Invisible (Kyoya Ootori)
by SingingGeekyBookWorm
Summary: All of her life, Fumika Fujioka has been invisible, always in the background while her sister, Haruhi, was in the spotlight. It's not Haruhi's fault for getting all the spotlight. Fumika's just always been quiet and shy, never drawing any attention to herself. It all changes when Fumika and her sister join the Host Club, and Fumika finds herself falling for the Shadow King himself.
1. Starting Today, You are a Host!

Fumika watched as her sister sighed as she closed the door to another noisy library.

"There are four whole library rooms, so why do they all have to be noisy?" Haruhi grumbled.

"Well, I heard that one of the Music Rooms, Music Room #3, is abandoned. Maybe we could try there?" Fumika said quietly, giving her sister a small smile.

"Yeah, okay," Haruhi sighed, "But just watch as it turns out that there's something crazy in there."

The two of them silently walked to Music Room #3. When they finally reached it, Fumika looked at it with uncertainty.

"Wait, what if you're right, Haruhi? What if there's something crazy in there?" Fumika said, nervously.

"Well, I can't seem to hear any noise from inside it, so it doesn't seem to be in use..." Haruhi said, already placing her hand on the handle, "This is probably the only place where we can study in peace and quiet..."

But as soon as Haruhi opened the door, rose petals started flying out of it.

"Welcome~"

"What the-"

Fumika couldn't help but stare. There, in front of her, were six boys, all of which she had to admit were good-looking. There was a really short blonde next to a really tall guy. There was a set of red-haired twins and a guy with glasses was next to them. And in the middle, on a throne-like chair, was a blonde guy with violet-blue eyes.

The sound of the door slamming shut was what made Fumika realize that she and her sister had actually stepped into the room.

"Oh, it's a boy."

Fumika gave her sister, who was currently pressed against the door, trying to open it, a sympathetic look. There were times when being invisible had its good points.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, this visitor is in the same class as you, right?" The guy is glasses asked, turning to the twins.

"Yes, he is, but he isn't very sociable, so we don't know him too well," the twins replied together.

"It's impolite to say it like that," The man in glasses said, smirking, "Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Honor Student."

"What? Then, this exceptionally rare honor student we've heard about, Haruhi Fujioka, is you?!" the guy with violet blue eyes asked.

Haruhi stopped trying to open the door when she heard her name, "How do you know my name?"

"It's just that our school tradition makes it difficult for commoners to get in," The guy in glasses said, "I've been told that unless you possess a rather audacious nerve, you cannot become an honor student here."

"Why...thank you..." Haruhi managed to say before the blonde grabbed her.

"Yes! He's saying that you are a hero, Fujioka-kun!" he said, dramatically, "Even though you might be at the head of the class, you are still the poorest person in the whole school."

At this, Haruhi started moving away from him, but he continued to follow her.

"Maybe you lowly people are looked down upon."

"No, I wouldn't necessarily go that far," Haruhi protested.

"It doesn't matter, does it? Long live the poor!" The blonde cheered, "Welcome to our world of beauty, poor man!"

"Excuse me," Haruhi said, ignoring the blonde and walking over to the doors. But before she could even reach it, a short blonde kid pulled her down.

"Ne! Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Haru-chan, you're a hero? Amazing!"

"I'm not a hero, I'm just an honor student," Haruhi told the kid before realizing what he called her, "And who are you calling 'Haru-chan'?"

"Still, to think that such a fabled erudite student would be gay..." the other blonde said.

"Gay?" Haruhi repeated.

"What's your preference?" he asked.

"The wild type?"

"The boy Lolita type?"

"The little devil type?"

"The cool type?"

"I-It's not like that!" Haruhi protested, stepping back, "My sister and I were just looking for a quiet place where I could study."

"Or maybe..." Tamaki continued, ignoring what Haruhi had said, "you'd like to try me? How about it?"

Startled, Haruhi jumped back, crashing into the stand holding the vase.

Fumika could only watch in horror as the vase seemed to be falling in slow motion. She winced as the crashing sound of the vase breaking echoed in the room.

Fumika silently walked over to the broken pieces of the vase and started to pick them up.

"The Renaissance vase that was to be featured in the school auction!" the twin on Haruhi's right said.

"Now you've done it," the twin on Haruhi's left commented, "We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen for that!"

"8 million yen?!" Haruhi repeated, shocked.

 _'How can something be so expensive?'_ Fumika thought as she placed another shard into the pile she created.

Fumika froze as the man in glasses bent down next to her and picked up a shard. For a moment, Fumika thought that he glanced at her.

 _'But that's impossible,'_ Fumika denied, _'I'm invisible.'_

"What will it be, Tamaki?" he asked.

"Have you ever heard this saying, Fujioka-kun?" the violet-blue eyed blonde, who Fumika assumed was Tamaki, said, sitting down on a chair, "'When in Rome, do as the Romans do!'

"If you have no money, then pay with your body. Starting today, you are the Host Club's dog!"

Fumika gave Haruhi a sympathetic look as Haruhi turned pale. If this was an anime, you could probably see her soul leaving her body.

 _'If this was an anime, it would be pretty terrible,'_ Fumika thought, smiling a little.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Ms. Fujioka," a voice whispered into Fumika's ear, breaking her train of thought.

Fumika jumped a little. She turned to see the man with glasses standing behind her, smirking.

"You knew I was here?" Fumika asked, surprised.

"Why would I not?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-well, not that many people really notice my existence. I'm not that noticeable you see..." Fumika said, trailing off at the end.

"I can't see why," the man said, causing Fumika to flush, "As I was saying, because you were also in the room and made no attempt to stop the vase from breaking, you will be sharing the debt with your sister."

"However, instead of being a dog for the Host Club, you will be serving as a maid," he informed her.

"Eh?!"

"I expect to see you here, after school," the man told her, "Don't be late."

"EH?!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Um, excuse me," Haruhi said, before opening the door, Fumika following silently behind.

Inside were all of the hosts, all doing their own thing. Tamaki was dramatically saying something to the man with glasses, while the man himself, just ignored Tamaki, typing something on his laptop. The short blonde was eating cake while the tall guy just sat next to him. The twins were sitting on the couch, talking to each other with bored looks on their faces.

At the sound of the door closing, all the hosts turned to look at them-well more Haruhi, than Fumika.

"Ah! Fujioka-kun! There you are!" Tamaki shouted, "We have run out of coffee. Now, be a dear and go get some."

"Alright," Haruhi sighed, "Damn rich people."

"Did you say something?" the man in the glasses asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"Nothing!" Haruhi said quickly, "I'll get right on it!"

As Haruhi passed Fumika, Fumika could hear Haruhi whisper, "Good luck."

Fumika watched her sister leave the room. She sighed as the door closed, her sister disappearing behind it. Silently, she walked over to the man in glasses.

"Um-"

"You will be my assistant," the man interrupted, "You will do whatever I ask you to do. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Fumika nodded, "But um... may I ask...um...what's your name?"

The man finally looked up from his laptop. "Kyoya Ootori."

|| Time Skip ||

"U-um, Kyoya-senpai..."

Kyoya looked up from his laptop once again to see Fumika standing there, fidgeting nervously.

"Yes? What is it?" Kyoya asked, bringing his gaze back to his laptop.

"U-um I did all the paperwork...you...gave me..."

 _"_ Let me see," Kyoya said, taking the papers from Fumika, accidentally brushing his fingers against hers and causing Fumika to blush.

"Well, it seems like you've done everything correctly," Kyoya said, scanning the papers, "Well done."

Fumika's face practically lit up at Kyoya complimenting her, "Th-thank you!"

"I'm back," Haruhi mumbled, walking over to the two.

"Ah, Haruhi. Welcome back," Fumika greeted.

"Thanks for shopping for us, little piglet," Tamaki said from the couch nearby, "Did you get everything bought all right?"

"Pig?" Haruhi questioned, handing Tamaki the bag.

Fumika shrugged.

"So, what's this, then?" Tamaki asked, taking out the container of coffee grinds.

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee," Haruhi told him.

"I've never seen this name brand," Tamaki said, "Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"No, it's instant."

"Instant?" Tamaki's guests repeated.

"Oh, commoner's coffee, where you only have to add hot water, right?" Tamaki exclaimed in awe. By then, more and more guests started gathering.

"Oh, I've heard of this."

"So it's true about poor people not having any free time, so they can't even grind their own beans, huh?"

"Commoners have their wisdom," Kyoya commented.

"Not really," Fumika muttered, "It's just easier this way."

"It says that 100g costs 300 yen," the twin with his hair parted to **_his_** left (our right), who Fumika had now learned was Hikaru, read.

"That's an incredible price drop," the twin with his hair parted to **_his_** right (our left), Kaoru said.

"I'll go buy something else," Haruhi exclaimed, annoyed by all the rich people's ignorance, "Excuse me for not buying expensive beans."

"No, wait!" Tamaki stopped Haruhi, standing up, "I'll drink this." Everyone gasped, causing Fumika to sweatdrop.

"I'll drink this, all right! I'll drink the commoner's coffee!" Tamaki dramatically declared, causing everyone to applaud (excluding Fumika and Haruhi of course).

"All right, Haruhi, come over here and make this commoner's coffee," Tamaki ordered.

 _"Damn these rich people,"_ Haruhi muttered to Fumika.

"Oh, Tamaki-sama, you carry the joke too far," Fumika turned to see a girl with long red hair talking to herself, "There's no way that such a lowly person's drink will be to your taste."

"Huh?"

"Forgive me," the girl said, turning to face the sisters, "I was talking to myself. "

Maybe Fumika was seeing things, but she could've sworn that she made eye contact with the girl for a second.

"Haruhi!"

"Coming..." Haruhi muttered.

|| 2 minutes later... ||

"Here you go," Haruhi said, holding out a tray that contained 4 cups of coffee.

"Let the tasting begin," Tamaki declared.

Fumika nervously walked over to Kyoya, careful not to spill the coffee in the cup she was holding.

"U-um, Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya looked up from the notebook he was writing in. "What is it, Fumika?"

"U-um...w-well...u-uh...H-Haruhi was making coffee, s-so I...um...well I... what I'm trying to say is...um...Imadeyousomecoffee!" Fumika stuttered, quickly holding the cup out for Kyoya (surprisingly it didn't spill).

"Thank you," Kyoya thanked, taking the cup.

"Hm...For something created by commoners, this is actually pretty good," Kyoya said, surprised, "It's really cheap, too. If we switch to using commoner's coffee, we'll be able to save a whole lot more money..."

"Hehe...glad you...like it..."Fumika muttered, feeling a little sad that Kyoya didn't talk to her more.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." Fumika turned to see the short blonde, Honey, and his tall cousin, Mori, walking over to their guests.

"Honey-kun! Mori-kun!"

"We've been waiting this whole time for you!"

"I'm sorry," Honey said as Mori set Honey down, "I was waiting for Takashi to get out of his swordsmanship club, but I drifted off to sleep

"And I still seem to be sleepy," he continued, rubbing his eye, sleepily.

"Kawaii!~" his guests squealed.

"Is that boy really a 3rd year?" Haruhi asked Fumika.

"Honey-senpai is a prodigy despite his appearance," Kyoya explained, walking up to them. He stood next to Fumika, causing her to blush. "And Mori-senpai's draw is his silent disposition."

"Haru-chan!~" Honey sang, jumping onto her, spinning her around. "Haru-chan, want to have some cake with me?"

"No, I don't really like sweets..." Haruhi said, dizzy from the spin.

"Well, I'll let you borrow my bunny, Usa-chan!" Honey said.

"No, I'm not up for Usa-chan, either," Haruhi tried to tell him.

"You don't like my Usa-chan?" Honey said, pouting.

Fumika and Kyoya as Haruhi stared at the bunny for a few seconds.

"I-it is cute, huh?" Haruhi admitted.

"I think Honey-senpai's finally realized that Haruhi's a girl," Fumika whispered to Kyoya.

"It seems so," Kyoya replied, pushing his glasses up.

"Take good care of it, okay?" Honey told Haruhi, pushing Usa-chan into her arms.

"Our club's policy is to utilize everyone's individual characteristics to respond to the needs of our guests," Kyoya explained to Haruhi and Fumika, "By the way, around here, Tamaki is number one, the king. His request rate is 70%."

"What is the world coming to?"

"By the way, with your 8 million yen debt, you are this club's dog until you and your sister graduate-oh, pardon me, errand boy," Kyoya said, faking a smile.

Fumika tried to stifle her giggles as she watched her sister stare Kyoya, a terrified expression on her face.

"You're free to run away, but my family employs an able, private police force of roughly 100," Kyoya told her, "Do you have a passport?"

Fumika giggled. "Kyoya-senpai, was it really necessary to scare her like that?" Fumika whispered to Kyoya.

"Well, I must make sure that she knows what she's up against if she tries to run away," Kyoya informed her.

Fumika just giggled in response.

|| Time Skip ||

"Haruhi-kun, what hobbies do you have?"

"Do you do anything special to your skin?"

"It's terribly pretty."

"Haruhi-kun, why did you join this club?"

Haruhi sent Fumika a pleading look. Fumika just shrugged her shoulders, sending her sister a look of pity and sympathy.

Yesterday, after giving Haruhi a makeover, the Host Club decided to make her a host. If she manages to get 100 customers, their debt will be forgotten.

Fumika smiled at the memory. The twins tried to change Haruhi, but she kicked them out. That was when they realized Haruhi's real gender.

Suddenly, Fumika had an idea. She walked over to Haruhi and stood behind her. Luckily, no one seemed to notice.

"Tell them _the_ story," Fumika whispered.

|| 1 minute later... ||

"I see, your mother passed away ten years ago, after being sick? So, who does the domestic chores?"

"Oh, I do those myself," Haruhi told them, "Well, my sister and I do. My mother was good at cooking and she left us lots of recipes when she was in the hospital."

By then, everyone was watching her.

"Learning each one of them is fun to do, and on days when they turn out well, my father is delighted, too. Those are the times that I really like," Haruhi continued, giving them a smile.

"Um...Tomorrow, could we..."

"...request you once again?"

"Oh, I would appreciate that."

"He's popular, right from the start," Kyoya commented, "A real natural."

"No help needed," the twins agreed.

"Tamaki-sama," the red-haired girl from the other day said, drawing Tamaki's attention back to his guests.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my princess," Tamaki apologized, "I'm just a little concerned about my boy."

"You seem to be keeping an eye on that one quite a bit," the redhead said.

"That's because I'm raising him like he was my own," Tamaki said before snapping his fingers. "Haruhi! Come here for a minute."

"Yes?"

"Say hello. This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji," Tamaki ordered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Haruhi said, smiling.

"That was so cute, Haruhi!" Tamaki cried out, hugging Haruhi tightly and spinning her around, "That air of bashfulness was good, good, very good!"

"T-Tamaki-sama..."

"I'm not letting you go!"

"M-Mori-senpai! Help!" Haruhi gasped out.

Fumika watched with amusement as Mori rushed over and lifted Haruhi out of Tamaki's arms. Though it was small, Fumika noticed Mori's eyes widen.

"I think Mori-senpai found out Haruhi's real gender," Fumika whispered to Kyoya.

Kyoya looked up from his black notebook, "It seems that Tamaki has yet to figure it out."

Fumika nodded. "I think he'll find out tomorrow," Fumika said, "I mean, he can't be _that_ dense."

"You do not know him like I do," Kyoya told her, "Unless something big happens, he will most likely never find out."

|| Time Skip ||

Fumika glared at Ayanokoji who was sitting at a table alone with Haruhi. Why she had requested Haruhi, Fumika had no idea.

"I see. That must have been terrible, huh?" Ayanokoji said, sipping her tea, "Having your bag fall into the pond all on its own.

"Although, to make Tamaki-sama go to all the trouble  
of picking up your grimy bag for you, you really don't know your own place, do you?" the redhead continued, "Tamaki-sama is only paying you any attention because your upbringing was so unusual. Don't go getting any ideas as to why he's doting on you."

If looks could kill, Fumika's glare would have Ayanokoji buried 10 ft. underground. ' _She's obviously jealous of Haruhi...'_

"So what you mean is..." Haruhi said, realizing what the redhead meant, "...you're jealous?"

It happened all so fast. One second, the two were just sitting at a table, and then suddenly, Ayanokoji was screaming while Haruhi was on top of her, obviously confused.

"Haruhi-kun...Haruhi-kun suddenly attacked me!" Ayanokoji shouted, "Somebody, quick! Deal with this commoner!"

That was the last straw for Fumika. Without a second thought, she grabbed the thing closest to her, which was a pitcher filled with water, and dumped it on top of the redhead, soaking Haruhi during the process.

Apparently, the twins had the same idea because they were standing on each side of Fumika, the water pitchers in their hands upside down, unaware of the girl standing in between them.

Ayanokoji stared at the twins, completely ignoring Fumika. "What are you doing?"

Tamaki walked over to them and helped her up.

"Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-kun assaulted me-"

"How disgraceful," Tamaki interrupted, "You're the one who threw Haruhi's bag in the pond, aren't you?"

"How can you say that?" Ayanokoji exclaimed, "Do you have any proof?"

"You really are quite pretty," Tamaki said, cupping his hand under her chin, "but you are not fit to be our guest. I know this much-Haruhi is not that kind of man."

"T-Tamaki-sama, you idiot!" Ayanokoji shouted, running away.

Tamaki sighed, "I'm going to decide your punishment for causing this trouble. Your quota is increased to 1,000!"

"Eh?!"

Tamaki smiled and offered Haruhi his hand, "Here."

"I'm expecting much from you," Tamaki told her, helping her up, "natural rookie."

"This is the only spare uniform we have," Kyoya said, holding out a paper bag, "It's still better than that wet one, though, right?"

"Thank you very much," Haruhi said, looking into the bag.

"Fumika," Kyoya said, handing the said girl another paper bag, "I ordered you the girl uniform."

"Ah! Thank you so much!" Fumika thanked, "but what about the guests? If Haruhi walks out in a girl uniform, some are bound to figure it out."

"No need to worry, I have that covered," Kyoya told her, pushing up his glasses, "I'll just tell them that the Host Club must close early in order to clean up the mess from earlier. Now go and get change, I need to know if it fits."

|| Time Skip ||

"I still can't believe Tamaki-senpai still hasn't figured out that you're a girl yet," Fumika told her sister, pulling off her top.

" _I_ still can't believe that you're a D-cup. I'm only an A-cup and even Mom's weren't that big," Haruhi muttered, unbuttoning her shirt.

"Haruhi, here..." the girls heard Tamaki say. Fumika quickly ran to the corner closest to the curtains, in hopes of Tamaki not noticing her.

"Some towels," Tamaki said, pushing the curtains open.

Fumika watched as Tamaki stared at Haruhi in her cami, while Haruhi just stared back at him. They all just stood there for a few seconds before the curtains fell from Tamaki's grip.

"Haruhi..."

"Yes?"

"You're a girl?"

"Biologically, yes," Haruhi replied, pulling the curtains open once she was done changing. Fumika quietly slipped past her and walked over to stand next to Kyoya. The two just watched as Tamaki starting freaking out.

"Senpai, if you all think of me as a boy, then that's okay with me, too," Haruhi said, fixing the bow on the collar of the dress, "My feeling is that any awareness of being a boy or a girl falls lower than that of being a person."

"This is quite an interesting development," Kyoya commented, amused.

"It sure is," the twins chorused.

"Still, Senpai, you were kind of cool earlier," Haruhi said, causing Tamaki to blush loudly.

"Could this possibly be the beginnings of love?" Kyoya commented, jokingly.

Fumika giggled, "Don't count on Haruhi to notice, though. She's really dense when it comes to things like this."

"You know, being a host, and getting fussed over by girls might not be all that bad," Haruhi thought out loud, "I know! From now on, I'll just start referring to myself by using ' _ore_ ' (an informal way to say 'I' usually used by boys/guys)."

|| Time Skip ||

"Bye Kyoya-senpai," Fumika said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kyoya replied.

Fumika smiled to herself, unaware of her sister walking up behind her.

"So Kyoya-senpai, huh?"

"E-eh?!"

Haruhi smiled at her, "You like him, don't you?"

"W-what are you t-talking about?!" Fumika stuttered, instantly blushing.

"You don't have to hide it," Haruhi told her, "I'm fine if you like him. He seems to treat you better than others anyway."

"T-that's not true..." Fumika muttered, her cheeks still tinting pink.

"Whatever you say..."

"I don't want to hear this from you!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I mean _you_ are really dense when it comes to love."

"..."

"See, you know I'm right."

"Shut up."

* * *

A/N: So here's chapter one! There's going to be pretty slow updates because Tech Week is coming for my school musical (I stay after school every day until 9 pm). And I just applied for a summer job, so hopefully, I'll get it. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please favorite and comment!

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-


	2. The Job of a High School Host!

"Haruhi, we're gonna be late," Fumika urged, trying to convince her sister to leave the library.

"Just a few more seconds," Haruhi muttered, concentrated on her homework, "I'm almost done with this questi-" she was cut off by the bell.

"And we're late," Fumika sighed, glaring at her sister.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi apologized, packing her stuff.

"Why are you doing your homework now, anyway?" Fumika asked, now pulling her sister down the hallways, "You could always just do it at home."

"The libraries always have books and resources I could use to help me," Haruhi explained.

"Then you could always just check them out," Fumika suggested.

"That's beside the point," Haruhi said, knowing that no matter what she said, Fumika would always find a way to win, "They're going to hound us if we're late."

"You mean they're going to hound _you_ ," Fumika corrected, "Besides, we're already late."

"Shut up."

|| 1 minute later... ||

Fumika and Haruhi stared in shock as they into Music Room #3.

"Where is this?" Haruhi muttered to Fumika.

"I'm guessing a tropical paradise or jungle?" Fumika guessed.

"Welcome!"

"Oh, it's you, Haruhi. You're late," the twins said.

"I told you~" Fumika sang quietly.

"According to my calendar, this is definitely still early April," Haruhi said, ignoring Fumika and the toucan on her head.

"Huddling under a _kotatsu_ table, fearing the cold would be nonsense!" Tamaki declared, "Why else-"

"Fumika," Kyoya said, coming up behind the said girl, "I have some paperwork you need to complete for me."

"Y-yes, Kyoya-senpai," Fumika stuttered, blushing lightly at the sight of Kyoya shirtless.

"This is stupid," Haruhi muttered quietly to Fumika, staring at Tamaki who was still talking.

"Do you have some sort of criticism of our club's policies?" Kyoya asked, not looking at them, "Remember, you owe us a debt of 8 million yen."

|| The Host Club is now open... ||

"U-um, K-Kyoya-senpai?" Fumika stuttered, walking up to him, "I-I finished all of the paperwork you gave me."

"Thank you," was all Kyoya said, taking the papers from her.

"I-if I may, c-can I ask what are all the party decorations will be used for?" Fumika asked, trying to refrain herself from staring at his shirtless body.

Kyoya stopped scanning the papers and looked up at her, "That's right, I didn't tell you yet."

"T-tell me what?"

"We will be having a dance party," Kyoya informed her, "And as a member of the Host Club, you must attend."

"A _d-dance party_?!" Fumika repeated.

"Fumika."

"Y-yes?" Fumika replied, looking. She met Kyoya's gaze for a second before looking back down, embarrassed.

Kyoya sighed in annoyance, "Why do you do that?"

"D-do what?"

"You always seem to avoid making eye contact with me, or even looking at me for the matter, and from what I remember, you always stutter when talking to me," Kyoya stated.

"W-well...I-I...u-um...c-can you please put on a shirt," Fumika stuttered once again.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows, then smirked in realization, "Fumika, do I make you nervous?"

Fumika looked up abruptly at that comment," W-what?! No!"

Kyoya smirked again and advanced towards her, causing poor Fumika to quickly step back. "Are you sure about that?" Kyoya whispered into Fumika's ear, sending chills down her spine.

"K-Kyoya-senpai..."

"Oi, Kyoya-senpai!" the twins called, causing the two to quickly separate.

"You will need a dress," Kyoya informed her before walking over to the twins.

"E-eh?!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Um, why is Tamaki-senpai sulking while eating ramen?" Fumika asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," Haruhi answered, "Wait, isn't that _your_ ramen?"

"Eh?!" Fumika eyes widened in realization, "My ramen!"

"Sir, stop eating commoners' ramen," Hikaru chided, "and come help us with the dance party planning."

"Is Princess Kasuga taking a liking to Haruhi really bothering you that much?" Kaoru asked.

"Her illness isn't something that just started, right?" Kyoya questioned, typing something onto his laptop.

"Illness?"

"Wandering host-hopping disease." "Otherwise known as never-the-same-boy-twice disease."

"Usually, our regular customers designate the same host in perpetuity, but she tends to change her favorite on a regular basis," Kyoya explained.

"Up until last time, she was with Tama-chan, right?" Honey asked.

"Ah, this because he had his guest taken from him," Haruhi stated, finally realizing why Tamaki was upset.

"It is not! That's not why!" Tamaki denied, shouting in their faces, "I'm at the limits of my patience! Haruhi, start dressing like a girl!"

"Huh?"

"Why do you have to be so woefully popular with the girls, when you yourself are a girl?!" Tamaki cried.

"You literally just answered your own question," Fumika muttered softly.

"To put it bluntly, the only ones who know that you're a girl are in this club!"

"She's opted out of taking any gym classes," Hikaru reported.

"Attendance numbers are mixed between boys and girls, so no one can tell," Kaoru added.

Out of nowhere, Tamaki drags out a chest and digs through the stuff in it. "Daddy... Daddy... wants to see you the way you were back then!" Tamaki shouted, pulling out a blown-up picture.

"Please don't go blowing up my photos without asking me!" Haruhi shouted before taking a good look at it, "Wait... that's not even me!"

.

"eh?"

.

"EH?!"

"That's my sister!" Haruhi shouted, "Can't you see the blue eyes?!"

"I believe _this_ is the picture you were looking for," Kyoya said, standing next to a blown-up picture of Haruhi. The Host Club gathered around it, the picture of Fumika completely forgotten.

"The more I look at this, the more I marvel at it. How is it that _this_ can become _that_?" Hikaru said, referring to how Haruhi had looked like when she was first forced into the club.

"The day before the entrance ceremonies, I had some gum stuck in my hair from one of the children in the neighborhood," Haruhi explained, "It was such a pain to get out that I had my sister cut it off. _Ore_ (guy's way to say "I") didn't really care if I looked like a boy."

'Girls should not be referring to themselves as ' _ore'_!" Tamaki shouted, "Mommy! Haruhi is using dirty words!"

"Um... who's ' _Mommy'_?" Fumika asked Kyoya.

"From a club position standpoint, I guess I am," Kyoya answered.

"Well, after all, I can pay back more of my debt before I graduate by being a designated host, than I can as an errand boy," Haruhi stated.

"By the way, do you have any experience in social dancing?" Hikaru asked, "It's essential for the party."

"Huh? No, but the party has nothing to do with my quota, right?" Haruhi asked, nervously, "I'm not all that interested in going to events, so if I could be excused..."

"No, social dances are a common practice for a gentleman," Tamaki said, suddenly not crying. "If you want to walk the path of a host that badly, then you have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi- _kun_.

"If you cannot master the waltz in one week, and demonstrate it to us at next week's party, then I will expose the fact that you are a girl, and bust you back down to errand boy!"

"But you won't let him do that, right Kyoya-senpai?" Fumika whispered to Kyoya.

"And why not?" Kyoya asked, giving Fumika a daring look.

Fumika ignored the look and smiled innocently, "'Cause if you do, then Haruhi's customers will be disappointed, and they might not come back, causing this club to lose profit and money."

"Hm..."

"Of course, Haruhi wouldn't be able to think of that, so she'll try her best to not be an errand boy again. So, you won't have to worry," Fumika said, the loving look leaving her face and instead a hard glare appeared as she looked at Haruhi.

 _'Always gotta be the perfect one. Stupid...'_

|| Time Skip ||

"Kyoya-senpai, I have all the decorations we ordered," Fumika said, "Even though we ordered them _two hours ago."_

"Ouran Host Club exists in order to bring happiness to the girls!" Fumika heard announce.

"What did I miss...?"

|| Time Skip: One Week Later ||

"My little lambs, who have gathered here tonight, Ouran Host Club bids you a fond welcome. to this dance party," Tamaki greets, bowing. Fumika watched in awe as the chandeliers all light up one after the other.

"We invite you to enjoy yourselves to your heart's content, as you dance with the Host Club members. In addition, the guest who is recognized as the best dancer and is chosen as tonight's queen will receive an impassioned kiss on the cheek from the king," Kyoya announced.

"Good luck to you, baby," Tamaki said, winking at all the girls, causing them to squeal (and in some cases, faint).

"Haruhi, your enthusiasm is low," the twins scolded.

"I'm not used to this sort of thing," Haruhi told them, "The only dance party I've been to is the _bon-odori_ (a traditional summer festival in honor of the ancestors) festival at the neighborhood park."

"You probably can't call that a dance party," Kyoya stated.

"It's called a _festival_ for a reason," Fumika pointed out.

"Well, you're here anyway, so why don't you at least try the cuisine?" Kyoya continued, "There's a real spread."

"A spread?" Haruhi repeated, "L-like fancy tuna?"

"Fancy tuna?!"

"Get some fancy tuna here, stat!" Tamaki ordered.

"You poor thing...Oh, you poor thing," the twins comforted.

"I wonder if they have any deluxe sushi," Fumika muttered quietly to herself. Apparently Kyoya had heard her because as soon as she said that, Kyoya quickly turned to stare at her.

"Add some deluxe sushi," Kyoya said into the phone, still looking at Fumika.

"Y-you didn't have to do that," Fumika stuttered, playing with the hem of her dress. A few days ago, she had told Kyoya that she didn't have a dress. Kyoya had done the same thing, whipping out his laptop to buy a dress that he thought would fit her.  
Though he'd already known how the dress looked, Fumika really wanted Kyoya to compliment her.

"Fumika," Kyoya called, causing her to look up.

"You look very lovely in that dress," Kyoya said, smirking when Fumika instantly blushed.

|| Time Skip ||

"Sushi, sushi, I'm going to get me sushi~" Fumika sang under her breath, putting some sushi onto her plate.

"Fumika! Help me!" Fumika looked up from her food to see Mori running somewhere with Haruhi over his shoulder.

"I guess it can't be helped," Fumika sighed, reluctantly following Mori and Haruhi, bring her plate with her.

Confused, Fumika followed the two until they arrived at the changing rooms.

"I see you've helped yourself to some of the deluxe sushi," Kyoya commented, walking over to her.

"Uhuh," Fumika nodded popping some sushi into her mouth.

Kyoya smirked at her, "You have a crumb."

It all happened so fast. One moment, Fumika was just happily enjoying her sushi, and then in a second or so, Kyoya had brushed his thumb over the corner of her mouth before licking his thumb, still smirking at her.

"Delicious," Kyoya said, his smirk growing wider at Fumika's frozen, blushing state.

"I don't understand why you have to be so pushy," Haruhi muttered from behind the changing curtain.

"Nevermind that," the twins said, "Just change!"

"Having an 'accident' happen right at the end would be more thrilling," Kyoya said, nonchalantly, "Remember, Haruhi, your time limit is 20 minutes to the party climax. We've already called Suzushima to the adjoining classroom."

"Gracefully ask him what his feelings are," Honey told Haruhi as the twins worked on her makeup.

"Although, since this is his highness's strategy, there's something unsettling about it," the twins stated.

"Hey! What's the big idea, having everyone in here?" Tamaki questioned, barging in, "Who's looking after our guests-" Tamaki stopped short, finally seeing how Haruhi looked like.

"What do you think, sir?" the twins asked.

"Haru-chan, you look cute!" Honey complimented.

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes," Haruhi grumbled, struggling to walk in her heels, "I don't understand why you couldn't have had Fumika do this."

"Good luck in there!" the twins cheered.

"S-s-she's just too cute..." Tamaki said, blushing.

Fumika sighed and leaned against the wall. "Perfect Haruhi always getting the attention," Fumika muttered to herself, something that didn't get past Kyoya.

 _Interesting._

|| Time Skip ||

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, this enjoyable evening of ours has at last come to its final song," Tamaki announced, "The Host Club's last waltz falls upon this couple."

Fumika smiled as Suzushima held out his hand and asked Princess Kasuga for a dance. "Princess Kasuga, may I have this dance?"

|| Time Skip ||

"May this awkward couple be blessed!" Tamaki shouted once the dance was over.

"Tonight's dance queen..." Hikaru started to announce.

"...is hereby declared to be Princess Kasugazaki Kanako," Kaoru finished.

"Now then, the blessed kiss from the king..." "...has been switched to Fujioka Haruhi!"

"Hey!"

"What?!"

"After all, Kyoya-senpai said that having an 'accident' happen right at the end would be more thrilling," the twins said 'innocently'.

"Of all the things to put me through..." Haruhi muttered.

"We'll cut your debt by one-third," Kyoya said.

"Well, as long as it's just a peck on the cheek..."

Haruhi and Princess Kasuga started walking towards each other.

"Say, by any chance, could this be Haru-chan's first kiss?" Honey said, thoughtfully.

"But wouldn't it only count if it's on the lips?" Fumika muttered.

Of course, Tamaki didn't think of that, so being the reckless person he is, freaked out and ran after Haruhi. "Hold that kiss!" Unfortunately, Tamaki slipped on a banana peel (Fumika suspected that it was from the twins), and pushed Haruhi, causing her to give Princess Kasuga a full mouth kiss.

"Well, there goes her first kiss."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the whole bunch of time skips and if it seemed rushed. I don't really like this episode as much as the others.

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-


	3. Beware the Physical Exam!

"Stop pulling the skirt down, you'll end up ruining it," Kyoya ordered.

"But the skirt's so short," Fumika complained, "Why am I wearing a skirt anyway. No one notices me..."

"If you are to be a part of the Host Club, you must dress up when we do," Kyoya told her, writing into his notebook.

"But it's embarrassing," Fumika muttered, ' _Plus knowing that you're seeing me in this outfit makes me self-conscious._

|| Time Skip ||

"As with these cherry blossoms, beauty is fleeting. There isn't a single day when you will see them like this again." Fumika couldn't help but stare as Kyoya talked to the twins' guests.

"And so, I created this book, containing photo collections that capture the beauty of the passing days," Kyoya said, holding up a book, "Incidentally, I've prepared similar books for everyone else. In the event that you were to purchase them all together, there is a special set price."

"I'll buy them!"

"All of them!"

"So this is how the club makes money," the twins said.

"Which raises the question..." Hikaru started. "...when did he take any pictures of us?" Kaoru finished.

 _'It wasn't him that took them, I did,"_ Fumika thought, sighing, _'And I saw things that have now scarred me permanently.'_

|| Time Skip ||

"The cherry blossoms are really pretty," Fumika commented, gazing at the said flowers with her sister.

"Right?"

"Haruhi, how about it? Enjoying yourself?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki-senpai..."

"The flower-viewing reception isn't all that bad, huh?" Tamaki continued, "But then, in our case, we're more busy _being_ admired than _doing_ any admiring."

 _'Is it just me, or is Tamaki-senpai_ sparkling _?'_ Fumika thought, sweatdropping.

"Senpai, you're blooming in more ways than one..." Haruhi pointed out, also sweatdropping.

"Well said! Yes, today, I am in the full glory of my beauty," Tamaki agreed, winking at her, "I wonder if you'll fall for me, too."

 _So modest..._

"Haruhi, have you decided on your elective courses for this term?" The twins asked, coming out of nowhere.

"How about Conversational French?" Kaoru suggested.

"Hm... good question."

"If you're going to, let's take it together," Hikaru said, "After all, we are in..."

" _the same class_ ," the twins finished together, smirking at Tamaki.

In response, Tamaki went into his emo mode and curled up under a nearby tree.

"Say, Mommy..."

"What is it, _Daddy_?" Kyoya replied in a teasing tone.

"This is ultimately... yes, ultimately, just my hypothesis, but by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I do," Tamaki told Kyoya, "and what's worse, they have a greater chance to become closer to her, which means..."

"You just now realized that?" Kyoya said. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a chart showing two graphs. One showing the time Haruhi has with Tamaki and other showing the time Haruhi has with the twins.

"During the day, those three spend the roughly nine hours of school, time together, whereas the contact between you and Haruhi is limited to about two hours after school. To put it another way, your involvement in Haruhi's life is just a mere 3%." That was enough to drive Tamaki crazy.

"Aah! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it!" Tamaki cried.

"Haruhi, you mustn't hang around with those shady twins any further!" Tamaki ordered.

"Shady, you say?!" Hikaru shouted.

"You're the _last_ one we want to call us that, sir!" Kaoru shouted.

"We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone!" Tamaki cried, "What Daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl student you used to be, surrounded by your girl friends, and living a wholesome life as a student."

"Who are you calling 'Daddy'?"

"You don't have to rush things," Hikaru said doing some weird motions with Kaoru, "She'll be found out soon enough."

"Remember? We have physical exams coming," Kaoru finished.

"Physical Exams?" Haruhi repeated.

"Now that you mentioned it, it _is_ the day after tomorrow," Kyoya said.

"Then..." Haruhi said, "If it gets out that I'm a girl..."

"Oh well," Haruhi said shrugging, "There's no way around it. Guess I'll have to find a different way to pay you back."

The hosts just stood there shocked at Haruhi's words.

|| Time Skip ||

"Tama-chan looks happy, doesn't he?" Honey commented.

"He looks miserable to me," Hikaru said.

"Don't be so cynical, Hikaru. Everything is going according to plan. I could see how this would turn out from the start, without being jealous of the likes of you," Tamaki exclaimed, "Indeed! This anime has always been a school love comedy. Haruhi and I are clearly necessary components of the love comedy."

"Then what are we?"

'Why, the necessary homo-homo supporting cast, of course," Tamaki replied, somehow drawing a line through the tile floor, "So make sure you don't come past this line."

"I'm kind of disgusted by this," the twins said.

"Actually, Tamaki, this is a fanfiction," Kyoya corrected, nonchalantly. "You see, while in the anime this fanfiction is based off of, you and Haruhi _were_ the main characters, however, in this fanfiction, you two are _not."_

 _"_ Then who are the main characters?" Honey asked.

 _"_ Myself and Fumika," Kyoya answered.

"Who?"

"That's not important right now."

"That's beside the point," Hikaru interrupted.

"If it gets out that Haru-chan is a girl, she won't be able to stay in the Host Club," Honey said, causing Tamaki to finally realize the consequences.

'But if Haru-chan _were_ to wear girls' clothes, she'd look even _more_ cute, huh?" Honey continued.

"She did dress like a regular girl when she was in middle school," Hikaru said, "so she must have been popular with the boys, right?"

"Yeah. According to my investigative report, someone would declare their love to her about once a month," Kyoya confirmed.

"Oh, then his highness wouldn't be able to get her, huh?" Kaoru said, "Well, we're still in the same class as her, so we'd be okay."

"No!" Tamaki shouted.

"Sorry I'm late," Haruhi said, opening the door, Fumika following close behind.

"Don't worry Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted shaking her shoulders, "We'll make sure that no one knows you're a girl!"

Fumika watched in interest as the hosts thought up a plan to keep Haruhi's gender a secret.

"That's right!" Haruhi said, bringing Fumika's attention to her, "If I'm found out then I won't be able to continue as a host, and I won't be able to repay my debt. I still have a balance of 5,333,332 yen-"

"Actually, 2,666,666," Fumika quietly interrupted her, "Remember, I took half of your debt."

"That's right," Haruhi said, "Then I guess we'll have to think of another way to repay our debt."

"Commander!" the twins 'whispered', "the subject doesn't have any initiative for this!"

"Gr... What an uncooperative heroine." Tamaki growled.

"Is that how much you hate hosting!" Tamaki shouted, "How much do you hate this club?!"

"Well, if I had to say, then yes, yes I do," Haruhi said.

"Well if word gets out that I'm a girl, then I guess there's nothing we can do," Haruhi said smiling.

"What low motivation she has," Hikaru said, "What we have to do first, is to fix her lack of determination."

"Fancy tuna," Mori said after some thought.

"That's right," Tamaki said, with a creepy face, "During the dance party, you never got the chance to eat any did you?"

"Did you hear? She says she's never eaten any fancy tuna before," Hikaru said to Kaoru, the both of them also having creepy faces.

"What a bleak upbringing she's had," Kaoru replied.

"If only she stayed in the club, would she have any number of chances to eat delicious things from here on out," Honey said to Usa-chan.

"W-what are you talking about?" Haruhi stuttered, "Just because I might be poor. I'm not much of a glutton that'd I'd go on to fooling everyone about what gender I am, just so I can eat fancy tuna..." Haruhi trailed off, "Will I really get to eat fancy tuna?"

 _'You're such a glutton, Haruhi,'_ Fumika thought, glaring at Haruhi, _'Stupid Haruhi being her stupid oblivious self, ignoring the fact that these people are so much for you...'_

|| Time Skip ||

"What do you guys do for your physical exams?" Haruhi asked.

"It's just like all physical exams," Hikaru said.

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that," Fumika muttered causing Haruhi to laugh. She opened the doors to reveal nurses and doctors bowing.

"Welcome."

Haruhi stared at the sight in shock, "What is this?!"

"Like we said," Kaoru said as he and Hikaru walked past her, "It's a normal physical exam."

"This is normal?!" Haruhi shouted, causing Fumika to giggle.

"Mr. Fujioka, I'll be accompanying you, so come follow me," a nurse said, dragging Haruhi somewhere.

|| Time Skip ||

"Um, Kyoya-senpai, why are Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai dressed like doctors," Fumika asked, sweatdropping at the two third-years.

Those two are here to deal with things in case something happens," Kyoya answered, "Their costumes are there to create the mood. It makes it seem more mission-like, and builds things up, doesn't it?"

"Miss Shiramine, you've lost two hole kilos since last year," Fumika overheard a doctor tell a student.

"Oh? I was sure I had gained weight!" the student replied.

"Not at all. I would say you're even healthier."

"What's with all the excessive reception here?" Fumika muttered.

"That's out of the board superintendent's consideration," Kyoya replied, "This may be a school, but it's also a business. The mood of the students is the highest priority. After all, most of the students at the academy have their own private doctors at home to begin with. This sort of event is just a formality."

Just as he said this, a doctor walked into Fumika.

"I-I'm terribly sorry," he apologized, making eye contact with Fumika.

 _He noticed me..._ Fumika's eyes widened. "N-no, it's fine."

"Huh?" Fumika heard Kyoya mutter.

"Kyoya-senpai, is something the matter?"

"It's nothing."

|| Time Skip ||

"Mr. Hitachiin, can you follow me to the changing room to undress so we can take your measurements?" a nurse asked.

"You too, Mr. Hitachiin," another nurse added.

"Oh, we don't need changing rooms," Hikaru said taking off his shirt.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, also taking off his shirt," We're not shy."

All of the girls squealed when the twins' shirt were off. Fumika could have sworn, she heard a nurse mutter, "I love my job."

"Oh Kaoru, I don't want these nurses to touch you," Hikaru said, putting on a brotherly act, "I just won't have it."

"Oh but why, Hikaru?" Kaoru 'asked', "At home, you loved playing doctor, and you were always exhaustively amusing yourself with my body."

At those words, the girls' squeals got louder (some even fainted).

"The Physical Exams are extremely popular with the ladies," Kyoya said, coming up from behind.

"I can tell..." Fumika muttered.

"Haru-chan in here!" Suddenly Haruhi was pushed away.

"Eh? Haruhi?" Fumika exclaimed, looking around for her sister.

"No need to worry," Kyoya said, "This is part of our plan to keep Haruhi's identity a secret."

"Alright..."

"Fujioka-sama," a nurse called, interrupting their conversation, "It's time to measure your chest. Once you have gotten yourself ready, please step this way."

"Are you sure, this is going to work?" Fumika asked.

"Of course," Kyoya said smirking.

"Fujioka-sama, are you ready, yet?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Fumika did a double take when she heard the voice, "I'm ready."

The curtains opened to reveal, Tamaki is a brown wig, "I am Haruhi Fujioka."

The girls were silent for a second but then started whispering to each other.

"Is that Tamaki-sama?"

"Why is he dressed like Haruhi-kun?"

"Is this Haruhi-kun cosplay?"

In the background, Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing, while Fumika was trying hold back her giggles.

"He actually went with that!" Hikaru laughed.

"They saw through it! I told you they'd see through it!" Kaoru laughed.

"You guys! You guys said there was no way they'd see through it! Tamaki shouted, pulling off the wig and shouting in the twins' faces.

Hikaru grinned, "Just a little payback for calling us the homo-homo supporting cast!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Haruhi, I've set up a special boys' clinic in a separate room where I have a doctor who is sworn to secrecy standing by," Kyoya informed Haruhi.

"Huh? Oh, thanks, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said.

"Oh, and Fumika?" Kyoya called, whispering into her ear, "Go with her. Seeing that not a lot of people notice you, I'm informed the nurse that you'll be getting a physical exam from her.

Fumika nodded, "Alright, but I have one question though."

"What is it?" Kyoya asked.

"If you already set a special clinic up, then why didn't you tell us sooner?" Fumika asked.

Kyoya smirked, "It's like how the twins said. This is just a little of my own payback for having been called the homo-homo supporting cast when I am actually the main character. I suggest you go catch up with Haruhi, now."

"Oh, alright," Fumika said, running to catch up with Haruhi.

|| Time Skip ||

"Fujioka-sans? I'm aware of your situation. Please take off your clothes over there," the doctor in the special clinic said.

"Okay," Haruhi and Fumika said, walking to the changing room.

As soon as Haruhi closed the curtains of the changing room, Fumika quietly took off her uniform.

"Why are they so big?" Haruhi asked, staring as Fumika's chest bounced slightly after the dress came off, then looked down at her own.

Fumika giggled, causing them to bounce again, "You've asked me this a million times. I don't know _why_ they're so big, they just are. And you better start getting undressed."

Haruhi nodded and started unbuttoning her shirt, grumbling as she did. All of a sudden, someone grabbed Fumika's shoulder and covered her mouth.

"Please don't scream," he begged, "It's not what you think!"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted running into the changing room, "Teddy bear kick!" The kick forced the man to crash into the wall.

"One," the twins said from behind Haruhi and Fumika, "Looks that attract the public eye."

"Two," Kyoya said, walking over to Fumika, dropping his jacket over her, "Undaunted wealth."

"Three," Mori started, "Chivalry that cannot overlook..."

"...the hideous wickedness of the world," Honey finished.

Tamaki dropped his shirt on Haruhi, "We, the Ouran Host Club..."

"...will see you now," everyone finished.

"Please, at least spare my life!" the man begged, "I run a small internal medicine clinic in the next town over. My name is Yabu."

"He says his name is Yabu!" Hikaru shouted.

"So there really is a doctor out there..." Kaoru started.

"Named Doctor Quack," they finished together. (Yabu=quack doctor)

"Yes," Yabu continued, "The truth is, I wanted to see my daughter, who left home with my wife last month, and ended up going to school here."

"Why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked.

"Well..." Yabu said explaining what happened.

|| Time Skip ||

"So you see," Yabu continued, "now only am I terribly inept at management, I can't say no to anyone, and so they refused to put up with living in debt all the time. If nothing else, I wanted to see my daughter one more time, and so, pelted by rain, and wandering the streets, I finally arrived at this school, where for some reason, I was mistaken for a doctor giving physical exams."

"That's because you're wearing the white coat," Hikaru interrupted.

"Anyone would mistake you," Kaoru agreed.

"And after all that..." Yabu ignored the twins, "When I tried to ask her about my daughter, she screamed, and before I knew it, I had people chasing after me!"

"How tragic!" Tamaki cried along with Yabu.

"By any chance, is the school you're looking for Ourin Public High School?" Kyoya asked.

Yabu and Tamaki stopped crying, "That's right."

"Then you have the wrong school. This is Ouran Academy. This isn't your daughter's school," Kyoya said.

"You don't even know the location of the school where your daughter goes?" Hikaru asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't just the debt," Kaoru said, "but things such as this which they got fed up with you over."

"Kyo-chan, I'm impressed that you knew he had the wrong school," Honey praised.

"There's no way a girl supported by such a small clinic as his could have gotten into Ouran Academy," Kyoya said, causing Haruhi and Fumika to glare at him.

"Kyoya, give this man a map to the public school in the next town over," Tamaki ordered.

"Alright," Kyoya said.

|| Time Skip ||

"Excuse me, everyone, but could I ask you to leave?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi! You aren't thinking of quitting the Host Club are you?!" Tamaki shouted.

"I still have to undergo our physical exams don't I?" Haruhi asked, "As a male student? Oh, but not because you're plying me with food. It's to pay back my debt."

"Haruhi! You're so cute!" Tamaki shouted hugging Haruhi.

"Please don't do that, senpai!" Haruhi shouted, struggling to get away, "Ah! Don't touch me there!"

"Red card!" the twins shouted.

"This man," Hikaru started.

"Is the _real_ pervert!" Kaoru finished.

"Whatever!" Haruhi shouted, "Just get out of here!"

"Alright everyone! Out!" the doctor ordered, urging the boys out, "I need to do my job. Fujioka Haruhi-san, I'll start with you.

When almost everyone but Kyoya was out, and the doctor was busy with Haruhi, Kyoya walked over to Fumika and leaned down.

"By the way, you look very sexy in only my jacket black lace underwear," Kyoya whispered, smirking when Fumika turned bright red.

"Get out!"


	4. Attack of the Lady Manager!

"Haruhi-kun, you look so cute in that kimono you're wearing," one of Haruhi's customers complimented.

"Yeah, You almost look like a girl in it," another of Haruhi's customers agreed.

Haruhi smiled, "Thank you very much."

"Haruhi, you have another request," Kyoya interrupted, "Your clients have pretty well stabilized lately, haven't they? Keep it up. We're not planning to charge interest on the original debt you incurred so just keep working hard, and pay it off," Suddenly, sparkling roses appeared behind Kyoya ('cause why not? It's an anime _and_ a fanfiction is it not), "The rental fee for that kimono is nothing to sneeze at, after all."

 _Who is this guy, the crooked magistrate?_ Haruhi thought, sulking, as Fumika comforted her though she doesn't know why Haruhi was sulking, "There there, Haruhi, there there."

"Kyoya-sama," a girl interrupted.

"You're just too much, in that kimono," her friend finished, "Are there any new photo collections of the Host Club coming out?"

"Unfortunately, nothing is scheduled at the present," Kyoya said, putting on a fake smile.

"The club makes much of its money-" Hikaru started

"-from the sale of promotional items, right?" Kaoru finished.

"The promotional items themselves are poor," Kyoya said, turning around to face the twins, "The photo collections are just amateur hidden camera shots. In order to draw even more for the club's expenses out of the school budget, we have to start coming up with some higher-quality products."

 _Kyoya's really smart. If it weren't him, I'm pretty sure that this club wouldn't be able to run smoothly-and would probably go bankrupt_ , Fumika thought.

"Haru-chan. I lost one of my sandals," Honey sniffled, walking up to them, holding only one sandal.

"Weren't you just wearing them a while ago?" Haruhi asked, walking over to Honey.

"Mitsukuni..." Mori said, taking Honey's right foot and slipping on his (Honey's) lost sandal.

"Takashi..." Honey sniffled.

"It was lying over there," Mori simply said.

"Takashi!" Honey shouted, hugging Mori.

"Fantastic!"

"It _is_ fantastic!"

"These tearful scenes seem to be spreading," Haruhi muttered to Fumika, "How is it that everyone can get so weepy so suddenly?"

"Eye drops?" Fumika suggested, as Haruhi accidentally bumped into Hikaru, "Oops."

Something dropped out of Hikaru's sleeve when Haruhi bumped into him, and onto the floor.

"Eye drops?" Haruhi said, holding the bottle up.

"I told you," Fumika muttered to her.

"I should let you know, it's a common practice for a host," Hikaru said.

"There isn't a girl around who won't swoon over moist eyes," Kaoru said.

"That's cheating," Haruhi said.

"Here, Haruhi," Kaoru said, pulling out a box of confections, "this is for you."

"Can I really have this?" Haruhi said, sparkling.

"She's so cute," Hikaru and Kaoru gushed.

"Haruhi-kun, you like confections?" a girl squealed.

"No, I'm not much for sweets but..." Haruhi said, staring at the box fondly, "I think it'd be a nice memorial offering for my mother."

All the girls stared at Haruhi, blushing, touched at what she said.

"How admirable of you!" Tamaki shouted dramatically, "Such devotion to your parents! Here, Haruhi, take as many as you like!" Tamaki started placing more confections in Haruhi's hands.

"Are those fake tears, too?" Haruhi asked.

"How can you say that!" Tamaki shouted, "My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without using eye drops is the mark of a true host." Tamaki blinked his 'tears' away, "Well? Are you impressed? Have you fallen for me anew?"

"Not really," Haruhi answered truthfully.

"My overtures just don't seem to reach you, huh, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, "Perhaps I should alter my character somewhat."

However, Haruhi wasn't paying attention. She was looking at the girl who was hiding behind a pillar.

"Huh? We have a brand-new guest!" the twins exclaim, walking over to the girl.

"What are you waiting for?" Hikaru asked, leaning against the pillar, "Come on in."

"It isn't any fun just to watch," Kaoru said, leaning against his brother.

"Come on," they said together.

"U-um..." the girl stuttered.

"Hey, I'm always telling to be more courteous to our first-time guests, aren't I?" Tamaki scolded them, scaring the girl, "Here, don't be afraid, princess. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."

"N-" the girl started

"N-?" Tamaki urged.

"No! Don't touch me, you phony!" the girl shrieked, pushing Tamaki away.

Tamaki stepped back in shock, "I-I'm a phony?!"

"Yes! You're a phony! I can't believe that _you_ are the prince figure in this club!" the girl shouted, "The prince character doesn't go spreading his love around so easily! How can you be so **stupid**?! It's almost like you're a dim-witted **narcissist**! **Imcompetent**! **Mediocre**! **The pits**!"

At those last words, Tamaki started falling down in slow-motion.

"Oh! It's a new technique!" Hikaru shouted.

"One-man-slow-motion!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Kyoya looked at the girl in surprise, "By any chance, are you-"

The girl turned to look at Kyoya and gasped, "Kyoya-sama!" The girl ran over Tamaki and hugged Kyoya, "I've wanted to meet you. My own prince."

Fumika's eyed widened, _'EH?!'_

|| Time Skip ||

 _"Fiancée_?"

"Kyoya-senpai's?"

"Yes. My name is Hoshakuji Renge," the girl introduced herself, "I will be transferring into 1st-Year, Class A tomorrow."

Fumika felt like her heart was torn straight from her body, _'Why do I feel this way? I mean, it's not like Kyoya likes me anyway.'_

"Look, he looks mad," Hikaru commented, looking at Tamaki, who was sulking in his-more like a wall- emo corner.

"Why is he mad?" Haruhi asked, confused at what's going on.

"That's because _Mommy_ was hiding something from _Daddy_ ," Kaoru explained.

"Whatever," Kyoya said, "Are you trying to make this married couple thing stick?"

"It is indeed love at first sight," Renge continued, not even paying attention to the conversation that was going on, "The way you were adoring those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard, even when no one else was looking. And the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty."

"Who are you talking about?" the twins interrupted, staring at Kyoya as if he had two heads.

"Could you perhaps, have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"Nope. There is no way in hell Kyoya would do something like that," the twins said, in unison.

"No! You can't fool these eyes!" Renge shouted, "He's someone who is kind to everyone, and yet does not seek to have anyone take notice of him. He loves solitude, but is actually lonesome. The one who looks just like the star of the currently popular love simulation game, 'Uki-doki Memorial',"

In the background, everything was crazy. The twins were running around causing havoc in Music Room #3, everyone was wondering who this person Renge was talking about, because _obviously_ it wasn't Kyoya.

"Ichijo Miyabi-kun, and that's _you!_ " Renge shouted, pointing at Kyoya.

"Uki?"

"Doki?"

"Otaku!" Tamaki shouted, shocked.

"She's an otaku!" Hikaru shouted.

"Hm?" was all Mori grunted.

"I've never seen one before!" Kaoru shouted.

"I see now," Kyoya said, sitting down on a couch, "You're infatuated with a character. You're projecting the character infatuation onto me, going as far as to delude yourself that we are engaged. This Miyabi-kun character probably wears glasses too, right?"

"Whoa, deluded, you say?" Tamaki said, "Then, that story about her being your fiancée..."

"I don't remember ever acknowledging that," Kyoya said, "For one thing, I've never even _met_ her before today."

"What?!" Tamaki and the twins shouted, "You could have said so sooner."

Meanwhile, Fumika sighed in relief, ' _Thank goodness.'_

|| Time Skip ||

"If I heard correctly Kyoya-sama, I understand that you administer everything about this club," Renge said.

"That's right. Kyo-chan is our director," Honey said.

"The director? That's perfect!" Renge exclaimed, "I've always dreamed of being the drawing card for someone's business."

"We don't need one," the twins interrupted, "We're a host club, after all."

Renge just ignored them, "I've made up my mind. I'm going to be this host club's manager!"

"Hey, Kyoya..." Tamaki whispered to Kyoya.

"She's the daughter of a client that's important to the Ootori family," Kyoya interrupted him, already knowing what Tamaki was going to say, "I ask you be sure no to do anything impolite." Tamaki just groaned.

"Everyone, it's going to be a pleasure," Renge said, smiling.

|| The Next Day... ||

"I thought about it all last night," Tamaki announced, "and having a lady manager might not be all that bad."

"Why do you say that?" the twins asked.

"Don't you see? She has transferred into the same class as Haruhi. If the two of them all become friends as girls, Haruhi might become more girlish. The uniquely girl air of tenderness about her could stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity."

"Good grief," Haruhi muttered.

"This is a grand-scale project in order to stir Haruhi to be more girly!" Tamaki continued, "Only having these two disreputable twins as close classmates, is not good for Haruhi."

"That's telling us, all right," the twins said, annoyed.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Renge walked in, "Everyone, Renge, your manager has baked some cookies."

"Oh, how ladylike! I'm so moved!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically.

"I didn't bake them for you, you phony prince," Renge said, causing Tamaki to go sulk in his emo-not so cornered-corner, "They're for my Kyoya-sama! They're a little bit burnt, but I know what you're going to say." Then she started squealing.

Unknown to her, Honey had taken a cookie, too," You're right these are burnt."

"Don't eat them, Mitsukuni, they're bad for you," Mori told him. That comment caused Renge to start chasing them.

"Aaaaaaah! She's scaring me!" Honey shouted.

"They're actually not that bad," Haruhi commented, placing a cookie in her mouth.

However before she could, Kaoru lifted her chin up towards him. "Let me see..." he said, taking a bite of the cookie in her mouth. That drew the attention of Tamaki.

"Oh, Haruhi, you have cookie dough on your face," Hikaru said, licking the dough off her cheek. That did it.

"Before anyone realized it, they've become a congenial classmate trio," Kyoya commented.

"You know, if you'd just say so, I could get them off myself," Haruhi pouted, wiping her cheek, "And if you wanted one, they're right here."

"Y-y-your reaction is all wrong!" Tamaki shouted, taking Haruhi's face in his hands, "This is where you're supposed to rebuff them, and casually brush them aside!"

"Please stop sexually harassing me, Senpai," Haruhi said.

"Harassing you?! If I'm harassing you, then they're twice as guilty!" Tamaki shouted.

"K-Kyoya-senpai," Fumika said, walking up to him, "U-um... I also made some c-cookies f-for you..."

Kyoya looked up from his black notebook, "Ah, thank you Fumika."

Fumika watched in anticipation as Kyoya took a bite out of a cookie.

"This is surprisingly delicious," Kyoya said, taking another cookie, "Good job."

Fumika brightened "Thank you so much!"

"But I believe there's something that can make this cookie more delicious."

"Really? Please tell me, so I'll know what to do next ti-!" Before Fumika could finish speaking, Kyoya had taken a cookie and placed it in her mouth. After doing so, he quickly took a bite of the cookie, making sure his lip had lightly brushed over the now frozen girl.

Kyoya pulled back and smirked at the bright red and frozen girl, "I was right," he said, licking his lips, "It does taste better.

Meanwhile, while the two were busy, chaos had erupted.

"It's all too tepid!" Renge shouted, causing all of the commotion to stop, "Except for Kyoya-sama, all of your characters are too lackluster! All of you hosts are lacking a 'dark' side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men going through trauma! If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner, it's only a matter of time before everyone grows tired of it!

"Are you _trying_ to ruin my Kyoya-sama's precious business?! As manager, starting today, I'm changing all of your character backgrounds. Starting with..." Renge pointed at Honey, "You! If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're the same as a baby. As such, you're now 'The cute-face, who's actually a thug'! Morinozuka-senpai, you're the 'Childhood-friend flunkie'! The twins will be the basketball players, 'Shut up in their own world'! Haruhi-kun, you're an honor student face with 'Intense bullying'! And Tamaki-san, you are the school idol, esteemed for your looks, but actually, you have an inferiority complex, 'The lonesome prince'! And Kyoya-sama, you're already perfect as you are," Renge gushed.

"I'm honored," was all Kyoya said, causing Fumika to pout and glare at Renge

|| Time Skip ||  
(skipping all the movie shots)

"I'm so sorry, Haru-chan! I can't do it!" Honey shouted, jumping into Haruhi's arms.

"Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut!" Renge shouted, "Stick to the script! Cameraman, hold up for now!"

"Yes boss!"

"Make the rain more heartrending!" Renge ordered.

"Good job, Haruhi," Fumika said, handing her sister a towel to dry herself.

"Thanks."

"Why have we suddenly gone from talking about changing our characters into a movie shoot?" Kaoru complained.

"And I have to say, it's an overblown film crew, isn't it?" Haruhi commented.

"Apparently, she rushed them here from Hollywood," Kyoya said, writing something down in his notebook.

"Hollywood?" Fumika repeated.

"Yes, haven't you ever seen them?" Kyoya explained, "That man is the director of 'Millennial Snow,' the vampire movie that was the number-one-box-office hit across America last year."

 _Damn these rich people_ , Haruhi thought.

"And another thing, how come this script has Kaoru being the seme?" Hikaru complained

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed.

"Seme?" Fumika repeated, turning to Haruhi, "Haruhi, what's a seme?"

Haruhi turned red and looked away, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Fumika pouted.

"I just can't alright," Haruhi said, "If you really want to know, ask Kyoya."

Fumika blinked in confusion and walked over to Kyoya, "Neh, Kyoya-senpai, what's a seme?"

Kyoya glanced at Fumika, and quickly turned away, "Ask Haruhi."

"But I tried, and she wouldn't tell me," Fumika complained.

|| Time Skip ||

"Haruhi-kun! You're on!" Renge called out.

"Okay!" Haruhi shouted back, walking to where Renge was, Fumika following closely behind.

"Over here!" Renge called out, before gesturing to 2 intimidating guys standing behind her,"I've just asked these two gentlemen to make a special appearance."

"Appearance?" one of the guys repeated, "What are you talking about?"

"We're going to need some villains for the big climax, after all," Renge said, "The jumble of club members unite to battle some true bad guy characters. According to my notes, while these two may be from a wealthy family, they are actually sons of members of the Japanese Mafia. These truly are ideal parts for you."

"What's with this girl?" Guy#1 shouted.

"Whatever my dad may be, it's got nothing to do with me!" Guy#2 shouted.

"Hold on, Renge-chan," Haruhi tried to warn her.

"Okay, just stand by over here," Renge ordered, pulling the guys over to the side."

"Just a minute here!" Guy#1, pulling his arm out of Renge's grip, "You think you can push around however you want to? Come off it!" The guy pushed Renge towards the equipment leaning on the wall.

"Look out!" Haruhi shouted.

Renge braced herself for impact, however she never felt it. She opened her eyes to see that Haruhi had jumped behind her to protect Renge from the impact, "Haruhi-kun! Are you okay?!"

"Those boys are right, you know," Haruhi said, covering her eyes with her hand, "Renge-chan, if you judge people by stereotypes and how they look, you won't ever be able to see what's really important."

"I'm not sure i understand what you mean," Renge said, confused.

"Haruhi! What happened?" Tamaki shouted, running over to where Renge and Haruhi were. He and the rest of the Host Club had heard the commotion and had rushed over to see what happened.

They all stopped, seeing Haruhi crouching on the ground covering her eyes, and when she looked over to them, tears were in her eyes. That was all it took, for in a flash, Tamaki had Guy#1 slammed against the wall.

"Which one of you started this?" Tamaki said, darkly.

"W-wait, Suoh! She's the one who started giving us a hard time!" Guy#2 protested.

"It's true, senpai," Haruhi said, getting up, "Those boys aren't at fault."

Tamaki released Guy#1 and quickly walked over to Haruhi, "Haruhi..."

Tamaki glared at the two boys, "You have 3 seconds to run, and God help me if I ever see you two near Haruhi again, I'll you both expelled from this school."

"Run away!" the boys shouted, quickly running away.

"Does it hurt, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, his attention back on Haruhi.

"Yeah," Haruhi said, moving her hand away, "It's my contact."

"Your...contact?" Tamaki and the twins repeated.

"Yeah," Haruhi said, nodding, "It slipped out."

2 seconds had passed, before Tamaki started laughing.

"Oh, I see," Tamaki said, calming down, "Once you can cry without using eyedrops, you're a full-fledged host!"

"C-," Renge started softly, moved by the scene in front of her, "Cameraman, did you catch that?!"

"Yes boss!"

"Except for the contact falling out, that was the ideal last scene!" Renge exclaimed, "Now all it needs is for my Kyoya-sama to provide some moving narration-"

 _Crash!_

"No! My camera!"

"K-Kyoya-sama?" Renge said.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence," Kyoya said, "I am extremely displease at the way you're acting like such a pest."

"Kyoya-sama, you're supposed to tell not to worry about it, and then gently pat me on the head!" Renge cried, "Why would someone as kind and affectionate you-"

"Because that's not who he is," Tamaki said.

Renge stared at him, shocked before falling to the ground, crying.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Renge looked up to see Haruhi crouching in front of her, "Even if Kyoya-senpai is a little different from what you expected, Renge-chan, I think that watching people, and slowly, little by little, getting to know them, can be fun, too."

Unknown to any of them, Fumika was leaning against the wall where the equipment had been. While everyone thought that it was just Haruhi who had jumped behind Renge to save her, it was Fumika who had jumped behind the two of them and taken the full blow.

"Fumika." Fumika looked up to see Kyoya standing in front of her.

"Kyoya-senpai..."

"You're hurt," Kyoya stated, holding out his hand, "The nurse had a family emergency so she had to leave, but I'll do what I can to help you clean it."

Fumika took his hand and, with Kyoya's help, got up. However, as soon as she put her weight on her right foot, pain had shot through, causing her to fall. Kyoya caught her before she could.

"You must have sprained your ankle when you fell from the impact," Kyoya said, sighing, "I guess it can't be help."

"K-Kyoya-senpai, w-what-ah!" Fumika let out a squeal of surprise as Kyoya picked her up bridal style.

"Tsk, you injured your back as well," Kyoya tsked, "So reckless."

"Sorry..."

|| Time Skip ||

"Take off your dress."

"EH?!"

Kyoya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fumika, I need to clean and bandage your back, and the only way I can do that is if you take off your dress."

"B-but, it's embarrassing," Fumika protested, hugging herself, "I'm not wearing anything underneath, just my tights and underwear."

"It's not like I haven't seen any of that before," Kyoya smirked, referring to the previous chapter, "Now take off your dress or I'll take it off for you."

"Fine! I'll do it," Fumika finally agreed, blushing at the thought of Kyoya undressing her.

Blushing like crazy, Fumika quickly undressed herself, wanting to get the embarrassment over with.

Kyoya smirked again, "Black lace again?"

"S-shut up!"

"You need to be more careful," Kyoya chided, cleaning her back.

"Sorry..."

"Ah! Kyoya!" Fumika squealed as Kyoya started wrapping a bandage around her injury (in the lower back, and stomach area), "It's too tight!"

"I apologize."

Just then, Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club decided to enter.

"Hey, Kyoya, are you in here..." Tamaki trailed off when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Wow Kyoya-senpai-" "-doing it in the music room-" "how naughty~" the twins said, smirking.

"Kyoya-senpai, why is my sister practically naked in front of you," Haruhi asked, blushing slightly.

"Hey, Takashi, what's going on?"

"Don't look, Mitskuni."

Finally Fumika realized that the Host Club can see her...and that she was in her underwear.

"KYA!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Wait, so _you're_ Haruhi's sister?" Hikaru asked.

"You don't really look like her," Kaoru stated.

"Not all siblings look alike you guys," Haruhi said.

"Yeah, but she has blue eyes and you have brown."

"That's because she has our mother's eyes," Haruhi said.

"How come we've never noticed you before, Fumi-chan?" Honey asked.

"No one really notices me," Fumika told him, smiling sadly.

"I apologize deeply, princess," Tamaki said, dramatically, "To not notice such a beautiful flower until now... I am so so ashamed of myself.

"I-it's fine," Fumika reassured him, "I'll be in your care now, so please take care of me!"

"Aw! You're so cute! I've always wanted another daughter!"

"Tamaki release!"

"Ooooh! Kyoya-senpai's jealous!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Hey there, come on in."

"Bought that video!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!'

"That scene in the rain was the greatest!"

"The lonesome prince!"

"The deep relationship between Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama!"

"I want to see Honey-kun acting like a thug again!"

"And Haruhi-kun's poignant expressions!"

"Mori-kun was definitely some kind of masochist, huh?"

"Kyoya-" Tamaki started.

"I _may_ have broken the lens, but naturally, the footage that was already shot still remains," Kyoya interrupted, "Of course, that one scene of violence was cut out. Sales have been pretty fair. That first-rate Hollywood staff did as good a job as you'd expect."

"Is this what you meant by 'interesting'?" the twins questioned.

"It's best to have as much as we can in the club budget, right?" Kyoya asked.

 _At what point did this guy start calculating all of this?_ Haruhi wondered.

"How are you all?" the Host Club turned to see Renge.

"Huh? I thought you went home to France," Tamaki commented.

"I realized something. Your kindness earlier, when you offered to teach me how to bake cookies and risked your life to protect me, and your deep love, for giving those, at times, stern admonitions," Renge said, taking Haruhi's hand, "This is what you meant by watching people, and falling in love with them, right, Haruhi-kun?"

"Um... yes?" Haruhi said, confused.

"Come, let's go to my house to play some games together. You have to find out more about me, too," Renge said, dragging Haruhi after her, accidentally bumping into Fumika.

"Ow."

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Renge apologized, "Wait, you're Haruhi-kun's sister, right?"

"Yes?"

"Ah! Kyoya-sama told that you were the one that saved both me _and_ Haruhi-kun from the impact," Renge said, grabbing Fumika's hands, "Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?"

"I-it's not a problem," Fumika tried to reassure her.

"I know! Come with me and my brother and get to know me!" Renge said, now dragging both Haruhi _and_ Fumika behind her.

"Huh?"

The twins watched as Renge dragged Fumika and Haruhi towards the door, "Kyoya-senpai-" "-Are you sure this is okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kyoya said, "She's not wrong in what she's saying."

"No it's _not_ okay!" Tamaki objected.

"They're all becoming friends with each other as girls, just like you wanted," Kyoya said.

"But they're _not_ all being girls!" Tamaki argued, "I wanted them to have _girl friends_ not _girlfriends_!"

"Come on, Haruhi-kun, Fumika! Let's go!" Renge exclaimed.

"No! Come back! Don't take my Haruhi and Fumika away!" Tamaki shouted, chasing after them.


	5. The Twins Fight!

Mini A/N: Over 600 hearts! And with only 4 (now 5) chapters up. That's more than my first fanfiction and that one has like 16 chapters. Thank you guys so much!

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-

* * *

"Ah! Fumika-chan! Can you get us some more tea, please?" one of Hikaru and Kaorus's guests asked.

Fumika smiled and nodded in response. Ever since the previous chapter, more and more people were starting to notice her, little by little.

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted as Fumika returned with more tea, "Now which one do you think is Hikaru?"

"Oh, this is too hard."

"They look too much alike."

"There's never been a girl who could really tell us apart."

"What a ridiculous game," Haruhi said as she walked past the twins.

"Huh? Something you don't like about it?" the twins questioned.

"It's not just that," Haruhi replied, " I just can't quite figure out why you two are so popular."

"You two are just twins who are strangely really in love with each other," Fumika added.

"That's telling us," the twins pouted.

"Apparently, Haruhi and Fumika don't-" "Understand the merits of having twins in the Hots Club."

"Listen here. Just having a couple of good-looking homosexuals earns plenty of high points. And making a show of teetering between that and friendship is also desirable. But in our case, being twins, we get to use this most forbidden of taboos as a weapon," Hikaru explained, "On top of that, there's the scenario of having two people, who have such deep ties to each other, loving you at the same time"

"It's the ultimate young woman's romance, right?" Kaoru finished, lifting up a girl's chin.

"Er- I- I can't bear any more!" the girl squealed.

Before the twins could anything, however, Tamaki ran to them, very mad.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki shouted, "I let you have control of the club's homepage on the condition that you would take it seriously!"

"And we are taking seriously-" "We were up until dawn last night working on it."

"And _this_ is the screen that you made?!" Tamaki shouted, shoving the laptop in front of their face.

On it was a shirtless Haruhi, hugging himself.

"Wow Haru-chan, you look great!" Honey exclaimed.

"When?!" Tamaki shouted, "When did you take nude photos of Haruhi?!"

"You're intensely delusional," the twins said.

"It's photoshopped," Fumika said, quietly.

"Photoshopped?" Tamaki repeated.

"We did a good job, didn't we?" "Magnificent skill, if I do say so myself."

"You idiots! What a wasted use of your skills! Have some shame!" Tamaki scolded, suddenly he had a magazine with girls in girly/frilly clothes, "But if you _are_ going to do it, photoshop them with this idol photo collection."

"That would be silly sir," Hikaru said, "It would be quicker-"

"-to ask them directly to wear that stuff," Kaoru finished.

"Y-yeah, I _could_ ask them," Tamaki realized, walking to Haruhi, holding a frilly dress, "What do you think about this?"

"Why do you have that?" Honey asked, curious.

"Haruhi-kun both look fantastic," a girl praised.

"Still, like Tamaki-sama says, I'd sure like to see Haruhi-kun dressed in women's clothes," another girl said.

"Haruhi-kun is so cute, I'm sure they would look good on him," their friend, said.

That drew Haruhi's soul back into her. She turned to glare at Tamaki, who cried, and walked away.

"Would you stop photoshopping pictures of me without my permission?" Haruhi asked, glaring, "Just what do you take other people to be?"

"Isn't that obvious?" the twins smirked, "Toys."

"Toys?" Fumika repeated, confused.

"In order to enjoy an otherwise boring life-" "You need to have some stimulating toys.

"We are _not_ toys!" Haruhi shouted.

"Toys..." a voice said. Fumika, Haruhi, and the twins looked over to see a random door with a mysterious boy in a cloak peeking through, "If you like toys, then by all means, come to my club, the Black Magic Club. We've opened a marketplace of the world's black magic curios. We're also always holding mass. If you come now, I'll sure you get this handsome curse doll, Belzenef, as my present."

"That puppet is so adorable!" Fumika quietly fawned.

"Why is he talking from a crack in door?" Haruhi asked, looking at Fumika strangely for just paying attention to the puppet.

"For the matter," the twins said, "has there always been a door there?"

"Nekozawa-senpai doesn't like brightly-lit places," Kyoya explained, walking over to stand next to Fumika.

"You must not have anything to do with that man," Tamaki warned, scaring Haruhi, who didn't notice him, "If you do, you will definitely become cursed.

"Do you have any basis for that claim?" Fumika asked, trying to calm Haruhi down.

"Yes. It was during the tests at the end of last year," Tamaki said, think back, "Ah, it's terrifying just talking about it. That was the day that I accidentally stepped on that cursed doll, Belzenelf. The test I took immediately afterward had been enumerated in incomprehensible letters, as though it had been cursed! Warily, I looked those around me, but I knew none of them! I had shifted into an alternate dimension!"

"Ah! How scary!" Honey cried.

"T-That didn't actually happen, did it?" Fumika asked, unconsciously clutching onto Kyoya's arm.

Kyoya's first instinct was to wrap him arm around her shoulder, protectively and reassured her, "Of course not, that was just because Tamaki was so shaken up, that he went and took the test for the Greek class."

Tamaki refused to accept the fact that he wasn't cursed, "No! It was a curse! What's more, three days later, in the morning, for some reason, my legs had become as heavy as lead!"

However, Kyoya, being who he is, already had an explanation, "That's because the day before, you had that marathon, remember?"

"Thank you, Nekozawa-senpai. I'll be sure, to take real good care of him." The hosts all turned to see that Fumika and Nekozawa were talking, and that Fumika was holding a Belzenef, except that one was a stuff animal.

"What are you doing, Fumika?! Get away from him! Didn't you hear what I said?! You'll be cursed, just like I was!" Tamaki shouted, pulling Fumika away from Nekozawa, and pushing her into Kyoya.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Kyoya sighed, catching Fumika, "You were never cursed."

"The power of the curse doll, Belzenef, is real," Nekozawa said, sneaking up on them, "If you engrave the name of a person that you hate into this doll's back, they are certain to meet with misfortune."

"This guy really _is_ dark in more ways than one," Hikaru commented.

"He says he hates bright lights. I wonder how he'll like this..." Kaoru said, smirking, as he held up a flashlight, flashing it at Nekozawa.

Nekozawa screamed as the flashlight was shone on him. "You murderers!" he screamed, running away, into his club room.

"Why would you do that?!" Tamaki shrieked, "Now you two are probably cursed!"

But the twins just ignored him, "Ah, I'm bored." "Isn't there anything fun we can do?"

"My dignity as president is being ignored," Tamaki sulked, causing Haruhi to sweatdropped.

"Say, Fumika, Haruhi, we have a favor to ask," the twins called, boredly.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, annoyed.

"The next time we get a day off-," Hikaru started.

"-can we come over to your place?" Kaoru finished, catching Tamaki's attention.

"Why would you?" Haruhi asked.

"Because we're awfully interested in it," The twins said.

"No way," Haruhi rejected.

"None at all?" the twins persisted.

"No way. You'll just make fun of me and Fumika." Haruhi said, shaking her head.

"No matter how many times we asked," the twins kept persisting.

"No Way," Haruhi said, firmly.

"Would it really be that bad?" Fumika asked her sister, timidly.

"I've also long been thinking that I should pay my respects to Fumika and Haruhi's family-" Tamaki started.

"I take that back," Fumika quickly said, backing up into Kyoya.

"Then, let's do it this way," the twins said, placing their green hats on their heads, "If you miss in the 'Which one is Hikaru game' then as penalty, we get to come over to both of your houses."

They started switching spots many times before finally stopping, "So which one's Hikaru?"

Fumika pointed to the twin on the right, "You're Hikaru-"

"-and you're Kaoru," Haruhi finished, pointing to the twin on the left.

"Bzzz! You both got it wrong!" the twins lied.

"No we didn't," Fumika said quietly, smiling, "You _do_ look very similar, but you _are_ different." This caught the twins by surprise.

"Say, Haruhi-kun, Fumika-chan, once they cover whether they part their hair on the left or the right, the difference between Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun becomes completely indistinguishable," a guest said.

"How can you tell them apart?" another guest asked.

"Well...um...if I had to say..." Fumika said, quietly, exchanging glances with Haruhi, "Hikaru's speech and actions are more ornery...or more bad-tempered I guess...than Kaoru's."

Haruhi nodded, "Yes, and Hikaru seems to be more rash and harsh than Kaoru." Of course, those two never intended to offend them, in fact, they didn't even realize it sounded offensive.

Kaoru burst into fits of laughter and giggles, "I'm sorry, Hikaru!"

"Well, I just don't mask anything, and always express myself honestly, so _Kaoru_ is the one who is more spiteful," Hikaru said, causing Kaoru to stop laughing.

"Don't go spinning this," Kaoru said, glaring at Hikaru _,_ "Hikaru, _I'm_ the one who's always going along, playing _your_ selfish games, right?"

"I may be the one to suggest them," Hikaru argued, "but _you're_ the one who gets into them, Kaoru. If you don't like them, then just stop. What are you, stupid?"

" _You're_ too stupid to see it for yourself, Kaoru," Hikaru shot back, "Like how, even as you were calling Fumika a toy, you were so quick to make some sort of pass at her. Kaoru, you really are in love with Fumika, aren't you?"

Kaoru face grew red, and he looked away at Fumika, who stared at them in innocent confusion. There was a loud snap, and all attention was turned towards Kyoya, who had "accidentally" broken a pen. Dark aura was coming from him, surrounding him. It was obvious that he was mad, but why? No one knew the actual reason.

"Huh?! H-hey you've got it all wrong! You really are in idiot, Hikaru!" Kaoru protested, slightly scared of Kyoya's dark aura.

"Yeah! There are some things you _can_ and _can't_ say in this world!" Tamaki shouted, freaking out.

"Of course not, I mean who would fall for that stupid little idiot?!" Hikaru shouted.

"What do you mean by calling Fumika a stupid little idiot?!" Tamaki shouted, now mad.

"Fumika's not an idiot!" Haruhi argued, "She's at the top of our class-along with me. Her grades are higher than both of yours."

"Fantastic. This is fantastic." Suddenly, there was a loud noise that sounded like a motor, and Renge popped out of the ground (like daisies!), "A beautiful, yet poignant love triangle around Fumika-chan. What's more, it a twin and the 'cold-hearted Shadow King'! I could eat three bowls of rice over this!"

"Renge, I thought you'd gone home to France," Haruhi said.

"Well, it's too soon to start host clubs in France, and it wouldn't go over," Renge said, causing Fumika and Haruhi to sweatdrop.

"For the last time, I don't like Fumika!" Kaoru shouted, "We all already know that she's taken by Kyoya-senpai ever since that day where we saw them in the room naked!"

"Eh?!"

"I-It wasn't l-like that!" Fumika protested, blushing bright red.

Kyoya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I have said before, and I will say it again. Fumika was hurt, so I was merely bandaging her wound."

"Enough already!" the twins shouted, bringing the attention back to them.

"You're always getting into my bed! You're such a pest!" Hikaru shouted.

"That's because you seem so lonely, Hikaru," Kaoru shouted back, "I had no choice but to sleep next to you, you idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?! You're doing worse in a number of classes!"

"Look who's talking! Hikaru, maybe you should study linguistics more!"

"You grind your teeth too loud!"

"Who is it that tosses in their sleep and falls out of bed?!"

"Sex pixie!"

"Sicko!"

"Your mama wears too much makeup!" They shouted together, "That's it, we're through! I never want to see you ever again!"

This shocks the Host Club. They've never seen the twins fight before, but of course, Fumika being Fumika, couldn't resist to point out the obvious.

"Are they aware that they have the same mother _and_ live in the same house?" she asked, causing Haruhi to facepalm.

|| Time Skip ||

"Haruhi, Fumika," Fumika and Haruhi looked up to see a pink haired Hikaru, "Good morning."

"Hikaru, what's up with your hair?" Haruhi asked.

"Why is it pink?" Fumika continued, "Not that I don't like pink."

"It looks good on me. Isn't it cute?" Hikaru gloated, "Starting today, the pink one is me. I couldn't bear being mistaken for Kaoru forever."

"Good morning, Fumika, Haruhi," Kaoru said, walking over to them.

"Kaoru, you went with blue," Haruhi stated, as Hikaru walked over to the seat next to Fumika.

"Last night, I had the rare chance to gracefully sleep by myself," Kaoru said, walking over to the desk on the other side of Fumika (Haruhi was sitting in front of her), "but I had a bad dream. You see, my hair was dyed _pink_ of the most garish shade, in this dream I was having."

However, before Kaoru sat down on his chair, Hikaru kicked his chair, causing Kaoru to fall on the ground. Haruhi sweatdropped at Hikaru's actions.

"K-Kaoru! Are you okay?" Fumika shouted, rushing over to him.

But it wasn't over yet. Kaoru grabbed one of the legs on Hikaru's chair and pulled it, making Hikaru fall to the ground, too. They both stood up and grabbed a chair. At first it was just throwing the chairs at each other, then it came to throwing anything they could get their hands on. Somehow they managed to get Usa-chan and threw him. Of course, Honey had to save Usa-chan, but ended up getting himself thrown, too.

||Time Skip ||

It was now lunchtime and the twins were ordering their lunches.

"The A lunch," they both ordered at the same time, glaring at each other, "On second thought, the B pasta and the D salad! I mean, the F cappellini with the barbarie duck-no, set that aside, and maki it a foie gras poêlé, in périgueux sauce!

"Stop copying me!" the twins shouted, headbutting, "I just told you not to copy me, didn't I?"

"It's amazing how they're fighting in harmony," Fumika muttered to Haruhi.

"I _thought_ it was getting noisy here." Fumika and Haruhi turned to see Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club walk into the cafeteria.

"Are you two _still_ fighting? You're embarrassing the Host Club," Tamaki scold.

"It's the Host Club."

"Oh my, the Host Club."

"The boys from the Host Club are all together."

"Okay, break! You're both to blame for this fight," Honey cut in, trying to stop the fight, "Hika-chan and Kao-chan, go halfsies on this cake and make up! Okay? Oh, but I want to eat some, too, so I guess we have to go thirdsies. We can't split the strawberry, so what do we do?"

Fumika shook Mori's sleeve, "Um, Mori-senpai, maybe you stop Honey-senpai, before Hikaru and Kaoru get _really_ mad."

Mori nodded and walked over to Honey, carrying him away, "You're just making the situation worse, so stop."

"Oh, Haruhi, Fumika! Fancy running into you in the cafeteria!" Tamaki exclaimed, finally noticing Fumika and Haruhi.

"Fumika and I were concerned about those two and followed them here without thinking," Haruhi said, looking down at her lunch, "We just have our box lunch, so we wanted to eat it in the classroom."

That was when Tamaki went into his imaginary world.

"Even if your box lunch _did_ have an embarrassing heart in it, I would not hesitate to eat it!" Tamaki shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kyoya said, picking up his lunch, "but I _do_ know that your delusions are always incoherent."

"Kyoya-senpai, that was a bit rude," Fumika chided, as Kyoya sat next to her.

"What do you have in your box lunch?" Hikaru asked Fumika, sitting down on the other side of her.

"Um, yesterday's leftovers, some sushi, and stuff like that," Fumika answered.

"Switch with me. I ordered something different from Kaoru, and ended up with all stuff that I hate," Hikaru said, already switching their lunch.

"Eh? Are you sure..." Fumika asked. She took the tray and pushed it closer to Haruhi (who sat across from her), "Haruhi, do you want some?"

Fumika and Haruhi quickly took a bite out of the lunch, "Delicious," they said, their eyes sparkling as they stared at the food in awe.

"Well done, Hikaru. As a reward, you can have my A lunch," Tamaki offered, "So let me have that box lunch-"

"No," Hikaru rejected.

"Don't say that," Tamaki persisted.

"I'm not about to."

"Haruhi, is that any good? You want some of mine, too?" Kaoru asked, taking a spoonful of pudding and lifted Haruhi's chin, "Here. Say, 'Aah...'"

However, before the food got into Haruhi's mouth, Hikaru at it.

"Butt out. Go away," Hikaru said.

Annoyed, Kaoru picked up a plate of his food and threw it at Hikaru, who had grabbed Tamaki and used him as a shield. Once again, the war of throwing things at each other started.

"Fumika," Kyoya called.

"Yes? What do you nee-" Fumika was cut off by a spoonful of pudding being shoved into her mouth.

"Kyoya-senpai, why'd you do that?"Fumika asked after swallowing the pudding.

"Yes, well the lunch ladies accidentally gave me extra pudding, and I don't particularly like eating too much of something sweet," Kyoya said.

Fumika glared at him with a pout, "Well, there was no need to shove the spoon into my mouth. I could've choked."

Kyoya just smirked and placed his chin onto his hand, "Are you aware of how cute you look when you're mad."

Taken back by his comment, Fumika turned to avoid his gaze, a blush clearly on her face, "Sh-shut up." This only caused Kyoya to chuckle.

Meanwhile, the twins' throwing war was still going on.

"You know what, I think I'm going to eat in the classroom after all," Haruhi said, standing up with her original boxed lunch, "Fumika, you coming?"

"S-sure."

|| Time Skip ||

"If this situation continues, we're going to have to stop offering the brotherly love package," Kyoya said, "Our designee rate is definitely down.

"Oh, Haruhi, this isn't something that _you_ should feel responsible for. Even though your thoughtless comment _was_ the cause of this fight," Kyoya assured, though of course he _was_ blaming her.

"Why just me?" Haruhi muttered to herself, "Fumika said some stuff, too."

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan fighting with each other... It's never happened before, huh?" Honey commented, playing with his bunny.

"Is that right?" Haruhi asked.

"I've known them since preschool. We weren't in the same year, so I've never talked to them, but it seem like they always played together."

"You're right. I've only known them since middle school, but they really stood aloof," Tamaki agreed, "It seemed like except for themselves, they kept everyone at a distance. They're personalities were several times more warped than they are now. Thinking about it that way, maybe this fighting is a turn for the better. It means that their world is starting to get a little larger, doesn't it? Maybe it's best to leave them alone, under the circumstances."

Fumika looked out the window, _But if they've never fought before, then maybe they need someone to tell them when to call it quits that much more. They probably don't know how to make up with each other, either._

|| Time Skip ||

"After going this long, haven't you gotten over it yet?" Tamaki asked, very annoyed, "You brothers are putting us out."

" _We're_ putting you out?!" Hikaru repeated, " _We're_ putting you out, you say?! You've got to be kidding! _I'm_ the one who's put out! I'm the one who's got the same face as Kaoru. I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for you! The truth is, I hate your guts! "

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Look at this! I bought this from Nekozawa-senpai-" Kaoru took out a Belzenef curse doll, "Belzenef, the curse doll! I'm writing your name on this thing's back, Hikaru. From here on, you're going to meet with lots of misfortune and sorrow!"

That was all Haruhi could take. She ran up to the twins and punched them on their heads.

"Enough already!" Haruhi both shouted, surprising the hosts.

"You can't just go and bring something like this into a simple quarrel," Fumika scolded, walking up to them, "You both are to blame for this fight, but by bothering everyone around you with it, you're even more to blame."

"Now apologize or I'll never let you come over to our house, as long as we live!" Haruhi shouted.

"You didn't really have to bring our house into this, Haruhi," Fumika said, nervously, starting to catch on to what the twins were planning all along.

"Then, if we _do_ make up, Haruhi, we can come over to your house, right?" The twins asked, smirking.

"Huh?"

"Haruhi, turn over the doll," Fumika sighed.

Confused, Haruhi turned over the cursed doll in her hand, to see that on the back, instead of Hikaru's name, was the word "Blank".

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhhh?!"

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I'm not fit to be your brother, to say such awful things to you," Hikaru apologized, dramatically.

"Not all all," Kaoru dramatically protested, " _I'm_ the one who was terribly worried about what I would do if I hurt you, Hikaru."

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go!"

"Hikaru!"

"Oh, you were faking the fight?!" Honey whined.

"Well, we were bored," the twins said, "Besides we wanted to go to Haruhi and Fumika's house."

Fumika sighed, "Haruhi, you're so gullible."

"Hey! You believed their fighting, too!" Haruhi protested.

"But was there really a need for you bring our house into the negotiation?" Fumika replied, giving Haruhi a pointed look.

"Sh-shut up."

|| Time Skip ||

"Okay, let's play the 'Which on is Hikaru?' game!"

"Um, the one with the pink hair is Hikaru-kun."

"We have a winner!" the twins cheered.

"You may have made up, but your hair will stay that way for a while, huh?" A guest commented, "Still, I'm glad it's easier to tell now."

"No it isn't," Fumika said, quietly as she refilled cups of tea, but the twins heard anyway, "Today, the pink one is Kaoru, and the blue one is Hikaru. You've switched your colors, didn't you?"

|| Twins' Point of View ||

 _"Have you noticed, Hikaru? There were only two worlds: 'us' and 'everyone else.' But for the first time, not only one, but two genuine gatecrashers have appeared."_

|| Time Skip ||

"Hey, Fumika," the twins said from the couch.

Hosting time was long over and it was now just Fumika and twins in the club. Everyone had already left, but Fumika stayed behind to clean up, the twins forced to stay and help as punishment (not that they were actually helping).

"Yeah?" Fumika replied, wiping down a table.

"How does it feel being invisible until now?" Hikaru asked, taking note that Fumika had stopped wiping as soon as he asked the question.

"Yeah, I mean it seems to me that Haruhi was pretty popular back then," Kaoru continued, "But how come you were - and still a little - invisible?"

"I don't know," Fumika answered softly, "I guess Haruhi's always been the popular one. Everybody always seemed to like her. She was smart, pretty, pretty much the perfect girl. Compared to her, I'm nothing. It didn't help that no one really noticed me. I guess once someone meets my sister, I'm just not there."

"So what about Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

The twins noticed the small smile and light blush that appeared on her face, "Kyoya-senpai...Kyoya-senpai was one of the few who actually noticed me - besides Haruhi, of course - not even my own father remembers me sometimes. But Kyoya-senpai...he noticed me on the very first day. He made me feel noticed, he made me feel special, he made me feel like...like I actually mattered for once."

She was then suddenly hugged enveloped into a group hug by the twins.

"You matter," Hikaru assured her, "You definitely matter," Kaoru continued, " _You will always matter to us._ "

Fumika smiled and felt some tear escape and trickle down her face as she hugged the twins back, "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: So no big Kyomika (Kyoya x Fumika) moments here, but there was a big bonding moment for Fumika and the twins. When I finished writing the chapter (without the bonding moment) I felt like there was something missing, so I decided to write a twins and Fumika scene. I hope you guys like it, and thanks for the encouraging comments.

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-


	6. The Elementary Host is the Naughty Type!

A/N: Thank you Red-Velvet-Lover for Kyoya and Fumika's ship name: Kyomika!  
Also I have another Author's Note at the end of this chapter, answering some questions. Enjoy this chapter!

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-

* * *

"Come on, Fumika! Put on the costume!" The twins said, trying to force a struggling Fumika into the changing rooms, "We only have 10 minutes till positions!"

"No!" Fumika protested, continuing to struggle, "T-The outfit! I-it's too r-revealing!"

"The only revealing thing is that it shows your stomach," Kaoru told her.

"E-exactly!"

"Now, Fumika, I suggest you put on that costume. The twins put a lot of effort into making it, and also, if you do, I'll lower your debt by 10%," Kyoya bargained.

At that, Haruhi quickly came over and helped the twins push her into the changing rooms, "Come on, Fumika! It's 10%!"

"Haruhi! How could you!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Fumika, are you finished changing, yet?" Kyoya called, standing outside the curtain, "It's 3 minutes until getting into our positions. I'm coming in."

Kyoya didn't really know what to expect when he entered the changing room (he was secretly hoping to find Fumika struggling to put on a piece of her costume), but what he saw wasn't anything that he was expecting.

Inside was Kaoru brushing Fumika's hair. It seems like they were in a deep conversation. Kyoya could see a tint of light pink on Kaoru's cheeks.

"What are you two doing?" Kyoya asked, interrupting the two.

"Ah! K-Kyoya-senpai!" Fumika exclaimed, jumping out of the chair she was sitting on, "What are you doing in here?"

"I asked you if you finished changing a few seconds ago," Kyoya informed her, "You didn't reply so I came in to check if you were all right."

"I-I'm f-fine!" Fumika stuttered, touched that Kyoya was worried about her, "My hair was just really tangled, so Kaoru offered to help brush the tangles out. We ended up having a nice conversation and I guess we lost track of time."

"I see," Kyoya said, glaring darkly at Kaoru, who shrunk back in fear, "Well go along, Fumika. Haruhi will inform about our positions for the Arabian theme. I need to have a chat with Kaoru here."

"O-okay!" Fumika said, hurrying out of the changing room.

"K-Kyoya-senpai, I swear we were only talking!" Kaoru squeaked as soon as Fumika was out of the changing room, "Everything that Hikaru said about me having a crush on Fumika from the previous chapter was just a way to help us with her big fight prank! I promise you, I only see Fumika as a sister!"

"I never said that I was going to talk about Fumika with you," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses, "I was merely going to tell you that next time you go into the changing room to help Fumika or Haruhi, you are to inform me so that no one will get any other ideas."

"Oh," Kaoru said, calming down.

"Well if that's all..." Kyoya said, about turning to exit.

"You really like her, don't you," Kaoru suddenly said, stopping Kyoya in his tracks.

"I'm sorry?"

"Fumika, I mean," Kaoru clarified, "It's just that you treat her differently from the other guests, so I just kinda thought-"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kyoya denied, "Fumika is simply a fellow club member, not to mention a commoner, therefore I do not need to act polite with her. Now I would advise that you never bring this up again."

"O-of course," Kaoru agreed, looking down. _Poor Fumika_.

"Kyoya-senpai, Kaoru! Are you two done talking yet? Tamaki is getting impatient," Fumika called, walking into the changing room.

"Yes, yes, we're coming," Kyoya said, following Fumika out.

|| Time Skip ||

"Welcome~"

"Oh, it's just a kid," Hikaru said, finally seeing the little boy on the ground, "And a boy, no less."

"What's wrong, little lost boy? Did you need something from our palace?" Tamaki asked.

"Y-you're this place's king?" the boy asked, standing up, causing Tamaki to smile in pride. "Am I wrong?"

"Here, little lost boy," Tamaki beckoned, "What did you just call me?"

"King."

"Oh, 'King'! Yes indeed, I am the King of this Host Club," Tamaki dramatically shouted.

"I'm Takaoji Shiro, Elementary 5th-Year, Class A!" the boy shouted, "I hereby petition the Host Club King to take on as an apprentice."

|| Time Skip ||

"My, Tamaki-kun, you have an apprentice?" Tamaki's guest asked.

"Yes. He's still in grade school, but I like the look in his eye," Tamaki said.

"Can such a small boy serve as a host?" the guest asked.

"Age has nothing to do with love," Tamaki said, "No, to tell the truth, even my heart begins to pound, and I always become like a little boy, when you are before me."

"Ah, Tamaki-kun."

"Doesn't letting Shiro observe that close, make it difficult?" Haruhi commented as she, Fumika, and Kyoya watched as Shiro watched Tamaki intently.

"He usually insists that he becomes proportionally more beautiful the closer people see him," Kyoya said, "Let's just let them be."

"You bad girl, who showed me the forbidden fruit. You're like a mermaid princess, bringing light to me sea of loneliness," Tamaki told his guest

"I'm a mermaid princess?"

"If you ask me, you're more like the carp we have in our pond at home," Shiro interrupted, "I wouldn't want to offer you any such clumsy flattery."

"Carp?" the girl cried.

"Oh, no, he's just a child, you know. I mean, children are so frank," Tamaki said, trying to cheer her up.

"Frank?" the girl cried once again.

"S-still, they may be frank but I wouldn't say that you look like a carp," Tamaki tried again, "And even supposing that you did look like a carp-"

"-So I'm a carp, after all!"

"-it's a beautiful carp..."

"Tamaki-kun, you idiot!"

Once the girl ran out of the room, Tamaki turned to Shiro and growled at him, "Why you...!"

"That's an adorable little apprentice you have there," the twins laughed.

"H-Hikaru, do you wish you had a brother like him?" Kaoru asked, starting another of their brotherly-love acts.

"Silly, I could search the whole world, and not find a better brother than you, Kaoru," Hikaru said, hugging Kaoru.

"Oh, Hikaru.

"Forbidden brotherly love!"

"Y-you're homos!" Shiro asked, freaked out, "And what's worse, you're twins, so that's _kinkan youkan (kumquat bean paste)_!"

"I think what you mean to say is _kinshin soukan (incest)_ ," Tamaki corrected.

Before Shiro could reacted, Honey jumped onto his back, "Shiro-chan! Want to have some cake with me? We have chocolate and strawberry."

"Shove off," Shiro shouted, pushing Honey off his back, "What grade are in?! What are doing, wearing a high school uniform?"

"What's wrong, Mitsukuni?" Mori asked, towering over Shiro.

"No fair! You can't go having older friends like that!" Shiro shouted, backing away from Mori and Honey. While doing so, he bumped into Haruhi, who was carrying a tray.

"What's the matter?" Haruhi asked, "Ah, you're surprised at how everyone here is so unusual? Fumika and I was also unable to get a grasp of the atmosphere around here at first, which considerably threw us for a loop."

 _'This one acts like a girl..._ ' Shiro thought.

"Are you a cross-dresser?" Shiro asked, catching Tamaki and the twins' attention.

"Okay, that will do," Tamaki dismissed, covering Shiro's eyes, "Why don't you carry the tea for me?"

"Haruhi really is manly, isn't he?" the twins said, "Go on, manly Haruhi-kun, let Shiro take care of that tea set. its part of his training." Tamaki and the twins laughed forcefully, causing Haruhi to sigh in annoyance.

"Be careful though, it's quite heavy," Fumika warned Shiro, handing him the tray.

Not having Fumika before, Shiro dropped the tray in surprise. "Who are you?! When did you get here?!"

"Ah... he dropped it..." Fumika whimpered, moving to pick the broken shards.

"It's not my fault, okay?! It's that girl's fault! I mean, who just appears out of nowhere and randomly hands someone a tray?!" Shiro said, trying to put the blame on Fumika.

"I was already there, though," Fumika muttered, still picking up shards, "And I didn't randomly give him a tray. Tamaki-senpai said to give him the tray."

As she went to pick up the last shard, another hand picked it up, "That will be -100,000 yen," Kyoya said, smirking at her.

"Eh?!"

"Hey! Let me out of here! I'm your apprentice aren't I?!" Surprised, Fumika looked up to see Shiro inside a cage.

"Um... this is suppose to be a music room, right?" Fumika whispered to herself.

"You stay in there until you learn your lesson," Tamaki said, sipping some coffee, "I took you as my apprentice because you were serious about wanting to become a host, but maybe my expectations were wrong."

"I _am_ serious. _Seriously_ serious!" Shiro shouted, "I want to become a host, too! I don't have any time! Show me how!"

 _Any time?_ Fumika thought, _What does he mean by that?_

"You like girls, too. You like seeing girls with happy faces, so that's why you're a host, right? Please, show me how to do it!" Shiro begged, "You're a genius at it, aren't you, King?!"

Tamaki jumped out of his chair at the word ' _genius_ '.

"Well, you may be sassy, but your will to become a host does at least seem to be genuine. Moreover, you are a lot like me in some ways," Tamaki gushed.

"You poor kid," Haruhi muttered, causing Fumika to giggle.

"Then, you'll turn me into the kind of host that can make women happy?" Shiro asked, getting excited and hopeful.

"A host that is unable to make a women happy is no host at all," Tamaki corrected, "Very well. If that's how badly you want it, think about how to best use the material you've got to work with."

"Material?"

"At Ouran Host Club, our fundamental policy is to use our own personal characteristics to meet the needs of our guests," Kyoya explained, "Starting with the ' _princely type_ ', Tamaki..."

Tamaki appeared next to Kyoya.

"The _wild type..._ "

Mori stood on the other side of Kyoya.

"The _boy-Lolita type..."_

Honey appeared in between Mori and Kyoya, hugging Usa-chan.

"The _little-devil type..._ "

The twins now stood behind Tamaki.

"...and the ' _cool type'._ We pride ourselves on our many variations," Kyoya continued, "With the addition of our honor student, natural rookie, Haruhi..."

"The _'natural type'_?" Haruhi asked, pointing at herself as she stood in between Tamaki and Kyoya.

"...we've got just about the perfect assortment. I'm not so sure we're going to find a new type beyond these," Kyoya said, finishing his explanation.

Fumika sighed quietly as she stood at a pillar, forgotten. "Of course I have no role in this. Who was I kidding? I'm not even a host. I'm not important..." Fumika muttered to herself.

The sound of a powerful motor interrupted Fumika's negative comments to herself.

"Like I said, this _is_ supposed to be a music room, right?" Haruhi asked as she watched Renge come out of the ground.

"Gentlemen of the Host Club, to think that you'd be so lackluster in your character analysis, I am a little bit dumbfounded," Renge said.

"All right, Renge-kun, how would you work with the material he's got?" Tamaki asked, "We've already got the boy-Lolita type covered with Honey-senpai."

"This is why I say you're lackluster! Listen up!" Renge shouted. "While it's true that there are some girls who feel their hearts beat faster in a way that's hard to explain over boys of a younger age group, or who have baby-faces, who we call _shotokon_ fans, it is still a fairly broad category, whose preferences can be further split into even more delicate classifications.

Renge suddenly pointed at Fumika, "Fumika-chan, quick pop quiz! While Haninozuka-senpai may represent the little boy type of this boy-Lolita category, in his case, the direction he should take is..."

Startled at the sudden change of attention, Fumika thought about it before answering, "The naughty-boy type?"

"Yes!" Renge exclaimed, now pointing at Shiro, "He is the naughty-boy type without a doubt!"

|| Time Skip ||

Fumika watched Shiro with worry as Renge trained Shiro into being the naughty-boy type.

"Never mind!" Shiro suddenly shouted, marching away. "There's no way I'll make her happy with this."

" _Her?_ " Fumika repeated quietly.

"Hey, Shiro! You still have your applied technique lesson coming up!" Tamaki called after him.

"Younger boys are just no good for anything, huh?" Renge said as she started spinning back into the ground, "After I took the trouble of coaching him, he won't keep going."

"What a selfish kid, not taking a liking to the lessons he was getting," Tamaki grumbled.

"Typically, no one _would_ take a liking to that sort of lesson," Haruhi said, "But never mind that, aren't you a little bit concerned about him?"

"Huh?"

"' _I don't have any time,'_ " Haruhi recalled, "What could that mean?"

"He also said something about a ' _her,'"_ Fumika added to be helpful.

Tamaki silently turned to look at where Shiro used to be, thinking about what the girls said.

|| Time Skip ||

"How did we get to this point?" Haruhi whispered.

"We snuck in easily enough," Honey replied, "I look like I'm in grade school dressed like this, so I'll be okay, Haru-chan."

"You sure do. I can understand you wearing an elementary-school uniform to sneak into the elementary school," Haruhi said, "and Honey-senapi, I do think you look good in that-"

"-But why do _we_ have to dress up in a middle school outfit?" Fumika finished, trying to tug the skirt lower.

"We're standing out plenty," Haruhi agreed, "Was there any reason for these disguises?"

Honey just ignored the question and led them to Shiro's classroom. "In here. This is Shiro-chan's classroom. When I was in elementary school, this was my classroom, too."

"There's nobody here," Fumika said.

"Oh, there's no one here, is there?" Tamaki said.

"This takes me back," The twins said, walking into the classroom first.

"I wonder if my graffiti is still here," Hikaru said.

"The school changes out all the desks each year," Kyoya told him.

"Let's go to the cafeteria after this," Kaoru suggested, "And the gymnasium."

"Good idea, good idea." By then, Fumika could tell that Haruhi was very annoyed. Fumika, herself, was also getting pretty annoyed.

"If you're going to come in such large numbers, there's no reason to disguise ourselves and sneak in, is there?" Haruhi whispered to the hosts.

"Who cares?" "There's nobody here." Just as the twins said that, Fumika heard footsteps.

"Get down! Someone's coming!" Fumika hissed, crouching down, Haruhi and the others following suit.

"If the teacher finds us..." "...it sure will be a pain coming up with an excuse why we snuck in."

"Shh! Be quiet!" Fumika shushed, bringing the attention to her, "Zip your lips!" Fumika then mimicked zipping her lips. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki copied her, blushing at how cute Fumika was.

Haruhi checked to see if the person left. As she did that, her sister walked over to the far wall, spotting some pictures. Curious of what had caught Fumika's, Kyoya and Honey followed her.

"Looks like he's gone," Haruhi informed them, "But now that we've snuck in like this, how are we going to find out more about Shiro-kun?"

"Here's something interesting," Kyoya said after looking at the pictures. The rest of the Host Club walked over to see what Kyoya was talking about.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya simply pointed at a certain picture. In that picture was Shiro playing the piano with a girl watching him.

"Shiro-kun?"

"The Classical Music Club, huh?" Kyoya muttered to himself.

"He seems to be enjoying himself," Fumika mused, smiling, "So Shiro-kun really _can_ look like that when he smiles.

"Yeah."

|| A few minutes later... ||

"There he is. That's Shiro-chan." The Host Club was now standing in front of the Elementary Music Room.

Fumika furrowed her brows in concern. Shiro was all alone. He was just sitting on the window sill, blankly staring out the window. Fumika watched as the girl from the picture approached him. They exchanged some words before the girl decided to sit at the piano and play a song. Fumika smiled as Shiro's blank expression turned into a peaceful one as he listened to the girl play.

"Pardon me, miss," Tamaki called as a girl walked out of the Music Room, "I could not find a rose more beautiful than you, but please, take this.

"Incidentally, I wonder if you would tell me about that girl playing the piano," Tamaki asked.

"Kamishiro Hina-chan?"

"Hina-chan, is it?"

"You better not go falling in love with Hina-chan," the girl warned, "You know what? Hina-chan is going to be moving away real soon. Her father has to move to Germany for his job before the end of next week."

"What are you doing?!" Shiro shouted, stomping into the hallway. Instead of answering, Tamaki just picked Shiro up over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Shiro shouted. His eyes widened when he saw Hina also come out into the hallway. "Put me down! Put me down!"

"Stop thrashing around. Guys, we're leaving," Tamaki ordered, walking away.

"Put me down!"

|| Back into Music Room #3 ||

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot king?!" Shiro demanded as he was thrown onto a couch.

" _You're_ the idiot," Tamaki shouted, shocking Shiro. "Teach you how to make women happy, you say? Don't make me laugh! However much you ask, how are we to answer that?

"It's not some unspecified number of girls you want to make happy, it's just one girl, Kamishiro Hina, isn't it?" Tamaki asked, "Only you can find the way to do that, right? Listen to me, as hosts, it's our job to make the girls happy. But the truth is, when it comes to a single girl that you like, it's not as a host that you much face her, but as a man."

"Tamaki-senpai seems really serious about this," Fumika whispered to Kyoya.

"Of course," Kyoya replied, "When it comes to a woman's feelings, Tamaki takes things _very_ seriously."

"It's not a full-fledged host that you want to become. It's a full-fledged man, isn't it?" Tamaki asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. There's no time," Shiro said, "I just wanted to at least watch her play as much as I could before she left. That's all."

"That set piece was a duet arrangement of a Mozart Sonata, right?"

"Huh?"

Instead of saying anything, Tamaki just walked to a curtain, pulling it back to reveal a grand piano.

"Has there always been a grand piano in this room?" Haruhi asked.

"This _is_ supposed to be a music room, after all," Kaoru said.

"Yes, even though it may not be in use," Hikaru added.

"It _is_ a music, after all," Kyoya repeated.

"Music room," Mori said.

"It was there before, it was just where you couldn't see it," Honey explained.

Just as Honey finished explaining, Tamaki started playing the piano. Fumika closed her eyes as she listened to Tamaki play, unconsciously leaning on Kyoya's shoulder.

Startled by the sudden weight on one of his shoulders, Kyoya looked to see Fumika leaning on him, a peaceful smile on her face. At first, Kyoya stiffened, feeling his heart beat rapidly. But as Tamaki continued to play, Kyoya started to relax, a small smile now on his face.

|| One week later... ||

"Welcome, princess~" The Hosts greeted when Hina opened the door.

"Today's main program will be Takaoji Shiro's piano recital," Tamaki announced, gesturing towards Shiro who was sitting at one of the two pianos.

Fumika pulled out the chair of the second piano, "Princess, if you please."

"Let's play together," Shiro said, a light blush on his face.

Hina blushed before smiling widely, "Mm-hmm!"

Fumika smiled as she watched the two kids play together, listening to the beautiful melody.

"We've done a good thing," Tamaki said.

'Wholehearted love..." Fumika said a bit louder than she meant to.

Haruhi nodded in agreement, "Is that another way that Shiro-kun takes after you, Tamaki-senpai?"

Tamaki turned to look at the two girls next to him, 'Yeah, positively so."

|| 10 days later... ||

"So you're exchanging emails with Hina-chan in Germany every day?" Fumika asked Shiro as she served him and his guests tea.

"More or less," Shiro said, "But she's a lot more jealous than you'd expect. So let's keep the fact that I'm getting along so well with you pretty ladies a secret, okay?"

"Oh, how cute!"

"Pretty ladies, he says!"

"I wish he was my little brother."

"Naughty boys are the best!"

"I could just kiss you." "Me too," the two guests that sat on either of Shiro said, kissing him on his cheeks.

"W-why does he have to take _my_ guests, too?" Tamaki complained.

"It's easy to be popular with the women," Shiro said, smirking, "You had your guests taken from you so easily, are you sure you can call yourself the Host King?"

It took both Hikaru _and_ Kaoru to refrain Tamaki from attacking the kid.

"I thought he came off looking pretty good for a change..." "...but it ended up with this for a payoff after all."

"He really _is_ just like Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said loudly to Fumika, "I'm sure that Senpai must have been like that when he was a child, too."

"I was not! I absolutely was not, Haruhi!" Tamaki protested, "I was... I was... just a little precocious, innocent boy!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. There were some questions that I got that I'd like to address:

Q1: How is Fumika invisible?

A: Fumika isn't actually invisible. She's just one of those really unnoticeable people, that people tend to forget (Like Canada from Hetalia). There's no real explanation as to why she's so unnoticeable and invisible. She just is. It's like asking why people are weird. No one knows. They just are.

Q2: Don't you think Kyoya and Fumika's relationship is a bit too rushed? I mean they already started flirting in the second chapter!

A: Okay, so I guessed it does seem a bit rushed, but here's the thing. They aren't actually in love. Kyoya definitely isn't in love. He's only been teasing Fumika because he finds her reactions amusing. Fumika also isn't in love either. Fumika only has a tiny crush on Kyoya because he was the first person (not Haruhi) to ever notice her (without Haruhi's help). Please remember Fumika has been going by unnoticed for many years, and suddenly there's this really hot guy teasing her. I mean who wouldn't blush like crazy? But don't worry, there's going to be a (hopefully) huge bonding moment coming soon.

Q3: Do I draw the pictures?

A: No I do not. The pictures are of Fumika Sagisawa from Idolm ster. I find these pictures on the internet. They are not mine.


	7. Jungle Pool SOS!

"Am I dreaming?" Haruhi muttered to herself, "There aren't supposed to be any tropics here."

"Look, Haruhi, there are birds from the south tropics here," Tamaki said, appearing out of nowhere, "Pretty, aren't they? I wonder what kind of birds they're called."

"Where's the exit again?"

"Spending time taking it easy like this is important for us to refine our 'round-the-clock beauty," Tamaki said, lounging on a beach chair.

"I don't care to spend time in such pointless activities, so can Fumika and I go?" Haruhi asked, bored, "We want to study, and I have to do the laundry today."

"Where is this place, anyway?"

|| A little earlier... 3: 38 pm...||

Haruhi and Fumika were on their way home from school. Oddly enough, there was no club activities, so the Fujioka sister were finally able to go straight home. Unfortunately for them, it turned out that the Host Club had other plans.

"Ah!"

"Abduction..." "...complete!" the twins shouted, grabbing Haruhi and Fumika.

"Huh? What's-" Fumika tried to say but was cut off by a limo stopping in front of them.

The window rolled down to reveal Tamaki in sunglasses and a lei. "All right, take them in."

"Roger!"

"Wait! No!"

|| Back to current time ||

"This is a theme park that the Ootori Group runs, ' _Tropical Aqua Garden,'_ " Kyoya explained from a beach chair.

"But Kyoya-senpai, didn't you say that your family ran a hospital, or did some kind of medical therapy work?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, it's a diversified enterprise, that does lots of things, but you could say that this is related to therapy," Kyoya continued to explain, "There are many who suffer from stress or from feeling cooped-up, who would like to spend time in the south tropics, but for economic reasons or lack of time, are unable to go. This is a convalescent theme park, to help treat those people. The Ootori Group is always thinking of the happiness of others."

' _This sounds relentlessly shady,'_ Haruhi thought.

"It doesn't open until next month, but the Host Club has it reserved today on a special advance invitation," Kyoya finished.

"It feels so calm. There aren't any guest here that we have to serve, either," Tamaki said, "It truly is a handsome young warrior's holiday, I guess you could call it."

"Haru-chan! Want some coconut juice to drink? Or maybe some mango cake?" Honey asked.

"Um...sure, the coconut juice."

"Okay!"

"Haruhi, where's Fumika?" Kaoru asked.

"And what's with the pullover?" Hikaru asked, eating a banana.

"Oh...well..."

|| Just a little earlier... 4:02 pm||

The Hitachiin twins were currently dragging the Fujioka sisters to the changing room.

"Okay, take care of them," the twins said to their maid twins.

"Very well." "Okay, Fujioka-samas. This way."

"Just a minute!" Haruhi exclaimed, both she and her sister backing away at the looks in the maids' eyes. They didn't get far before the maids dragged them into the changing room.

"Just a minute! Just a minute!" Haruhi shouted.

"We have some swimsuits available for you in this room," one of the maids informed them.

"We brought all of this year's latest, that our mom designed," Hikaru told them.

"You can choose whichever one you want," Kaoru added.

"Okay, Fujioka-samas, please select one," the maids chorused.

"I-I don't think we need s-swimsuits," Fumika tried to tell them.

"Well then, we will select for you," Maid #1 told her.

"Hold on, not that one. I don't want a bikini," Haruhi said as she looked at the bikini Maid #2 was holding up for her.

"But you'd look so good in this one," Maid #2 pouted.

"Oh, look. I think this one's perfect for you," Maid #1 said to Fumika, holding up a swimsuit.

"E-eh?! B-b-but th-that's just st-strings!" Fumika exclaimed, blushing bright red.

"Fine! I choose this one!" Haruhi shouted, fed up with all the skimpy swimsuits the maids kept suggesting. She decided to go with a pink one piece with a frilly skirt. She also wore a matching swim cap.

"Ah, you look so cute, Haruhi!" Fumika complimented. ' _Unlike me..._ '

"You think so?" Haruhi asked, picking at the swimsuit.

"Definitely!" Fumika nodded, "You go ahead. I think I might need to do a bit more searching to find a swimsuit that the maids will approve."

"Alright then," Haruhi said, walking out the door. She turned to see Tamaki walking up to her.

Tamaki and Haruhi stared for a few seconds before Tamaki randomly held out a yellow jumper.

"Senpai?"

"H-hurry up and put this on," Tamaki stuttered, "Girls should only show off that much skin after they get married."

|| Back to current time ||

"So, she's still looking?" Hikaru asked, tossing his banana peel off to the side.

"She should be finished by now," Haruhi said. Just as she said that, Fumika had walked over to Kyoya.

"K-Kyoya-senpai..."

"Ah, Fumika. You took your time..." Kyoya trailed off after seeing Fumika in her bikini.

"H-how do I look?" Fumika asked nervously, looking at him shyly.

"Y-you look fine," Kyoya coughed, looking away. _'That's weird. Was it always this hot?_ '

"Y-you think so?" Fumika wrapped her arms around herself, "The maids wouldn't let me wear anything but a bikini, and to be honest...I feel like I'm showing too much skin."

As soon as she said that, Kyoya grabbed his jacket that laying on the chair next to him and held it out to her.

"T-thanks," Fumika said, slipping the jacket on. _'Smells like Kyoya,_ ' Fumika thought before blushing bright red, _'That came out sounding creepy..._ '

"Fumi-chan!~" Honey shouted, running up to her, Mori following closely behind, "You look so cute in that swimsuit! Don't you think so, Takashi?"

"Ah, t-thank you Honey-senpai," Fumika said, smiling at him.

"Let's go play! They have a current pool over there," Honey said, hugging her arm.

"Oh, um, I was actually planning on just reading. I can't exactly go into the water right now," Fumika said, gesturing towards the book she had brought with her.

"Aww, really? Why not?" Honey asked.

"R-reasons," Fumika told him. _'I can't exactly tell him it's that time of the month...'_ "Why don't you go ask Haruhi to play with you?"

"Okay!~" Honey shouted, running over to Haruhi.

Fumika sighed in relief as she sat herself down onto the chair next to Kyoya, wincing when she felt a stomach cramp coming.

"Is it that time?" Kyoya guessed, smirking when he saw her cheeks redden.

"Sh-shut up."

|| Time Skip ||

By then, Fumika had finished reading her book and was drinking some ice tea that she got. She was watching the twins and Tamaki squirting each other with water guns when she spotted Mori walking over to her and Kyoya.

"Ah, Mori-senpai. Do you want something to drink?" Fumika offered, holding out her drink.

"Yeah," Mori said, taking the drink.

"Um... Kyoya-senpai... does that pole do anything?" Fumika asked when she watched Tamaki crash into a Tatum pole.

"Which pole?"

"The one that Tamaki just crashed into and is currently light up..."

Suddenly Fumika heard a thud and turned to see that Mori had dropped his glass. She followed his gaze and her eyes widened when she saw a huge wave crashing down on Honey.

"Honey-senpai!"

"Mitsukuni!"

Fumika could only watch when both Haruhi and Mori sprinted to where Honey once was. They didn't get far before Mori tripped over a banana peel and came crashing to the floor.

"Mori-senpai..."

"Guys, we're going after Honey-senpai!" Tamaki declared, "This pool is the shortest way!"

"Charge!" the twins shouted as they followed Tamaki to the pool, Haruhi and Mori closely behind.

"Oh, that way is..." Kyoya tried to warn them, but it was too late.

"There are alligators swimming there!"

"Okay, that pool is out. Let's take this route!" Tamaki shouted. But to his surprise, there was another alligator in the way. "It's over here!"

"They're here, too!"

"And here, too!"

"Why are there alligators here?" Fumika asked Kyoya.

"Those pools are the tropical animal area," Kyoya told her, "I guess it _is_ dangerous to let the alligators run loose."

"The current pool's switch location is also a problem," Fumika said, as she watched Kyoya write her comment down.

"Yes, I'll have to speak to the designers," Kyoya agreed, closing his pocketbook, "I have to thank you. I've gotten some good data here."

"For what?!"

|| Time Skip ||

"This is the Tropical Aqua Garden's area map. This is our present location," Kyoya said, pointing at the map, "To get to this point, where I predict Honey-senpai got carried away to, we will need to go through the jungle area in the southern block. That's a range of about 800 meters."

"There seems to be a lot of indeterminate areas in this jungle along our way," Haruhi pointed out.

"Those are zones that are still under development," Kyoya told her.

"There could be things in there in more dangerous..." "...than alligators."

"All right, this is a survival mission!" Tamaki declared, "We have to safely penetrate this jungle area, and rescue Honey-senpai!"

|| Time Skip ||

The Host Club was now deep inside the jungle, still looking for Honey.

"This has all but become a real jungle in here," Tamaki stated.

"I've been hearing lots of strange animal calls," Haruhi agreed.

"These animal voices..." "...couldn't be the real thing, right?"

"I'm not too sure. In all of work we do, we tend to be authenticity-oriented," Kyoya answered.

Fumika glanced at Mori to see how he was coping. As usual, Mori had his poker-face on.

 _'Mori-senpai has his usual poker-face on,_ ' Fumika noticed, _'but I wonder if he's actually okay...'_

Just as she thought that, Mori slipped on his banana and fell flat on his back.

"Mori-senpai..." "...is acting about as clumsy as you, sir."

"What?!"

"Sure enough, he's pretty concerned," Haruhi muttered to Fumika.

However, Fumika wasn't listening. Instead, she was looking up at the sky, observing the clouds that were rolling over them.

"Whoops, it must be squall time," Kyoya said, glancing down at his watch.

|| Time Skip ||

The Host Club (excluding Honey) were now under a cabana, watching the rain pouring down around them.

"Mori-senpai is awfully close to Honey-senpai, isn't he?" Haruhi pointed out, "Are they childhood friends, or something?"

"Those two..." "...are cousins," the twins told her.

"Eh?! They're relatives?" Haruhi gasped in shock.

"The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozuka family for generations," Kyoya explained.

"Although, two generations ago, they became relatives by marriage, and the families' master-servant relationship has long since faded away," Hikaru said.

"Even so, Mori-senpai has always accompanied Honey-senpai," Kaoru added.

"It must get his blood going," Tamaki said, "The blood of the vassals of yore, which flows through Mori-senpai."

"what a great story! I'm touched!" the twins cried.

"That's what you call a great story?" Haruhi muttered, looking over to see Mori watching the rain, Fumika standing next to him.

"It's gonna be all right, Mori-senpai," Fumika was telling him, softly, "Honey-senpai's tougher than you might think, so he'll be safe.

"And if he gets hungry, there are a lot of bananas on trees," Fumika added with an afterthought.

"So cute~" Tamaki and the twins gushed.

"How is he going to respond to that?" Haruhi wondered.

Mori just smiled and placed his hand on Fumika's head, "Yeah."

"D-don't tell me Mori-senpai is out for my spot as Fumika and Haruhi's daddy, too!" Tamaki freaked out.

"You're not our father," Haruhi grumbled.

"No, nobody is after that," Hikaru told him.

"Not that silly in-law position," Kaoru agreed.

"Who are you calling a silly in-law?!" Tamaki shouted as Kyoya's phone rang out.

"Yeah, it's me... Oh, we've got a somewhat troubling situation..."

While that was all happening, the rain had stopped, and Mori was continuing his search for Honey.

"Mori-senpai, it's not that way," Fumika called running to catch up to him, "The current took Honey-senpai to the other direction."

"No, he's this way," Mori told her.

"Wait! It's too dangerous to go alone!" Fumika called before sighing in exasperation, "Wait up! I'll come with you!"

Unfortunately for her, while she was trying to catch up with Mori, Fumika ended up tripping over a tree root.

"Ouch!"

Mori looked behind him, hearing a thud, and saw Fumika sprawled on the ground.

"Fumika."

In a flash, Mori had picked Fumika up, carrying her bridal style.

 _'That's the first time Mori-senpai's ever called me by my first name...'_ Fumika thought, a little pleased.

|| With Kyoya and the others... ||

"Yeah, okay, at once, please," Kyoya said, ending the call. The twins were still taunting Tamaki while Haruhi watched, unamused.

"My family's private police force is going to send in a search team," Kyoya told them, "They're better equipped to find him than we are. Let's go back to the gate and wait."

"Hold on," Haruhi said, looking around, "Where are Fumika and Mori-senpai?"

"Eh?"

|| Back with Fumika and Mori... ||

Mori and Fumika had been walking for a while now, Fumika still being carried by Mori. Out of nowhere, men in black uniforms dropped down from the sky, surrounding them.

"Suspicious figure confirmed." one of them said, "The suspicious man has captured a young female. The small young man is nowhere to be found. Now taking subject into custody."

|| With Kyoya... ||

"Now that I think about it, I didn't tell them there were any other visitors," Kyoya said, speaking his thoughts, "Oh well."

|| Back with Fumika and Mori... ||

"You there! Let the girl go," another one ordered, "or we will resort to using force!"

"Wait a minute!" Fumika tried to say, but she was suddenly grabbed by another man. "Ah!"

Seeing Fumika being grabbed by the man, Mori punched him to get the man off.

"The man is resisting! Ready to fire warning shots!"

"Takashi! Fumi-chan, move!"

Fumika and Mori looked behind them to see Honey swinging towards them on a vine, doing a Tarzan yell.

Fumika was in shock as she watched Honey crashed into a soldier, taking him down.

"What do you think you're doing, pipsqueak?!"

"No matter, get this one, too!"

Fumika was in even more shock when she watched Honey take down all the soldiers.

"Don't go being so reckless," Honey sighed, "Picking on my friends is a big no-no."

"Fumika!" Haruhi shouted, running over to her sister, the rest of the Host club closely behind, "Are you all right?!"

"Yeah," Fumika said, jumping down from Mori's arms.

"Ah! Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

"Huh?" "Honey-senpai!"

"Fumika!" Tamaki cried running over to Fumika, giving her a big hug, "I was worried about you."

"Not sure what happened here, but they seem okay," Hikaru said, poking one of the soldiers.

"Well, Honey-senpai _was_ the one who did this, right?" Kaoru asked, also poking a soldier, "Then he must have been holding back."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Haruhi asked, pinching Tamaki, forcing him to let Fumika go.

"Huh?" "You don't know?"

"The Haninozukas have been famous for their martial arts for generations," Hikaru explained, "They've instructed not just the police and SDF, but overseas military forces, as well."

"In particular, Honey-senpai has been called the dreadnaught of the Haninozuka family," Kyoya added, "for as long as it's been around and by the time he was in the middle school, he was the national champion in both karate and judo."

"Incidentally, Mori-senpai also became the national champion in kendo, when he was in middle school," Tamaki said.

"Honey-senpai, what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.

"You know what? I reached the end of the current pool, so I went looking for everyone," Honey told them.

"We humbly apologize!" The Host Club turned to look at the soldiers bowing down to Honey.

"I am a 2nd-generation student of the Ishizuka Dojo!"

"I am a student of the Todoroki Dojo!"

"I'm from the Otake Dojo!"

"We are in your debt!"

"Oh, is that right?" Honey asked.

"Yes, sir! We're so sorry! We were completely unaware that we were looking for Haninozuka Mitsukuni-sama, and have committed a terrible offense!" one of the soldiers cried out, "Although, accidental though it may have been, my dojo will take pride in the day that I was able to engage you, Mitsukuni-sama, personally, for generations to come!"

"He is deep. This goes way beyond deep," Haruhi muttered to Fumika.

"Takashi, you did very well protecting Fumi-chan," Honey praised, patting Mori's head, "You didn't get lonesome without me around, right?"

Mori glanced at Fumika, who smiled back, "I wouldn't say that."

|| Time Skip ||

"We should go to the beach next, to clear the mood," Kaoru suggested.

"The beach would be nice," Hikaru agreed.

"You idiots, Haruhi and Fumika wouldn't be interested in that," Tamaki rejected.

"I don't mind going to the beach," Fumika said.

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded in agreement, "This obviously artificial location may not be fun, but the beach would be nice. It's pretty there."

"All right, you got it! Next, we got to the beach!" Tamaki declared.

"Going to the beach," Fumika repeated wistfully before beaming at Kyoya, "That'll be fun, right?"

Kyoya glanced down at her and gave her a small smile, "Yeah."

* * *

A/N: All right! You guys have waited long enough! Here's the new chapter! I can't wait for the next chapter. Hopefully that chapter won't take as long, mainly because I really like that chapter. I was honestly thinking of skipping this episode by making Fumika sick, but then I decided not to. Honestly I'm not really sure how this chapter ended up. I started this chapter about 2 weeks ago before I lost my motivation and took a week long vacation (I went to the beach. It wasn't fun.)

So some people have been asking me if Haruhi and Fumika are twins and who's the older sister.  
Answer: Yes, they are fraternal twins (but they don't say it, because no one really asks) and Fumika's the older one.

So if you have any questions, just ask and I'll try to answer it to the best of my abilities without spoiling anything.

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-


	8. The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club!

"Hey Haruhi! You ready for the beach?" the twins chorused.

"The beach?" Fumika repeated from her spot next to Kyoya.

The twins turned to Fumika and nodded in excitement, "Yes, the beach!"

Now Haruhi repeated in uncertainty, "The beach..."

"You said so before, didn't you?" Hikaru reminded.

"You wouldn't mind going to a real beach," Kaoru said, rephrasing what Haruhi had said in the previous chapter.

"Did I say that?"

"Yes, you did. And so we've prepared some swimsuits for you. Cute isn't it?" the twins said, referring to a ruffled bikini they seemed to have picked out for her.

"I think that this would look good on Haru-chan," Honey said, holding a mannequin wearing a blue one piece attached to a skirt.

The twins tsked, " You don't get it, huh, Honey-senpai?"

"Huh?"

"Just wearing this uniform helps to gloss over the fact that she's as flat as a cutting board," Hikaru said, "A one-piece type suit like that would only invite tears, by making it obvious how utterly poor her figure is."

"On that point, we carefully selected this separate-type suit. The frills do a fine job of covering the absence of any bust!" the twins declared.

"Unlike Fumika here, who's D-cup chest are like melons," Hikaru added, appearing next to Fumika, gesturing towards her chest.

At the mention of her chest, Fumika eyes widened and quickly covered her chest, slapping Hikaru in the process.

"How dare you guys heap sexual harassment on my little girls!" Tamaki shouted, hitting the twins with a baseball bat, "That's enough of that!"

"Then, we aren't going to the beach?" the twins asked.

"Whoever said we weren't going?" Tamaki asked, swinging the bat onto his shoulder.

"Oh then you _do_ want to go!" the twins exclaimed.

"Can Usa-chan come, too?" Honey asked, excitedly.

"I have no objections," Kyoya said.

"I'm actually really excited now," Fumika admitted.

Mori nodded, staring at a seashell bikini, "Yeah."

"Huh? We're really going?" Haruhi asked in disbelief.

Tamaki grinned at her, "Come on, let's go to the beach!"

|| Time Skip ||

The Host Club were now at Kyoya's private beach in Okinawa.

"Why are we conducting Host Club activities here at the beach?" Haruhi grumbled. She and Fumika were currently sitting under an umbrella.

"Haruhi-kun..." Haruhi and Fumika turned around to see three of Haruhi's guest walk up to them.

"Haruhi-kun, aren't you going swimming?"

"Oh, I like looking at the sea more," Haruhi said, truthfully.

"Well, would it be okay if we joined you?"

"How come? Go ahead and swim," Haruhi told them, "You're wearing such cute swimsuits, and all."

"Haruhi, you charmer," Fumika muttered.

|| Time Skip ||

"Hey, Fumika, I'm gonna go walk along the beach," Haruhi informed, "Do you want to come?"

"No, I'm fine. You go and enjoy yourself," Fumika said, her gaze drifting towards Kyoya who was walking somewhere, "I'm going to go see what Kyoya-senpai's doing."

"All right."

|| a few minutes later with Haruhi... ||

"Haru-chan! Let's go hellfish shunting!" Honey shouted.

"I think you mean i _shellfish hunting_ '," Haruhi corrected, "And I've never heard of anyone going shellfish hunting anywhere like this..." That's when she noticed Honey's full bucket of shellfish.

"Wha?!" Haruhi looked down to see that she was surrounded by shellfish. "Wha?!"

|| with Fumika... ||

"Um... Kyoya-senpai, what you doing?" Fumika asked when she saw Kyoya's private police force unloading a truck full of shellfish.

"Ah, Fumika. My folks' private police force wanted to make up for their offense toward Honey-senpai earlier, so I'm letting them do this," Kyoya explained.

"Okay...?"

"Amazing! What a haul!" they heard Honey shouted. Fumika and Kyoya walked around the rock and saw Haruhi and Honey surrounded by buckets and tubs full of shellfish.

"Don't you think you went a little overboard with the shellfish?" Fumika whispered to Kyoya, who just answered with a shrug.

"We're going to have a fancy side dish tonight, huh?" Haruhi commented, "It's going to be delicious!"

"Well, you two look like you're enjoying yourselves, so I guess it's all right," Tamaki said, walking to stand next to Kyoya.

"Senpai!" Haruhi called out to Tamaki, "We caught a big haul for tonight's supper!"

"You did, you did, my little girl?" Tamaki gushed before picking up a large crab, "What do you think, Haruhi? Do you find large crab to be... _crab-tivating_?"

Fumika couldn't help but wince and groan at the bad pun.

"Yes!" Haruhi grinned.

"How cute~" Tamaki said, unaware of the centipede crawling on of the crab.

"Centipede!" all the guests screamed, running away in fear.

Sighing, Haruhi walked over to the centipede and picked it up before walking over to a couple of rocks, tossing it onto them.

"Hey, Haruhi..." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru rested their arms on the said girl's shoulders, "As much as it would pain me to think that you're a bug-loving, kindhearted girl..."

"...couldn't you have at least set that thing free more gently?" Kaoru finished.

"It's okay. It'll take more than that to kill it," Haruhi told them.

"Haruhi-kun is so manly!" one of the guests said as they all crowded around Haruhi.

"And yet so nice, huh?"

"Well that's okay," Hikaru commented as he and his twin made their way over to Tamaki.

"Usually, though, girls react quite differently," Kaoru pointed out.

"Isn't there anything she's afraid of?" Tamaki questioned, causing the twins to think of an idea.

"Sir! Sir!" they shouted, grabbing the attention of Tamaki, "We just thought up of a fun game. Want to play? We call it...the ' _Who can find Haruhi's weakness?'_ game!"

"That doesn't sound like a nice game," Fumika said to only be ignored.

"What an awful-sounding game," Tamaki said, rewording Fumika's previous statement.

"Yeah, you're probably right," the twins said, walking away, "She'd only show her weakness to someone she was close to, and all."

"What are the rules?!" Tamaki demanded.

"That's more like it!" the twins grinned, 'The deadline is tomorrow at sunset. Whoever finds out what her weakness is first, wins."

"I will give whoever wins a prize," Kyoya said appearing out of nowhere next to Fumika, scaring the poor girl. In his hands were pictures of Haruhi in middle school.

"We're in on this, too!" Honey cheered.

"Yeah."

"So then, everyone is playing," Kyoya said, moving the photos out of Tamaki's reach.

"Um... Kyoya-senpai, why do have those photos?" Fumika asked, but she was once again ignored.

"But Kyo-chan, how is it that you have those photos?" Honey asked.

"I have my sources. Why don't we just leave it at that?" Kyoya said, pleasantly.

With those words said, the Hosts went their separate ways to think of plans to find Haruhi's fear, leaving Fumika all alone.

"Does anyone need my help?" Fumika called out, "Anyone?" Fumika looked down, dejectedly. "Okay, I'll just walk along the beach. By myself...all alone...hooray..."

 _And once again, Haruhi takes all of the attention._

|| Time Skip ||

The sun had now setted, and Fumika was still by herself. While the Host Club was busy trying to find Haruhi's fear, Fumika had climbed the big rock mountain out of boredom. Liking the view, Fumika decided to stay up there to read while wallowing herself up in self-pity.

"Ah! Fumika-chan!" Surprised, Fumika turned around to find the three girls from earlier that morning standing behind her.

"Isn't the breeze great?" the girl in the white bikini (Momoka) asked.

"Look! There's Haruhi-kun!" the girl in the blue bikini (Yume) pointed out, "Hey! Haruhi!"

Haruhi, who was at the bottom of the rocks in front of them, looked up.

"This breeze feels great!" the girl in the orange bikini (Hotaru) shouted.

"It's dangerous up there, so be careful," Haruhi called out before going over to put her bucket away with all the other buckets and tubs.

"Isn't the view pretty, Fumika-chan?" Momoka asked, her attention turning to the view in front of her once Haruhi left.

"Yeah," Fumika agreed, swinging her legs.

"Oho, there are girls up here!" Startled, all four girls turned around to see two guys walking up to them.

"Lucky! Hey girls, let's play together," Guy #1 said, strutting towards them, his friend following close behind.

"What are you people doing here?" Momoka demanded.

"Who cares? It must be dull having no one but girls around, huh?" Guy #1 asked, grabbing her wrist.

"Please stop. This is a private beach," Hotaru said.

"Sweet! Does this mean we're alone? Guy #2 asked, grabbing both Hotaru and Yume

Getting tired of the two unwanted men, Fumika threw her book at Guy #1, causing him to let of Momoka. "Ow!"

"We've already asked politely, so please go. We don't want you here. You're bothering us," Fumika demanded, a little shocked at her sudden boost of confidence.

"Fumika-chan..." Momoka in admiration as Fumika moved to stand in between Momoka and the guy.

"Go!" Fumika shouted. Momoka nodded, rushing past and hopping down the rocks before running to get help.

"Why you..." Guy #1 growled grabbing Fumika.

|| With Momoka... ||

"Haruhi-kun!" Momoka shouted, running towards Haruhi.

"Momoka? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, holding the girl up as she caught her breath.

"Fumika-chan...! She's... in trouble..." Momoka panted, causing Haruhi's eyes to widen.

"Let's go get help," Haruhi said, running off to get the rest of the Host Club, Momoka following closely behind.

|| Back with Fumika... ||

"You know," the guy smirked as his gaze roamed up and down her body, causing Fumika to shiver in disgust, "You're actually pretty cute. Why don't we have some fun?"

Fumika responded by spitting in his face.

|| With Momoka.. ||

"Kyoya-sama!" Momoka cried out as she and Haruhi ran towards him, catching all of the Host's attention, "It's Fumika-chan!"

|| Back with Fumika... ||

"You will regret doing that," Guy #1 growled as he pushed Fumika closer and closer to the edge.

"Fumika-chan!" Yume shouted in worry.

"Don't go trying to act tough when you're a girl!" Guy #2 shouted, wrapping him arms tighter around Yume and Hotaru.

"You should just go swim in the ocean..." Guy #1 growled just as Kyoya reached the top of the rocks.

"Fumika!"

"...like a good girl!" the guy finished, jabbing Fumika before pushing her into the water.

At the sudden blow to the stomach, Fumika lost her breath, causing her to lose consciousness as she hit the water, just before she could see Kyoya diving off the cliff after her.

|| Time Skip ||

The rest of the Host Club watched from the shore as Kyoya walked out of the ocean over to them, Fumika unconscious in his arms.

"Fumi-chan!"

"Kyoya!"

"Where are they?" Kyoya asked as Tamaki placed Kyoya's shirt over Fumika.

"Mori-senpai took their ID cards and we asked them to leave...after Tamaki-senpai and the twins beat them up," Haruhi informed, muttering the last part.

"We had the girls go back to the hotel," Tamaki added, "I've called a doctor. He should be here soon."

"I see."

"I'm all right. I don't need a doctor," Fumika said, getting out of the Kyoya's arms. She had woken up right before Tamaki mentioned the doctor. She used Haruhi to help regain her balance before wrapping Kyoya's shirt tighter around her.

"What were you thinking?" Kyoya muttered, almost too quiet for the Hosts and Fumika to hear.

"Huh?"

"How could you think that you, a girl, could do anything against those boys by yourself?!" Kyoya shouted, grabbing Fumika's shoulders, staring directly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry! How about next time guys are harassing some girls, I just stand there and do nothing! Me being a girl had nothing to do with it! Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't do anything!" Fumika shouted. Apparently, some of that confidence from earlier was still inside her.

"You could have shouted for help!" Kyoya shouted.

"There was no time!" Fumika shouted back, "I was just there, and there wasn't any time to think about shouting for help! So I apologize for making you come after me, but I see no other reason for you to be mad at me. I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You haven't, huh?" Kyoya said, releasing her shoulders, "All right. You are now released from your club duties. We have no need for you anymore." With those words said, Kyoya walked back to his family villa, leaving the rest of the Host Club shocked and Fumika glaring holes at him.

|| Time Skip ||

"Ta-da!~ The crabs are all boiled!" Honey declared, him and Mori carrying plates full of crabs.

"I'm sorry, Senpai, that there aren't any maids here now," Kyoya apologized.

" _We're_ the ones that barged in on _your_ villa, Kyo-chan," Honey insisted before turning to Mori, "Takashi, go call Haru-chan and Fumi-chan in."

"It's awfully gloomy out there, huh? It looks like it might rain," Honey commented.

"Speaking of gloomy..." Kaoru said, "There's someone even more gloomy in here than darkness outside."

"It's not even gloomy," Hikaru protested, "It's more like dark pent up frustration. Honestly, just the mention of her gets him into a bad mood."

Sure enough, unlike the calm, collected self he was just a few seconds ago, Kyoya was now writing furiously into his black notebook.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Fumika, Haruhi, Tamaki, and Mori. What caught the rest of the hosts in surprise was the fact that Haruhi was in a pink frilly dress, and Fumika was in a matching white one.

"Ooooh~"

"Haruhi, did you and Fumika buy those dresses yourselves?" the twins asked.

"My dad must have repacked my bags with Fumika's clothes," Haruhi guessed, "Honestly, why do you wear stuff like this?"

"They're cute," Fumika said, honestly, "And they're also very comfortable."

"Haru-chan, Fumi-chan, you both look cute!" Honey complimented.

"Yes! My daughters are looking absolutely adorable in those dresses!" Tamaki exclaimed.

|| Time Skip ||

You could literally _feel_ the tension in the air. The Host Club had all sat down and arranged themselves in a way that forced Kyoya and Fumika to sit next to each other.

"Don't you think Fumi-chan looks cute, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked, hoping to lessen the tension.

"I suppose," Kyoya said coldly, refusing to look at Fumika.

Fumika looked down, refusing to let the tears threatening to fall, fall. Sure she had manage to stand up to Kyoya and shout back, but that was when she had that confidence boost. Now that it was gone, Fumika was now sad, guilty, and most of all...scared. Kyoya had basically kicked her out of the Host Club. She was really starting to like the Host Club. And if she had to be honest, she was actually starting to develop feelings for Kyoya. But now, it was all ruined. She's kicked out of the Host Club, Kyoya's mad at her and probably won't ever speak to her again.

"The air's stuffy, huh?" Hikaru commented.

"It's kind of tense in here," Kaoru agreed.

"Let's eat, Haru-chan!" Honey said, nervously, holding up a crab, "I'm sure the crabs we caught today are delicious."

"Y-yeah," Haruhi agreed, snapping open a crab leg and eating it.

"Haruhi, don't these crabs taste in-crab-ible?" Tamaki joked, also trying to lessen the tension.

"Yeah," Haruhi agreed, forgetting about the tension as she ate another crab leg.

And another...

And another...

And another...

"H-Haruhi, don't you think you're eating too much?" Tamaki asked, a little worried.

"I'm fine," Haruhi reassured, eating once again, another crab leg.

"Hey, Fumika," "Why aren't you eating anything?" the twins asked.

Fumika gave them a weak smile, "I'm not that hungry," she told them, looking down at her untouched plate.

"You should eat something, Fumi-chan," Honey told her, "Don't you think, Kyo-chan?"

Suddenly, Kyoya snapped his book shut and stood up, scaring the poor girl next to him, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

Fumika watched Kyoya walk out of the room before sighing.

Haruhi stopped eating after hearing her sister sigh, "Fumika?"

"Maybe I should take martial arts lesson to learn how to defend myself," Fumika sighed.

"Oh, then it _is_ bothering you?" the twins said.

"That's the direction your thoughts are going, is it?" Hikaru asked.

"It's not like we'd stop you, or anything..." Kaoru started.

"...but that's not what this is about, is it?" they finished together.

"Huh?"

"To be honest, I wish you'd reconsider how rashly you acted today, too," Kaoru confessed.

"Why? I didn't make trouble for you guys, too, did I?" Fumika asked, surprised, causing the twins to sigh in disbelief.

"That's not true, Haru-chan," Honey said, "You should tell everyone you're sorry, okay?"

"Especially to Kyoya," Tamaki agreed, "I've never seen him so worry so much. And for him to release his anger and shout at you, that's a never happened either."

Fumika looked at him in surprised, "You were all worried about me?"

"Of course," Haruhi sighed, "You're my sister and their friend. Why wouldn't they be worried?"

Fumika looked down as she felt tears form in her eyes, "I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"Aww, what for, you little mutt?" the twins said, as they, Tamaki, and Honey all hugged her.

"You're so cute, we'll forgive you!" Tamaki gushed.

"I don't feel so good," Haruhi suddenly said, hugging her stomach.

Fumika sighed as she pulled herself away from the hug, "You at too much crab. Come on, I'll take you to a washroom."

|| Time Skip ||

Fumika rubbed Haruhi's back as she (Haruhi) threw up the crab legs.

"I should be fine now," Haruhi said, getting up to flush the toilet, "Thanks."

Fumika nodded, "Of course. I'll go wait for you outside."

"Okay."

Fumika stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"All done?" a voice asked, startling Fumika. Quickly, Fumika turned around to find that the source of the voice was Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai..."

|| With Haruhi... ||

"What a wasteful thing I've done," Haruhi muttered to herself as she dried her mouth after rinsing it, "Oh well. I probably shouldn't keep Fumika waiting."

Haruhi had placed her hand on the door handle and was about to open the door when she heard Fumika speak.

"Kyoya-senpai..."

|| Back with Fumika... ||

"Sorry for intruding into your room," Fumika said, bowing to hide her blush. She couldn't help but notice that Kyoya was shirtless and glasses-less. "A-and I'm also really sorry for worrying you."

"That was a really stupid thing to do," Kyoya scolded, picking up his water bottle to take a sip.

"I'm sorry."

"Also, there was the trouble I went to sending bouquets to the girls by way of apology, after looking forward to coming along on this trip," Kyoya said, walking towards her.

"I'll pay for those flowers myself," Fumika said.

"The bouquets cost 50,000 per person, so it comes to 600,000," Kyoya informed, turning off the lights.

"K-Kyoya-senpai...Why did you turn the lights off?" Fumika asked nervously, stepping back as Kyoya stepped towards her.

"If you want to, you could pay for those flowers with your body," Kyoya smirked.

"Eh?"

Before Fumika could comprehend what Kyoya had said, Kyoya grabbed her and threw her onto his bed before climbing on top of her.

"You should really rethink your own gullibility, that things have nothing to do with a person being a boy or a girl," Kyoya muttered to her, looking at her shocked expression, "You've made a mistake in leaving yourself so open."

Unlike how Kyoya thought she would react, Fumika gave him a small smile, "You wouldn't do it, Kyoya-senpai."

"Huh?"

"You may think you can hide your inner self by acting all cold and manipulative, but I know the real you," Fumika said confidently, though she could feel her heart beat rapidly at the closeness, "For the half year I've known you, you've only treated me with kindness. Sure you tease me every so often, but you also give me compliments and smiles.

"Besides, there isn't anything to be gained by doing it with me, right?" Fumika concluded.

Kyoya couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "You are indeed fascinating."

Fumika beamed in response.

"However," Kyoya sat up, his face serious now, "That doesn't mean you couldn't have called for help like Haruhi."

At those words, Fumika stopped smiling, "It's always Haruhi," Fumika muttered, her hands curling into fists.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's always Haruhi!" Fumika shouted, "It's always perfect, pretty, straight A Haruhi! She always gets all the attention, even at home! I'm never noticed and at the very small chance that I am, I'm being compared with her! I am sick and tired of it! I try so hard to get notice, but of course Haruhi always ends up doing something that draws the attention back to her. It doesn't help that I'm shy and quiet. I never had any friends back in Elementary and Middle School while Haruhi was surrounded by them.

"I love Haruhi, I really do, and I don't _want_ to have all of these negative thought, but I can't help it! Haruhi's perfect and compared to her, I'm nothing," Fumika muttered, looking away when she felt tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly a towel landed on her head. "K-Kyoya-senpai?"

"Despite whatever you may think, you are _not_ nothing," Kyoya told her, "You are intelligent and beautiful. You can see a person for who they truly are, although I must disagree about me using a cold and manipulative façade."

Fumika let out a weak laugh as she removed the towel from her head, "Not to be rude, Kyoya-senpai, but you are _terrible_ at comforting people." Fumika then turned around and gave Kyoya hug, "But thank you."

Kyoya stiffened at the sudden hug but returned it nonetheless, "You're welcome."

The two pulled away to only stop when they noticed how close their faces were to each other. Unsure about what to do, their only response were to only stare.

' _S-so close...'_ Fumika thought, blushing madly.

 _'I never noticed how her eyes go from blue to cerulean,'_ Kyoya thought, hints of pink dusting his cheeks.

They continued to stare at each other when there was a sudden flash of lightning, the sound of loud thunder quickly after it. Startled, Fumika jumped, crashing into Kyoya. Kyoya grabbed onto Fumika's forearms to steady her, but that didn't stop them from toppling onto the bed, their lip accidentally meeting.

Fumika and Kyoya both froze at the sudden kiss, neither of them knowing how to react. Then, as if someone had pressed the play button, they sprung apart.

"I-If you'd like, you're welcome to continue working at the Host Club," Kyoya stuttered, the blush much more noticeable now, "If you'll excuse me, I just remembered that Tamaki needed some lotion for his sunburn."

"Kyoya-senpai w-wait!" Fumika cried out, but Kyoya had already left the room. "I think I like you..." Fumika said quietly before lightly touching her lips.

' _My first kiss...'_

|| with Kyoya... ||

Kyoya stood in front of the door, trying to clear his mind.

"I think I like you..." he heard Fumika say quietly.

' _My first kiss..._ ' Kyoya thought as he unconsciously touched his lips, his heart beating rapidly, ' _What is this feeling?'_

|| back with Fumika ||

Fumika was still sitting on the bed, thinking about the kiss. With all the things that had happened in the past few minutes she had forgot about Haruhi who had been in the bathroom the entire time, listening.

"Fumika..."

Fumika quickly turned to face Haruhi, her eyes wide in shock. "H-Haruhi...you were here the entire time?"

"Yeah..."

"And you heard everything?"

"Yeah..."

Fumika's lips tremble as she felt her eyes fill with tears, "H-Haruhi...I...I'm-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"I...I...I didn't want you to feel bad," Fumika confessed, "I didn't want you to feel guilty and blame yourself."

"But I'm your sister," Haruhi said, "And to think that I made my own sister feel like she's nothing-"

"It's not your fault!" Fumika shouted, jumping up to hug Haruhi, "It's my fault! I wasn't good enough-"

"Don't talk like that," Haruhi snapped, cutting Fumika off, "Fumika, you can't just go belittling yourself like that. It's not healthy."

"I know it's not healthy, but I can't help it," Fumika told her, pulling away from the hug, "I don't _want_ to feel such negative emotions towards you. I don't _want_ to hate myself. I don't _want_ to."

"You are _not_ nothing," Haruhi said, gripping onto Fumika's shoulders, "You just don't have as much self-confidence as most people, but don't worry, we'll work on that."

Fumika sniffled and nodded, "Okay."

"So you like Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked innocently.

Fumika blushed a bright red at those words, "Y-yeah."

"So what happened in here?" Haruhi questioned, "The lights are off, and the bed's all messed up..."

"It's not what you think!" Fumika protested, "He was only teaching me how it kinda does matter that I'm a girl...at least I think that was the lesson?"

"And...?" Haruhi said, knowing there was more.

"...And we may have...sort of...kissed?" Fumika confessed, "It was on accident though!"

"Oh," Haruhi nodded, "Was it nice?"

"Haruhi!" Fumika cried, blushing madly.

"You should tell him how you feel," Haruhi advised.

Fumika shook her head, "I don't think he likes me like that."

"Just go!" Haruhi urged, pushing Fumika.

"Fine," Fumika pouted, walking to the door, opening it.

"Have fun," Haruhi called after her.

"Shut up!"

A few seconds after Fumika left, the door opened once again, this time Tamaki stepping in.

"Haruhi? Are you feeling better now?" Tamaki asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded, "Sorry for worrying you, Senpai."

Tamaki just smiled at her, "It's fine. Let's go."

Haruhi got up and was about to follow Tamaki out when she heard the loud crash of thunder, causing her to squeal in fright.

Tamaki froze at hearing Haruhi squeal and turned around, his eyes wide with shock, "Haruhi?"

"I'm sorry," Haruhi apologized, climbing into the nearby wardrobe, "I just remembered something I have to take care of, so if you'll excuse me..."

"What business could you have in a _wardrobe_!" Tamaki shouted, _(*cough* Narnia *cough*)_ but the only response he got was another crash of thunder and a squeal following straight after.

"Haruhi, can you not stand thunder?" Tamaki asked, walking over to the wardrobe, struggling to open the doors, "Come on, Haruhi, get out here. Staying in there makes it that much more scary, doesn't it?"

"I'm all right. I always get through it by doing this," Haruhi said, "Although, Fumika's usually there with me..."

Tamaki stopped trying to open the door and started chuckling. "So you _do_ have a fear after all," Tamaki mused before he turned serious again and forced the doors open, "But it's okay. You've lived your life up to now thinking you could only rely on Fumika, but not anymore. You have the Host Club now, and our job is to make every girl happy.

"So come here," Tamaki said, holding out his hand as Haruhi looked up, "I'm here for you."

Just as he said that, there was another crash of thunder, scaring Haruhi into jumping into Tamaki's arms, hugging him.

"From now on, I'll be there," Tamaki said, reassuringly, "I'll do all I can not to take my eyes off of you, to make sure that you're never alone again. Whether Fumika is there or not."

|| With Fumika... ||

Fumika sighed as she checked another room. She couldn't find Kyoya anywhere, and she was starting to lose hope.

' _This was a mistake,'_ Fumika thought as she made her way to another room, ' _I should probably just give up after this room.'_

To Fumika's surprise, Kyoya actually _was_ in this room.

"Kyoya-senpai!" Fumika cried out, drawing Kyoya's attention from his thoughts to her, "Um...I'd like to talk about...um... about earlier."

"Ah yes," Kyoya nodded, standing up, "I'd like to apologize for that. It didn't mean a thing to me as I'm sure it didn't mean a thing to you. So I hope this doesn't affect how we act with each other and act like this never happened."

"U-Uh yeah...sure...of course," Fumika mumbled, looking down as Kyoya walked past her.

' _I should've known. How could I have been so stupid to think that he could've actually liked me.'_

 _||_ with Kyoya... ||

Kyoya stepped out of the room and leaned against the adjacent, waiting for Fumika.

' _I did the right thing,'_ Kyoya assured himself, massaging his eyes, ' _So why doesn't it_ feel _right?'_

"Kyoya-senpai?" Fumika asked, startling Kyoya, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine," Kyoya answered, "Let's go. I'll show you around the villa."

|| Time Skip ||

After a few minutes of walking around, Fumika and Kyoya bumped into the twins, Honey, and Mori.

"Hey, where's Haruhi and his highness?" Hikaru asked.

"Well Haruhi might still be in the room we went into when she ate too much crab," Fumika informed them, "I think I saw Tamaki go in that room after I left."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Hikaru started.

"Leaving the two of them together?" Kaoru finished.

"She's with our Tamaki. What could possibly go wrong?" Kyoya asked as they made their way to his room.

Once they reached his room, Hikaru knocked on the door. "Sir? We're coming in," the twins chorused, opening the door.

They all stared in shock at what was happening in the room. In front of them, was Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki was currently putting a blindfold on Haruhi.

"You see? With the blindfold, you can't see anything, and sound-wise, if you wear earplugs..."

"Ah, you're right!"

"Despicable," Hikaru growled, catching Tamaki and Haruhi's attention.

"What kind of ' _play_ ' is this?" Kaoru asked, glaring at Tamaki.

"I-It's not like that!" Tamaki tried to protest, "It's not like that at all!"

|| Time Skip ||

It was now the next morning, and the Host Club was getting ready to leave.

"Be careful, Haruhi." "His highness apparently has a thing for S&M, too," the twins warned.

"I told you, it wasn't like that!" Tamaki growled.

"I see. So _that's_ what S &M is," Haruhi said, rolling up her window, "I let you get away with something funny without even knowing it."

"It wasn't like that!" Tamaki protested, "I did it for _your_ sake!"

"Start driving," Kyoya ordered, not caring that Tamaki wasn't in the car.

"Hey!" Tamaki shouted when he saw that the car was actually driving away without him, "Don't leave me behind! Wait!"

"So how did it go?" Haruhi whispered to Fumika, referring to Fumika's attempt to confess to Kyoya.

"He didn't even let me speak," Fumika whispered back, "He said it didn't mean anything to him and that we should just pretend like it never happened."

Haruhi gave Fumika a side hug, "Oh. I'm so sorry."

Fumika gave her a weak smile and laid her head on Haruhi's shoulder, "It's fine. I'll be alright."

* * *

A/N: Yay! New chapter! And they finally kissed! I've been waiting for this chapter ever since I started writing this fanfiction. Nice way to end my summer by writing a beach chapter. So I'll be starting school next week (August 29) so it might take me a long while for me to update. But I'll do my best! My goal is to update at the latest the end of September. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for your patience!

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-


	9. A Challenge from the Lobelia Girls!

It's been a week since the Hosts Club went to beach, and like how Kyoya had wanted, the kiss he and Fumika shared was never mentioned. However, that didn't stop Kyoya from paying more attention to Fumika, whether he wanted to or not.

It had started with little things like noticing how Fumika's eyes would sparkle whenever she laughed, or how her nose would scrunch up, and she would bite her lip whenever she was concentrating on something. But then it started growing into something more. Before he even knew it, he started thinking about how cute she looked in the Ouran Academy uniform and Host Club costumes, and if that didn't surprise him, he found himself getting jealous when other guys talked to Fumika. Kyoya was head-over-heels for Fumika and he knew it.

While Kyoya was trying to organize his thoughts, Fumika came up behind him. "Kyoya-senpai?"

Startled, Kyoya quickly turned around, a faint hue of pink on his cheeks, "Yes?"

"How do I look?" Fumika asked, spinning around once.

"You look lovely," Kyoya assured her. ' _Cute...'_

"You think? I kinda feel like the neckline is a bit too low..." Fumika trailed off, tugging on the neckline to make higher.

Kyoya gulped and looked away, his blush much more noticeable now.

Fumika stopped tugging on her neckline and looked at Kyoya with concern, "Are you okay, Kyoya-senpai? Your face is all red. Are you sick?" Fumika asked, getting closer to Kyoya so she can put the back of her hand on his forehead.

"I'm feeling fine," Kyoya told her, pushing her away as he composed himself, "Now get into your position. The Host Club is about to open."

"But Haruhi isn't back yet," Fumika pointed out.

"Then we'll have to start without her," Kyoya said, walking over to one end of the couch. Fumika sighed and followed Kyoya to the couch, sitting on the other end of the couch.

The doors opened and standing there were two girls.

"Welcome~"

"Well, well, girls from another school, are you?" Tamaki said, "I wonder if we haven't startled our first-time guests here a little bit."

"I'm glad you've come, my princesses," Tamaki continued, striding over to them, "Ah, even if the world were to be destroyed, I would want to be the knight that protects you from this day forward, even at the expense of my own life."

"My, at the expense of his own life, he says?" the girl with the longer hair scoffed, "That's quite an arrogant sentiment, is it not? I wonder if he thinks that's what makes a woman happy."

"What can you do, Sister Suzuran?" the other girl said, "Men are lower life forms, who prize their own honor above all else. They take their own futility in being unable to protect even one of their kind and change it into something to suit themselves. Isn't that condescending?"

"My, Hinagiku, you're such a clever girl," the girl with long hair, Suzuran, complimented.

"That's pretty harsh, huh? Well then, what would you like me to tell you," Tamaki said in a friendly matter.

"Good question. In my case, it would be, 'I would never leave my lover alone. _'"_ Another girl said, walking up behind them (the girls) with Haruhi in her arms.

"If we are to fight, it will be together. If we prevail not, we shall meet our fate together. Even though I perish, I swear to you, I will never leave your side," the girl said, dramatically spinning Haruhi around before kneeling down in front of her, kissing her hand.

Tamaki silently screamed while Fumika and the rest of the Host Club watched in shock.

"Benibara-sama, you're late," Hinagiku scold

"What are we to do with you?" Suzuran sighed, "And where did you find this adorable lady?"

"Oh just over there," Benibara answered, "She may be dressed as a boy, but I could tell right away. Look here." Benibara grabbed Haruhi and started caressing her cheek, "Such clear, maidenly eyes..."

"Um...er..."

"Wow, her skin is incredibly pretty," Hinagiku complimented, rubbing Haurhi's arm.

"It sure is," Suzuran agreed, rubbing Haruhi's leg, "Shining natural material, if polished."

"Hold it! Don't go touching my Haruhi without asking first!" Tamaki shouted, charging towards the girls.

"Hands off, you boor! ( _Yes, boor. Not boar)_ " Benibara shouted, punching Tamaki.

"S-she hit me! That was violent!" Tamaki cried, scooting back to the Host Club, who were all waiting with things to calm him down. (Hikaru with a Japanese flag, Kaoru with balloons, Honey with Usa-chan, Mori with Kuma-chan, Kyoya with ice cream, and Fumika with a pillow and blanket.)

"Tama-chan, buck up!" Honey said.

"They're even more feeble than we'd heard," Benibara smirked, "A fledgling, cobbled-together mishmash of frivolous fools."

"From your uniforms, I see you're students from Lobelia Girls' Academy," Kyoya stated, pushing his glasses up.

"Indeed we are," Benibara said before she and the other two girls tore their uniforms off, to reveal costumes.

"Lobelia~"

"Lobelia~"

"Lobelia~"

"St. Lobelia Academy, high school 2nd-Year, Amakusa Benio," Benio (aka Lady Benibara) introduced.

"Lobelia~"

"Also, 2nd-Year, Maihara Chizuru (aka Lady Suzuran)."

"Lobelia~"

"Also, 1st-Year, Tsuwabuki Hinako (aka Lady Hinagiku)."

"Lobelia~"

"We are St. Lobelia Academy's white lily league," Benibara introduced, "but people call us..."

"The Zuka Club!"

The Host Club stared at them in disbelief, and it was silent for a few seconds. Fumika decided to use the Host Club's shock as a distraction and snuck away to change back into her uniform. N

"T-the Zuka Club..." Tamaki repeated.

Hikaru and Kaoru started busting out laughing.

"Nice taste in names! The Zuka Club! My stomach hurts!"

"The Zuka Club! That's great! And to intentionally wear those costumes under their uniforms!"

"You must not take the Zuka Club lightly!" Renge warned, coming out of the ground on her platform.

"I may not know about instant coffee, but I _can_ tell you about infatuations with girls' schools," Renge said, making a face at the instant coffee after taking a sip, "St. Lobelia Academy - truly, a woman's world. The Zuka Club is a gathering of damsels that consider females to be especially superior, even for there. It prides itself on 30 years since its founding as a society of maidens, by maiden, for maidens.

"The Zuka Club's activities include 'Maidens' Tea Parties,' 'Maidens' Debate Forum,' and most importantly, singing and theatrical routines performed by the top members."

Now back in her uniform, Fumika walked over to Kyoya, who had also taken off his costume.

"Renge-kun, you sure cover a wide field," Kyoya complimented as Fumika straightened his tie.

"Still, ultimately, it is but a fond fantasy. Not actually having any boys around makes it no good for me," Renge said before lowering back into the ground again.

"A maiden's beauty...It is to have a spirit pure enough not to give in to superficial beauty, influence, or lust," Suzuran suddenly said.

"'As a girl, you...' 'For a girl, you...' We're fed up with all the oppressive male contempt for women," Hinagiku said.

"Our pride...It comes from having soulful relationships based on equality, as a result of being of the same sex," Benibara said, "including, yes...even relationships of love."

"Oh, there you go, Benio," Suzuran sighed, smiling.

"Benibara-sama!" Hinagiku chriped.

"Ahh, I've gotten tired of laughing," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, seriously, go away," Hikaru agreed.

They had all gotten bored of the Zuka Club and were doing their own activities. Kaoru was looking through the bag of instant coffee that Haruhi had bought. Hikaru was playing his video game while Honey was watching over his shoulder. Mori was standing behind the couch, practicing swinging his sword. And Kyoya was reading a book while Fumika read over his shoulder.

"Oh, my, does this mean you have nothing to say about our sublime love?" Hinagiku asked, laughing snottily.

"What is she talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, I haven't had this before," Kaoru said, not paying any attention as he took out a jar of instant coffee, "It's a new one."

"You have to feel sorry for them, Hinagiku," Suzuran said, stroking Benibara's cheek before removing her mustache, "Their patented host skills did not work on us, and they don't know how to handle it."

"Hmph. even so, it was worth it, while we were here for our theatrical performance, to come and see the notorious Ouran Host Club for ourselves," Benibara smirked.

"Are we notorious?" Honey asked.

"Maybe," Mori replied.

Benibara walked over to Haruhi and placed her hand on the wall next to her, "To think that they dragged this sweet girl down along with them, though..."

"Huh?"

"I don't know if their president is supposed to be a halfer or not," Benibara shouted, "but spreading around false love with impressive appearances, and toying with the pure hearts of young maidens is positively demeaning towards women!

"It is outrageous how you claim to be carrying out club activities, while satisfying your own appetites. I swear that I will bring down Ouran Host Club at once!" Benibara announced.

"Heil Zuka Club!" the Zuka Club shouted, doing the Nazi salute.

"Indeed, I understand what you're saying," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up before snapping his book shut, "However, could we continue this at another time?"

"Are you saying you cannot take us on?" Benibara taunted.

"No. Our president is still bedridden from the culture shock," Kyoya explained, walking over to Tamak who was sleeping in a bed.

"The Zuka Club is scaring me..." Tamaki muttered in his 'sleep'.

"You see, Tama-chan is having nappy time right now," Honey explained.

"Get him up!" Benibara growled.

"Um, I made some coffee. Would you like some?" Haruhi asked, walking over to the Zuka Club.

"Thank you. How kind of you," Benibara said dramatically.

"You're a real treasure in this trash heap," Suzuran said.

"Coffee made by a maiden possesses such a fragrant aroma," Benibara said.

"This is instant," Haruhi said.

"Well then, why don't the four of us have a tea party?" Hinagiku asked.

Suddenly, Tamaki woke up. "You girls are wrong!" Tamaki shouted, charging towards the four girls, "Where is the fruitfulness in a girl being in love with another girl?! Why else would God have created Adam and Eve?!"

Suddenly, Fumika stepped in front of Tamaki, holding her hand out to stop him, "Stop right there!" Fumika ordered, surprising everyone, "Now I can understand your belief about God creating Adam and Eve for the purpose of boy and girl relationships, however there is _no reason_ to disrespect a girl and girl or a boy and boy relationship.

"Each and every person has the right to love whomever they choose. Whether it be the opposite _or_ the same gender," Fumika said, giving Tamaki a stern glare.

"To think that the Host Club held another sweet maiden hostage!" Benibara shouted, hugging Fumika.

"Don't touch her!" Tamaki shouted, running up to free Fumika. However, instead of reaching Benibara and Fumika, he ended up passing them and landed his finger into Hinagiku's _hot_ coffee.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Tamaki shouted, jumping back. Honey scampered over and blew on Tamaki's finger.

"Geez, please be more careful," Haruhi sighed, taking out a roll of of first-aid tape.

Once she finished wrapping his finger, Tamaki continued to stare at it.

"Thank you. Do you always carry first-aid tape around with you?" Tamaki asked.

"The supermarket was giving them away when I bought the instant coffee," Haruhi explained, smiling, "The store always has giveaways."

"Giveaway?"

"This doesn't even seem to be worth discussing," Benibara interrupted, grabbing Haruhi's wrist, forcing her to stand by her side, Fumika forced to stand on Benibara's other side, "Now that we know the situation, we cannot allow these maidens to remain in this club. We must prepare the paperwork for a transfer to Lobelia at once, and welcome them into the Zuka Club!"

"W-wait a minute! There seems to be some misunderstanding here," Fumika said, both she and Haruhi pulling themselves out of Benibara's grip.

"Yeah!" Haruhi agreed, "You've labeled Tamaki-senpai a halfer, for one."

"Tama-chan _is_ a halfer. A French and Japanese half-chan!" Honey said.

"Ah. But still, I'm so sure about calling the Host Club fledgling, and picking on them on other pretexts, as well," Haruhi tried again.

"No, we _are_ pretty new. We were only founded two years ago," Hikaru admitted.

"His highness created it when he reached high school, after all," Kaoru explained.

"Well, be that as it may, if anything, saying that their club activities are only held to satisfy their own appetites is going too far," Haruhi tried one last time, "It's not as though they're charging their guests anything-"

"I wouldn't call it a charge, but we do have a point system," Kyoya cut in, "We do offer priority service, depending on the items won in net auctions on the club's homepage.

"Ah, you see here, Haruhi?" Kyoya held up his laptop, "Your used mechanical pencil just sold for a winning bid of 30,000 yen. Good for you."

"Eh?!" Haruhi shouted, running over to the laptop, "That's the one I thought I'd lost! This is the first I'm hearing about _any_ of this, you know! I never heard we were taking money for this!"

"You thought we were providing this service as volunteers?" Kyoya questioned, "Well, if you subtract the expenses we have for throwing events, costumes, and refreshments for our guests, we do make a slight profit."

"Then please don't go seling other people's things without permission!" Haruhi shouted, "That's thievery!"

"It's not thievery. It fell on the floor," the twins told her.

"That's no excuse!" Fumika snapped.

"Waah! I'm sorry, Haurhi!" Tamaki cried out, "It's not like we were hiding it from you! Here, you can have my pencil! See? It has a teddy bear."

"I don't want that thing," Haruhi rejected.

"Then if you like, I'll tell you all the secrets of my success, together with the grand memories of my 17 years," Tamaki exclaimed.

"No, of all the things I'm hearing for the first time, I care about that information the least," Haruhi said, bluntly.

"You don't care?" Tamaki gasped, going into his emo corner.

"You poor things. I must be a shock to be so deceived," Suzuran said.

"Come on, dump this bunch, and come over to us," Hinagiku tried to convince.

"Now, hold on, Hinagiku. These maidens are all shaken up today. Let's ask again tomorrow. We'll be expecting a favorable answer," Benibara said, patting Haruhi's and Fumika's shoulders.

"Well adieu," Benibara bid before she, Suzuran, and Hinagiku twirled out, laughing cockily.

Fumika and Haruhi both stood there for a moment before turning to glare at the Host Club.

"We'll be excusing ourselves now, too," Fumika muttered as she and Haruhi walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

|| Time Skip ||

"Do you think we're going to far?" Fumika asked Haruhi as they made their way to Music Room #3.

"Nope," Haruhi shook her head, "I think we're fine. Actually we did a good job ignoring the twins today."

Fumika giggled, "Yeah. It was pretty hard with them whispering and throwing wads of paper at us."

"You got that right," Haruhi agreed before her expression grew serious again.

Fumika followed Haruhi's gaze and she too grew serious when she saw the Zuka club standing in front of the club room.

"Hey there, maiden," Benibara said, turning around.

"As promised yesterday, we've come to ask you again," Hinagiku said next, also turning around.

Suzuran followed suit and turned around, "We are really going to set things straight with those Host Club people today."

"Set what straight?" Haruhi asked.

"That maidens like you two should be in a place more appropriate for them!" Benibara answered, dragging them to the club room, Suzuran and Hinagiku twirling behind them.

They opened the door to reveal a dark room. Confused, they walked in.

"Ouran~"

"Ouran~"

"Ouran..."

"Ouran~" Fumika did a double take. ' _Was that_ Kyoya _?!'_

"OURAN!"

The lights turned on to reveal Tamaki dressed as a princess, "Ouuuuuurrrrraaaaan!~"

Tamaki stepped back to reveal that all the Hosts, excluding Mori were dressed as princesses. "Host Club~ Welcome!~" they all sang.

They girls stood they frozen as they stared at the Host Club in disbelief and shock.

"Oh, Haruhi, Fumika, welcome!" Tamaki greeted, walking over to them.

"Haru-chan! Fumi-chan! I'm a princess! Do I look good?" Honey asked, twirling over to them.

"What kind of stunt is this?! Are you trying to make fun of our culture?!" Benibara demanded.

"Make fun? No, certainly not. I have taken everything into account," Tamaki denied, "This is a surefire technique, guaranteed among commoners to make even a crying child happy!

"You ladies who have lived shelters lives at Lobelia might not know this, but commoners are apt to have a weakness for free things," Tamaki continued, "It's true that Haruhi and Fumika may now be distracted, and sensing the appeal of joining the Zuka Club. However if you choose our club, your brothers and sisters come with it!

"Yes, the plan is to experience the feeling of being in the Zuka Club, while staying in the Host Club," Tamaki explained, "You see, Haruhi and Fumika? Aren't I pretty?"

"We're the Hitachiin Sisters!" the twins exclaimed in high pitch voices, "Which one is prettier?"

"Just teasing!" Hikaru while Kaoru did a fake snotty laugh ("Ohohohoho!")

"Haru-chan! Fumi-chan! You can call ' _Big Sister',"_ Honey told them.

Mori just shook and played his tambourine while Kyoya hid most of his face with his fan, trying to avoid making eye contact with Fumika.

"Y-You think a maiden can be taken in by this?!" Benibara shouted, outraged, "We've had enough of your fooling around!"

That was when Haruhi and Fumika started laughing.

"Too much! I don't even know what this means!" Haruhi laughed, rolling around on the floor.

Fumika suppressed her laugh into giggles, "I knew you guys were goofballs, but this? This is taking it to a new level."

The Host Club and Zuka Club just stood there for a few seconds, watching Fumika and Haruhi laugh and giggle.

"Are we really that funny?" Honey and the twins asked, causing Haruhi to laugh even more.

"Call me ' _Big Sister'_!" the ordered, chasing Haruhi around.

"Stop!" Haruhi cried, still laughing.

Fumika giggled even more and made her way towards Kyoya.

"H-How did they m-manage to get _you_ into a d-dress?" Fumika struggled to ask through her fit of giggles.

"Through a lot of pestering," Kyoya sighed, though he did smile at her constant fits of laughter.

Fumika finally managed to control her giggles and looked at Kyoya up and down. "You look really pretty as a girl," Fumika complimented, but she then paused when she noticed something.

"H-How is your chest is almost as big as mine?" Fumika asked before looking down at her own chest.

"Pads," Kyoya sighed, causing Fumika to laugh once more.

"Really, stop it, already," Haruhi said, sighing in content before landing on the ground, "What were you thinking, really?"

"well, we want to run the Host Club with you and Fumika," Hikaru explained, making Haruhi and Fumika freeze before breaking into soft smiles.

The Zuka club walked over to Haruhi. "Maiden, are you..."

"I'm sorry. There are all sorts of people in the world," Haruhi apologized, getting up from the floor, "and I do think that your way of thinking is unique and interesting..."

"...but Haruhi and I are studying at this school," Fumika continued, walking over to Haruhi, "because we have goals for our future, so we were never intending to quit Ouran here to begin with."

"Haruhi! Fumika!" Tamaki exclaimed, before pausing to think, "Hold on! If you two weren't planning to quit, why did the two of you act so angry yesterday?"

"When you sell people's things without asking them, they usually get mad!" Haruhi and Fumika both shouted in unison.

"That mechanical pencil was easy to write with, and I liked it!" Haruhi continued.

"Sorry about that," Tamaki said, sighing in defeat, "Still, I offered you this complimentary teddy-bear pencil, didn't I?"

"I told you, I don't want it," Haruhi rejected again.

"We're not giving up on you two, maidens," Benibara declared, "We swear to you, someday, we _will_ come and rescue you from this place, and bring down this Host Club!"

" _Zai jian_ (Until we meet again)," Benibara said before she and the other girl twirled away, slipping on bananas on the way out.

The Host Club stared as the door closed until the lights dimmed and Renge appeared on her platform.

"And so, a new rival, the Zuka Club, appears," Renge narrated, peeling a banana, "and the story becomes even more exciting. What fate awaits them from here on? Hang in there, Host Club! Don't give in, Host Club!"

"Hey! Don't go livening things up on your own!" Tamaki shouted before somehow slipping on a banana peel despite not moving a single inch.

"Ah!"

|| Later that day... ||

Fumika sighed as she finished putting away the last of the Host Club's princess costumes. The Host Club may have looked funny in them, but they had so many steps in packing it just so the fabric wouldn't ruin.

"That wasn't very nice you know," Kyoya said, appearing out of nowhere.

Startled, Fumika quickly turned around to face him. "Kyoya-senpai!" Fumika exclaimed, trying to calm her rapidly-beating heart, "You startled me."

"I was very worried," Kyoya told her, walking closer to her, "I even dressed up as a girl for you."

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Fumika apologized, taking a step back when she noticed that Kyoya was getting much closer than he needed to.

"Well, just an apology isn't going to make up for it," Kyoya asked, continuing to get closer to her.

"T-Then what will?" Fumika asked, taking another step back to find that she was up against a wall.

Kyoya smirked as he placed his hands on either side of her head, trapping her, "You know, it's a week since we kissed at the beach."

"Kyoya-senpai?" Fumika asked, surprised at the change of subject.

"And over this past week I've been thinking," Kyoya continued, "And I've realized something. You know what I've realized?"

"N-No," Fumika stuttered, wary of the fact that Kyoya's lips were getting closer and closer to hers.

"I've realized how your eyes seem to sparkle whenever you laugh. How your nose would scrunch up and you'd bite your lip whenever you're focusing on something," Kyoya whispered, making Fumika's heart flutter, "And you know what else?"

"What?"

"It's taken me a week to realize, but it seems to me that I've ( _kiss kiss_ ) fallen in love with you," Kyoya murmured before gently cupping Fumika's face, kissing her.

"I think I've fallen in love with you, too,Kyoya-senpai," Fumika confessed once they pulled away.

Kyoya tsked, "We just confessed to each other, you can't call me ' _senpai_ ', anymore."

"K-Kyoya," Fumika tested out.

Kyoya grinned and moved to kiss her again when someone coughed.

Fumika and Kyoya both looked to see the rest of the Host Club standing at the doorway, shocked.

"W-w-what was that?!" Tamaki screamed, pointing at Kyoya and Fumika.

"Fumika and Kyoya-senpai just kissed," Kaoru said.

"Yes, it turns out that Fumika and I have feelings for each other," Kyoya explained, smirking when he saw Fumika blushed a bright red.

"Does that mean that you and Fumi-chan are dating now, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it," Kyoya agreed.

"M-Mommy shouldn't be dating my little daughter! That's just wrong!" Tamaki protested.

"What's wrong is that still referring to them as ' _Mommy'_ and _'Daughter_ '. They're not even related!" Haruhi told him, causing Tamaki to go into his emo corner.

Kyoya sighed in annoyance as he watched the twins tease Tamaki while Tamaki himself just grumbled to himself about 'Mommy cheating on Daddy.' Fumika on the other hand giggled.

Feeling daring, Fumika grabbed Kyoya's hand and interlaced their fingers, carefully watching his expression. Feeling Fumika's hand in his, Kyoya looked down at her and smiled. Seeing him smile at her, Fumika smiled back while shyly placing her head onto his shoulder, both of them watching the Host Club and their funny antics.

* * *

A/N: Hey! So you know how I said that the previous chapter would be the last chapter in a while? Well it turns out that I lied! I ended up having a lot of free time before school starting and I somehow ended up finishing. Hooray! But this time, I am (probably) serious. Unless I manage to type up another fast one, or I don't get a lot of homework, I shouldn't be able to update till late September. I'm actually really excited to type the next episode though. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if Kyoya and Fumika's relationship seems to be moving fast, and I also apologize if Kyoya acted out of character in this chapter, the previous chapter, or any chapters to come. I tried and am trying my best to keep him in character. Anyway, thanks and bye-bye for now!

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-


	10. A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family!

"Aren't we lucky that we managed to get the advertised specials?" Fumika beamed, as she and Haruhi made their way back home.

"The supermarket really _is_ the place to spend a Sunday morning," Haruhi agreed before checking grocery shopping off her mental to-do list, "Once we home, we've got cleaning and laundry to do..."

Haruhi broke her train of thought when she bumped into Fumika who had come to a sudden stop. "Huh? Fumika, why'd you stop?"

"Do you see that, in front of our apartment?" Fumika asked, pointing towards the crowd of people surrounding a car.

To answer her question, the door opened, and out stepped the Host Club.

"Eh?!" Haruhi shrieked, which somehow didn't draw the attention of others nearby, "What are _they_ doing here?!"

"Wow, so this is Haruhi and Fumika's house?" they heard Kaoru asked.

"It's pretty big, isn't it? Bigger than I thought," Hikaru commented.

"It has lots of rooms," Honey stated.

"No, this is what's called aggregate commoner dwelling," Kyoya corrected, "Fumika and Haruhi's place is probably just one of the rooms among these."

"Kyoya! What's with all of these people?!" Tamaki demanded, "Especially those two doppelgangers!"

"Oh. I was sure that you didn't have the courage to come alone, so it would be better if we came en masse," Kyoya said, faking a thinking face, "I guess that was uncalled for. Okay, children, let's go home."

"No way! I don't want to go home!" the twins protested.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. I don't want to be alone," Tamaki said.

"Listen up, men. Do not forget..." Tamaki said, going back into his kingly personality, "This is just a ' _we happened to be passing by'_ sort of nonchalant visit, and is definitely not research on the Fujioka family's standard of living! The words ' _shabby,' 'cramped,'_ and _'run-down'_ are absolutely forbidden!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Under no circumstances are you to say or do anything to make Haruhi, Fumika, or her father wish that we would leave," Tamaki continued. At this point, Haruhi was at her breaking point.

"Too late for that. Go away, right now!" Haruhi ordered, letting the Hosts know that she and Fumika were there.

"Haruhi! Fumika!" the Hosts shouted, before scanning Haruhi's and Fumika's clothes, "Plain and simple, looking good!"

"Shut up! Get the hell out of here!" Haruhi yelled.

"Eee! Haruhi is using incredibly dirty language!" Tamaki shrieked, before scolding the twins, "This is all your fault!"

"It wasn't me..." the twins protested.

"Excuse me, Haruhi-chan, is everything all right?" the landlady asked, concerned.

"Oh, Miss Landlady..."

"Driving up in foreign cars like this... Are these people the Yakuza or something?"

"No, uh..."

"Should I call the police?"

"Pleased to meet you, madam," Tamaki said, suddenly coming up to them, "My name is Suoh, and I'm one of Haruhi-san and Fumika-san's friends."

"Oh, my, my, my, my, what am I to do?" the landlady said, flustered.

"I'm terribly sorry for suddenly stopping by like this and causing a stir..." Fumika started droning out of that conversation when Kyoya walked over to her.

"I apologize for suddenly arriving at your house without alerting you beforehand," Kyoya said, wrapping an arm around Fumika's waist when she leaned against him.

"I'm fine with it. However, I do believe Haruhi thinks otherwise," Fumika said, unable to stop a smile from appearing as they followed Haruhi up the stairs.

"I'm warning you right now, you just get a little look, like three seconds," Haruhi told them, "Once you've seen it, you'll immediately-"

"Haru-chan, I brought a gift. It's cake," Honey said, holding up a cake box, It has both strawberry and chocolate, and some others, too."

"Well, I guess we can have tea," Haruhi sighed, giving into her gluttony.

Fumika smiled and unlocked the door.

Tamaki peered inside before sighing in relief, ' _Whew, I guess it's a little better than my dream.'_

"Shabby," Hikaru muttered, earning a face pulling from Tamaki.

"A wood-built, two story 2k. That's about right for a two-person, father-daughter commoner family. 3-person, if it's a father-sisters commoner family, and the sisters are fine with sharing a room," Kyoya stated.

"Yeah. At Haruhi and Fumika's size, they won't go hitting their heads on the low ceilings," Kaoru said.

"It's an absolutely darling little room!" Honey complimented.

"That's okay, you don't have to force yourself to compliment it," Haruhi grumbled.

"Huh? Fumi-chan, Haru-chan, we take off our shoes?" Honey asked, noticing that both Fumika and Haruhi took their shoes off.

"Yes, please."

"We have to take our shoes off before going in," Honey said to Mori, "This room is like a dojo, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let us borrow some slippers," Hikaru demanded.

"Oh, I can see a tatami-floored room right there," Kaoru pointed out.

"In that case, we don't need slippers huh?"

"Okay, forgive the intrusion!" the Host Club chorused, stepping into the apartment.

"Pardon the intrusion."

"Excuse us."

"Forgive the intrusion."

"Whoa! Is this all?!"

"Ow." Fumika sweatdropped when she saw Mori bang his head on one of the lights.

"You wouldn't expect a light to be hanging down there, huh?"

"It looks like we haven't given commoners' housing enough credit," Tamaki said before curling up at the table, "All right, it's tight in here, so everyone try your best to sit gym-style. This is the way that commoners came up with to cut down on space."

"I'll put some tea on," Haruhi told them, trying not to explode.

"Oh, Haruhi, as far as tea goes, I have this black tea that our father bought as a souvenir from Africa," Hikaru said, handing the bag over to Fumika, "Here."

"You just _casually_ carry that around?" Fumika muttered, walking over to Haruhi before saying to Hikaru, "Thanks!"

"It's best as a milk tea," Kaoru informed them, "Do you have any milk?"

"Mm-hmm, we do have some milk... I think..." Haruhi said, thinking.

"We do, but it's the last of it," Fumika said as she checked the refrigerator, "I _told_ you we should've gotten more milk while we were at the supermarket. I'll have to go back later..."

Fumika started making the tea, while Haruhi started washing the cups for tea.

"H-Haruhi, F-Fumika, I'm sorry, you don't have to make that tea," Kaoru suddenly said, "Water will be fine for us."

"Heh? Really? But I've already made it..." Fumika said, holding up her kyusu teapot.

"Oh, well in that case, okay."

Fumika laughed, shaking her head at the twins' antics. She started washing the pot after she finished pouring the tea, while Haruhi carried the tray over to the eating table.

"I haven't the slightest idea why you need to turn this into a contest," Fumika heard Kyoya say when she walked into the room.

"Turn what into a contest?" Fumika asked as she walked over to Kyoya, who was looking through her books.

"The tea is ready. Sorry the cups don't all match," Haruhi announced.

"Haru-chan and Fumi-chan, you get the choose your cakes first," Honey told them, opening his cake box.

"Oh, are you sure?" Fumika asked, "Then I pick...the strawberry one!"

"Ah! Me too!" Haruhi agreed.

"Then, the three of us will have strawberry, and the others can have what they want," Honey said.

Before Haruhi and Fumika could eat, Mori started placing his strawberries onto their plates.

"You like strawberries?" Mori asked.

"Yes! Thank you!" the sister chorused, earning a smile from Mori and a complaining breakdown from Tamaki and the twins.

"Should we have taken actions?!"

"I wanted to give them to her!"

"We were taken in!"

Not wanting to be beaten, Kyoya took his fork and picked up a piece of his cake. "Fumika, say ' _aah_.'"

"Kyoya, wha-?" When Fumika turned her head to face Kyoya, she was met with a chocolate cake being placed into her mouth, "Mpfh!"

|| After they all finished eating cake... ||

"Ah, after eating that cake, I'm a getting a bit peckish," Honey sighed.

"Now that you mention it, it _is_ long past lunchtime," Hikaru started.

"Is lunch ready?" Tamaki, the twins, and Honey asked.

"Could you please stop living so relentlessly fancy-free?" Haruhi asked.

"Besides, if it's _long past_ lunchtime, then shouldn't you have ate lunch _long before_ you came here?" Fumika grumbled, starting to get annoyed.

"Now, _we're_ the ones who dropped in on you without warning, so we'll put up the money. Why not order some of your favorite sushi, or something?" Kyoya offered.

"No, that's okay," Haurhi declined, "Kyoya-senpai, I'm going to dread it later if it's on you."

"Not to worry. This comes out of sales of photos of you that auctioned," Kyoya assured her, taking out a credit card.

"Then, it really _is_ on _me_..."

"Should I be worried for if you ever take me to dinner as a date?" Fumika whispered to Kyoya.

Kyoya smirked, "Of course not," Kyoya told her before leaning close to her ear, "Because you'll be paying me back with your _body_..."

"S-shut up!" Fumika said turning bright red, smacking Kyoya on the shoulder. Kyoya simply chuckled in response.

"Come on Fumika," Haruhi said,pulling Fumika off the floor.

"Eh? Where are we going?" Fumika asked.

"We're going to the sushi shop nearby. They do take out right?"

"Yeah," Fumika nodded, "Oh! They have some pretty high-quality stuff, too!" A few seconds later, Tamaki gave Haruhi a note.

"Even if the sushi pack says ' _premium_ ' on it, you can't call it _'high-quality.'_ Be very careful," Haruhi read out loud. She glowered, crumpling the note and tossing it into the trash.

"We know that much, at least," Haruhi glared.

"Aah! You dummy! Daddy even took care to act all casual so as not to embarrass you!" Tamaki shouted.

"I'd like to have something made by you and Fumi-chan, Haru-chan," Honey said, cutely.

"That's fine, but even starting now, it will take some time," Fumika warned Honey.

"We'll wait!"

"It might as well become dinner," Haruhi sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Well, we'll have to go to the supermarket again," Haruhi said, sighing in annoyance.

Fumika sighed as well, "I needed to go and get more milk anyway, so we might as well."

"Oh, I'm coming." "We want to come to the commoners' supermarket, too," the twins said.

"Me, too! Me, too!" Honey cheered.

"Well, this might be a good experience," Kyoya said.

"Yay! Commoners' supermarket, commoners' supermarket!" the twins cheered, running out of the apartment.

"Wait! You have to wait for everyone! Besides, you don't even know where the supermarket _is_!" Fumika shouted, after them before sighing, "Honestly. They're so much work."

Kyoya chuckled and led her out the door, "Don't I know it."

Fumika, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori caught up with the twins at the bottom of the stairs, leaving them to wait for Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Come on, what's taking them so long!" Hikaru complained, "Let's just leave without them."

"We can't," Fumika sighed, "Haruhi and I need to decide what we're going to make before getting the ingredients."

"Hey, who's that?" Honey asked, pointing at a figure walking towards them.

"Oh that's..." Fumika squinted, before they widening, recognizing the person, "Dad!"

Fumika ran forward to meet up with him, before freezing to a halt when he simply walked past her, no signs of acknowledgment anywhere.

"Welcome home," Fumika whispered, looking down at the ground, tears threatening to fall.

Sullen, she walked back to Kyoya, who quickly wrapped comforting arms around her. The twins were quick to join the hug, remembering they heartfelt conversation with Fumika and what said about her dad sometimes forgetting about her.

"Was that your dad, Fumi-chan?" Honey asked, timidly.

Fumika sniffled, nodding in response.

Honey's eyes widened and he pouted, "Well that was really mean of him."

Fumika lifted her head up from Kyoya's chest, "It's not his fault," Fumika told Honey, "It's just that having two kids can be too much for a single dad sometimes."

"Still..."

Fumika smiled and picked Honey up, "Hey, cheer up, Honey-senpai. How about we go and check up on Haruhi and Tamaki-senpai and see what's taking them so long."

"Okay!"

They all made their way back to the apartment room, and peered into the open door to see Fumika's dad stepping on Tamaki.

"Sir, you were taking so long that we..." Hikaru started say before they "noticed" Fumika's dad.

"Oh, so that guy that passed us downstairs is _Fumika_ and Haruhi's papa, after all," Kaoru said, emphasizing on Fumika's name in hopes of Fumika's dad noticing.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! It's divine intervention!" Tamaki cried. Instead of helping him, however, the twins stepped onto Tamaki as well, walking on him.

"Ah, hello. We're _Fumika-san_ and Haruhi-san's good friends, the Hitachiin Brothes."

"Papa-san, you're a tranny?"

"You're the first genuine tranny we've ever seen."

"Sir, did you finally put the moves on Haruhi?" they asked Tamaki, not caring that they were walking on him.

"Sorry, about that. This guy is a dyed-in-the-wool ladies' man."

"He's a pheromone machine, who's fooled around with more girls than he's got capillaries."

"Fooled around?" 'Papa-san' repeated.

"No! Who are you saying is fooling around?! I sincerely..." Tamaki started.

' _Eh? Is he confessing his love?'_ the twins thought, surprised.

"...sincerely think of your girls as though they were my own daughters!" Tamaki finished.

|| After a little bit of explanation from Kyoya... ||

"I see. You're the Host Club I've been hearing about. You really are a fine set of boys," 'Papa-san' complimented, "I don't know which one of you I would take. Right, Haruhi? Oh, you can just call me Ranka-san. ' _Ranka'_ is the professional name I use at the tranny bar where I work."

"Professional name? Like a stage name?" Honey asked.

"That's right, Mitsukuni-kun," Ranka confirmed.

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

Ranka smiled, "3rd-Years Haninozuka-kun and Morinozuka Takashi-kun... And you would be the 1st-Years, in the same class as Haruhi, Hitachiin Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, right? Which one of you is which, I wonder... I'm always hearing stories about you."

"Huh? Haruhi talks about us?" Kaoru asked.

"Mm-mm, it's always from Kyoya-kun, on the phone," Ranka said.

"Ranka-san, you really are beautiful," Kyoya complimented.

"What?!"

"We're looking after his precious daughters. It's only natural that I'd say hello, and give periodic reports on them, right? Ordinarily, that should be _your_ job, right?" Kyoya asked, directing the last question towards Tamaki.

"You really are a fine _club president_. Oh, Kyoya-kun, you're the vice-president, aren't you? So the president isn't _good for much_ , huh?"

"Hold on there, Dad!" Haruhi interrupted, "I never heard that you were keeping contact with Kyoya-senpai!"

"Eh? But Haruhi, you _never_ tell me about anything at school," Ranka whined.

"So the, without telling me, you..." Haruhi stopped to shout at Tamaki, "Senpai, would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?!"

"Haruhi, the thing about you is...you're even cute when you're angry!" Ranka shouted, hugging Haruhi, "And to think that you've grown up so much. Like having Kyoya-kun as a boyfriend. Oh Haruhi..."

"Wait what?"

"Dad, Kyoya-senpai not's my boyfriend!" Haurhi shouted, pulling away from the hug.

"Eh? If he's not _your_ boyfriend, then who's-?"

"He's _Fumika's_."

"Fumika..." Ranka repeated, thinking for a while turning to look at Fumika with wide eyes, "Fumika!"

Fumika gave him a small smile, "Welcome home, Dad..."

"Ahhh! Fumika, I'm so sorry! I'm such a terrible father!" Ranka cried, hugging Fumika tightly.

"It's no big idea," Fumika tried to tell him, sweatdropping.

"Dad, let go of Fumika," Haruhi ordered, tugging Fumika out of Ranka's grip.

"Eh? Where are you going?"

"The supermarket," Haruhi answered, "We're going shopping, all by ourselves."

"I won't take long, so everyone, behave yourselves," Fumika ordered, sternly.

"Ah, Fumika, Haruhi! We want to go to the commoners' supermarket, too!" Hikaru cried out.

"That's okay, that's okay. Once Haruhi's spoken, she won't listen to you," Ranka said, "That girl made up her mind to go to Ouran, and did all the enrollment paperwork by herself."

"What about Fumi-chan?" Honey asked, noticing how Ranka only referred to Haruhi.

"She didn't even apply. We were pretty shocked when Fumika also got an acceptance letter. Apparently, she was also given the test by accident, and when they saw her scores, she was automatically accepted." Ranka sighed, recalling the memory. "I'd like to respect their spirits of independence, but sometimes, I wish they'd depend on me more."

|| The Fujioka Family, 8 years ago... ||

"Haruhi! Why didn't you tell me that is was Parents' Day at school today?" younger Ranka said, very annoyed.

"Oh, no! Dad you can't come to Parents' Day!" Haruhi ordered, shocking Ranka.

|| Later... ||

"Huh? Haruhi-chan is going through a rebellious phase?" one of Ranka's co-workers asked in disbelief, "I think you've got that wrong, don't you? She just couldn't invite you to Parents' Day because she's embarrassed that daddy is a tranny, right?"

"Let me remind you, I've always been bi!" Ranka growled, "But now that I've settled on loving no one besides Kotoko, I'm just trying to keep my reputation, so I can keep working in the shop."

|| Even later... ||

"Hey, Haurhi-chan! Fumika-chan! Your dad's gone and drunk himself stupid!"

"Haruhi-chan, I'm home!" Ranka shouted, pulling Haruhi into a tight hug.

"Whoa, you reek of liquor," Haruhi stated.

"Looks like he was pretty upset about not going to Parents' Day," Ranka's co-worker said, "Invite him next time, okay?"

"No," Haruhi rejected, "We'd rather let him have some time off at home than come to Parents' Day."

"He's exhausted, so he should stay home and sleep on his day off," Fumika said from besides Ranka and Haruhi, "Haruhi and I both want him to take care of himself."

"Ahh! Haruhi-chan, Fumika-chan! I love you both so much!" Ranka cried, pulling Fumika into the hug, "Wait... Fumika-chan, when did _you_ get here?"

"I was here the entire time..."

"Wah?! I'm so sorry Fumika-chan!"

|| Flashback over... ||

"Fumika was always so quiet and shy, always sticking with her mother and Haruhi. She was never one to socialize, so no one really payed much attention to her. And after losing her mother, Fumika just seemed to close off. She barely talked, and when she did, it was only to Haruhi. It wasn't until recently she talks to me now. But now, I sometimes don't even remember her," Ranka said, smiling sadly.

"I'm grateful to you guys," Ranka said, "Ever since she's met you, Fumika's been more social, and I'm starting to remember her more! Of course there are times when I forget her, but it's still an improvement. Besides, they seem to be happy and enjoying themselves at school now, in their own ways. Right, Suoh Tamaki-kun?"

"Father!"

"I knew who you were at first glance," Ranka told him, "You're the idiot club president that often comes up in Haruhi and Fumika's stories. Come to think of it, you're the one who mistook Haruhi for a boy right up to the end, aren't you? You just don't get it, do you? You're awful."

"Now then, let's never mind that. Why don't we all have ourselves some fun?" Ranka suggested.

|| A few minutes later... ||

Haruhi sighed as she and Fumika made their way back to the supermarket.

"Did you know about Dad and Kyoya-senpai being in touch with each other?" Haruhi asked Fumika. Fumika just shook her head in reply.

A few feet behind them, the Host Club and Ranka were secretly following them.

"So we ended up going with them after all, huh?" the twins said.

"This is what you meant by ' _fun_?'" Kyoya asked.

"This is tailing-play, Kyoya-kun," Ranka answered, giving him a thumbs up, "Then again... I just wanted to go walking around with lots of fine boys in tow!"

"Sure enough, this one and that one are cut from the same cloth," the twins muttered.

|| At the supermarket... ||

Ranka and Tamaki watched as Haruhi compared leeks.

"Why do we need to go this far to secretly watch how they're doing, Father?" Tamaki asked Ranka.

"They lost their mother at an early age," Ranka explained, "and took all of the housework, to say nothing of the shopping, upon themselves. I couldn't help but develop a habit of following after them. Would you call that a father's love?"

|| With Fumika ||

"Hm... I wonder what I should get..." Fumika wondered out loud, placing some random ingredients into her basket.

"I suggest getting a lot of meat, seeing how Tamaki and the twins are a big fan of meat. Knowing Tamaki, he'll want stewpot with lots of meat but no chrysanthemums," Kyoya said from besides her.

Fumika jumped, not expecting Kyoya to be next to her. "Wah! Kyoya, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Your father decided that it would be fun to follow you and your sister while you're shopping," Kyoya snitched.

Fumika sighed in annoyance, "Of course he did. And I suppose my dad and Tamaki chose to watch Haruhi while the rest of the Host Club decided to wander around the store?"

"Of course," Kyoya replied with an 'innocent' smile, "Now, I have an important question."

"What is it?"

"What is ' _time service_?'"

Fumika bit back a laugh, "Well it's service, but with a _time_ limit."

"So, ' _time service_ ' means there's a time limit, huh?" Kyoya repeated.

"Oh yeah, Haruhi, what are we making?" Fumika asked as they walked past the said girl and Tamaki.

"Stewpot with lots of meat, but no chrysanthemums," Haruhi answered.

"I believe an ' _I told you so'_ is appropriate," Kyoya told her, smirking.

"Shut up, you," Fumika said, "Now, then, I must show you the greatest snack ever known to a commoner. It's called _Pocky_."

"It doesn't sound edible."

"It's chocolate covered sticks."

"Isn't there a game commoners' play with them?"

"W-Well, y-yes, but-"

"Then I must insist that we play it."

"N-No! Wait a minute... are you laughing?! You're making fun of me!"

"You're very adorable when you blush," Kyoya murmured, giving Fumika a quick kiss.

"Sh-shut up."


	11. Big Brother is a Prince!

A/N: Hey guys! If you haven't noticed already, I updated this fanfiction's cover. I spent about 12 hours working on it. I'm actually really proud of it, and now that I know how to actually make book covers, I really want to make more!~ Anyway, after finishing the new cover, I finally forced myself to finish the second half of this chapter...well until I became distracted again and started making more covers for fanfiction ideas. Anyways, I hope you guys like my new cover and also enjoy this new chapter!

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Give me back my glasses!"

Fumika sweatdropped as she watched Kyoya clumsily chase the twins around. The twins had unexpectedly stolen Kyoya's glasses for reasons unknown.

"Fumika, here!" Kaoru shouted, pushing the glasses onto Fumika's face.

Startled, Fumika landed on the chair behind her, her eyes trying to adjust to Kyoya's prescription.

"Wow, Fumika. You look hot," the twins complimented, giving her a thumbs up.

"Really?" Fumika asked, taking off the glasses.

"Aw, why'd you take them off?"

"Because these are Kyoya's glasses, and he needs them to see properly," Fumika said before scolding the twins, "And you shouldn't have taken Kyoya's glasses. He could've gotten hurt trying to chase you two around."

"Sorry," the twins apologized, not sorry at all.

"Honestly, don't you two have anything better to do," Kyoya sighed as he took his glasses back and slid them back onto his face.  
"Nope!"

"Well, no one's hurt, so I think we can let this past, right Kyoya?" Fumika said, kissing Kyoya's cheek before walking over to fix Haruhi's tie." "Anyway, to your places, everyone. It's almost open hours!"

|| A few minutes later...||

A little blonde girl stood in front of the doors of Music Room #3. She paused before determinedly opening the doors.

"Welcome!"

The girl looked past the flying petals to see a bunch of highschool boys dressed in police uniform surrounding a girl also in a police uniform standing in front of her (the little girl).

"My, what an unusual guest we have here, huh?" the tall blond boy standing next to girl in the middle said, "Welcome, my little lost kitty cat."

The little girl just stood there, staring at the Host Club.  
"Hello, where did you come from?" the brunette girl asked, bending down.  
"Reverse harem! This is a reverse harem!" the little girl exclaimed.

*

*  
"HEH?!"

"This can't be right. Apparently, there's still some water left in my ear from when I was swimming at the pool," Tamaki said, smacking the side of his head to get any left over water out of his ear.

"Tamaki-senpai, that was four chapters ago," Fumika reminded him.

"But that must be it, Fumika," Hikaru protested.

"Yeah. It's the only reason as to why it sounded like this little girl said ' _reverse harem',"_ Kaoru agreed.

"Debauchery," the little girl said, shocking the Host Club again, "Yay! There's debauchery here!"  
"The oblivious main character that all the boys love," the girl stated, pointing at Fumika.

She moved her finger over to Kyoya, "Glasses character who is also the one to win the main character's heart."

To Honey, "Boy Lolita..."

Then to Mori, "stoic type..."  
The twins blushed and stared at her in shock as she stated their stereotype, "Twincest..."

"Bookworm..." the girl said, pointing at Haruhi.

The girl turned to Tamaki, who reeled back, afraid of what the girl would say about him. The girl started to tear up as she continued to stare at him. "Big Brother... You're blond, so you're Big Brother!"

"We've never heard about this!" "You have a younger sister?" the twins asked as they watched the little girl hug Tamaki.

"No, I am definitely an only child. At least I think I'm an only child..." Tamaki said, looking down at the girl.

"Now that you mention it, maybe you do kind of look alike. You are both blond, and all," Honey stated.

"You're also blond, Honey-senpai," Fumika said.

"Oh yeah!"

"For that matter, are ' _glasses character_ ' and ' _Big Brother_ ' on the same level?" Kyoya wondered.

"It doesn't matter, does it? She called me a _'bookworm_ '." Haruhi said.

"Well you _are_ a bookworm..." Fumika said, "Besides what's wrong with being a bookworm! _I'm_ a bookworm!"

"Yeah, but according to that girl, you're also the main character," Haruhi said.

"Um... Miss, what's your name?" Tamaki asked.

"Kirimi."

"Kirimi?" Haruhi repeated, thinking of the fillet, Kirimi.

"Kirimi-chan, you've made some kind of mistake, haven't you?" Tamaki asked, putting Kirimi down, "I don't think I have a younger sister."

"You're not my Big Brother, even though you're blond?" Kirimi asked, tearing up.

"What kind of logic is that? Honey-senpai is _also_ blond..."  
"All right. As of today, I will be your Big Brother, your Big Brother!" Tamaki declared, picking Kirimi up and spinning her around, "You're so cute... you're so cute..."

"No matter how easily carried away by your feeling you may be, do you really think you should make such irresponsible declarations to a child that young?" Haruhi asked.  
"I'm not irresponsible! I'll make sure I look after you! So come on home with me!" Tamaki shouted.  
"What should we do, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"It's possible that she actually _does_ have a blond older brother in high school, isn't it?" Kyoya questioned, causing Tamaki to hug Kirimi protectively.

"Kirimi...Kirimi..."  
With wide eyes, the Host Club turned to see a door appear and a blond boy peer through the door.

"Um, who are you?" the twins asked.

"He's a foreigner!" Honey exclaimed.

"And for that matter, didn't that door just appear out of nowhere?" Haruhi muttered.

"Well, this _is_ a fanfiction, so anything can happen," Kyoya told her.

"You really need to stop breaking the fourth wall," Fumika told him.

Spotting Kirimi, the blond man smile and stepped forward, "Kirimi..."

"Master..."

"...you've forgotten your attire."

A butler and a maid stepped through the doors before putting something onto the supposed foreigner. After giving him a dramatic spin, the foreigner was revealed to be Nekozawa.

"Nekozawa-senpai?!" Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins gasped in shocked.

"Ah! Nekozawa-senpai!" Fumika exclaimed, smiling happily.

"Master Umehito is terribly vulnerable to bright lights. As such, if he doesn't shroud himself in black attire, he cannot endure the brightness, and will collapse," the maid, Kuretake, explained, "He even has to cover the lightness of the color of his hair with a dark wig!"

"On the other hand, his sister, Mistress Kirimi, hates dimly lit places," the butler secretary, Kadomatsu, continued.

"Then, she's Nekozawa-senpai's younger sister?" Haruhi clarified.

"To tell the truth, that is correct," Kadomatsu said, wiping away some tears.

"K-K-Kirimi...so this is where you are..." Nekozawa said, staggering closer to the small girl.

"Waah! A monster!" Kirimi cried, running over to Tamaki.

"It's all right. The cursed puppet Belzenef here is not the least bit scary. The Nekozawa family has worshiped cat-shaped objects for generations," Nekozawa said.

"No, it's not the puppet that she's afraid of, Nekozawa-senpai, it's you, yourself," Haruhi said, bluntly, causing Kyoya to nod in agreement.

"It's because of the way you're dressed, isn't it?" the twins said, trying to pull off his cloak.

"Don't do that! It's so bright, I'll die!" Nekozawa protested.

"Well, we could just darken the room!" Honey suggested, closing the curtains.

"Waah! I hate the dark!" Kirimi cried, stopping Honey in his tracks.

"Oh, there, there," Tamaki comforted.

"So now, _she_ can't take it," Kyoya pointed out.

"The tragedy that gave rise to these two opposite personalities is the reason why these two are called the Nekozawa Family's Romeo & Juliet," Kuretake said.

"Romeo and Juliet weren't brother and sister, and the situation is greatly different," Haruhi informed.

"I am aware of that. It was just a snappy catch quote that I came up with just now. I thought it would make it more dramatic," Kuretake said.

"Oh, I see."

"Incidentally, we have been sent to pick Kirimi-sama," Kadomatsu explained.

"Is the whole Nekozawa family..." "...as strange as all this?" the twins asked.

"What are you talking about?! The Nekozawas are a distinguished, proper family, descended from the Tokarev dynasty of Russia!" Kuretake shouted, shaking Nekozawa wildly.

"Tokarev?" Kyoya repeated.

"D-don't you mean the Romanov dynasty?" Tamaki corrected.

"But there's a legend that says that, for whatever reason, once every few hundred years, a person in the Nekozawa family is born, who, like Umehito-sama, is fated to be possessed by darkness..." Kuretake recited, "...which may or may not be true."

"It may or may not be true?" Honey repeated.

"So which is it?" the Host club asked.

"The Master, as a result of his condition, is unable to go near his sister without his black attire, and Mistress Kirimi fell in love with the fairy-tale prince of an older brother that she only knew from his portrait," Kuretake continued to explain, "After she learned that her older brother was enrolled in high school, she's gotten so that she will come looking for Umehito-sama like this.

"Of course, we have repeatedly tried to comfort the Mistress with bedtime stories of princely characters, and having run out of stories to tell, we have lately added shojo manga having prince characters that appear in them to her repertoire, and she has gotten utterly absorbed in them," Kuretake finished.

"Shojo manga?"

The Host club thought back to when Kirimi had called them a reverse harem and a debauchery.

"The maid was the source of that?"

"Debauchery in shojo manga?" Haruhi thought out loud, "So then, Sashimi-chan..."

"That's _kirimi_ (filet)."

"It's Kirimi!"  
"Kirimi-chan doesn't know that you're her older brother, Nekozawa-senpai?" Haruhi finished, correcting herself.

Nekozawa froze and started sulking on the floor.

"Yes. We have told her many times, but she just will not believe us," Kuretake said.

Honey also started crying, "Neko-chan must feel sad about that."

"Yes. Which is why I offer prayers like this, every night, that Kirimi will come to love darkness," Nekozawa said, setting up a creepy ritual shrine.

"Please do not set up creepy shrines in the Host Club! It's against our policies," Fumika said, pointing to a sign that read in bold: **Do** ** _NOT_** **set up creepy ritual shrines in the Host Club. Thank you~**

"Besides, you've got it backwards," the twins told him. "You should get accustomed to bright places." "What are you trying to do to your sister?"

"Come, Kirimi-sama," Kadomatsu said.

"Let's go home," Kuretake said.

"No!" Kirimi cried, strangling Tamaki, "I'm staying with Big Brother! I'd rather stay with Big Brother!"

"Nekozawa-senpai..."

"That's okay, Suoh-kun. It doesn't matter what happens to me. Please, please, give Kirimi the love that she needs!" Nekozawa shouted, running away.

"Nekozawa-senpai!" Tamaki shouted, but it was too late. Nekozawa was already at the end of the hallway, still running.

"Siblings are such that they are the source of problems, in any family," Kyoya said.

"Hey!" Fumika, Haruhi, and the twins protested. Fumika gave Kyoya a light smack on the shoulder for good measure.

"I feel bad for them," Fumika said, hugging Haruhi behind and resting her chin on Haruhi's shoulder, "I mean Haruhi and I have always gotten along...most of the times...but having a brother and not getting along with him is kind of sad, isn't it?"

Instead of replying, Tamaki set Kirimi on the ground.

"What's the matter, Big Brother?"

"I'm sorry, Kirimi-chan, I'm really not your big brother," Tamaki kindly told her, "But don't you worry. Kirimi-chan, you have a prince that's even more handsome than me, and he's your _real_ Big Brother."

Haruhi looked at him in shock, "Senpai..."

"Once she came here, Kirimi-chan became a guest of the Host Club. Ouran Host Club exists in order to bring happiness to girls," Tamaki declared, dramatically, "Having a brother and sister that don't care for each other, and who can't be with each other, is a serious problem that should not be! As of now, ' _Operation Reform Nekozawa-senpai into the Bright, Princely Character that Kirimi-chan Prefers'_ (aka Operation Character Reformation) is underway!"

"Again?"

"B-but..." "...reforming Umehito-sama's dark-possessed character? Is that even possible?" Kadomatsu and Kuretake asked.

"Like I said, not matter how easily carried away by feelings you may be, these irresponsible declarations are..." Haruhi started to say, but she stopped once she saw Tamaki smirk.

"Have you forgotten? We have someone on our side who is more heartening than anyone else when it comes to altering a person's character, do we not?" Tamaki asked.

The twins gulped. "By any chance..." "...does he mean?"

To prove the twins right, there was a haughty laugh and then a loud motor. As on cue, Renge came spinning out of the ground on her platform, how that always happens, Fumika and Haruhi had no idea.

"Sure enough..." "...it's Renge."

|| Three days later... ||  
The Host Club was now in Science Room #3, which strangely (yet conveniently) had electric powered blinds.

"Your golden hair, as it flickers in the candlelight...Your shining, ivory skin...Your smile, more mysterious than a flower, illuminated by moonlight...Yes, almost as if...

"...AS IF YOU WERE A CURSED WAX STATUE, WITH YOUR MALEVOLENCE-"

"Wrong!" Renge shouted, hitting Nekozawa sharply with a big paper fan, "You numbskull! Who told you to say that line?! How many times do I have to tell you using occult terms is off-limits?!"  
"B-but, my vocabulary is limited to these sorts of words..." Nekozawa tried to explain, but that only annoyed Renge even more.

"Talking back to me is off-limits, too!" Renge shouted, hitting him even harder, "A princely character doesn't come up with such a sissy excuse so easily!

"Remember, it's good to have a dark side. Solitary characters work pretty well with young girls, too. But these days, the occult, horror, and the like are out of the question!" Renge shouted before pointing at Mori, "Mori-senpai, add another no-good word!"

"Wax statue, right?" Mori asked, writing the word onto the blackboard that was already full of words.

"Renge-kun is really ripping it up, huh?" Kyoya said, leaning against the table.

"She's on a roll," Honey agreed.

"Don't you think Renge is being a bit _too_ harsh on him?" Fumika asked, leaning against Kyoya's arm.

"She was always like that," Hikaru pointed out, " But I'm not sure if those lines will be practical for his sister, though."  
"Sir, aren't you gonna watch?" Kaoru asked Tamaki.

"Well, I don't want to end up cursed later," Tamaki said honestly.

"Okay, you seem to have learned most of the character-altering lines," Renge said, drawing their attention back to her, "I think it's about time we moved on to _it._ "

"H-Hold on! It's still far too soon for me to attempt it!" Nekozawa tried to protest, but it was too late.

"Evil beam!" Renge shouted, shining a flashlight in Nekozawa's face, causing him to cower in fear, "Don't you let a mere flashlight upset you! Pluck up your nerve! It's not a physical problem for you, which means its a problem of guts!"

"Edgar was able to deal with a cross with his nerve and guys, right?!" Renge said, finally turning off the flashlight.

"I thought you rejected the occult," Nekozawa said.

"Fiction is all all right. Fashion is not," Renge said.

"Is that right?" Tamaki asked.

"And you're the one..." "...who's always engaging in weird cosplay," the twins pointed out.

"You're not putting your whole heart into saying these lines, either..." Fumika started to zone out of what was going in front her and turned to Kyoya.

"Ne, Kyoya. I'm going to go to Haruhi," Fumika informed, earning a nod from the boy.

Fumika blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness in the next room. She walked over to her sister, who was reading a manga to Kirimi.

"More, Bookworm!" Kirimi ordered, clapping her hands.

"What's going on, here?" Fumika asked, asked, perching on the arm of the couch.

"Kirimi's forcing me to read manga to her..." Haruhi grumbled, "Help me!"

"How about I take over and you can go see what the boys are doing," Fumika suggested, picking up a manga book.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Haruhi said, "Thanks!"

"No problem," Fumika smiled before sliding into Haruhi's old spot. "Alright, so-"

"What's going on here?" Kyoya asked, walking up to the two girls.

"Oh, I was about to read some manga to Kirimi," Fumika explained, holding up the manga in her hand, "You wanna read with me?"

"I suppose I could do that," Kyoya said, taking a seat behind her so he could read over her shoulder.  
' _How does one read a manga out loud?'_ Fumika thought as she opened the book. 'I guess I'll just read the dialogue?'

" _There are four libraries in this school, but why is it so noisy everywhere?"_ Fumika read, _"If you don't feel like studying, just go home!Are they a bunch of carefree students?  
This is probably the only place left that's quiet...When I opened the door, there was the Oubo Koukou Host Club..."  
"Welcome."_ Kyoya read.

 _"Oh, it's a guy."_

 _"Watch your mouth. He is our important guest even if he is a guy. Welcome to to Oubo Koukou Host Club! Rare scholarship student, Fujimocha Harumi-kun!"_

"This sounds strangely familiar..." Fumika muttered to Kyoya, who chuckled in response.

" _How...How did you know...?"_

 _"Private school, Oubo Gakuen is first about pedigree, and second about money,"_ Kyoya narrated, " _Rich people have free time. Thus, this Host Club was created by 6 beautiful high school students with lots of free time to serve those female students with lots of free time. It is like a luxuriant recreation for super rich school..."  
_ Suddenly there were was a scream. Startled, Fumika dropped the book and stood up.

"You stay here, Kirimi-chan. Kyoya and I will go see what happened," Fumika told Kirimi before running to the Science Room.

"What happened?!" Fumika asked, worried, running into the room.  
In front of her was an angry and disgusted Haruhi and a shocked Tamaki holding a mannequin in a bathing suit.

"Is that supposed to be Haruhi?" Fumika asked, appalled when she noticed the brown wig.  
"Kirimi came over again. Now, if you have the time to goof around and doing repulsive stuff like that, then you should be out there taking care of Kirimi," Kyoya said, annoyed.

"I-It's not like that!" Tamaki protested.

"Do you not like children?" the twins asked.

"No, children are fine, but it's just that for the past three days, she's been making me read shojo manga to her," Haruhi explained, "And of all things, this stuff is really full of reverse harems, and debauchery."

"Big Brother?"

The Host Club turned to see Kirimi standing the doorway.

"This room is too dark!" Kirimi cried.

"Ah, Kirimi-chan! I thought I told you to wait in the other room," Fumika said, gently picking her up.

"Oh, what's wrong, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked, jogging over, taking Kirimi into his arms to swing her around, "There, there, you see? Nothing to be afraid of."  
Meanwhile, Nekozawa was still on the ground, but now with a determined look on his face.

"Senpai?" Renge said, worriedly.

"I am a handsome, princely, big brother..." Nekozawa repeated, "I'm not afraid of the light!"

"Self evil beam!" Nekozawa shouted, turning on the flashlight.

"He did it!" Honey cheered.

"Ooooh..." Mori said, clapping.

"Nekozawa-senpai has finally become able to shine a flashlight on himself!" Renge said.

"Bravo, bravo." the twins said, popping some party poppers.

"Nekozawa-senpai..." Haruhi said, clapping.

"You've done it! I'm sure that Kirimi-chan will be thrilled, too!" Tamaki said before leading Kirimi towards Nekozawa, "Look, Kirimi-chan. _This_ is your real Big Brother."  
"I'm so proud of you," Fumika said, smiling. But it soon disappeared when Nekozawa turned around.

"Kirimi..."

"KYA!"

"WAH!"

Terrified, Fumika ran and hid behind Kyoya, trembling at how scary Nekozawa had looked in the flashlight light.

Kirimi on the other hand, just ran out of the room, crying very loudly.

"Kirimi!"

"That evil beam just now..." "...must have been pretty scary, huh?" the twins asked, glancing at Fumika.

"Kirimi..." Nekozawa murmured, dropping to the ground.

"Nekozawa-senpai..."

"Enough. Even if I go through any more special training, there's no guarantee that Kirimi will accept me..." Nekozawa said, "Rather than Kirimi having me for an older brother, Suoh-kun, _you_ should be her substitute older brother, instead."

" _You're_ the one that girl really wants to see, aren't you?" Tamaki asked, forcefully, "If you hold your sister dear, then show more guts, even if it kills you!"

At the window, Hikaru and Kaoru decided that they've had enough with the dark classroom and decided to open the blinds.

"Huh? Your sister is still in the courtyard," Hikaru said, looking out of the window.  
"There's something down there with her..." Kaoru added.

"Oh, it's a cat," Hikaru said, causing Nekozawa to gasp.

"Your family sure does love cats," Kaoru commented, "You warm right up even to stray cats."

"That's not true!" Nekozawa shouted, running to the window, "Regardless of how the Nekozawa family may revere cats, there's no way that something as occult as her being chummy with a stray cat could happen, is there? Kirimi is afraid of animals! And live cats are what she's most afraid of!"

Nekozawa gritted his teeth and jumped through the window, "Kirimi!"

"Nekozawa-senpai!" Fumika gasped.

"Oh, no! He's not even wearing his hood!" Haruhi shouted.

Meanwhile, Kirimi stood there, frozen, in front of the cat. "Help!"

"Kirimi!"

Surprised, Kirimi turned around to see a boy that looked exactly like her brother from the portrait running towards her.

"Kirimi!"

"Big Brother!" Kirimi shouted, realizing that the boy was indeed her big brother.

Inside Science Room #3, the Host Club watched the Nekozawa siblings reunite.

"He did it!" Honey said.

"This is the result of my special training," Renge said, proudly.

"I don't know..." Fumika said as she watched Nekozawa collapse onto the ground.

|| Several days later... ||

"Nekozawa-senpai..." Tamaki said as he watched Nekozawa hide back into the darkness.

"He probably took a whole life's worth of sunlight that day," Hikaru commented.

"And he's reacted by reverting back to his condition before the training," Honey said.

"Well, well, that explains why he's wearing those gloomy black clothes again," Kaoru said.

"I bumped into Nekozawa the other day, he told me that Kirimi is getting more used to him now," Fumika reported, smiling softly as she hugged Haruhi, "I'm really happy for him."


	12. Honey's Three Bitter Days!

"It's done, all right."

"Y-you idiots! You're the ones who bumped into it, right?"

"That's just because Fumika was running away," the twins said, putting the blame onto Fumika, "We wanted to have some fun, by having do I little cosplay."

"We're _always_ doing cosplay, you know!" Tamaki shouted.

"Not the usual Host Club kind," Hikaru grinned.

"This time, in a bunny girl costume-disguised as a girl," Kaoru said.

" _Disguised_ as a girl?" Haruhi repeated.

"You want to see it to, don't you, _Kyoya-senpai_ ," the twins said, maliciously.

"I will not agree _nor_ deny it," Kyoya said, typing something onto his laptop, "However, with all of this commotion you're causing, you'll end up waking Honey-senpai."  
Tamaki and the twins stopped their fighting and looked at Honey, who was currently taking a nap on his makeshift bed.

"High school 3rd-Year, and he's still taking naps?" Haruhi said in disbelief, "Well, we can't help that his bunny has been stained."

"Wait! Don't go near Honey-senpai!" Tamaki and the twins cried, hiding behind a couch.

"Hurry, come take shelter over here!" Tamaki said.

"What do you mean?"

"Honey-senpai wakes up in a megaton-class ill humor," Tamaki said.

"Huh?"

"This is just a rumor, but once, when the Haninozuka family visited a U.S. military installation, to give hand-to-hand combat technique training, Honey-senpai is said to have slept the whole time, due to jet lag. And when one soldier carelessly tried to wake up Honey-senpai, since he had been sleeping so long...

"Two unfortunate platoons of green beret special forces were wiped out in seconds by Honey-senpai, and ever since, they say there have been diplomatic issues with America," Tamaki finished.

"How terrifying..." Haruhi said.

"What's worse, I've heard that Usa-chan was handmade by Honey-senpai's favorite late grandma. Judging by the way he always carries it with him, there can be little doubt that it's a precious article to him. Once he wakes up, and sees his Usa-chan irrevocably altered..."

"He's going to irrevocably alter us, too!" they cried.

"You guys are exaggerating," Fumika sighed as she leaned against the arm of Kyoya's chair, "Any way you think about them, those stories sound made up."

"No, there is other evidence that Honey-senpai has an evil split personality," Tamaki protested, "Honey-senpai is type AB."

"So?"

"That means...he has the same blood type as Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed, causing Haruhi to gasp.

"Really now..." Fumika sighed, shaking her head at their antics.

"Do you have some sort of problem with my blood type?" Kyoya asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, and to those of you watching who are type AB, please don't get offended or upset," Fumika said, turning to a random direction.

"Who are you talking to?" Kyoya asked.

"The readers," Fumika said.

"If I remember correctly, you hit and scold me for breaking the fourth wall last chapter," Kyoya said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well this is different," Fumika said, "This more of a disclaimer or note because it's 2016 when the author wrote this chapter and people get triggered so easily these days."

At the same moment, Honey started to stir, causing Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins to freak out.

"This is bad. We have to do something before he wakes up," Tamaki said. "Hikaru, Kaoru..."

"Sir!"

"Get your folks' Cessna. Fly to Osorezan, and bring back a medium. We'll have her channel Honey-senpai's grandma, and make us a new Usa-chan," Tamaki ordered, taking out a map, "Take this map of Aomori Prefecture with you. Don't forget the apple juice, apple jam, and Nebuta doll souvenirs!"

"We don't have that much time," Hikaru pointed out.

"We don't mind the derangement," Kaoru added, "but please come up with something more constructive."

"All right, let's go with this: While we send Usa-chan out for cleaning, Haurhi, you wear this fur suit," Tamaki said, taking out a pink bunny onesie.

"Nice idea!"

"No way!"

"Please leave my sister out of your perverted plans," Fumika said, bluntly.

"And for that matter, where did you get that thing?!" Haruhi shouted, struggling to free herself from Tamaki's grip, "It's too obvious!"

"It's okay. How can he tell such a slight difference with half-awake eyes?"

"Then, Senpai, _you_ wear it!"

"It won't be cute if I wear it! We've given up on the bunny girl thing, so now you can be a real rabbit, instead! Be a real rabbit, instead!"

Unfortunately for them, all the ruckus they were making had woken Honey up.

"Oh, no! It's too late! There's no other choice but to use another substitute!"

While Honey was still rubbing his eyes awake, Tamaki placed his teddy bear on Honey's makeshift bed. After staring at it for a few seconds, Honey grabbed it's arm and chucked it at the ground.

"Aah! Kuma-chan!" Tamaki cried.

"It'll be our turn, next!" Hikaru shouted.

"Aah! He's discovered his Usa-chan!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Just like he said, Honey was making his way to where Usa-chan was. Honey took one look at Usa-chan and turned towards the Host Club, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Who's the one who got my Usa-chan dirty?" Honey growled.

"S-s-save us, Mori-senpai!" Tamaki and the twins cried out.

"Usa-chan said that he absolutely _had_ to drink some tea," Mori said.

Everyone stayed silent while they waited for Honey's response.

"He did? So that's why his face is all dirty, huh?" Honey said, believing Mori's lie, "Oh, do you think he wants some cake, too?"

Surprised, Tamaki and the twins fell to the floor.

"That's all it took?"

|| Time Skip ||

"Honey-kun, what kind of chocolate do you like?"

"Mousse? Bonbons? I'll bet it's chocolate cake that's your favorite, huh?"

"Let's see...I like them all," Honey exclaimed, "I love chocolate, Usa-chan, and all of you!"

"Oh, how cute!"

"Honey-senpai seems to be in a good mood, huh?" Fumika commented, standing next to Mori.

"Yeah."

"It's because Valentine's Day is coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Fumi-chan! We need more cake over here!" Honey called.

"Coming!" Fumika shouted back, turning around to pick up a tray of cake that she made sure was always near.

"Honey-senpai, if you keep eating nothing but sweets like this, then you'll end up with a cavity," Haruhi warned as she passed by Honey's table.

"I'm sure he makes sure to brush his teeth," Fumika said, giving some cake to Honey, "And besides, even if he forgets, Mori-senpai probably reminds him."

"You spoil him, too much, Fumika," Haruhi muttered.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan! I always brush my teeth," Honey said, opening his mouth wide to stuff a piece of cake into his mouth, "Ahh-ow!"

Hearing Honey's cry of pain, the Host club stopped and turned towards him.

"Honey-senpai, don't tell me..." Haruhi said, trailing off.

"It's nothing, really," Honey said.

"Honey-senpai, please open your mouth," Fumika requested, gently. "We need to make sure-you guys, be careful!" Fumika scolded when the twins tried to force Honey's mouth open.

"Hold on!"

"Honey-senpai, sit still!"

"It's nothing! It's nothing! NO!" Honey struggled. But it all came to a stop when Mori grabbed him and forced him down onto the couch, causing many girls to squeal.

"Is it a cavity?" Tamaki asked when Mori finally pried Honey's mouth open.

"Yeah."

"No, I'm okay," Honey denied.

"Oh, Honey-senpai..." Fumika said, sadly.

Ignoring Honey, Mori looked up at Tamaki, "Tamaki..."

"Yeah, all right, understood," Tamaki nodded. He cleared his throat to make an announcement, "Until Honey-senpai gets over his cavity, all sweets are off-limits to him."

"EH?!"

"Further, in order to allow the entire club to offer its support, we ask you to temporarily refrain from consuming any snacks within the club," Tamaki finished.

"N-no, Takashi...I don't want snacks to be off-limits," Honey cried, "I'm not in pain...I'm not in pain, okay?"

Not saying anything, Mori simply just picked up the piece of Honey was eating and walked away.

"Stop! That's my cake!"

Mori turned around, "It's off-limits."

"And so...Honey's hellish days had begun," Renge narrated.

|| The next day ||

Fumika turned her head into Kyoya's side as they passed a depressed Honey. She knew that if she _did_ look at Honey, her guilt would overpower her and she would end up giving Honey some sweets. It doesn't help that Honey's bandage makes him look like a bunny.

"Aww, that's rough," the twins said, walking up behind them.

"Poor guy," Haruhi agreed.

"You know, I didn't think that Mori-senpai could be so firm," Hikaru admitted.

"You wouldn't expect it, huh? I thought his principles kept him from doing anything to upset Honey-senpai," Kaoru said.

"To think that he could get his highness to go along with him, too..."

"He's only doing what's best for Honey-senpai," Fumika defended, "If you two were in his position I'm sure you would do this, too."

"As interesting as it is listening to the bunch of you talking about Honey and Mori's dilemma, I must leave now if I'm to get to class on time," Kyoya interrupted.

"Okay. I'll come to your classroom after school," Fumika said, giving Kyoya a quick kiss on the cheek before walking with Haruhi and the twins to their own classroom.

|| During club hours ||

"Impressive, sir. Nice little act," Hikaru said, as Tamaki walked past him and Kaoru after he was done with a customer.

"You changed over quickly," Kaoru agreed.

"Buzz off," Tamaki said, "Our priority at all times is to keep our guests smiling, isn't it?"

"You guys watch yourselves, too. Make sure not to give any kind of candy to Honey-senpai, not matter what tricks he resorts to," Kyoya said, happily, "Oh, incidentally, those instructions come from Mori-senpai, not me."

"Kyoya-senpai seems to be unusually enjoying this, huh?" Hikaru commented.

"Well, without all the sweets we usually have to order for Honey-senpai, we have a lower budget, which means more profit and etc," Fumika said, giggling at Kyoya's happiness, "Although, Honey-senpai seems to have a lot of tricks, doesn't he?"

|| Honey's pestering strategy #1: **The Cute Appeal** ||

"Takashi! It looks like my cavity got better!" Honey exclaimed, skipping over to his cousin, who was currently reading a book.

"Has it?"

"The swelling has gone down, too!"

"Has it?"

"So, can I have just one piece of cake?"

Unexpectedly, Mori placed an ice-solid Popsicle into Honey's mouth.

"Full recovery still seems a long way off," Mori said, leaving Honey to suffer from his once-again swollen cheek.

|| Honey's Pestering Strategy #2: **The Indirect Method** ||

Fumika was chatting with some of the guests when Honey came wiggling over.

"What are you drinking there?"

"D-Darjeeling tea, Honey-senpai," Fumika answered, worried about how Honey was planning on tricking them.

"What are you eating?"

"A-a spot of a sandwich," one of the guests stuttered.

"You know what? I think some sweet candy would go well with the tea," Honey said, "innocently". "Youknow, like cake, or something. Right? Right?"

"Yes...I suppose it would..."

"It sure would..."

Fumika and the two guests didn't know what to do. It was so obvious that Honey thought his plan was working.

At the same time, they all jumped up from their seats and ran away.

"We're sorry, Honey-kun!"

"It's for your own sake!"

"Mori-senpai would get mad at us."

"W-wait!"

|| Honey's Pestering Strategy #3: **Pulling at heartstrings** ||

Honey dejectedly walked over to Haruhi.

"Honey-senpai..."

"Haru-chan, am I bad?" Honey asked, tears streaming down his face. "Have I done anything to make God hate me?"

Feeling guilty, Haruhi looked around to make sure that no was watching. "Okay, look...just a little one, okay?"

Hearing that, Honey perked up, "A snack?"

"Yes," Haruhi smiled, placing the snack onto Honey's outstretched hand. "Here."

However, instead of sweets like Honey thought he would get, in his hand was a small box of "Kyoto kelp".

"The color is kind of similar to chocolate."

Honey sulked when he realized he had chose the wrong person to go to.

|| Candy Prohibition Order Day #3 ||

It was obvious that Honey was very irritated by the lack of sweets for the past 3 days. The Host Club was currently watching as Honey paced around.

"He's on edge," Tamaki stated.

"Somebody talk to him. He's scaring me," Kaoru said.

"Ah! He's headed for the candy shelves!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Relax. They're all empty, anyway," Kyoya said, grinning.

"Kyoya-senpai, you seem to be in a good mood," Haruhi observed.

When Honey opened the candy shelves, instead of candy, there was Kuma-chan, Tamaki's stuffed bear. Honey took it out before chucking it to the ground.

"Aah! Not my teddy bear again!" Tamaki cried.

Meanwhile, Honey had wobbled until he finally fell on the floor.

"Ah, he's breathed his last."

"He's given up after three days."

Tamaki quickly rushed to Honey's side, shaking him to see if he was okay. "H-Honey-senpai?" Then, out of nowhere, Honey bit Tamaki's hand.

"Ah! He's gonna eat me!"

Having enough, Mori got up from his seat and walked over to the two blondes. "Mitsukuni, don't it out of other people or things."

Honey reluctantly let go of Tamaki.

"You saved me. I got away without being eaten," Tamaki cried in relief.

"It's disgraceful," Mori said.

Glowering, Honey turned towards Mori. "Takashi, you...idiot!" Honey said, judo-flipping Mori.

"Just a little bit won't hurt, right?! You cheapskate! You hardhead! Takashi...Takashi...I hate you!" Honey shouted before angrily running out of the club room.  
"Ah, Honey-senpai!" Tamaki shouted, about to run after him, but Fumika was quick to stop him.

"Let me do it," Fumika said, giving him a reassuring smile. Without waiting for a response, Fumika ran after the little blonde.

"Honey-senpai!"

Hearing Honey's cries, Fumika followed it until she found him huddled behind a pillar. "Oh, Honey-senpai."

"Fumi-chan..."

"Come here," Fumika said, opening her arms. Listening, Honey jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Now why would you flip Mori-senpai like that?"

"He was being mean to me! He wouldn't let me have any sweets. He doesn't care about me!"

"Oh, Honey-senpai, of _course_ he cares about you. Why do you think he wouldn't let you have any sweets?" Fumika asked, gently, "He wants you to get all better so you can eat all the sweets you want. If you had eaten any sweets before your cavity, then it would hurt even more and you would _never_ get better!"

Honey looked up at her, fearfully, "Never ever?"

"Never ever." Fumika then stood up, bringing Honey up with her. "Now, come on, Honey-senpai. There's something I need to show you."

Fumika led Honey back to the club room before stopping him in front of the door.

"I forgot to make him brush his teeth before his nap, twice," they heard Mori say.

"But Mori-senpai, that's not your..." "...responsibility, is it?"

"If Mitsukuni has to get false teeth, I'll... I'll..."

"No, that won't happen, that won't happen," the twins assured.

"Mori-senpai's surprisingly negative, huh?" Haruhi commented.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Mitsukuni hadn't thrown me down," Mori said.

"The rough treatment he got form Honey-senpai was the punishment that Mori-senpai gave to himself," Kyoya explained.

"Still, while it may sound like a nice story in the short run..." "...it's a bit much over a single cavity, right?"

At this moment, Fumika decided that it was the right time for Honey to enter the club room. Slowly, she opened the door, then placing her hands on Honey's shoulders.

"You see, Honey-senpai? So what are you going to do now?"

Crying, Honey ran to Mori, giving him a big hug. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Takashi! I won't ever forget to brush my teeth again! I won't forget!"

Fumika made her way to stand next to Kyoya as she and the rest of the Host Club watched the touching make-up.

|| Several days later ||

"Several days later, after Honey-senpai had recovered from his cavity, rebounding from the candy prohibition order up until then, he greedily stuffed his face full of cake."

Kyoya let out a depressed sigh as he calculated the club's finances.

"Kyoya-senpai looks oddly depressed about something, huh?" Haruhi commented.  
Fumika let out a dry laugh, "Honey-senpai's snack cost are really expensive..."

"Um..."

"Oh, do we have a new guest?"

Everyone turned to see the new guest.

"Are you a fan of Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked.

"She's that girl from earlier," Haruhi muttered.

"What girl?" Fumika asked.

"Oh, um, she was a girl that confessed to Mori-senpai," Haruhi told her.

"A confession?"

"I understand," the girl said after she walked up to Mori. "Mori-kun, I now know who it is that is so dear to you." The girl glanced at Honey, then back at Mori and stayed silent for a few seconds. "Mori-kun, having the person most important to you being Honey-kun is so...it's so...somehow, it's just so terribly...nice!"

"It would appear that you have just taken your first step into a new world," Renge welcomed.

Fumika sighed as she shook her head, laughing. "I will never understand the people at this school."

"Neither will I," Haruhi agreed.

"Well, if you'll excuse me. There's a certain Shadow King I must help," Fumika joked before walking to Kyoya. "Kyoya, do you want help with the finances?"

"I would very much appreciate it."

"Mitsukuni, you have some cream."

"MOE!

* * *

A/N: Guess who stayed up till 2 AM on a school night just so I can update this story? Me! So, like I promised (at least, I _**think**_ I promised), I'm updating every month (at least I'm gonna try to). Although, this update was literally on the last day of November...but whatever! I honestly don't even know if this chapter made any sense because it was 2 and I was already sleep deprived. Any who, I updated! Hooray! I'm going to say expect a new chapter around the last week of December because that's when my winter break is (it's only a week long .). But yeah. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'm going to stop ranting...now!

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-


	13. Fumika's Feverish Fun!

"Haruhi and Fumika! Come out so we can play~"

But when the door opened, instead of Haruhi or Fumika, Ranka stood at the door, dressed in his work attire.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ranka grumbled, obviously not in a good mood.

"We came to hang out with your lovely daughters!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Oh thank god!" Ranka cried out in relief, urging the Host Club through the door, "There's soup on the stove, Haruhi and I have already bubbled wrapped every corner or anything capable of causing injury. All you have to do is tire her out, and make sure she doesn't go outside. Have fun!"

Before the Host Club could fully comprehend what Ranka had said, he rushed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Uh, what just happened?" the twins asked.

"Who's there?" Haruhi asked, walking into the room. "Oh, it's just you guys."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, bouncing up and down, "We, the Host Club, have come to hang out with you and Fumika."

Haruhi let out a tired sigh, "Look, Senpai, I appreciate the thought, but I can't hang out today. I have to take care of Fumika."

"Why does Fumi-chan need you to take care her?" Honey asked curiously.

"You see, Honey-senpai, Fumika sort of has a-"

"Haru, who are you taking to?"

Everyone turned to see Fumika stumble into the room.

"Fumika, what are you doing? I thought I told you rest," Haruhi said, rushing forward to support Fumika.

"I heard talking, and I wanted to see who you were talking to," Fumika said, pouting.

"Haru-chan, what's wrong with Fumi-chan?" Honey asked.

"Oh, Fumika has a fever, Honey-senpai," Haruhi explained.

Meanwhile, Fumika had looked up from Haruhi's arms and saw Kyoya.

"Kyo-tan!" Fumika squealed, launching herself out of Haruhi's arms and into Kyoya's, "Kyo-tan, you're here!"

"Kyo-tan?"the twins repeated.

"Ah! What's wrong with my precious Fumika?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Haruhi sighed in annoyance, "Calm down, Senpai. Fumika just gets hyper when she's sick."

"Haru~ I'm hungry!" Fumika complained, still hugging Kyoya.

"Alright, alright. What do you want?"

"Miso soup!"

"Okay, but I'll have to go to the supermarket to get the noodles."

"Miso miso!"

"We'll come with you, Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, the twins and Honey nodded excitedly.

"Senpai, I appreciate the thought, but we can't leave Fumika alo-"

"Y-y-you're leaving me?" Fumika whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ah! Fumika's crying! What do we do, boss?!" The twins asked, frantically.

"I don't know!" Tamaki cried.

Kyoya let out an exasperated sigh, "I'll stay with her. You all can go with Haruhi to the market."

"Are you sure, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked, worriedly, "I have to warn you, Fumika's a bit of a handful when she's sick."

"I'll be fine," Kyoya said before gesturing down to still-hugging Fumika, "Besides, I don't think Fumika would let me leave."

Fumika shook her head stubbornly, "No! Kyo-tan stays with me!"

"If you're sure," Haruhi said, before grabbing her wallet, "Alright, I'll be as quick as I can. I'll be back in 15 minutes."

"Bye bye, Haru~" Fumika giggled, waving as her sister and the Host Club (par Kyoya) left the apartment.

Kyoya finally managed to pry Fumika's arms off him, and went to make sure that the door was securely locked. When he turned back, he saw Fumika peeling her clothes off.

"Fumika, what are you doing?!"

"It's too hot," Fumika pouted, "So I'm taking off my clothes to feel cool. You should do it, too, Kyo-tan. You look a bit hot yourself."

"I can assure you, I feel fine. Now, Fumika, please. Put those clothes back on," Kyoya requested, taking a step towards her.

"You'll have to catch me, first!" Fumika squealed before running away in only her underwear.

"Fumika!"

|| 5 minutes later... ||

To Kyoya's surprise, despite having a fever, Fumika was still a fast and agile. Kyoya had also learned that despite the apartment being small, there was still many places for Fumika to hide. It has been five minutes, and Kyoya had ended up playing a strange hide-n-seek-chase game with Fumika. Fumika would go hide somewhere, and when Kyoya found her, she would run away. Kyoya would try to catch her, but somehow he would lose her and she'd end up hiding again.

Feeling tired of running, Kyoya gave up and sat on Fumika's bed. He had managed to rest for a minute or so before he heard giggling.

"Aww, did you give up, Kyo-tan?" he heard from behind him. Quickly, Kyoya turned and grabbed Fumika, pinning her onto the bed underneath him.

"I finally caught you," Kyoya panting, smirking at the girl underneath.

Fumika giggled before wrapping her arms around Kyoya's next. "Yes, yes you did," She mumbled, pulling him down into a kiss.

If Kyoya had to be honest, even though they've been dating for about a month and a half now, they've never really kissed. Most of the time it was a peck on a cheek, and on special occasions, a peck on the lips, but it was nothing more.

Unlike their previous kisses, this kiss was more heated. Maybe it was because Fumika was only in her underwear, maybe it was because they were all alone together, maybe it was because Fumika was acting more bold, or maybe it was all three. All Kyoya knew was that he liked it and he definitely wanted to do more of it.

Reluctantly, Kyoya broke the kiss, "Fumika, you're sick."

Fumika pouted, "But I wanna kiss you!"

"I do, too, but right now you need to rest," Kyoya said.

Annoyed, Fumika grabbed Kyoya and flipped him over so she was the one on top. "I'll rest later, we've been dating for a month now, and this the first time we've kissed like this. I'm not stopping now," Fumika said, seductively, leaning down to kiss him again.

Kyoya groaned as he felt Fumika tug his hair. Unconsciously, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer against him.

|| later... ||

After the heated make out, Kyoya finally managed to convince Fumika to sleep. Although, she refused to sleep unless Kyoya was sleeping with her. So that's what Kyoya was doing. Both of them were fast asleep, Kyoya spooning Fumika, when the rest of the Host Club returned home.

"Fumika! Kyoya-senpai! We're ba- GAH!"

The sound of Haruhi's screams instantly woke Kyoya up.

"What's wrong, Haruhi-AH!"

"Hey, Boss! Why'd you scre-oh..."

"Kaoru? What's going on-never mind..."

"..."

"Why are you covering my eyes, Takashi?"

Hikaru let out a low whistle, "Wow, Kyoya-senpai's _already_ getting it on with Fumika."

Kaoru nodded in agreement, "I never thought you were _that_ kind of person."

Kyoya rolled his and got of the bed, making sure that the blanket fully covered Fumika. "I have no idea what you mean. As you can see, I am still fully-clothed."

"Then what were you-" Haruhi stopped herself mid-sentence, "Actually, no. I don't want to know. Just remember that the walls are thin, and we _can_ hear you."

Kyoya chuckled as he watched his girlfriend's sister stalk out of the room, the rest of the Host Club following behind. Once they were out of the room, Kyoya slid back into the bed. Still asleep, Fumika turned and cuddled against Kyoya. Smiling slightly, Kyoya closed his eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

|| Time Skip ||

"Should we wake Kyoya-senpai up?"

Tamaki yelped, quickly stopping Haruhi, "No! You must never wake Kyoya! There's a reason why he's called 'the Shadow King.'"

"Why don't you just let him sleep over?" Hikaru suggested, "Your dad _did_ say that he would come back in the morning."

Kaoru nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and you could just that Kyoya came over early to check on Fumika or something."

"Kyo-chan looks peaceful when he's sleeping, doesn't he, Takashi?"

"Yeah."

Haruhi sighed, "Alright, fine. Now all of you go home! It's late."

|| The next morning... ||

Fumika yawned as she woke up, feeling refreshed and fever-free. She moved to get out of bed, but stopped when she felt something tighten it's hold around her waist.

"What's holding on to me...What are you doing here, Kyoya?!"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I ended up getting sick over break and I haven't had the time to update until now (And I still have to do a whole bunch of homework that's due tomorrow...shhh...). Anyway, some of you have requested for me to "spice things up". I still have no idea what you guys mean by that, but I decided to do an original chapter. Sorry that the chapters short, and it's probably not that good...I tried my best though, so that counts right? Anyway the picture for this chapter was edit made by ILoVedOgEs. I love it so much! If anyone else feels like making an edit for this story, you can email to me. (My email's: LilyPotter473 ) But yeah, hopefully you guys enjoyed the story! I will try my best to update as soon as a can (The earliest is probably February). Happy new year, guys! Hopefully it'll be better this year.

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-


	14. Covering the Famous Host Club!

"Welcome~"

The Host Club was once again hosting in the gardens, wearing traditional Japanese kimonos. Each Host was off in their own areas, and Fumika was standing next to Kyoya nearby a stream.

"My, since when did the inner garden have this fantastic little stream?" A guest asked.

"It's called a _yarimizu_ channel," Kyoya informed, "It's said that during the Heian era, people would get a sense of the four seasons from the flower petals and autumn leaves that drifted along these waters. I had this made, out of my desire to spend the four seasons together with my princess, Fumika." Kyoya reached out and pulled Fumika by the waist to stand next to him.

"Kya~"

"You two are so cute together!"

"I wish _I_ had someone like that!"

"Why thank you," Kyoya smiled, "And on that note, in the fall, we're having an autumn leaves tea party for a limited number of people."

"We'll make reservations!"

Fumika chuckled and rolled her eyes at Kyoya's antics. When Kyoya detached his arm from around Fumika's waist to write down the reservations, Fumika decided to go see how her sister was doing.

Haruhi was guest-free at the moment, and had decided to use it as a chance to observe the scenery.

"It's so peaceful. I guess that's what acclimation will do for you," Haruhi commented when Fumika stood next to her.

Fumika nodded in agreement, "It's been like this ever since we got into this school, after all."

"Haruhi! Fumika! Duck!"

Fumika jumped back in surprise when Tamaki rushed forward and tackle Haruhi to the ground. Just as they fell, a ball flew past their heads.

"Hikaru! You came _this_ close to snuffing out the light of Haruhi's life!" Tamaki yelled, ironically standing on top of Haruhi.

"I thought this was supposed to be peaceful..." Fumika heard Haruhi mutter.

"Huh? Sir, it's your own fault for not catching it, isn't it?" Hikaru blamed.

"If you can't even play _kemari_ very well, then I weep for your reputation as Ouran's resident "Hikaru Genji,"" Kaoru taunted.

"What?! Then, try catching this!" Somehow, Tamaki magically changed into a soccer (when it should actually be named 'football'!) uniform. "Starlight Kick!" Tamaki shouted, kicking the ball with super strength.

"What?!"

"That's fast!"

However, instead of moving in the direction Tamaki aimed, the ball curved and flew away.

"Take care!" The twins cried, waving their handkerchiefs.

"I wonder where it went," Fumika muttered. A few seconds after she said that, she heard the sound of glass breaking.

"President!"

|| A few minutes later... ||

"I'm terribly sorry about that," Tamaki apologized. Apparently, the ball ended up hitting Akira Komatsuzawa, the president of the Newspaper Club. When Tamaki found out, he quickly rushed to the club room to apologize. Meanwhile, Fumika and Haruhi were busy cleaning up the shattered glass in the club room.

"No, not at all. It was just a _mari_ ball breaking through the window and hitting me right on the head," the president reassured.

"S-sorry!"

"However, this works out perfectly. In fact, I was just thinking about asking the Host Club to let us do a story on you," Akira said.

"You mean there's a Newspaper Club here?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, there's _this_ , anyhow," Hikaru said, him and his brother both holding out a copy of the newspapers.

"We call it the _"Ou-spo,""_ Kaoru said, "It covers the school's love affairs, class divisions caused by family power struggles, and so on. It's a gossip paper, specializing in excessively stirring up scandals."

"It's all made up, so no one reads it anymore," the twins said together, glaring at the members of the Newspaper Club.

"It's true, we've lost sight of the truth as we've focused on getting attention," the president confessed, "However, with us being this close to getting shut down, our eyes have finally been opened."

Fumika saw Tamaki's eyes widen.

"We have realized what it is that we should be covering, and reporting on." Akira stood up and bowed with his other two members, "We beg you, for the last paper of 1st term, we would like you to let us reveal the truth behind your charm, in an up-close, special edition covering the Host Club. Please, offer us your help."

Tamaki smirked, "Just leave it to me. I would be happy to accept-"

"We must decline," Kyoya said, pushing Tamaki aside.

"Kyoya! He got hurt because of me!" Tamaki protested.

"Tamaki's right, Kyoya. It wouldn't hurt to help them would it?" Fumika asked, confused.

"Unfortunately, we limit any information about us to our guests," Kyoya said, ignoring Tamaki's loud protests, "We will gladly agree to pay any costs related to treating your injury."

"Yeah, "Kaoru agreed, "I don't think there is any benefit in helping you out after so much of the nonsense you have written."

"Not only that, we're just not much for people who trouble for others," Hikaru added, bluntly.

 _'It's frightening how some people don't look inward,'_ Haruhi thought.

"Is that so?" the president said, sitting down, ' _dejectedly_ ', "I guess you really can't erase the sins of the pasts, huh? You can't get people to offer you a chance to redeem yourself, huh?"

"Have you _read_ ' _Les Miserables'_? Jean Valjean did a whole bunch of good deeds, yet Javert _still_ couldn't let go of the fact that he was a convict..." Fumika muttered. ' _I know I was all in for helping him, but this just seems fake now.'_

"Aah! The pain in my head!" the president suddenly cried, clutching his head.

"President!"

"Thank you, Ukyo-kun, Sakyo-kun... Aah! No, I'm still lightheaded!"

"President!"

"I'll be fine...aah!"

"President!"

" _Really?_ " Fumika muttered. She heard Haruhi scoff in agreement.

"Unfortunately, all we can do now is disband with grace..." the president continued.

"That is not so!" Tamaki shouted, "People can always make a fresh start."

Fumika snorted. _'Tell that to Jean Valjean and those 19 years of being 24601 that still haunted him till his death.'_

 _"_ Very well. We will rally the strength of the Host Club, and work all-out to re-establish the Newspaper Club!" Tamaki declared.

"Not us," the twins interjected, dragging Haruhi away with them.

"We'll never be able to go along how trusting you always are, sir," Hikaru told him.

"Besides, it's too much trouble," Kaoru added.

"We're leaving, Tamaki," Kyoya said. "We're holding an evaluation meeting in the club room, mostly about you."

"Hold it!" Tamaki shouted. "Have none of you any humanity? Can you look at them, being forced to close down their club, and not take any pit on them? Their house is breaking up!

"This is an order from the club president! I will not allow you to refuse," Tamaki shouted.

"We refuse!" Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru said, shocking Tamaki.

|| Time Skip ||

The Host Club, par Tamaki, had changed back into their uniforms. Tamaki was still in his costume and was sulking in a corner, playing with a white ball.

"He's clearly upset at us," Hikaru stated. "He hasn't even changed his clothes."

"He's acting like a child, being right near us, yet not looking us in the eyes," Kyoya commented.

"Tama-chan gets lonely easily, after all," Honey said.

"Club activities are like family..." Tamaki muttered. "So a club shutting down is like a house breaking up... Those poor guys..."

"Does he know that there are things call divorces?" Fumika wondered.

"Would it really be so bad to help out the Newspaper Club?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"Oh? How uncommon, you taking his highness's side,' Kaoru said.

"That's not what I'm doing," Haruhi denied, "I'm just unusually confident that before long, he's going to start glancing over this way with his puppy-dog eyes, and we won't be able to help ourselves but cave in to him."

"You've certainly gained some experience points, huh?" the twins asked.

"Besides, Hikaru, isn't this the sort of thing you guys typically go in for?" Haruhi asked.

"Not especially. This time, it'll be nothing but trouble," the twins said.

"Honey-senpai, what about you guys?"

"Well you see, I have all this cake that I need to eat, you know?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Fumika?"

Fumika bit her lip, "Well, I don't see any problems… It can't be _that_ bad, could it?"

Then suddenly there was whimpering. Fumika and Haruhi turned to see Tamaki staring at them with puppy-dog eyes.

"I always _was_ one to help others," Fumika admitted, she turned to Kyoya, giving him her own puppy-dog eyes, "Please, Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked away from his notebook and stared into her eyes. Feeling his cheeks warming up, Kyoya coughed and looked away, "I suppose it couldn't hurt. However, there will be some conditions."

"Woof!" Tamaki barked.

"The outline for the special feature articles will be submitted by us," Kyoya listed, "Interviews will be cardinally prohibited. Views of us entertaining the customers will be intrusive to them, so they are out."

"Woof! Woof!"

Kyoya snapped his notebook shut, "Is that okay with everyone?"

"Well, if you say so, Kyoya-senpai..." "...then fine."

"If Kyo-chan says so, then I'm okay."

"Mm-hmmm."

"Thank you, Kyoya~" Fumika sang, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

|| Time Skip ||

"Why, of course. If it will allow us to cover you, we will observe your conditions," the president agreed.

"Well then, you may start tomorrow," Kyoya told them.

"How is your head feeling?" Fumika asked, "Is your bump bothering you at all?"

"Oh, it's no big deal," the president said. "On the contrary, it's because of this bump that we have come together so I am grateful for it."

"We really are sorry about it," Kyoya apologized, placing a first-aid kit on the president's desk. "Please at least use this medication by way of apology from me."

"Thank you so much."

"Well, if you'll excuse us," Kyoya said, making his way to the door, Fumika not far behind.

"Oh, Ootori-kun...You come from the family of the Ootori Group, the ones who make medical equipment, right?"

"Our main occupation is in hospital administration," Kyoya said.

"I am so glad that we have come together," Akira said, "My father is the president of Kamtsuzawa Publishing."

"Yes, I am aware of that," Kyoya said, "Are you serving as Newspaper Club president to prepare you for when you take over for him in the future?"

"Yes, well, I have this younger brother, you see. He is quite a bright lad, too," Akira said, "Father plans to turn all management of the publishing firm over to my brother. Passing over me, the _older_ brother..."

Fumika turned around to face the door and yawned. She placed her head on Kyoya's shoulder, getting sleep from Akira's continuous rambling.

"Fumika, we're leaving," Kyoya whispered into her ear, leading her out of the club room.

|| Later ||

"The Daruma doll fell over!"

Fumika sat on the ground, underneath a tree, watching the rest of the Host Club play one of her favorite childhood games. She would've joined in, but she was still feeling tired. The Newspaper Club was near by, a little freaked out at how childish the Host Club was being.

"Why am I so sleepy?" Fumika muttered to herself as she watched Tamaki lecture the Newspaper Club about "commoners" and how to stop the Newspaper Club from shutting down.

"It is most likely the after effect of your fever from the last chapter," Kyoya said, suddenly next to her, "I suppose it might also be because the author is stressed, really tired, and hates this episode."

Fumika threw her hands up into the air, "You know what?! I give up! You guys have broken the fourth wall so many times that it's dust now. There's no more fourth wall!" Fumika turned her head to face a random direction. "'Hello, readers! I am dying from stress and sleep deprivation! Please kill me!' said the author frantically."

Kyoya couldn't help but chuckle, "You are very strange."

"I didn't say that. The author did!"

"Kyoya! Come here and play with us!" Tamaki shouted.

Kyoya let out an annoyed sigh, "I suppose I must go to our _king_ before he pulls a tantrum."

Fumika giggled. "Good luck!" She called after him. She sighed and closed her eyes, deciding to rest her eyes, but before she knew it, she had fallen fast asleep.

|| Time Skip ||

"Fumika. It's time to wake up." Fumika only tried to swat the voice away.

"I see. Well, if that's how you wanna be." Suddenly lips were on Fumika's, startling her awake.

"Hmpfh?!"

"I see you're awake, now," Kyoya said after he pulled away, smirking. "It's time to go to the Newspaper Club's club room."

"Already?"

|| Time Skip ||

"I just have to write an article that exposes him. If I set my mind to it, I can cook up any number of articles that will throw the idiots at this academy into a tizzy. In any case, we have to set Suoh up."

Fumika sighed as she leaned against Kyoya, both of them sitting on a pile of old newspapers near the door. The door to the club room burst opened, and she heard the president gasp when he saw the twins.

"Hmmm? So, it _is_ true," Kaoru said.

"Why you..."

"Although, it was pretty obvious-" Hikaru started.

"-I'll bet his highness is the only one who hasn't caught on," Kaoru finished, "He's especially dense when it comes to himself."

"I'm warning you, if you something against his highness, there will be consequences," Hikaru warned. "Are you ready to turn not only the Hitachiins, but all of our club members' families against you?"

"I knew it, Suoh _is_ wielding his parents' power, and giving out orders to you!" Akira accused.

"No, he isn't," Honey denied from behind the Newspaper Club members. "Tama-chan wouldn't do that. You know what? We all love Tama-chan, and that's why."

"He is a hopeless idiot, however," Kyoya added, letting the stunned Newspaper members know that he was there.

All of the members of the Host Club smiled as they remembered how Tamaki asked them to join the Host Club-or in Fumika's case, forced _Haruhi_ into the club.

The twins stopped smiling and pulled a serious face. "So?" "What will it be?"

"Don't do this, okay?" Honey said.

"Damn it! It's not just Suoh anymore, I'm going to ruin all of you now!" Akira threatened.

"You can do what you want," Fumika said, hopping off of the pile and walking over to where the first-aid kit was. "Although..." Fumika flipped the kit and pressed the bottom, taking out a small disk, "I wonder what you should do about this disk that has been secretly recording all of your comments from yesterday."

The president froze before dropping to the ground in defeat.

"To put it in the same terms that you would, here's the deal," Kyoya said, walking over to Akira, "You'd do well to remember that with just the stock that the Ootori Group and the Hitachiins own, we could replace the president of your father's publishing firm whenever we like."

"However, we aren't like you," Fumika said, standing next to Kyoya, giving Akira a cold glare, "We are after fundamentally different things."

|| A little later... ||

"Found you!" Kyoya said, scaring Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Huh? Where's the Newspaper club?" Tamaki asked.

"Something urgent came up, and they've stopped covering us," the twins told him.

"They said they'd be writing respectable articles from now on," Hikaru said.

"Maybe they'll get by without having to shut down their club," Kaoru said.

"Really? That's great, then," Tamaki said, a little confused.

"Let's hurry back to the club room and eat some cake!" Honey cheered.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, sure. Cake! Cake!" Tamaki agreed.

"Oh, by the way, Kyoya-senpai...Is the Suoh family really that big a deal?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, their industry has been based around the finance business for a long time," Kyoya told her, "You've heard of them, haven't you? The Roy Grand Hotel, and Outo Theatre, and so on? Also, as you know they in school management."

"What school?"

Fumika gave her sister a surprised look, "You didn't know? It's this one...Ouran..."

"Eh?"

"You should at least know who the superintendent of your own school's board of trustees is," Fumika chided, walking past her frozen sister.

"That's right. Come to think of it now, you and Fumika were allowed to enroll here with the aid of Tamaki's family weren't you?" Kyoya asked. "See that you're grateful to them."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, "Hurry up, or we're going to leave you behind! You'll get yourself lost again."

"EH?!"

 **A/N: Finally updated! Sorry for the long wait. But I got whole bunch of homework. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. The Refreshing Battle in Karuizawa!

A/N: Thank you, JustYourEverydayOtaku for the fanart! I love it! (Also, ranting-ish author note at the end, if any of you are interested.)

* * *

"Are you going anywhere over the summer break, Kyoya?" Fumika asked, pressing her chest against her boyfriend's back to look over his shoulder. It was a few days before summer vacation, and it was currently one of the host club's "planning" days.

"I don't have anything planned," Kyoya replied. He was calculating how much the host club spent compared to their budget while Fumika was working on her summer vacation homework ahead of time. "Why, did you want to do something?"

Fumika shook her head, "Oh, no. I was just wondering that's all."

"Oh, and do _you_ have anything planned for over the summer?" Kyoya asked.

"Yep. My dad needs to go somewhere for a few weeks, so Haruhi and I are going to Karuizawa to work at one of his friend's pension," Fumika told him before giving him a look, "And it's _not_ against the rules. I checked. It's only against the rules if I get a job, and technically it's not a job if I'm not getting paid. Part-time work, included, so don't even _think_ about trying to manipulate me."

Kyoya chuckled, "What _ever_ are you talking about, my dear?"

Fumika scoffed and gave him a look of disbelief.

"Well, if you don't want to work, we could always go to one of my family's domestic resorts," Kyoya offered.

"And let me guess, at a discount?" Fumika assumed.

Kyoya chuckled, "But of course."

"Maybe you should take me out on a date, first," Fumika teased, giving Kyoya a peck on the cheek before walking over to where her sister sat.

Kyoya smirked before going back to his calculations.

|| A few days later... with the Hitachiin twins... ||

"Hikaru, your cell phone is ringing..." Kaoru grumbled. "Hikaru..."

"Kaoru, you answer it..." Hikaru said.

"Oh, no... that ringtone is his highness's," Kaoru groaned, reaching for Hikaru's cell. "Why should we have to be awakened three mornings into summer vacation by his ringtone?"

"He wakes up too early," Hikaru agreed, wrapping an arm around his twin as they both sat up.

"Hello?"

"My daughter! My daughter is gone! I can't get through to them!" Tamaki shouted frantically through the phone. "They must have been kidnapped! Contact the police! We have to request an emergency deployment of the SDF, just in case!"

"Hold on, sir, calm down. What, now?" Kaoru asked before his eyes widened, "Huh? Haruhi and Fumika have gone missing?!"

|| with Honey-senpai... ||

"Eh? Fumi-chan and Haru-chan have gone missing?" Honey repeated.

|| with Mori-senpai... ||

"Bankrupt and fled by night?" Mori said in disbelief.

|| with Tamaki... ||

"That's right! I've called her every day, again and again, since the first day of summer vacation, and I can't get through to her papa's work, either!" Tamaki shouted, stumbling around his room. He had decided to put all of the members of the Host Club, par Haruhi and Fumika, into a conference call. "I'm sure they were unable to pay their rent and were forced into servitude! Otherwise, why else would they flee into the night?!"

"Waah! Fumi-chan!"

"Sir, you're too loud." "You should first call their cell phones."

"Cell phones?" Tamaki repeated, aghast, "You think Haruhi would have something like that?!" The blonde suddenly froze before snapping his fingers to indicate that he got an idea. "I know...There is a secret society among the commoners, called the "fly-by-nighters."

Kyoya, who had been quiet the entire time decided to finally speak up. "Forgive me for interrupting your dramatic delusions, but please decide whether you're worried about both Fumika and Haruhi, or _just_ Haruhi," Kyoya said. "And if I must add, they are both in Karuizawa."

Tamaki froze. "Not only did Haruhi go bankrupt, flee by night, and get kidnapped, but she's in Karuizawa?" Tamaki asked, confused.

|| Time Skip with the Fujioka sisters...or more specifically, Fumika... ||

"Fumika, here's some more dishes," Haruhi said, placing dishes into the sink.

"Oh, thanks, Haruhi," Fumika thanked. "Do you think you can do the laundry?"

"Yeah, sure."

|| 30 minutes later... ||

Fumika had just finished washing all of the dishes and was currently placing them in the dishwasher to dry (Because us Asians don't use dishwashers.) when she heard footsteps approach her.

"Oh, Haruhi, are you done already?" Fumika asked, not looking up. "I just finished washing the dishes, so we can go on our break now-"

Fumika froze when she felt arms wrap around her waist and lips place kisses on her neck. ' _Please, let it be Kyoya, please let it be Kyoya._ ' Fumika begged to herself.

"Do I really make you that nervous?" a husky voice whispered into her ear. Fumika let out a relieved sigh when she recognized the voice.

"Kyoya, you scared me," Fumika scold, pouting. "I almost thought that you were a creepy stranger."

Kyoya chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I'm sorry."

Fumika rolled her eyes and hugged her boyfriend. "What are you doing here, Kyoya?"

"This morning, Tamaki woke up the Host Club, frantically shouting about how he didn't know where you or Haruhi were," Kyoya explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Fumika said as they walked out of the kitchen and made their way outside. "I suppose it's safe to assume the rest of the Host Club is here, too?"

"You assume correct," Kyoya confirmed.

"Fumika!" Tamaki cried, running over her to pull her into a bear hug. "I'm your friend, right?!"

"What? Um, yes?" Fumika answered, confused. "Uh, what's going on?"

"He's complaining because he's not in contacts," Haruhi told her.

"Okay? But what does that have to do with-"

"The twins said that it was because he's my senpai and I only have the phone numbers of my friends," Haruhi answered.

"Oh."

"Wait! You don't have a cell phone, do you?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Uh, yeah." Fumika reached into her pocket and pulled out a white cellphone. "Kyoya got one for me-despite my many, _many_ protests. I have everybody's number, even _yours_ , Tamaki."

"Waaah! Fumika!" Tamaki cried, hugging Fumika.

Haruhi sighed. "Look, just leave, please, everyone. We'll all see each other come the new term anyhow, whether we want to or not. We're all free to spend our vacations on our own, right?"

"School rule number 9: Part-time jobs are prohibited," Kyoya stated, pulling out a rule book.

"Er...um...is that right?" Haruhi stuttered.

"Did you hear? That girl has a job without the school's permission!" Hikaru muttered loudly to Kaoru.

"My, she has some nerve, huh?" Kaoru said back.

Fumika growled and lightly slapped the back of Kyoya's head. "I already told you that it's not a job unless you get paid!"

Everyone gasped and took a step back from the couple, expecting Kyoya to murder the girl. Instead, Kyoya just rubbed the back of his head and went back to writing in his black notebook.

.

.

.

"It's nice to come out to Karuizawa once in a while to get out of the heat, huh?" Honey said as if nothing happened.

"I have gotten tired of going overseas," Kyoya agreed, calmly.

"It is true, you are free to spend your own vacation on your own," Tamaki said to Haruhi. "In which case, you would have no grounds to stop us. Let's all stay here at this pension in the VIP guest rooms."

"N-no!" Haruhi shouted, falling to the ground, dramatically.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," Fumika said. '

"Oh, but you can't stop us!" Tamaki shouted, laughing triumphantly.

"Uh, yeah I can," Fumika argued, "There's only one room left, so you can't all stay here."

"Just one room, you say?" Tamaki repeated, "What else can be done? Very well, I, the president, will represent everyone."

"Tama-chan, no fair!" Honey whined, tearing up.

"Are you just out for yourself?" Hikaru asked. "Have you no sense of solidarity?"

" _You're_ the one who was complaining so much about it before," Kaoru added.

At that, Tamaki went into an internal struggle. "Am I being unfair? Am I out for only myself?"

"Hey, sir, we just came up with a fun game. Want to play with us?" Hikaru asked.

"We call it the "Guestroom refreshing job contest in Karuizawa"," Kaoru said.

"What is it with you rich people and creating super long names," Fumika muttered.

"We'll work all day here at this pension, where they say they are shorthanded," Hikaru started to explain.

"And, whoever leaves the best impression on Misuzu-san, gets to stay as the guest," Kaoru finished.

"Sounds fun!" Misuzu cried out, popping out of nowhere. "All right, all right, I'm in on this plan! Yes, if the one who I choose as most refreshing stays here, then it will undoubtedly lead to increased popularity for my pension!"

"Our finest regards to you!" the twins cheered.

"I'm going to work you to the bone!" Misuzu declared, "Until I make my decision, I will not treat you as guests!"

"Ha ha...sounds like fun..." Haruhi muttered, sulking against Fumika's shoulder.

Fumika just laughed and patted her sister's head. "There-there, Haruhi, there-there."

|| Time Skip ||

"Kyoya-senpai, you're not taking part in the game, are you?" Haruhi asked as she approached him. He was sitting at one of the small tables on the porch, drinking some tea. Fumika was sitting with him, currently on her break.

"No. Even if I did win, it wouldn't do me any good to stay by myself at this pension," Kyoya said before sending Fumika a fake pout, "Alone, with no one to accompany me."

Fumika snorted and tucked some strands of hair behind her ear, "There's only one bed, and it's not very comfortable."

"Then I insist that we stay at my cottage. The bed is of the best quality, and-" Kyoya sent Fumika a smirk, "There's more privacy and no one to interrupt what we might do."

At this, Haruhi turned red and started to splutter, but Fumika, however, continued to sip her tea. She's gone through about 6 months of his teasing and now, she's grown to be unfazed by it.

"That's good because I'm a screamer."

Haruhi's head shot towards Fumika, her eyes wide in shock. "Fumika?!"

Fumika and Kyoya stared at her as Haruhi tried to wrap her head around the fact that Fumika just flirted back-was that flirting? Haruhi wasn't sure.

"U-Um, when you said cottage, did you mean your family's?" Haruhi asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Kyoya nodded, going along with Haruhi's subject change. "Yes, that's right. Everyone has one in the area."

Haruhi scowled, "Then they _do_ have places to stay…"

"So then, about this refreshing contest; who do you think will win, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. "Shall we bet on it?"

"No thanks," Haruhi declined, "I have no idea."

"No, huh? It's easy to tell from just a glance," Kyoya stated, "First off, Honey-senpai is visually more "cute" than "refreshing," so he's out, right?"

Fumika nodded in agreement before continuing. "Tamaki could be refreshing, but…"

"But that's only if he keeps his big mouth shut," Kyoya finished. "Unfortunately for him, he's too heated up about winning the contest. He's flat-out sweltering. Ordinarily, you'd figure it's Hikaru and Kaoru...However, we have a dark horse."

Fumika and Haruhi followed Kyoya's gaze and saw Mori shirtless, chopping wood.

"So then, it's Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"It would, but if Honey-senpai drops out, then Mori-senpai will back out, too," Fumika said.

Kyoya nodded, "He's only in this to tag along with him, to begin with, after all."

"Which means…" "...that clinches it for us, all right," the twins said, notifying the three that he and his brother were sitting a few feet away from them.

"...that clinches it for us, all right," Kaoru finished.

"Oh, yeah, a while ago, Fumika pointed out the available room is only a single, so even if you won, both of you couldn't stay," Haruhi told them.

"Oh, that's okay. We'll bring a bed over from our cottage," Hikaru said.

"And even if we don't, we can squeeze ourselves in and sleep together," Kaoru added.

Haruhi smiled and giggled a little. "You two really are always together, aren't you?"

"I suppose," Kaoru agreed.

"We were together when we were born," Hikaru said, "and we've never had any other friends."

"Up until a few years ago, we thought the whole world was made up of nothing but idiots," Kaoru admitted.

"You don't say."

Suddenly, Fumika got up and brought the twins into a group hug, "Well now, you got me and everybody else in the club!"

"Oh? Then, what do you think about the three of us sleeping together?" Kaoru teased.

"What do _you_ think about being murdered by my protective boyfriend?" Fumika countered, playfully tapping Kaoru's cheek before walking back to Kyoya.

Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses. "Besides, the contest hasn't been decided yet," he told them. "There are many ways to make this game more interesting."

"Huh? Kyoya-senpai, are you thinking of assisting his highness?" Kaoru asked.

"Even so, we don't intend to lose," Hikaru declared.

Kyoya merely smirked and shrugged.

|| Time Skip ||

"Owner, I'm done fixing the fence!" Tamaki called. Fumika, Haruhi, and Kyoya turned to look at him, and Fumika had to admit, Tamaki looked "refreshing". His work, however… It was about as destroyed as the fourth wall in this book. (IDK why you readers are still trying to fix it...it's like non-existent, now.)

"The finished work is completely unrefreshing," Misuzu sighed, "Minus three points."

"He's trying too frantically to be refreshing," Haruhi commented, "so he's utterly negligent in his work. Is he right in the head?"

"He's never held a job before, you see," Kyoya told her.

The three turned their attentions to the twins, who were playing with the hose.

"Ah, that's cold!" Kaoru cried.

Hikaru laughed, "Sorry, sorry. Look, the watermelon is chilled." He pulled a watermelon out of the tub in front of him. "Let's eat it together with our guests."

Just as they were doing that, two girls just so happened to be walking by.

"Kya!"

"How refreshing!"

Hearing that, Tamaki started to sulk. Kyoya rolled his eyes and made his way over to his blonde friend, Fumika following him.

"I have to make sure I get into Haruhi's official "friends" category!" Tamaki suddenly shouted.

"Before going into how low you set your goals, could you try not to be so melancholy?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki glared and pouted at his glasses-wearing friend. "Kyoya, can't you understand how I feel, as a father for his daughter?"

"Let me offer you one bit of advice," Kyoya said, looking to the side. "This is a trick that only you can pull off."

Fumika tilted her head and beamed at Tamaki. "Try not to mess up your music, okay?"

Tamaki turned to follow Kyoya's gaze, and his eyes widened when he saw the white grand piano in the lobby.  
|| Time Skip ||

"So even with your help, Tamaki still lost to the twins," Fumika said to Kyoya as they, along with Mori and Honey, watched Tamaki sulk.

"It seems so," Kyoya sighed.

|| Time Skip ||

Fumika stood in front of the room the twins were staying in and knocked on the door. "Hikaru? Kaoru? I'm coming in." Not waiting for a response, Fumika opened the door and walked in. "Haruhi told me what happened, so I brought a first-aid kit."

She froze when she saw the twins sitting on the bed. Kaoru was smiling softly at his brother while Hikaru look ed down at his lap, shaking.

Kaoru looked up at her and smiled. "It's just a cut, you didn't have to bring the first-aid kit."

Fumika blinked before realizing that Kaoru was talking about himself. "Oh, but it could still get infected. Let me fix it up."

She knelt on the ground in front of Kaoru and opened the kit. She took out a Q-tip and some disinfectant. Silently, she placed some disinfectant on the Q-tip before rubbing it on Kaoru's cut.

"Congratulations on winning the game, by the way," Fumika said, taking out a bandage. She placed it over Kaoru's cut and sat back. "Haruhi told me what happened, although, risking each other's well-being doesn't seem like something you two would do."

"It was a coincidence," Kaoru admitted, "We were planning on doing another brother's quarrel and then making up."

Fumika frowned and moved so she was sitting in front of Hikaru. "Hikaru? Hikaru, can you look at me, please?"

Shakily, Hikaru lifted his head to look at the brunette in front of him. Fumika smiled at him and gently took Hikaru's hands. "Hello. Do you remember who I am?"

Still shaking, Hikaru managed to nod. "Fumika…"

"Good. Now, can you tell me where you are?"

Kaoru and Fumika watched as Hikaru shakily looked around the room. "Misuzu's pension…"

"That right, and who's next to you?"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru and his eyes widened. "Kaoru," he muttered before pulling Kaoru into a tight hug.

"Hikaru?!" Kaoru exclaimed, confused and surprised.

"Hikaru, it's okay," Fumika said in a soothing voice. "Kaoru is right here, and he's not going anywhere, okay?"

Hikaru weakly nodded. "Okay."

Fumika smiled and stood up, "Okay, well I should probably go-" Before Fumika could take a step away from them, Hikaru's hand shot out and grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"Don't go," Hikaru mumbled. "Stay."

"It's getting late, Hikaru," Fumika said, gently, "I have to go to sleep."

"Sleep with us."

Fumika bit her lip, thinking it over before sighing with a smile. "Okay, but you still have to let me go. I need to go tell Haruhi, Misuzu-chi, Kyoya." After seeing Kaoru's worried face, she quickly added, "Don't worry, Kyoya will understand."

Reluctantly, Hikaru let go of Fumika's shirt, and the girl gave him one last smile before exiting the room.

|| Time Skip ||

True to her word, Fumika returned, wearing some pajamas. Luckily, by the time she returned, Hikaru was feeling better and was almost back to normal. Turning in for the night, the three of them climbed into the bed; Hikaru on the far right, near the window, Kaoru on the far left, and Fumika in the middle. The twins turned on their sides, hugging Fumika and that was their position as they all fell asleep.

.

.

.

But it wasn't their position when they woke up. When Kaoru woke up, he found himself on the floor, his face buried in Fumika's chest, who was also on the floor. The only one not on the floor was Hikaru, who was sleeping where Kaoru had been the previous night, his arm dangling off the bed.

|| Time Skip ||

"I told you, I said I was sorry, didn't I, guys?" Hikaru exclaimed as he, Kaoru, and Fumika walked down the stairs to the dining hall, "I don't remember kicking you guys out of the bed, and I'm sorry you two woke up with Kaoru's face in Fumika's chest. What am I supposed to do?"

"We slept on the cold floor, and now my back hurts," Kaoru complained.

"At least your head had a cushion," Fumika countered, rubbing her chest, "My left boob is sore now because you were sleeping on it."

"Breakfast, please," Hikaru said to Haruhi as he and Kaoru sat down. "I'll have toast with Brest butter and garnet seal syrup."

"Also, bacon and eggs, and I'll take some Beasley cereal," Kaoru added. "The kind with the dried fruit in it. After that-"

"Yeah, we don't have that, so all you're getting is bacon and eggs," Fumika told them, rolling her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

After putting on an apron, Fumika pulled out pots, pans, and the ingredients to make the different foods that Misuzu's pension servers.

Just as she finished making the twins' breakfasts, she heard the bell of the front door ring and a male voice call out "'lo! Arai Produce!"

She could hear the mumbles of the male and Misuzu having a conversation before Misuzu shouted, "My, how refreshing!"

Wanting to see what Misuzu was fussing over, Fumika poked her head out the kitchen doorway. She saw Haruhi approach the male just as his hat dropped.

"Eh? Haruhi? Fujioka Haruhi?"

Fumika's eyes widened when she saw the boy. Recognizing him, she quickly retreated back into the kitchen, leaning against the wall.

"Arai-kun!" she heard Haruhi gasp.

' _So it_ is _him,_ Fumika thought, _Katsuo Arai. My first love.'_

* * *

A/N: Oh my god! I finally did it! I finally updated, hooray! Anyways, so school is fucking killing me! (I have cursed in my author notes yet?) Like school ends in 2 weeks, TWO WEEKS, and teachers are still giving me fucking projects and tests, all due at the same time! Like, bitch, you're not the only important class I have. The projects they give me would take me at least a month for me to do, and how much time do they give me? ONE goddamn WEEK! I want to fucking die! To make matters worse, I'm going to be a Junior (11th grade) next year, which means SATs! So my parents are making me go to this Elite Prep school to prep for my SATs. I have to go there everyday for the ENTIRE summer! So, pretty much, I'm not gonna have as much time to work on this story as I wanted to (or barely any time, tbh). Anyways, sorry for the rant, and hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter.

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-


	16. Fumika's First Love!

**A/N: Warning, there's a long ranting author's note at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 _|| Previously, on Invisible... ||_

Fumika's eyes widened when she saw the boy. Recognizing him, she quickly retreated back into the kitchen, leaning against the wall.

"Arai-kun!" she heard Haruhi gasp.

' _So it_ is _him,_ Fumika thought, _Katsuo Arai. My first love.'_

|| Back to now... ||

"Fumika?" Fumika's head shot up to see Kyoya standing in front of her, a concerned look on his face.

"K-Kyoya..."

Kyoya opened his mouth to ask what's wrong, but he was interrupted by Misuzu entering the kitchen. "Fumika-chan! There you are! An old school friend of yours just stopped by! I'll give you a break so you and Haruhi can catch up with him!"

|| a few minutes later... ||

Fumika, Haruhi, and Arai were awkwardly sitting at a table while the Host Club sat a few tables away. Well, actually just Honey and Mori were sitting at a table. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting at the bar close to Honey and Mori, Tamaki was sulking in his makeshift emo corner, and Kyoya...well, Kyoya was currently standing behind Fumika, sending Arai glares. You could almost see an evil aura emit from him.

Arai let out a small cough, trying not to look at Kyoya. "So, it's been a while, huh," he said, attempting to start a conversation.

Haruhi nodded, "Uh-huh."

"You've cut your hair. That's such a shame," Arai said.

"You think so?" Haruhi asked, tugging on a strand of her short hair, "After cutting it, it's easier to manage this way."

"And, uh, F-Fumika...y-y-you…" Arai trailed off when he felt the evil aura around Kyoya darken even more.

Fumika sighed in annoyance and turned around to face the boy behind her. "Kyoya, go sit with Hikaru and Kaoru," she ordered.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "And if I don't?" he challenged.

Fumika crossed her arms. "Don't make me put in you in the corner with Tamaki," she threatened, "We both know how humiliating that would make you feel."

They glared at each other for what seemed like hours-when really, it was only, like, 20 seconds-before Kyoya turned and walked over to the twins, grumbling as he did so.

Arai weakly chuckled as he watched Kyoya stalk over to the others. He turned back to the Fujioka sisters and resumed their chat. "Have you two settled in at Ouran?" Arai asked, "Do you ever see anyone from middle school?"

"Mm-hmm, sort of. Kazumi calls me a lot, and such," Haruhi answered.

"Ne, Kyo-chan, who is he?" Honey asked, innocently.

"From what I've seen, it seems to me that he's a middle school friend of Fumika and Haruhi," Kyoya said bitterly, glaring at the boy. He didn't like how Arai was looking at Fumika. .

"If he's had zero contact since graduation, he's not a friend, he's just a former classmate," Hikaru said, bitterly.

"You say they're in the same club as you are. What club is that?" Arai asked, glancing at the Host Club.

"The Host Club," Haruhi muttered, but Arai misheard her.

"Oh yeah? The softball club, huh?"

"Hey, Haruhi! Fumika! Shouldn't you be working?" Hikaru called, raising his glass, "We've got a goldbricker over here!"

"Misuzu-san let us have a break," Fumika replied.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned to glare at Tamaki. "Senpai, could you not make any more garbage, please?"

"It's not garbage. I'm making a hamster home," Tamaki grumbled.

"Senpai, you don't have a hamster, right?"

"I'm not your senpai," Tamaki corrected, giving Haruhi a sad look, "I'm just an acquaintance."

Arai laughed, "You Ouran folks are so funny! It's such an elite school, I imagined it was like a whole different world."

"It's other-dimensional enough," Haruhi said, causing Fumika to laugh.

"The truth is, I was worried that if you two went there, you'd probably have a hard time of it," Arai admitted, "I'm glad to see you're both doing so well."

Fumika smiled at him, Arai started to blush. "Uh, er, but I'm not the only one who was worried," he stuttered, "the other guys were saying so, too."

"What's with this guy? Is he taking the refreshing innocence line?" Hikaru scoffed, "We ended the refreshment contest last chapter, you know."

"Why are you being so mean, Hika-chan?" Honey asked.

"He clearly has a thing for both Haruhi and Fumika," Hikaru said, saying the last part louder for Fumika, Haruhi, and Arai to hear. "It's plain as day, and kind of sickening."

"Now hold on, Hikaru!" Haruhi shouted, getting up from her seat, " _You're_ the one who's been acting unpleasant here!"

"No, it's okay. He's right, I did have a thing for you, Fujioka," Arai admitted, shocking everyone. "Then again, I've already been turned down by you."

"Eh?!" Tamaki and Honey cried.

"Eh?!" Haruhi shouted.

"Why are _you_ so surprised?" Kyoya asked.

"Eh? Well, I mean…"

"Arai-kun, was it? When are we talking about, here?" Tamaki asked.

"It was about a year ago, now."

|| One year ago...||

Arai ran through the hallways in search for Haruhi. Seeing her a few feet away from him, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Fujioka!" he shouted causing her to turn around. Stopping in front of her, he took a second to catch his breath before speaking. "I heard you were taking the honor student exam for Ouran."

"Mm-hmm."

"You are? With your grades, Fujioka, it's quite possible. Although, I was sure you'd be going to Higashi High, and all…"

"I'm testing for Higashi High, too," Haruhi said, "I don't know if I'll be accepted to Ouran, after all."

"Yeah. But I guess I'll have to cheer you on," Arai said, blushing, "I would have liked to go to the same high school, though."

"Then, you should have said something sooner," Haruhi said, getting Arai's hopes up.

"Eh? You mean…"

"I think Ouran's honor student consideration applies for more than just one person," Haruhi said, unintentionally shooting him down.

"Oh, that…"

"And even if it is only for one person, you can't give up on going to the school you want to for someone else's sake," Haruhi continued, oblivious to the rejection she had just given him. "Even if only one of us gets in, there's no hard feelings over entrance exams, right? We should both do our best. I know, let's go check with the teacher."

She started to walk away, but Arai quickly darted forward and grabbed her wrist. "Fujioka! U-um… I want you to go with me!"

Haruhi stared at him and smiled. "Mm-hmm...I'd like to check the application deadline, too. Let's go to the staff room together."

|| Back to regular time ||

Haruhi stared at Arai in shock after he explained what happened. "Eh…."

Distracted by this newfound information, Kyoya forgot about his suspicions with Arai and looked at Haruhi sternly, "Haruhi…" Suddenly Haruhi was sitting at a table with a lamp shined in her face, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori surrounding her. If they were wearing their police uniforms from the Nekozawa and Kirimi chapter, it would've been a perfect interrogation scene.

"You crushed this poor young man's innocence over such a trite, throwaway gag?" Kyoya interrogated, glad to find a distraction.

"No, you see, I didn't realize that's what he meant at all…" Haruhi explained.

"This is a serious crime, huh?" Honey asked Mori, who nodded in response.

Haruhi got up from the table to bowed at Arai. "I'm sorry," she said as a reply.

"Huh? You don't mean you're turning me down again, now?" Arai said laughing, "No, that's okay, that's okay, I've gotten over it already. If you didn't realize what I meant, it shows you weren't interested."

"I suppose..." Haruhi said, "But I guess this could also be a little payback for rejecting Fumika."

"Eh?!" Tamaki and Honey shouted again. Shocked, Kyoya looked at Fumika, who turned to look away from him.

"Eh?!" Arai shouted this time.

"Wait, you mean, you don't remember?" Haruhi asked, a little mad.

"I-I wasn't aware she confessed," Arai stuttered, turning to look at Fumika.

Fumika let out a weak laugh, "I suppose I should probably tell you guys, now…"

||| A few minutes before Arai's confession to Haruhi… ||

"Hey, Fumika," Arai greeted as he approached the waiting girl.

"H-Hi, K-Katsuo-kun," Fumika said back, blushing profoundly.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"F-Fine," she replied, fiddling with the bag in her hand. "U-Um, I actually have something for you. It's for your birthday, since I'm gonna miss it"

"Really? You didn't have to," Arai tried to tell her, but she ignored him and pulled out a present.

"Aww, man, thanks, Fumika." Arai said, placing the box into his bag.

"Uh huh," Fumika nodded, shuffling. Gathering up the courage, she opened her mouth to confess. "Katsuo-kun, I-uh, I actually, um...K-Katsuo-kun, I lo-"

"Do you know where your sister is?" Arai suddenly asked, looking at the school building.

"Um, she's probably going to talk to her teacher about Ouran," Fumika answered, confused, "Why?"

"I-I'm gonna confess to her," Arai told her, blushing, "Right now, actually. You don't mind walking home alone, right?"

Fumika tried to ignore the feeling of her heart breaking into millions of pieces. "N-no."

"Great!" Arai cheered, running back into the school, "I'll see you later, then."

"Bye-bye," Fumika said. She watched as Katsuo Arai, the first boy who had ever noticed her, and the first boy she had ever loved run away from her, and to her sister-her perfect, beautiful sister.

|| Back to regular time… ||

"Wow…" Arai said once Fumika finished telling the story, "I-I can't believe I did that to you. I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," Fumika reassured him, "I'm over it, now."

"If I had known that you liked me, I never would've tried to confess to your sister," Arai said.

Fumika scoffed, "And what-use me as a rebound? No thank you, I'm not that pathetic." She moved over to stand behind Kyoya, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Besides, I have a boyfriend, now. "

"Oh...that's good."

|| A few minutes later… ||

"Eh? You went to Kyoto on your middle school field trip?" Honey asked in awe. "It's so unusual that it would be in-country, huh?"

The Host Club were now sitting with Arai at a bigger table. Fumika, however, had decided to accompany Hikaru and Kaoru at the bar.

"No, that's normal, for commoners," Arai said.

"Mm-hmm, I like Kyoto, too," Tamaki agreed.

"I often had to accompany this guy when he toured the temples," Kyoya told them.

"Are you sure you don't want to join them?" Fumika asked Hikaru as she watched the Host Club and Arai chat.

"They're having a good time over there," Kaoru added.

"Nah, he's annoying. His highness just took to him so easily," Hikaru rejected. "What is he, stupid?"

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru, Fumika! You guys come on over, too! This is a rare chance to hear some episodes from Haruhi and Fumika's middle-school days!" Tamaki called.

"I don't especially _want_ to hear about them," Hikaru said, "Or should I say, how stupid are you? I can't understand why you would get so excited over hearing stories about the past. Especially from the guy who broke Fumika's heart. And doesn't he get that Haruhi doesn't want anything to do with him?"

At this point, Haruhi got out of her seat and walked over to Hikaru.

Unaware of this, Hikaru continued to rant, "Haruhi doesn't have any room for you in her life!"

Haruhi, who had reached Hikaru, raised her hand and slapped Hikaru.

"That's not up to you decide, Hikaru!" she snapped, "If you do one more rude thing to my friend, you'll answer to me!"

"Haruhi…" Fumika said, softly.

"What is this? What do other people matter?" Hikaru growled, " _We're_ your friends, aren't we?!" He glared at Haruhi before running up to his room.

"Hikaru! Wait up!" Kaoru shouted, running after him.

"I understand that what he said was rude, but realize that you and I were the first to be let into their secluded world," Fumika said to Haruhi in a soft voice, "And was it really necessary to slap him?" After giving Haruhi a disapproving look, she ran after Hikaru and Kaoru to their room.

She caught up to Kaoru quickly and together they looked through the open doorway to see Hikaru sulking on the bed.

"Wow, that was pretty hot-headed. Growing pains?" Kaoru said, lightly.

"Kaoru, you were disgusted, too," Hikaru grumbled.

"Yes, but he was more rational than you, Hikaru," Fumika said, walking into the room. She and Kaoru sat on the edge of the bed.

"How can you be okay with this? He broke your heart-he hurt you!" Hikaru questioned.

Fumika smiled and let herself fall flat on the bed. "But I've moved on. I'm dating Kyoya, now. If I let that bother me, not only would I be hurting myself, but I would also be hurting Kyoya."

Hikaru only made grumbling noise.

"The way you threw your selfish feelings around like that was pretty childish. Haruhi was stunned," Kaoru said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Hikaru asked, "I was just incredibly disgusted, and I'm not even sure why."

Kaoru smirked and exchanged knowing looks with Fumika.

"Well, how about going down and apologizing to Katuso-kun?" Fumika suggested.

|| A few minutes later… ||

"Arai-kun, I'm sorry," Haruhi apologized.

"It's okay. I don't know what I did, but it somehow seemed to set him off," Arai said.

As he said that, the door opened and out walked Fumika, pulling Hikaru with her.

The two stopped in front of Arai, and Hikaru glanced away before looking Arai in the eye. "I was out of line. Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay," Arai said before turning to Fumika and Haruhi, "Bye now, Fujioka, Fumika."

The Host Club waved Arai good-bye, but as she waved, Haruhi casually asked, "Kaoru, why are you pretending to be Hikaru?"

"Eh?"

"Hey, where's that scratch on your cheek?" Haruhi asked, pulling on said cheek.

Fumika pulled out a small tube of concealer, "The magic of concealer."

Kaoru looked towards the window of his and Hikaru's room. "Hikaru doesn't seem like he'll cheer up anytime soon." He turned back to Haruhi and grinned, "And so, Haruhi, I have a small favor to ask of you."

"All day tomorrow, would you go out on a date with me?

|| Time Skip ||

Fumika was hanging up laundry when Kyoya finally approached her.

"So, you love Katsuo Arai?"

Fumika sighed as she pinned up the last of the laundry. " _Loved_ , Kyoya, I _loved_ him. I love _you_ , now, not him."

"You could have told me," Kyoya said.

Fumika scoffed, "Oh, really? And how exactly would I bring that up into a conversation? " _Oh, here's your tea-oh, and also there was this boy who broke my heart a year ago._ " It's not something you can just bring up."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Kyoya asked, leaning against a nearby table.

"Honestly? I was hoping that I would never have to see him again, and I'd eventually forget about him," Fumika glanced at Kyoya from the corner of her eye. "Aww, is Kyoya Ootori jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"You tell me," Fumika retorted, turning to face Kyoya.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Kyoya decided to speak. "Go on a date with me."

Fumika blinked, surprised. "What?"

"Tamaki will most likely drag us to follow Haruhi and Kaoru on their date, tomorrow, and personally, I would prefer not to. Instead, I suggest we go on a date."

"And risk Tamaki getting the Host Club to follow us, instead?"

"I don't think that will be a problem seeing that his precious "daughter" will be going on a date, as well," Kyoya said, walking over to Fumika.

Fumika bit her lip and got on her tiptoes to kiss Kyoya. "Yes," she whispered when she pulled away, "Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

|| The next day... ||

"Sorry, Kyoya. Did you wait long?"

"Not at all," Kyoya said, snapping his notebook shut.

Fumika looked at his notebook in distaste, "Kyoya, we're on a date, so that means..." She took his notebook and placed it into her bag, "...no work."

Kyoya chuckled, wrapping an arm around the girl, "If you insist."

"So what are we going to do?" Fumika asked as they started to walk away from the pension.

"Unfortunately, there aren't any high-class restaurants or activities that we can do here-" Kyoya started to say.

"Oh no, how terrible!" Fumika said, sarcastically. "Well, no matter. We'll just walk around town, go shopping, etc."

"If you insist," Kyoya said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

|| No date scene 'cause I'm a loser who's never been on a date nor understands love (Sorry.) ||

"Surprisingly enough, that was enjoyable," Kyoya admitted as they walked back into the pension.

" _Surprisingly_?" Fumika repeated, earning an "innocent" smile from Kyoya. "Oh, you are so lucky you're cute."

"I believe the terms you are looking for are handsome, good-looking, desirable, or as you commoners like to put it-hot and sexy," Kyoya said, smirking.

Fumika rolled her eyes, "Why are you such a-"

"Handsome and powerful gentleman?" Kyoya offered.

"An egotistical prat," Fumika finished, lightly smacking Kyoya's shoulders, "Come on. It's getting late, and I'm pretty sure it's about to-" At that moment, it suddenly started to pour. "-rain. Great, just great."

"Come on," Fumika urged, grabbing Kyoya's hand to drag him into the pension.

|| Time Skip ||

"The lightning is incredible," Kaoru commented as he, Honey, and Kyoya watched the rain.

"I hope they're staying out of the rain," Honey said.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was pacing in circles, while Fumika sat not far from him, bouncing her leg up and down rapidly. They were both concerned for Haruhi, knowing her fear of thunder.

"I'm gonna go pick them up!" Tamaki declared. He was about to leave when the phone rang.

"Yse, Pension Misuzu," Misuzu said, answering the phone, "Arai-kun, what is it?"

Seeing nothing important, Tamaki started to leave again, but he stopped when he heard Misuzu cry, "Eh? Haruhi-chan and Hikaru-kun?"

"Got it," Misuzu nodded, "Hikaru-kun should have his cell with him, so I'll try calling." When he hung up, Misuzu turned towards the Host Club. "It sounds like Hikaru-kun left Haruhi-chan in front of Arai-kun's store, and headed back here on his own. He said that Haruhi-chan took off after him, but then, this rain started coming down, right?"

Seeing how pissed Tamaki was getting, Fumika took out her cell, dialing Hikaru's number before tossing it to the blonde.

"You stupid idiot! You just turn around right now and find Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted into the phone when Hikaru answered. "What kind of person leaves a girl out in the rain like this by herself. Listen to me, Haruhi is afraid of thunder! When she hears thunder, she's terrified, and can't move!

"Before you start indulging your overgrown jealousy, think harder about what the other person is going through!" With those words said, Tamaki hung up, not letting Hikaru reply.

Fumika nodded as she watched Tamaki. "I approve."

Kyoya looked at his girlfriend, "Hm? Approve of what, exactly?"

"Tamaki and Haruhi," Fumika stated, shrugging, "They would be cute together."

"Are you sure Haruhi would be able to handle his stupidity?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, she's survived for this long. I think she'd be fine."

* * *

 **A/N: Woo-hoo! Another chapter! Ugh, this one has been hell for me to write because I had already written the first part, but a whole bunch of you guys were so excited for a jealous Kyoya so I had to go back and change it to make him more jealous. Sorry if he wasn't jealous enough for you guys. Also sorry for the lack of a date scene. Like I had said in the story, I've never been on a date or really been in love, so I wasn't really sure what to write. This is probably gonna be the last chapter for a long while. I'm going on vacation to California next week, and the same day I come back, I start my SAT prep classes. That means slow updates, so please,** ** _please, PLEASE_** **don't write comments like "update". I understand that it's torture waiting for a new chapter, but from my perspective, seeing comments like that (as encouraging and nice as they are) make me stressed about updating, because I want to make you guys happy, but then I don't the time or motivation to. I accept criticism, but please don't be a grammar nazi. I'm usually writing these late at night or have no idea what I'm typing, and to be honest, I'm too lazy to go back and check, edit, revise, etc. In addition, please keep in mind that I'm only FIFTEEN (turning 16 this summer), so please don't ask me to write lemons/smut. As much as I enjoy writing a few dirty jokes here and there, writing full out smut/lemons make me feel uncomfortable. God, I hope I didn't sound too rude, I'm just really stressed and tired. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-SingingGeekyBookWorm-**

 **P.S. Don't let this long author's note discourage from writing comments. Please do. I love reading them! ^.^**


	17. Meeting (some of) the Family!

**A/N: What is this? Another update? And it's an original (crappy) chapter, too?! Woah, it must be my birthday (hehe, it is)!**

 **Also I changed my profile picture! I had a super long internal battle because my old pastel aesthetic was so beautiful (may it rest in peace), but my beautiful Fumika won instead. I mean, just look at her! She's beauty, she's grace, actually the last one's a lie cause she'll probably fall on her face.**

* * *

Fumika fiddled with her bracelet as she stood in front of the gates to the Ootori Estate. She had asked Kyoya for help on some homework, but due to business during club hours, there wasn't anytime for studying. Instead, Kyoya offered to help her study in his house over the weekend, to which the girl accepted.

Fumika took a deep breath before forcing herself to push the bell.

"Who is this?" A deep voice said through the speaker.

"U-Um, I'm Fumika Fujioka. I'm here to see K-Kyoya Ootori?"

"Ah, yes. The young master has been expecting you. Come in. He will meet you inside"

There was a loud buzzing noise and then the gates opened, revealing the Ootori Estate.

Fumika's eyes widened as she stared at the house-mansion in front of her. Not entirely sure about where to go, she walked forward, towards the house straight ahead.

"Fumika." The girl let out a sigh of relief when she saw her boyfriend standing in front of the main house.

"Oh, thank god. I was afraid I was going to get lost. You need a map to get anywhere in here!"

Kyoya chuckled, "I will be sure to get you one the next time you come over."

"Just for me? I'm flattered," Fumika said, jokingly batting her eyelashes.

Kyoya simply rolled his eyes. "Let's go. We can study in my room."

|| Time Skip ||

"This is not a room."

Fumika looked around at Kyoya's so-called "room". It wasn't a room at all, though. It was more like a house-a two floor house. It even had a kitchen!

Kyoya merely chuckled and took a seat on one of the couches, "What did you need help with?"

Fumika blinked, having forgotten the reason why she had come in the first place. "Huh? Oh, right! Um, help me with English, please! I hate their grammar…"

|| Time Skip ||

"Do you get it now?" Kyoya asked, leaning back into the couch.

Fumika eyes were wide as she nodded, "Yeah, I do. Thank you, Kyoya!"

"Of course."

The two sat there in comfortable silence for a few seconds.

"So, what do we do now?" Fumika asked, a little awkwardly.

Kyoya smirked at her, "Well, we _are_ in my room." He leaned forward towards her and pushed her down to lay flat on the couch, "And I made sure to notify the servants to not let anyone interrupt us."

"Kyoya-san? Are you in there? Who are you talking to?" Just then, a woman with a strange resemblance to Kyoya walked into the room. She stared at the couple, taking in their position. "Oh my, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

Fumika raised her eyebrows, "No one?"

Kyoya growled in annoyance and sat up, shooting a glare towards the woman, "Fumika, this is my sister, Fuyumi Ootori-Shido. Fuyumi-nee-san, this is Fumika."

Fuyumi gasped and ran over to Fumika, "You're his girlfriend? Oh, I've always wanted to meet you!"

"Hehe, nice to meet you, too," Fumika said, awkwardly when Fuyumi pulled her into a hug.

"It's so nice to know that you're actually real!" Fuyumi said, "You know, I never thought Kyoya-san would actually get a girlfriend-not with that attitude of his. He may seem all polite on the outside, but he's a scheming demon on the inside."

"I'm right here, Fuyumi-nee-san," Kyoya grumbled.

"You know, for a while, I actually thought he was gay! And for Tamaki-san," Fuyumi giggled.

"How many times have I told you, I'm not gay!"

"Denial is the first step," his sister whispered to Fumika who couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you doing here, Fuyumi-nee-san?" Kyoya asked, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"What? You mean I can't visit my little brother?" Fuyumi asked in an offended voice. She turned to Fumika, "Kyoya-san is so mean to me, isn't he?"

Kyoya sighed, "Can you not talk about me as if I wasn't in the room?"

"Hmpfh. I was gonna ask if you could help me bring your laundry to your room, but I suppose _that_ won't happen," Fuyumi huffed.

"Why can't you let the help do that?"

"I'll help you, Fuyumi-san," Fumika offered.

Fuyumi squealed and hugged her, "Oh, you are such a dear! Unlike Kyoya-san…"

|| Time Skip ||

"Thank you again for helping me, Fumika-chan," Fuyumi chirped as they walked through the hallways, Fumika carrying the laundry basket.

"It's no problem really," Fumika said, shrugging.

Suddenly, Fuyumi gasped. "Oh dear, I just realized that I forgot to tell Makoto-kun something."

"Go ahead," Fumika said, "I think I can direct myself back to Kyoya's room."

"You're a sweetheart," Fuyumi said, smiling at Fumika before walking away.

Fumika adjusted the basket in her arms and resumed to make her way back to Kyoya's room. A few minutes later, however, Fumika managed to trip over herself and stumble to the ground, the basket going with her. She landed on the edge of the basket, causing it to tip over and spill. Meanwhile, the other side of the basket went up and hit the poor girl's chin.

"Owie.." Fumika whimpered as she laid on the ground, her head in the-now, sideways-basket.

"May I ask what you are doing on the floor?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Oh...you know, just lying here, trying to get some sleep-burning in lava," Fumika said, muttering the last part, "You have a really nice floor. Very clean."

"I will let the maids know that," the man said. Suddenly, Fumika felt some hands grab her arms and pull her up and out of the basket.

"You didn't have to help me," Fumika said, "I could've gotten up myself." Now that her head was out of the basket, she could see that the voice belonged to a man. He was tall with spiky hair, and she had to admit, he was fairly attractive.

"That wouldn't be very gentleman-like of me to leave a woman lying on the ground with her head stuck in a basket." the man said.

" _Well, my head wasn't exactly_ stuck _in the basket,_ " Fumika thought to herself as she bent down to collect Kyoya's clothes and put them back in the basket. " _I was simply just questioning the life choices that made me become the pathetically clumsy person I am._ "

"And may I just say, now that your head is no longer stuck in that basket, I can see now, you are exceptionally beautiful," the man complimented.

Fumika's eyes widened at the sudden compliment. "U-um, thanks," she said, averting her attention to the clothes she was collecting.

"I'm Akito Ootori," the man introduced himself, "And what's yours?"

"Oh, um, my name's-"

"Ah, there you are Fumika." The said girl let out a quiet sigh of relief when she saw her boyfriend make his way towards them. "Akito-nii-san? I see you're home early."

Akito nodded stiffly, "Yes, the meeting ended early, so I decided to come home."

"Well, welcome back," Kyoya said, walking over to Fumika. He helped Fumika pick up the rest of his clothes before pulling her up. Kyoya made sure to wrap an arm around Fumika's waist, letting his brother know that she was his (Kyoya's).

"Yes, thank you," Akito nodded again, eyeing Kyoya's arm. "So, who is this young lady?"

"Fumika Fujioka," Kyoya answered.

Akito's eyebrows furrowed, "I do not recognize that name. What company does her family own?"

"Her family does not own one," came Kyoya's next reply.

Now, Akito's eyebrows shot up, "And you two are in a relationship?"

"Yes."

Akito tutted and shook his head, "Father will not be pleased."

Fumika froze, " _I knew it. Being with Kyoya would only cause him problems. Oh, God, what do I do?_ "

"Kyoya-san? Akito-san?" the two brothers and Fumika turned their heads to see a confused Fuyumi walking towards them. "Is there something wrong?"

"Fuyumi-nee-san, are you aware that Kyoya has a girlfriend?" Akito asked, "And a commoner for that matter."

"Well, yes," Fuyumi said, "And I see no problem in that. Now, Kyoya-san, Fumika-chan, you both said you would help me with something. If you could both come with me."

Fumika felt herself relax as she and Kyoya-who bent down to pick up his laundry basket-followed Fuyumi back to Kyoya's room.

"Thank you for getting us out of that situation, Fuyumi-nee-chan," Kyoya thanked once they were safely back in his room.

"Of course," Fuyumi said, "But was Akito-san bullying you again? Honestly, all that boy does is criticize and pick on you."

"Fuyumi-nee-chan, it's all right," Kyoya tried to reassure her.

"It's not!" Fuyumi exclaimed, "He tried to get in between your relationship with Fumika-chan! The nerve of him!"

"I suppose he's right though," Kyoya sighed. Fumika couldn't help but flinch when she heard that, "Father would never approve of me being with someone from a family with no business."

"Don't say that!" Fuyumi snapped, grabbing Kyoya's hands, "It's obvious that Fumika goes to Ouran Academy because that's the only possible way you two can meet. That would make her exceptionally smart if Suoh-sama allowed her to attend, and if Suoh-sama accepts her, then Father surely will, too."

"Fuyumi-san…" Fumika started to say.

"Don't give up on him, Fumika-chan," Fuyumi begged, letting go of one of Kyoya's hand in order to hold one of Fumika's, "Please don't give up on Kyoya-san. What you two have is something special, and don't ever let anybody else take it away from you."

Fumika nodded with a soft smile, "Okay."

Fuyumi turned to face Kyoya, a stern look on her face, "Do you understand, Kyoya-san?"

Letting out a sigh, Kyoya reluctantly nodded, but there was also a small smile on his face. "I understand, Fuyumi-nee-chan."

"Great!" Fuyumi cheered, letting go of their hands, "Now, then, I think I'm going to go organize Kyoya-san's clothes."

Kyoya stifled a groan, "Please don't. Haven't I told you before not to rummage through my clothes?"

"But, you have these fresh, new clothes," Fuyumi protested, already opening one of his drawers.

"Then, you can let the help do that."

"Don't worry, Kyoya, I'll help," Fumika reassured him.

Kyoya looked between his girlfriend and his sister before letting out a reluctant sigh, "Fine."

"Why won't anything fit?!" Fuyumi cried out. In the few seconds Fumika took to convince Kyoya, Fuyumi had already created a mess of clothes around her. "Fumika, help!"

* * *

 **A/N: So, seeing that Fuyumi and Akito are really minor characters that don't really get much of a personality, I kind of just made it up. I tried my best to get it similar to their canon personalities, but I'm sure there are at least a few differences.**

 **\- SingingGeekyBookWorm -**


	18. Kyoya'a Reluctant Day Out!

**A/N: But wait, there's more! It's not just one, but TWO chapters! Yippee! Happy birthday to me!**

* * *

Kyoya opened his eyes to see that he was in an unknown place crowded with unknown people-commoners.

 _"Where am I?"_ He thought, looking around, _"I was at home, sleeping, until just a moment ago...Wait, no I wasn't...Tamaki was shouting about something...As I remember, it was about going to some kind of exhibit or something..."_

|| Flashback to an hour ago... ||

"Doesn't that sound interesting, Kyoya? The underprivileged commoners hold special events like this once in a while to ease the emptiness of being unable to travel," Tamaki said as he and the rest of the Host club stood in front of Kyoya's bed, "By obtaining notable products from different regions, they are able to somewhat enjoy the feeling of traveling. So I've come up with a project so that beginning 2nd term, we'll be better able as a club to understand Haruhi and Fumika's feelings by going to experience some commoners' culture for ourselves.

"So, with that in mind, come on, let's go! Let's go right now!" Tamaki urged, "Oh, by the way, in keeping with the purpose of this project, Haruhi and Fumika won't be participating with us today, so if you don't mind…"

Grumbling, Kyoya reluctantly woke up, glaring.

"Come on, come on. You think you can sleep until almost noon on the last day of summer vacation?" Tamaki questioned as he and the rest of the Host club-par Mori-attempted to shake Kyoya out of bed.

Grumpily, Kyoya sat up in bed, a dark aura beginning to form around him. "Let me tell you, I didn't go to bed until 5 in the morning," Kyoya growled in a husky voice, "And who gave you permission to come into my bedroom, anyhow?"

By now, the Hosts were all huddled together far away from Kyoya's bed.

"Kyo-chan is really grouchy when he wakes up, huh?" Honey commented.

"Don't go casting stones," Mori said, but he only got a confused look from the little blonde who didn't know how he acted when he woke up.

"Huh? What?"

"Who cares about commoners' culture," Kyoya growled, "I'm starting to get pretty tired of the whole "commoner" shtick. Formulaic morons. If you want to go, then suit yourselves." With those words, the exhausted Shadow King fell back onto his bed, fast asleep.

"Uh, you're sure we can suit ourselves?" Tamaki asked nervously. When he got no response, the blonde brightened up, "All right, we've gotten the hypotensive devil's permission! Gentlemen, let's get this devil dressed up and taken to the car!"

|| At the mall... ||

The Host club-excluding the sleeping Kyoya on Tamaki's shoulders-looked around the shopping center in awe.

"Looks like they're selling a lot of the same kind of clothing!" Kaoru shouted as Hikaru pointed at what his brother was talking about.

"Mass production! Mass production!" they both cheered.

"Hold on! They have a pet shop!" Tamaki shouted, "We're going to the pet shop first!"

"I'm going to eat ice cream on the roof!" Honey declared.

Tamaki scampered over to a nearby events sign. "Oh! Looks like they're holding some kind of amazing event on the roof!" Tamaki said, turning his back to the sign. As he did so, he unknowingly dropped Kyoya onto a nearby bench and left him there as he (Tamaki) led the rest of the Host club to the roof.

|| And so, when the hypotensive devil finally woke up… he realized he was all alone. ||

" _Oh, so that's it,_ " Kyoya mused, getting up from the bench. He turned around to look at the sign behind him. " _I'm currently at the Izumi shopping center. That's not within walking distance of home. I guess I'll call and have a car sent out._ " However, when he stuck his hands into his pocket for his phone, Kyoya found that there was no phone there.

 _"That dumbass_ ," Kyoya cursed as he felt his other pockets for a phone or wallet. To make matters worse, his stomach also decided to let out a loud growl. Kyoya let out an annoyed sigh. " _What do I do, now…_ "

Just then, a kid ran into him, falling to the ground. Annoyed, Kyoya turned to glare at the child.

"Mama!" the boy cried, running away.

"I swear, I'm going to kill Tamaki," Kyoya grumbled to himself.

"Huh? Kyoya-senpai?" Surprised, Kyoya turned to see Fumika and Haruhi staring at him.

"Eh? What are you doing here, Kyoya?" Fumika asked, confused.

Kyoya held his chin as he stared at his girlfriend and her sister thoughtfully. "Fumika, how much money do you and your sister have on you?"

"Huh?"

|| Time Skip ||

"Kyoya, are you sure you're fine with eating here?" Fumika asked, "I mean, there's a restaurant upstairs…"

"Haruhi doesn't have very much on her, so we have little choice," Kyoya said as he read the menu to the fast food place.

"But, I also have money," Fumika pointed out.

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I made my girlfriend pay for my food, now would I?" Kyoya said.

"It's not very gentleman-like for you to make my sister pay either," Fumika retorted, rolling her eyes, "And we'll be getting a receipt anyways. Knowing you, you're gonna make Tamaki pay us back anyway."

"Ah, yes, that's good," Kyoya said before getting a dark look on his face, "I'm going to make Tamaki pay you back tenfold later."

Seeing the look on his face, Haruhi quickly stepped closer to Fumika, who let out an exasperated sigh. "All I wanted was take a peek at the products expo," Haruhi muttered to her sister, "Why did we have to bump into your boyfriend."

"He's not that bad," Fumika said, defending her boyfriend.

"Easy for you say," Haruhi said, "Besides, he's in an awfully foul mood, right now, which makes it worse."

"Fumika, how do you place your order here?" Kyoya asked.

Fumika rolled her eyes but giggled as she walked over to the cashier. "I'll do the ordering, Kyoya. What do you wanna eat?"

"Anything's fine. Just make sure there's lots of it," Kyoya said.

"Okay then, 3 cheeseburgers, 2 sodas, a bottle of water, and 2 large fries, please," Fumika said, smiling to the cashier.

"Welcome, can I recommend our new dessert, as well?" the cashier asked, beaming a Kyoya.

"Nah, I don't need anything sweet," Kyoya rejected.

"Well then, we also have a new shake here-"

Kyoya cut her off with a glare. "I said I didn't want anything."

Both Haruhi and the cashier let out terrified squeaks when they saw his glare.

"Excuse me, miss, may I get a receipt please?" Fumika asked as if nothing happened.

|| After getting their food… ||

"Kyoya-senpai, you might be in a bad mood, but you could have told her some other way, right?" Haruhi questioned as she walked over to where Fumika and Kyoya were sitting, the tray of food in her hands. She placed the tray on the table and took a seat in the chair across the booth in which the couple was sitting in. "She was only doing her job."

"Giving excessive service isn't necessarily the right way to wait on customers. Besides, it was obvious that she was trying to flirt with me," Kyoya said, unwrapping his burger and taking a big bite out of it.

Haruhi couldn't help but stare as she watched Kyoya eat uncharacteristically.

Noticing her stare, Kyoya swallowed his food and gave her an annoyed look. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that you were eating with unexpected gusto," Haruhi confessed, "I pictured you eating in a more refined manner, and thinking that this stuff wouldn't be to your liking."

Fumika looked up from her french fry house she was attempting to build. "Should I be concerned that you've pictured Kyoya eating before?"

"What? N-no!" Haruhi shouted, "It's nothing like that!"

"Yeah, I suppose not," Fumika said before a mischievous smile appeared on her face, "'Cause you're too busy thinking about someone else. Perhaps a certain Host…?"

"No!" Haruhi denied, turning red, "A-And you've been hanging around with the twins way too much."

"As to answer your previous comment about me, this food _isn't_ particularly to my liking," Kyoya said, bringing the conversation back to its starting point, "Are you trying to say that I'm so callous a person as to complain, even when someone else is buying?"

"No…" Haruhi denied. " _But I_ am _thinking it, though_ …"

"The selling point of this stuff is that you eat it with your fingers, and eat it fast, right?" Kyoya questioned, "It's obvious that following that course when eating it will make it taste best. Besides, it doesn't matter whether I eat it in a refined manner or not, since there's no need to worry about how anyone will view me here."

" _I guess in his world, there's a lot of pressure over manners and such,_ " Fumika thought as she took a sip of Kyoya's soda.

"Hey," Kyoya said, getting the Fujioka sisters' attentions. "For the record, I mean it doesn't gain me anything to act all high-class in a place like this," he said, twisting a fry with his fingers, "There's nothing in it for me to observe properties with you two, either."

"Oh, you don't say," Haruhi said, a little insulted, "I suppose not, huh?"

Fumika frowned at him, "Well if you're gonna be like that…" She quickly bit off a piece of the fry that was still in Kyoya's fingers, "Thank you for the fry."

"Hey, look. That boy in the glasses in pretty hot." Fumika face turned stone-cold when she heard what the girls nearby whispered.

"Wow, you're right," she heard the other two girls squeal.

"Excuse me, is this taken?" the first girl asked Kyoya, referring to the empty chair next to Haruhi, "And if you're not using this chair, could we borrow it?"

"Go ahead," Kyoya sighed, not caring at all.

"Yay, thank you so much!" the girl cheered as her friends squealed, but Kyoya didn't pay any mind.

"No, not at all."

As the girls grabbed the chair, Fumika made sure to snuggle up against Kyoya's side so they knew he was taken.

"Ugh, I think he's taken already," the first girl grumbled in distaste, "He should leave her."

"Yeah, she's not even that pretty," one of her friends agreed.

"She's probably a slut," the other one added, "Or he's dating her out of pity."

Hearing those remarks hurt Fumika more than she would like to admit. She looked down at table, self-consciously tugging her hair. Kyoya _did_ love her...right?

"Don't listen to a word they say," she heard Kyoya whisper into her ear. He lifted her chin so she would face him. "They are simply jealous that you are far more beautiful than they could ever dream to be."

Fumika gave him a weak smile, "You really think so?"

Kyoya lifted her hands to his mouth, giving them a soft kiss. "I know so," he said, giving her a soft smile. Then he glanced back at Haruhi, "And Haruhi. If you're wondering why Tamaki and I get along so well…"

Hearing that, Haruhi jerked back. Fumika couldn't help but giggled. "I think you just guessed exactly what she was thinking," she whispered to him.

Kyoya nodded in agreement. "...the answer is simple," he continued, his smile turning into a smirk, "Because it's in my interest. I won't act for any other reason. I'm an egoist, after all."

"Tamaki-senpai would cry if he heard you say that," Haruhi sighed.

"No, he wouldn't," Kyoya denied, pushing his glasses up, "He's known that from the beginning. It's why we teamed up. Hikaru and Kaoru, and even Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, we all hang together because it's in each other's interests to do so. Our relationship with each other's families, and the situations that each of us are placed in-well, let's just say that there's still a lot that you don't know.

"Well, that fool Tamaki sometimes acts when there's nothing in it for him," Kyoya said-and Fumika could've sworn there was a hint of fondness in his voice. "It is true, there isn't a single millimeter of similarity between Tamaki and myself."

|| Time Skip ||

"Senpai, I thought you were going to take a taxi home," Haruhi said as she and Fumika followed Kyoya through the expo.

"I'm already here, so I'm going to look around a little first," Kyoya said, stopping at a jewelry stand, "Hmm, black pearls from Ishigaki Island, huh? Those are high quality articles. Will there be any buyers in a place like this?"

"Wow, that's amazing. You can tell?" Haruhi said in awe.

"Such is the education that I've received," Kyoya said.

At those words, Fumika looked at him thoughtfully, ' _Kyoya treats this as if this is normal-but I guess it is to him, huh? Our worlds are so different...Would it really be okay for him to be with someone like me?_ "

"You know, now that I think about it, I don't really know anything about your family and such, Kyoya," Fumika said out loud.

"You've already met my sister and one of my brothers, and there's really nothing especially there for you to know about my family. Besides, there really isn't any reason for you to know," Kyoya said.

Fumika couldn't help but feel a little hurt. ' _I see. I guess he wouldn't think it's important, huh...I mean most high school relationships usually don't last long-and even if they did, as soon as high school's over, the couple would most likely go their separate ways. Not to mention Kyoya's graduating next year and I'll still be in high school…_ '

"Well, that kind of seems unfair, doesn't it?" Haruhi asked, bringing Fumika out of her thoughts.

Kyoya looked at her, "Unfair?"

"After all, Kyoya-senpai, when it comes to _my_ family, you've even got a firm grasp on who my dad's friends from work are," Haruhi said, "And you're dating my sister, so it seems kind of unfair."

"That's an intriguing notion, in its own way," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya-senpai, you have two older brothers, right?" Haruhi asked, "What kind of people are they?"

Kyoya paused for a while before answering. "They are exceptional men," he said, causing Fumika to internally snort when she thought back to her meeting with Akito "Enough so that they meet Father's expectations without any trouble. And so, even more is expected of the third son."

"I guess things are really hard for you, huh?" Fumika commented, "And here I thought being sisters with Haruhi was hard enough."

"Oi," Haruhi grumbled, pouting.

"You think so?" Kyoya asked, turning to smirk at the sisters, "I can't think of any game more fun than this."

Fumika and Haruhi exchanged looks before letting out sighs of defeat.

"Oh, my, pieces by Komatsu Shoin?" a nearby voice said, catching the three's attention. Standing at a nearby stall was an old lady, "Imagine, seeing them here."

"Madam, you have a sharp eye," the vendor said.

Fumika couldn't help but notice that Kyoya's face turned stern and stone-cold. "Kyoya?"

"Yes, Komatsu Shoin's pieces have such a nice color, don't they?" the vendor said to the lady. He leaned in to whisper, but Fumika could still perfectly hear what he was saying. "To tell you the truth, these are pieces that I'm not supposed to have here.

"These are valuable items, which were not supposed to have been had outside the Komatsu family for generations."

"Oh my…"

Fumika saw Kyoya put on his host smile before he made his way to the stall. "These are fakes, madam," he told the lady.

"W-what did you say? Stop messing around! You're just a kid," the vendor said, not pleased at all.

Kyoya simply smirked and picked up on of the pieces. "It's true, the way the blue comes out here is very similar to Shoin's work, but an authentic piece would have a darker graduation around the base, and the lacquer is too clear," he explained.

"I'm going to report you for obstructing my business!" the vendor threatened, "What school do you go to, you delinquent?!"

Kyoya ignored him and turned the piece so he could see the bottom. "Ah, I knew it," he said as his eyes narrowed, "One of the strokes in this seal on the bottom is off."

The vendor couldn't do anything but stutter.

"If this is authentic, there should be a certificate," Kyoya said, "Shall we do a handwriting analysis on it?"

"I-I left it back at my shop today…" the man stuttered.

"Ah, in that case, my family has had dealings with the Komatsu family going way back, so I could contact them right now, and have them verify these," Kyoya offered, "Would that be all right?"

|| A little later… ||

After Kyoya had revealed the man's attempts of conning people, the security guards-which someone had called-pulled him away, and the lady thanked Kyoya for helping her.

"Helping others is something that is beneficial to you after all, isn't it, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi commented as the lady talked to someone else..

"Ah, didn't you know? That woman is the wife of the chairman of a major electronics maker," Kyoya informed her.

"Eh?!"

"This is my first time meeting her, as well, but I can tell by looking at the ring on her left hand," Kyoya confessed, "It's a company that our family has a lot of dealings with."

Fumika forced herself to contain her laughs. " _Her ring my ass,_ " she thought, " _Haruhi may not have noticed it, but there was a big red flag blocking your view of her left hand. You may not want to admit it, but you're a big softie at heart aren't you, Kyoya?_ "

"Imagine, running into one of the Ootori family's boys here," the lady said, walking back over to them, "Are you out incognito, too? The next chance I get, I'll be sure to take advantage of your family's resort facilities."

Kyoya bowed, "I'm honored."

That's when the lady noticed Haruhi. "Oh my, is that your girlfriend? I apologize; I have interrupted a date, haven't I?"

"Ah, you are mistaken," Kyoya said, wrapping an arm around Fumika's waist to bring her closer to him, " _This_ is my girlfriend. The girl over there is her sister."

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. I didn't see you there, sweetheart," the lady apologized.

"No, it's okay," Fumika reassured her, making sure to bow, "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, how polite," the lady said, "I'm sure she'll make a wonderful bride. Whose family are you from?"

Fumika froze, unsure what to say. "Um, well, you see...My family doesn't exactly own a company…"

The lady's eyes widened in shock, "Oh my…" but then her eyes softened and she gave them a warm smile, "Well, I wish you two the best and hope you find happiness together. I must be on my way, now. Farewell."

"Have a nice day," Fumika said politely, waving until the lady walked away.

"Hey, Fumika, did you know this?" Kyoya called, getting her attention again.

"Know what?" Fumika asked as she and Haruhi walked over to see what was baffling Kyoya.

"Are melons really this popular among candy makers?"

.

.

.

"Huh?"

"I don't get this," Kyoya said, picking up a box, "Intentionally giving a corn snack melon flavoring, even when it's not actually a melon, just seems disconsonant, doesn't it?"

Not being able to hold it in anymore, Fumika and Haruhi started giggling.

Kyoya turned to look at them in confusion. "Hm?"

"That's an intriguing notion, in its own way," Haruhi laughed.

"Did I say something funny?" Kyoya asked.

"No, no, it's just that earlier, in the food court, you said something about there not being one millimeter of similarity between you..." Fumika started to explained, but she couldn't due to her constant giggling.

"...and yet, that sounded like something Tamaki-senpai would say," Haruhi finished, also laughing.

"I see. This definitely seems like something that Tamaki or the twins would be thrilled over," Kyoya agreed. "All right, I'll buy them." He held his hand out towards Haruhi. "Haruhi, your wallet."

"Oh, right. I'm paying, aren't I?" Haruhi sighed.

"I'll pay for it," Fumika said, pushing Kyoya's hand away so she could stand in front of the stall. "Hi, I'll get five boxes, please."

|| Time Skip ||

"You guys wait here," Fumika said as they stood in front of the bench where the sisters had found Kyoya. "I'll be right back. I saw a really cute key chain a few stalls back and I think I'm gonna get it to attach to my phone. I'll be back in a few minutes."

|| A few minutes later… ||

"Uwah~ It's so cute~" Fumika quietly squealed, hugging her phone-with her new key chain attached-to her chest, "Aren't I lucky that I got the very last matching panda pair. I think I'll give my extra one to Kyoya."

"Then, what is there for you to gain, Kyoya-senpai?" she heard Haruhi ask as she neared them. Not wanting to interrupt their conversation, Fumika stayed behind the corner. "Wealth, or fame? Some sort of actual, tangible gain? The way I see it, Tamaki-senpai feels benefited from doing things that I don't see as having any point. Kyoya-senpai, I think you're a lot like Tamaki-senpai."

Fumika quietly giggled at the thought. She was about to walk around the corner and back to them when she heard Haruhi's next statement.

"I mean, if you really _did_ do everything out of personal gain, then-with no offense to my sister of course-why would you date Fumika? We're both commoners, so there's really nothing to gain by dating her."

" _That's right…_ " Fumika silently agreed, " _I'm nothing but a simple_ 'commoner' _compared to everyone at school. Dating me would probably make his situation with his family worse...Should I...I don't want to...but should we break up?_ " Fumika could already feel herself tear up just at the thought. " _I don't want to hold him back...but I don't want...there's no way his family would accept a commoner like yourself, Fumika, you know that._ " Fumika glanced at Kyoya sadly. " _What should I do…?_ "

Before she could think any further, she heard the bell of the mall's PA system ring. "This is an announcement for little lost boy," the woman on the PA said, "This is an announcement for a little lost boy.

"Ootori Kyoya-kun, who is here from Tokyo. Ootori Kyoya-kun, is lost," the woman announced, "His guardian, Suoh-sama, is waiting for him at the 2nd floor counter. Kyoya-kun is 180cm in height, and is wearing glasses."

Fumika pushed all previous thoughts out of her head as she giggled at the announcement. Leave it to Tamaki to somehow mess things up but still manage to cheer her up.

"Oh my, are you lost, little boy?" Fumika teased as she walked up to Kyoya and Haruhi.

"I'm going to kill that idiot," Kyoya growled, terrifying poor Haruhi.

|| Time Skip ||

Pissed, Kyoya walked over to the Information Center where the rest of the Host Club were waiting.

"Oh, Kyoya! You're safe!" Tamaki shouted before realizing who was beside him, "Um, what are Haruhi and Fumika doing with you?"

"Haru-chan! Fumi-chan! Let's go play together!" Honey insisted.

"Let's play! Let's play!" the twins cheered.

"No, we're going home," Haruhi rejected, "For some reason, I'm worn out today."

Suddenly there was barking and Tamaki shouting.

"Hey, now! Cut that out! Stop licking me!"

"What's with the dog?" Kyoya asked as they all stared at the dog on top of Tamaki.

Tamaki let out a happy sigh. "Isn't she great? I just bought her at the pet shop up on the roof." He started laughing again when the dog resumed its licking, "Hey, cut that out, Antoinette!"

"How are this idiot and I alike?" Kyoya demanded.

Fumika smiled and wrapped her arms around Kyoya's right arm, hugging it. "You know, earlier today, you lied about the reason why you helped that lady," she said nonchalantly, "I don't know if Haruhi had noticed, but there was a big red flag in front of us, so there's no way you could've seen her ring."

Haruhi nodded in agreement. "I don't understand," she sighed, "Senpai, intentionally acting like an egoist…"

"...when you're not actually an egoist…" Fumika continued.

"...just seems disconsonant," they finished together, throwing Kyoya's words from before back at him.

"Fumika, I'm heading to the back to the front," Haruhi told her sister, beginning to make her way back.

Fumika nodded, "I'll meet you there."

As Haruhi walked away, Fumika heard Kyoya chuckle. "That's an intriguing notion, in its own way," he said.

Fumika's smile dropped when she remembered her thoughts from before. "Hey, Kyoya. I…"

Her boyfriend looked down at her, his eyebrows raised in confusion. "Hm?"

"I…" Fumika tried to say again, but she then decided against it, and instead hugged Kyoya tightly, burrowing her face into his chest.

Startled at the sudden hug, Kyoya couldn't do anything but hug back. "What's this for?"

Fumika shook her head, hiding her face in his shirt, "It's nothing. I just really love you. A lot."

She heard Kyoya chuckle and felt him kiss the top of her head. "I love you, too, Fumika."

Fumika smiled. " _I won't break up with him-not today. Maybe at the end of the school year. But for now-please forgive me, God-I wanna be selfish for a little while longer._ "

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Another update! And this time, it's TWO chapters! I only forced myself to do it cause it's my birthday and I wanted to do something special for you guys. I hope you guys are satisfied. Yeah, this probably it for at least another month. My SAT is next month, and it's after my second day of school! Sucks to me...TT^TT. Once again, please don't do those "update" comments (but of course there are going to be people who don't read my author's notes where I actually put my emotions in), and thank you so much for your encouraging comments. They always make my day (the comments are the things I look forward to the most when I publish new chapters). If you can, please leave a comment; I love reading your comments (esp. long/detailed ones!). Anyways, please be patient with me and thank you to those of you who already are. See you guys next time!**

 **\- SingingGeekyBookWorm-**


	19. Chika's Down with Honey Declaration!

"Excuse me, are you a member of this club?" Hearing a boy ask her a question, Haruhi's hand froze on the door handle. She turned around to see a boy wearing Ouran's middle school uniform standing behind her.

"I would like you to please call 3rd-Year Haninozuka Mitsukuni over," the boy requested.

"You mean, Honey-senpai?" Hearing his name, the little blonde boy-and his tall and silent cousin-poked his head out the doorway.

"Huh? Chika-chan?!" Honey exclaimed, "What's up? It's so rare for you to come over to the high school."

The boy, Chika, pushed his glasses, "Mitsukuni, defend yourself!"

"Eh?!"

Suddenly, Chika jumped into the room, his leg out to kick Honey. Honey, however, saw this and quickly jumped off of Mori's shoulders before he was hit.

"J-just a minute!" Haruhi protested before turning towards her silent senpai, "Mori-senpai!"

"Hmm?"

"Whadddya mean, 'hmm'?!"

"Woah!" a powerful motor started and Renge appeared from out of the ground, "Honey-senpai confidently dodges Chika's leadoff attack!"

"What's going on?"

"Honey-senpai nimble, gracefully flies through the air, like a modern-day Ushiwakamaru!" Renge reported, "Chika attacks again, not even giving him a chance to regain his footing! Honey-senpai dodges him, while tripping him up! Neither of them gives an inch, as they both unleash ferocious techniques on each other!"

After a few more kicks and dodges, the brothers stood in front of each other at a distance; Chika standing in a stance, breathing heavily, and Honey standing calmly in front of him, not a tear of sweat to be seen.

"Oh, they're going at it," Tamaki commented as he, the twins, and Kyoya entered to the club room.

"I wish they would have at least chosen a better location," Kyoya said, crossing his arms, "Fumika wouldn't like this."

"How can you be so calm?!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Oh!" Confused, Haruhi turned around to see that Chika had taken out a steel staff.

"Now, Chika produces a weapon!"

"Hang on, that's against the rules, isn't it?" Haruhi protested as they watched Honey continue to dodge Chika's attacks.

To their shock, Chika surprised Honey but hitting him under the chin with his staff, sending the small boy flying.

"Honey-senpai got knocked flying!" Hikaru shouted.

"Will this be Chika's first win?!" Kaoru gasped.

"Gotcha!" Chika said, gasping for breaths.

"No, this fight goes to Honey-senpai," Renge contradicted.

"Renge-kun is right," Mori agreed.

Shocked, Chika looked down to see that the bottom of his pants was pinned to the ground with shurikens.

"Kagenui." ( _Kagenui_ : Shadow-stitching)

Chika gritted his teeth "When did you...?" He looked back up to see his older brother casually brushing his hands.

"Honey-senpai deftly handled his shuriken when Chika was not looking!" Renge explained, clapping her hands to show the replay of the fight.

In the replay, it showed that Honey actually blocked Chika's strike, but still sent himself flying back. As he did so, he sneakily threw his shurikens at Chika's feet, pinning his pant legs to the ground.

"Shuriken?" Haruhi said in disbelief.

"Chika can no longer move an inch!" Renge announced just as the doors slammed open.

"What is going on here?!" Everyone nervously turned their heads to see a furious Fumika standing in the doorway.

"Wow, what a great fight we were just treated to!" Renge said, nervously as she and her podium quickly sank back underground.

Fumika raised her eyebrows at Renge's disappearing figure before turning her attention towards the Haninozuka brothers. "Were you two fighting in here, again?"

Chika gulped and looked down sheepishly, whereas Honey grinned happily. "Yep! And I won, again, Fumi-chan!"

The long-haired brunette let out an exasperated sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you two: Do **_not_** fight in the club room! And with weapons, too?! Have you both not learned from last time how much damage those weapons of yours cause to this room? We have rules for a reason."

Chika and Honey looked down at the ground. "Sorry, Fumi-chan/Fumika-nee-san," they both apologized.

"And Kyoya!" Fumika shouted, turning her attention to her ravenette boyfriend. "Why didn't you stop them?"

Kyoya gave her a nonchalant shrug, "Last time you were the ones that put a stop to them."

"Doesn't mean you couldn't have tried this time," Fumika huffed, angrily pouting at him, "Besides, if you really wanted to, you could've channeled your inner demon-ness. That tends to stop Tamaki and the twins whenever _they_ are up to their no good antics."

"Hey!" came the protests from Tamaki and the twins-or as Fumika liked to call them, the Troublesome Trio.

Kyoya couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable Fumika looked when she was doing her angry pout. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "My sincere apologies. I'll be sure to channel my _'inner demon-ness_ ' the next time Honey-senpai and his brother have a fight."

"Thank you," Fumika huffed. She looked over at the Haninozuka brothers who were still sulking on the ground. Fumika crossed her arms and sighed again, "You both will be paying to fix the damage you've done to the floor. And I'll be confiscating your weapons, too."

Both Honey's and Chika's eyes widened, "But-"

"No 'buts'," Fumika interrupted, holding out her hand, "Hand them over."

With a sigh, the brothers pulled the shurikens from out of the ground and handed them over to Fumika along with Chika's staff.

"Thank you," Fumika said before giving them to Mori. "Do not give these back until I say they can have them back," she ordered him.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm not following this at all," Haruhi said to Tamaki and Kyoya as they watched the scene in front of them. "To begin with, who is that?"

"Can't you tell by looking at his face?" Tamaki asked, "He's Honey-senpai's younger brother."

"Oh!"

"The Haninozuka family is a noble one, which has excelled at martial arts since ancient times, and has created its own original style by incorporating the combat skills from all the others," Chika told Haruhi as they sat on couches across from each other. "And so, while the men in the Haninozuka family learn karate and judo outside, at home, we work to master the Haninozuka form, and to keep us from getting careless at any time, we have been taught that whenever members of the family see each other, we are to engage each other."

"So, that's why. That thing they did earlier was a family rule, was it?" Haruhi said.

"Chika-kun, would you like some cake?" Fumika offered from where she stood next to Honey-who was eating cake-and Mori.

"I don't like sweets," Chika declined, "The rudiments of the Haninozuka form include refraining from selfishness and striving for selflessness. Indulging in pleasure or appetites would be out of the question."

"You don't have to take it so far over a single piece of cake," Tamaki said, sweatdropping.

"Um, there's a sweets-loving, overly pampered little boy-Lolita who happens to be the next head of the Haninozuka family, right over there," Hikaru pointed out as both he and his brother pointed at Honey.

Chika gritted his teeth in anger. "Let me just say," he said loudly for Honey to hear, "there is no way that I will recognize a halfwit like Mitsukuni as the next head of the family. My brother is indeed strong. However, having failed to govern himself and becoming depraved, he is not fit to call himself a practitioner of the Haninozuka form. Even if he is my older brother, I cannot allow someone who arbitrarily quit the Karate Club a year ago, and became hooked on stuffed animals and cake, to succeed the Haninozuka family.

I've wanted to make that clear for a while now," Chika finished, getting up from the couch to walk towards the door, "And another thing, Mistukuni, I know I always say this, but you stay away from me at school!"

Fumika looked at Chika sadly, patting Honey's head before letting out a sigh and calling out to him. "Chika-kun, wait."

Confused, Chika stopped where he was. Fumika walked over to the boy, his staff in her hand.

"Remember, no fights in school," she chided gently, giving the boy his staff, "And if you have to, make sure they're outside. Okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Chika muttered. Although Fumika didn't notice, there was a slight blush on Chika's cheeks. Fumika smiled at him, making his blush more profound.

"Uh, are you okay with this?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

Kyoya looked up from his notebook, "Hm?"

"It seems to me that Chika likes Fumika," Haruhi told him.

"Oh, yes," Kyoya agreed, "But I'm not worried. It's simply a small school-boy crush. He'll get over it soon."

"Huh..." Haruhi looked at her sister, who was now walking over to them after she waved Chika goodbye. "How do you know Honey-senpai's brother anyway, Fumika?"

"Oh, he's been here before," Fumika answered, "It was that one day in winter when you were at home, sick."

"Oh..." Haruhi then looked over towards Honey, who was now standing in front of a window, looking out of it, sadly. "Honey-senpai...?"

The only response she got was a sad sigh.

"Honey-senpai." Fumika took the plate of cake from Tamaki's hand. "What should we do with this left over cake?"

"I'll eat it!" Honey exclaimed, and in a quick minute, the cake was completely gone. "Wai~ Usa-chan, that was delicious, huh?"

Haruhi couldn't help but sweatdrop at the Honey's sudden mood change, but it disappeared when a question popped up in her mind. "So, Honey-senpai, you used to be in the Karate Club? I never knew that," Haruhi said, "What made you quit that and join something like the Host Club?"

"' _Something like_ '? What do you mean, ' _something like the Host Club_ '?!" Tamaki grumbled.

"Well, no matter how you cut it, the Karate Club is a far more reputable club activity, isn't it?" Haruhi stated, bluntly. Tamaki let out a strangled noise before sulking in his emo corner.

"Haruhi...you didn't have to be so blunt about it," Fumika said, sweatdropping.

"Well, I wouldn't have to be so blunt if you'd stop babying him," Haruhi retorted.

"I'm not ' _babying_ ' him," Fumika protested before turning her attention back to the sulking blonde, Kuma-chan in her hands. "Tamaki-senpai, please come out of the corner. Kuma-chan wants to play with you-he doesn't like it when you're sad."

"Then what are you doing right now?" Haruhi deadpanned, causing Fumika to stick her tongue out at her sister.

"And besides, in order to find out the answer to your previous question-" "-we have to go back into the past a little bit," the twins said, leaning onto Haruhi.

"Back before the Host Club was ever founded." "Let us tell you the legend of Honey-senpai, crack captain of the Karate Club."

|| Ha ha. There is no way I'm writing that legend. It's too long, I'm too lazy, and I should be doing homework right now. I love you guys, you can hate me all you want, but just remember that I'm the one writing this. So I get to decide when to update. ^.^! But here's a summary of the legend. ||

Honey must be man (No more sweets and cute stuff!)

Honey tries to be man (Ggoodbye sweets and cute stuff! You were great while you lasted).

Honey suffers (cutely).

|| Summary over! ||

"And so, the touching sight of him going without the things he liked spurred on the girl students' sense of moe, until eventually, a fan club was organized around him," Tamaki, who had suddenly felt better and decided to finish telling Haruhi about the legend, finished his tale.

Haruhi looked up at the ceiling in confusion. "So, how is that the legend of the crack of Karate Club?" she asked.

"You see..." the twins said, beginning another tale.

|| Another summary! ||

Honey's running Karate Club.

Honey sees bunny hand puppet.

Honey chases after bunny puppet.

Surprise! It's middle school Tamaki.

Tamaki asks Honey to join his Host Club (aka he bribes Honey with cake and cutesy thing).

Tamaki gives Honey this inspirational speech (Stop Tamaki! You look so beautiful when you do that, but my love will forever be Kyoya!)

Tamaki leaves Honey to think and moonwalks away (How?!).

|| Later... ||

Honey confronts his father about what true strength is.

His father challenges him to a fight.

His father is a demon (He has glowy eyes!).

But Honey is a demon-slayer and defeats him (JK, but he did beat his father).

|| Summary #2 over! ||

"Honey-senpai's father is a martial artist, said to be gifted like none other since the beginning of the Haninozuka family," Tamaki told Haruhi, "However, I believe that at the time, Honey-senpai's martial arts prowess had actually already achieved the same level that it is at now. Isn't that right?"

Honey replied to Tamaki's question with an adorable grin.

"According to the story, the referee that happened to be officiating was the Secretary of Defense, and ever since, Honey-senpai has been asked...not to fight all-out in public," Tamaki finished.

"Why is that?" Haruhi asked.

"If Honey-senpai's true abilities were ever exposed to public view, our country would be suspected of possessing a weapon of mass destruction, and he was afraid that we would receive U.N. inspectors," Tamaki told her.

"How terrifying!" the twins said, causing Haruhi and Fumika both to sweatdrop.

"So, Honey-senpai quit the Karate Club, and came over to the Host Club," Kaoru concluded.

"Now, maybe Honey-senpai's unconventional size makes it impossible for him to fit in with the Haninozuka form," Kaoru said.

"In contrast, his brother, Chika, seems to have been strictly raised according to Haninozuka family custom," Hikaru said.

"But as a result, Chika-chan really doesn't like me," Honey said sadly.

"All right, everyone! As of now, we're commencing Operation Haninozuka Brothers Reconciliation!" Tamaki declared.

"Woo!" the twins cheered.

"I knew he'd say that," Haruhi muttered to Fumika, who couldn't help but laugh.

The Host Club was now watching Chika as he ran the Karate Club practice.

"Ten-minute break!" Chika declared, coldly.

"You know, I have to say, Captain Haninozuka sure is a strict, crack captain, huh?" one of the members commented.

"Sure is," his friend agreed.

"Even so, he's still a far cry from his brother, Mitsukuni-san," another club member said. Just as he finished saying that, Chika appeared in front of him, his fist a mere few inches away from the guy's face. The guy fell back in shock.

"Do not talk about my brother when I am here," Chika said, glaring at the guy.

"Look, look, there's the captain, Chika-kun!" a girl squealed as she and her friends watched the Karate Club through the open door.

"He has such a handsome face!" her face said.

"Still, for cuteness, he's no match for his brother, Honey-kun," another girl said.

Hearing that, Chika marched over to the door, slamming it closed. "What are you looking at?!" he shouted to the Karate Club, "Move on to the next drill!"

"Eh? But we're still on break," one of the members protested.

"You don't need a break after the level of training you've done!" Chika shouted, "What good will having such a soft will do you?!"

"This is just a simple inferiority complex, huh?" Hikaru commented.

"He's always being compared to his brother, which raises a greater pattern of hatred than there's a call for," Kaoru agreed, "His cuter, more popular older brother also has a far greater ability than he does, and it has warped his personality.

"Hmpfh, let's have _you_ be compared to every great thing your brother did and see how _you_ react," Fumika grumbled, letting out a small indignation.

"It's so commonplace, it's boring," the twins continued, not hearing what Fumika had said. "Let's go find something else to amuse us."

"Hey, hey, hey, what's with the uncooperative attitude?" Tamaki shouted.

"Well, we thought that there'd be a more interesting, hidden reason," the twins said with a shrug.

"What do you think Honey-senpai and Chika's feelings are?!"

"Tama-chan, it's okay..." Honey said.

Tamaki stopped his shouting at the twins and looked at his small, blonde upperclassman in surprise, "Honey-senpai..."

"You know what? I'm okay with Chika-chan hating me. Just as long as Chika-chan grows up happy and healthy, I'll be fine," Honey said.

"Uh, he's already a lot taller than you," "He's growing up plenty healthy," the twins said, sweatdropping.

"Could you keep it down?" Startled, the Host Club jerked back when they heard Chika suddenly speak.

Spotting his older brother, Chika gritted his teeth and raised his clenched fists. "Mitsukuni, I just got done telling you to stay away from me at school!" He rushed forward and jumped, aiming a kick at his brother. Honey already predicted this and jumped away, looking at his brother, sadly.

"Why, you...you alien!"

"Alien?" the twins repeated.

"Chika-kun, you shouldn't call your brother names like that," Fumiak chided.

"What's so wrong about cake and his stuffed animal, Usa-chan?" Tamaki questioned.

"If it was just the cake and Usa-chan, I wouldn't say anything," Chika said, lowering his fists. "I don't regard my brother as an alien because he's so strong...

"Don't the rest of you think anything of it?!" Chika suddenly shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Honey, "Every night, he eats three whole cakes after supper, like it was nothing! You understand? I'm serious, three whole cakes!"

|| Flashback to Haninozuka Dining Room...After Supper... ||

Chika was hiding behind the door as he watched his brother sit at the dining table, three large cakes in front of him.

"I humbly accept this after-dinner dessert!" Honey cheered before digging in. In a quick millisecond, all three cakes were gone with a flash, leaving three steaming platters.

"That was delicious!" Honey said.

Terrified by what he had just witnessed, Chika pulled away from the door, trembling in fear.

|| Flashback done ||

"Honey-senpai, that's how you live when you're at home?" Tamaki asked with a sweatdrop.

"And then, just last week, I woke up in the middle of the night, and noticed that there was light shining out of the dining room," Chika continued.

|| Last week... ||

"What's going on? It's the middle of the night," Chika sleepily said as he opened the dining room door.

"Ah, Chika-chan," Honey said, creepily. In front of the small boy was about 6 or 7 ginormous cakes.

 _"He's eating cake in the middle of the night?"_ Chika thought to himself.

"You know what? Tonight is my once-weekly 'special cake night,'" Honey told him, "It's a snack time that Usa-chan and I set up. Chika-chan, care to join us?"

|| Back to now... ||

"Be honest, are you not terrified?!" Chika shouted, "Did you think that any earthling like that could exist?! Using Usa-chan's electronic waves, he eats cake all night long! Don't you think he's an alien?!"

"For some reason..." Haruhi started.

"...What the younger brother is saying..." Tamaki continued.

"...Is starting to sound correct," the twins finished.

"Uh, am I the only one that thinks that Chika only had a nightmare about his brother?" Fumika whispered to Kyoya.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "I believe so, too," he agreed, "But I suppose only Honey-senpai will know if that's true or not."

"And even so...and even so, in the past, we used to get along," Chika continued, looking at the ground sadly. "Brother just had a little more of a sweet tooth than others and was fond of cute things. But for a time, Brother gave up all of those things. And then, someone put some ideas into his head that he could have done without. Something about true strength being the acknowledgment of what one really likes."

Tamaki made a strangling noise as the Host Club turned their attention towards him, realizing that _he_ was the true cause behind all this.

"After that, he suddenly fell apart and became the alien he is now," Chika sulked, dropping to the ground.

"I see, so Chika's troubles can all be traced back to you, sir," Hikaru said to Tamaki.

"What are you talking about?!" Tamaki denied, "I'm sure there must be a good way to solve this!"

"There is a way to solve this," Mori said, placing a hand on Honey's shoulder.

"Mori-senpai," Tamaki said in relief.

"Isn't that right, Mitsukuni?" Mori said to Honey.

"Chika-chan, I'm sorry for all of this," Honey apologized, "I never knew you hated sweets that much, Chika-chan."

"No, that's not what the issue is here," Haruhi deadpanned.

"Still, I'm grateful to Tama-chan and the Host Club, and I don't want to change who I am now," Honey said growing serious. "So, let's settle this like men, in the Haninozuka style, Yasuchika."

"And let's please keep this outside," Fumika added.

|| Time Skip ||

The Host Club was now on a breezy field with a lot of hills.

"Where do they have a place like this at the academy?" Haruhi wondered.

"Haruhi, it's run by rich people for the rich people," Fumika pointed, "They a have a place for everything."

"Remember, Chika-chan, this is a one-point match," Honey said.

"And if I win?" Chika asked.

"Then I will at least give up eating cake at night," came Honey's answer.

"All right," Chika agreed.

"Are you ready?" Mori asked them. "Then, begin!"

As the brothers started fighting, Fumika noticed Haruhi's and Tamaki's eyes widen.

"Is it my imagination, or is this unfolding a lot like when they fought in the classroom?" Tamaki asked.

"Albeit in an opposite version," Kyoya said.

"Mitsukuni, at least, is doing so on purpose," Mori told them, "Yasuchika will probably throw his shuriken next."

As predicted, Chika threw his shuriken, but they were blocked by Honey's staff.

"You're right!" the twins shouted,

"Tell me, where are they hiding these shuriken?" Haruhi asked.

"I have watched these two spar for many years," Mori said, "and Yasuchika always incorporates moves that Mitsukuni used in the previous match. Mitsukuni has realized this, and yet creates opportunities for Yasuchika to use those moves anyway.

He may call him an alien, but where martial arts is concerned, Yasuchika respects Mitsukuni, and it's clear that he wants to be even a little bit more like him," Mori continued, "They are indeed connected where they ought to be. I think that, as brothers, that much is good enough."

Fumika, Haruhi, Tamaki, and the twins couldn't help but stare at Mori in awe-mainly because that was most he had ever spoken to them.

"Besides, you need not worry about this match," he said, ignoring their stares, "Mitsukuni intends to throw the fight, and let Yasuchika beat him. I know everything there is to know about him."

"Defend yourself!" Honey shouted. However, instead of throwing the match, like Mori had predicted, the kicked Chika with as much strength as he could show, defeating the poor kid.

"Oh..." Realizing that he predicted wrong, Mori dropped to the ground in defeat.

"Yay! I won! Cake! Cake! Cake!" Honey cheered, "Oh, I have an idea! Since I won, from now on, I'll have special cake night three times a week!"

"Mori-senpai, don't mind it," Tamaki and the twins said to the defeated 3rd-year.

"His love of cake is even greater than for his brother?" Haruhi said, "What a dreadful person."

Fumika weakly chuckled as she tried to comfort Mori. "There there, Mori-senpai, there there..."

* * *

 **A/N: Woohoo! I updated! I honestly don't know how to feel about this chapter. I wrote most-if not all-of it while I was sleep-deprived (I still am, hehe), so I honestly don't know how the flow of this went. I wasn't as into this episode as I was with a few others so... But yay! Only 6 more episodes to go (I'm skipping the twins' and Kyoya's background episodes because those are mainly flashbacks...sorry.) If we're lucky, I'll be able to finish this story next year (Yippe!) and I already know how I'm gonna end it...(hehehe there may or may not be a huge cliffhanger before the epilogue...) Also, the breakup drama isn't over yet, Fumika just pushed it to the back of her mind. School has already started for me, and it's my junior year, so I'll be really busy. So once again, please no update comments (but of course there will always be those readers who don't read my super long author's note, so they will comment, but I'm trying not to scream). But anyway, feel free to comment/review anything else. I love feedback (as long as they are constructional and positive. No hate please) and if you have any ideas for future chapters, I'd love to read them. Fanart (if you have any) is also a favorite, too! Okay, this has going on for too long, so bye bye! Love you all!**

 **-SingingGeekyBookWorm-**


	20. Lobelia Girls Academy Strikes Again!

**A/N: Do I _want_ to do another Lobelia episode? The answer is no, but I did it anyway. Ugh.**

* * *

"My, how lovely you look! We have a fairy here!"

"I think you should become a student now even more!"

"I can't breathe!" Fumika gasped as she and Haruhi struggled to get out of the group hug with Lobelia's Zuka Club.

"Gorgeous," Benibara said, letting go of the sisters, "It's almost as if that uniform were designed just for the two of you. Yes, it is most befitting innocent girls like you." Fumika looked down at the Lobelia uniform she was wearing in distaste. Yes, they looked much better than Ouran's uniform, but she didn't like how they practically forced her to put it on.

"Maiden..." the other two girls squealed.

"Whoa, hold on, hold on!" Haruhi shouted, pushing them away, "Just a moment, please! What is all this, anyway? Please tell us what's going on."

Fumika nodded in agreement, "That's right. We were going to the market to do some shopping, when suddenly we were brought here."

"You folks are just like the people in the Host Club," Haruhi sighed.

"Maiden, stop that! Of all the people to compare us to, those guys?!" Benibara exclaimed before quickly calming down, "Oh, forgive me. It's only natural that you'd be angry. In all of our haste, we brought you two here in your bedclothes."

"Right, because we would go shopping in our ' _bedclothes_ ,'" Fumika muttered. She rolled her eyes and lowered her voice so only Haruhi could hear. "My god, they are so rude."

"They have the same level of rudeness as the guys at the Host Club," Haruhi agreed.

"We have but one request of you," Benibara said, "As we have mentioned before, our purpose is to put on regular performances of songs and plays that we research, every day."

"That shouldn't be possible because plays take forever get ready for," Fumika muttered,

"The truth is, today is what we call ' _Pink Day_ ,'" Suzuran said, "when we celebrate the birthday of the founder of the the White Lily league by putting on our annual special performance. WE've been rehearsing very hard for a long time for this day…"

"...but of all things, the student playing the heroine was in an accident and is in the hospital, so we're in a real fix," Hinagiku told them, "But we can't allow today's performance to be cancelled, for any reason. Which is why…"

"We want you, maiden, to play our heroine for us!" the Zuka Club finished together.

"We can't," both Fumika and Haruhi rejected.

The Zuka Club stayed frozen in their positions.

"We must decline," the sisters tried again.

Again, the Zuka Club stood still.

"We're sorry."

After a few more seconds of being in position, Benibara broke out of it. "Fortunately, this play's heroine only has a few scenes," she told them, "In most scenes, she just stands there, symbolically."

"All you'd have to do is stand there, pretty as a picture," Suzuran added.

"What's more, you have very few lines," Benibara continued.

"It will be all right," Hinagiku reassured them, "With your smarts, you can learn them right away."

By then, the Fujioka sisters were already standing at the door. "Okay then, we'll excuse ourselves."

Suddenly, Benibara let out a strangled scream, stopping the sisters in their tracks. "I'm sorry, I cannot be as you were," she sobbed dramatically, "Please forgive me, Mother."

"Benio…"

"Benibara-sama…"

"Your mother?" Haruhi repeated.

"Benio's mother was a graduate of Lobelia, too," Suzuran explained, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, "She was a senior member of the White Lily league and is regaled even now as a beauty in men's clothing."

"Especially today, on Pink Day, she left us with many legends of her magnificent performances in the songs and plays that she puts on," Hinagiku said, "Benibara-sama has dreamed for so long that she could be like her mother."

"If today's performance is canceled, that dream will be crushed," Benibara exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't, Haruhi," Fumika muttered, "Don't you dare fall for that sob story."

"But don't you feel bad?" Haruhi whispered.

"No. Not one bit," Fumika said in a monotone voice, no emotion on her face whatsoever.

"Kyoya has had a very bad influence on you," Haruhi muttered, "And come on, her mother…"

Fumika glanced at the depressed Zuka Club before sighing in defeat. "Alright, fine. But _you're_ playing the heroine."

|| Meanwhile, with the Host Club… ||

"Now that I know Haruhi and Fumika were taken by the Zuka Club, I can't just do nothing," Ranka said as he and the Host Club stood outside of gates of Lobelia Academy, "Listen to me, the Zuka Club is like a fiendish flower's nectar that once you're caught up in, you want to get out of, even if it bankrupts you."

"How do you know so much about it?" Honey asked.

"I doubt neither Fumika nor Haruhi is the type of girl to get caught up in anything," Kyoya commented.

"You're right," Ranka agreed, "Kotoko was a cool woman, too, and not upset by anything."

"Kotoko?" the twins repeated.

"Their late mother," Kyoya explained, "Haruhi and Fumika both seem to have more richly inherited their mother's blood in many ways. Being like their mother is also something that Fumika and Haruhi aspires to."

Ranka looked down solemnly, "For a short time after we were married. I was so elated, I didn't notice it."

|| Flashback to when Ranka and Kotoko were newlyweds (Fumika and Haruhi were in Kotoko's stomach)...||

"Kotoko, what are we having for lunch?" young Ranka asked.

"Miso soup, with _mezashi_ and rice," Kotoko answered with a smile.

"Yay! Calcium is good for you!" Ranka cheered.

|| Interruption ||

"What's _mezashi_?" the twins asked.

"They're dried, salted sardines," Kyoya explained.

"Don't interrupt my story!" Ranka shouted before going back to telling his story. "But then, one day, while I was cleaning, I found it...Kotoko's vast Zuka Club collection!"

Tamaki, Honey, and the twins let out surprised screams.

"What do we do, sir?!" Hikaru asked.

"Fumika and Haruhi more richly inherited their mother's blood in many ways, right?" Kaoru stated.

"Is Fumi-chan and Haru-chan going to go bankrupt?" Honey questioned, "They didn't even have much of a fortune to begin with."

"It's all right. Haruhi and Fumika have their own fortunes of 'cute'," Tamaki reassured them, but then his and the twins' minds had a dirty thought.

|| Entering the minds of the Troublesome Trio… ||

The blanket that covered Haruhi's naked body slipped a little in the back. "I'm as flat as a board," Haruhi said, "but if you will have me…"

"U-Um…" It was now Fumika in only a blanket, except, it was a really small blanket. "P-Please be gentle with me…"

|| Back to reality… ||

"That's so much worse!" the trio shouted, blushing madly.

Kyoya let out an annoyed sigh. "If you don't mind, I would prefer if you _don't_ fantasize about _my_ girlfriend," he snapped.

"Kyoya, order us some Lobelia uniforms immediately!" Tamaki ordered, completely ignoring what Kyoya had said, "We have to disguise ourselves and sneak in!"

"Overruled!" Suddenly, Tamaki was on the ground with Ranka standing on top of him. "Men who dress up like women without pursuing that way of life are just sickening. Are you making fun of a professional? Huh?

Listen up. If you're going to sneak into Lobelia, then listen to what I have to say," Ranka said to the rest of the Host Club, "I have a secret plan."

|| Time Skip ||

"Ah, Marianne, how many thousands of nights have I prayed that I might see you?" Benibara recited, "How greatly I despised being told that we were from different social classes and the thousands of other obstacles in the way of our love!"

"Frederick-sama!" Haruhi exclaimed robotically. Fumika snorted as Benibara dramatically fell to the floor.

"The gunshot wound I just suffered has it in for me…" Benibara said, "Is this where my fate ends?"

"For a guy who's dying, he sure is taking a long time to die," Fumika muttered to herself as Benibara continued her monologue, "My God, he's just like Mercutio. I hated Romeo and Juliet." She glanced at the rehearsal before looking at the ground in shame, "Thank God the Host Club isn't here."

Unbeknownst to her, the Host Club _and_ her father were watching through the window.

"Say, is Fumi-chan and Haru-chan in there?" Honey asked, tugging on Tamaki's new Benibara Fan Club shirt. All of the members-par Kyoya-wore one as a disguise.

"Yeah, and it looks like she's playing the heroine in some tragedy," Tamaki answered, "But…"

"Frederick-sama," Haruhi said again.

"She is monotonous and an incredible _daikon_ radish (wooden actress)!"

"I can't say anything to dress it up," Ranka cried.

"Why doesn't anyone tell her?" Hikaru questioned.

"Apparently, that is the only line she has been given," Tamaki explained.

"Oh, but it looks like Haruhi is going to sing," Kaoru pointed out.

"No way!" Ranka screamed, "Her grades in music have always been absolutely awful!"

However, when Haruhi opened her mouth, they were shocked to hear a beautiful voice singing the song.

" _I'm sure that the way things are going_

 _Nothing, no nothing would be lost._

 _Without you here_

 _Under the same sky as me_

 _Give me a reason to go on living-_ "

Suddenly, the singing stopped and the voice started coughing. However, despite the coughing, Haruhi's mouth still moved, confusing the Host Club and Ranka.

"I believe the source you're looking for is over there," Kyoya said, gesturing towards the back of the room. They looked and saw that Fumika was standing there, coughing into her elbow.

"I'm sorry," Fumika apologized through her coughs.

"Take your time," Suzuran said, handing her a glass of water.

After taking a sip, Fumika cleared her throat and began to sing again, her lyrics matching the words Haruhi was mouthing.

"Lip-syncing, huh?"

"She's lip-syncing, huh?"

"Hey, newbies!" Startled, the Host Club and Ranka turned around to see a group of girls-wearing the same shirt as them-standing behind them angrily.

"You want to join the Benibara fan club, so do what the rest of the group is doing!" the leader shouted, "Jumping ahead is not allowed! As a fan of Benibara-sama, your words and conduct must be becoming at all times! Now, all together, let's practice our greetings! Benibara-sama, hang in there today!"

"Benibara-sama, hang in there today!" everyone chanted, "Benibara-sama, you are extremely beautiful today! Benibara-sama, hang in there today!"

"Ranka-san, was this your plan to sneak into here?" Tamaki whispered to Ranka.

"To get close to the Zuka Club, first get on the same side as the fan club," Ranka instructed, "A woman's world can actually be far more competitive than you would imagine."

"Okay, let's take a short break," the leader said, clapping her hands.

Exhausted, Honey and the twins collapsed on the ground.

"Say, what do you think?" a girl asked Tamaki, walking over to him with her friend.

"What do you like most about Benibara-sama?" her friend clarified.

"Eh?"

"Oh, you know, the sprightly way that she carries herself," Ranka squealed, butting in, "her singing voice, the shape of her head, and when she wears that coat with the tails!"

"Haha, yeah! I know!"

"That's a professional for you," Tamaki and the twins muttered, "He can mix in with the girls' conversations."

"You know, I'm so looking forward to today's play," the long-haired girl sighed, "This one is supposed to be a tragedy."

Her short-haired friend agreed, "' _The Se_ _ñorita in Reminiscence_.' Frederick, the son of nobels, in order to take revenge on his father, shoots his father's lover, Marianne, right in front of him, with a pistol that he says has blanks, but is actually loaded with live rounds."

"My, how sad," the first girl said.

"But I'm not too sure about the understudy for Marianne," the second girl admitted.

"If for any reason, she does anything to ruin Benibara-sama's play, then we can rely on the assembly of maidens from behind the gym!" the leader declared.

Tamaki and Ranka froze in shock when they saw the Benibara Fan Club's Combat Wing.

"What do we do? If Haruhi puts on that ultra-wooden performance in front of those girls…" Hikaru started to say.

"Will Fumi-chan and Haru-chan be beaten to a pulp?!" Honey exclaimed.

"No! Haruhi! Fumika!" Ranka cried.

"Whatever it takes, we have to rescue Haruhi and Fumika from this place," Tamaki said sternly.

|| Time Skip ||

The Host Club and Ranka were now hiding in the theater.

"Huh? Incidentally, where is Kyoya-kun?" Ranka wondered, looking around.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him in a little while," Tamaki stated.

"Ah, there's Kyo-chan!" Honey said, pointing to the tech booth. In there, Kyoya was casually talking to another woman who seemed really flattered by his presence.

"That bastard," Tamaki cursed.

"He sure knows how to make his move," Kaoru commented.

|| With Kyoya… ||  
"You're fully equipped, huh?" Kyoya said to the woman beside him, "That's where the orchestra goes, right?"

"Yes. Also, we have the latest in digital equipment," the woman said beginning to type on a nearby keyboard. "If there's any photos or other images, we can put them up as-is on that digital screen and use it as the backdrop for the stage."

The corners of Kyoya's mouth twitched into a small smirk. "Oh?"

|| Time Skip ||

When it was time for the play to start, the theater was instantly filled with Zuka Club's fangirls.

"At this point, we'll just have to take Haruhi and Fumika out of here during the show," Tamaki stated.

With the sound of a buzzer, the music started, and the curtains lifted to reveal a dressed-up Haruhi...with really heavy makeup.

"Ahh! Heavy!"

"Your makeup is too heavy, Haruhi," Tamaki exclaimed.

"It's so painful, huh?" the twins cried.

"Damn it I'm getting you out of here now!" Tamaki said, starting forward, but he was quickly stopped by Ranka.

"Hold on. Look at Haruhi's face," Ranka said, "Doesn't it look more lit-up somehow now than it did during rehearsal?"

"Her cheeks are rosier," Tamaki agreed.

"Isn't that due to the makeup?" Hikaru retorted.

"And she's glistening so much."

"Isn't that due to the lights?" Kaoru countered.

"You're right. If Haruhi is trying as hard as she can, of her own will, then we have no right to interfere," Tamaki reluctantly agreed. Sighing, he leaned against the wall. "For now, I guess we'll just let the show go on."

"And look over there," Ranka whispered, pointing at the stage. There, waiting in the wing, was Fumika wearing a pink gown, but unlike Haruhi's, her makeup was just right.

"So cute!"

|| Time Skip ||

It was now the scene that Ranka and the Host Club witnessed in the rehearsal, and "Frederick" was currently doing "his" long death monologue.

"Ah, the kiss scene is coming up!" a nearby girl squealed.

"But the kiss scene stops just short, right?"

"Of course. Benibara-sama wouldn't actually kiss her."

The whispers about the kiss scene drew Tamaki's attention. "Kiss scene?" Puzzled, Tamaki though back to the summary of the play he got from the girls from before. "Kiss scene...Revenge?"

"Ah...and yet, my love for you and my vengeance toward him are things that can never be blotted out…" At those words, Benibara made eye contact with Tamaki and suddenly, spotlights were shone on the Host Club.

"Senpai?" Haruhi said in shock.

"Dad?!" Fumika called out in confusion.

Smirking, Benibara jumped up and drew Haruhi close to her as the spot they were standing on rose out of the stage. "I will steal your first kiss, right before his eyes," she revealed.

"Huh?"

"That will be my revenge."

"No, Benibara-sama!"

"Don't kiss her!"

Tamaki let out an angry growl and marched onto the stage. "No! Absolutely no way will Daddy allow anything so despicable-" Suddenly, a monkey appeared out of nowhere and dropped a banana peel right in Tamaki's path. Not seeing it coming, Tamaki slipped on it and crashed to the ground.

"I win," Benibara declared, "Right now, I will steal this maiden's lips, in front of you!"

"Haruhi…"

"This is sexual harassment!" Fumika shouted, but her shouts fell to deaf ears.

"Maiden," Benibara said, drawing Haruhi's face closer.

"This is crazy," Haruhi protested, trying her best to push the woman away, "Just a minute! Please stop!"

Suddenly, the stage lights go dark, and the projection screen comes down. In a quick second, a picture pops up. A picture Fumika thought she would never have to see-Haruhi's accidental kiss with Kanako at the dance party.

"EH?!"

"What?!"

"Aah...That was...from the dance party?" Tamaki muttered in disbelief.

"Yes. Haruhi…" "...has already had her first kiss," the twins informed Benibara.

"Haruhi….!" Ranka growled, "What kind of trampy behavior is that, with another girl?!"

"Having her tranny papa say so…" "...is not at all persuasive," the twins pointed out.

"See here, Haruhi! Explain yourself! What is the meaning of this photo?!"

Out of nowhere, as Ranka and the twins were marching on stage, a monkey dropped three banana peels and all three of them slipped and fell on top of Tamaki.

"How shocking!" Benibara shouted, "Maiden, you mean…" She lunged for Haruhi, but Haruhi quickly dodged her. She ran to the edge of the podium but stopped seeing how high she was.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, managing to get out from underneath Ranka and the twins. He held his arms open to her. "Haruhi! Come on!"

Determined, Haruhi leaped off the podium, falling towards Tamaki...before landing on him.

"Sorry, senpai!"

"What's the meaning of this, Haruhi?!" Ranka shrieked.

Not wanting to explain to him, Haruhi quickly hid behind Tamaki.

"N-No matter," Benibara stuttered, composing herself, "Then I shall steal the first kiss of her sister."

"I do apologize." Fumika let out a startled squeak when she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist. She looked up to see Kyoya smirking at Benibara. "But her first kiss was given to yours truly."

"Kyoya," Fumika hissed, "What are you-mpfh?" she was cut off by Kyoya placing his lips on hers, earning another shriek from Ranka.

When they pulled away, Kyoya once again smirked at how red Fumika was. Fumika, on the other hand, looked around nervously.

"I think we better run," Fumika whispered, grabbing Kyoya's hand before breaking into a run. As she passed, Fumika grabbed Haruhi's hand, dragging her along with her. "Haruhi! We gotta make a run for it!

Benibara growled and jumped off the podium. "Suzuran! Hinagiku! Gather the Zuka Club's full force and catch the two maidens!" she ordered, "At this point, I don't care if it's the second kiss or third kiss! I'm still going to steal it!"

"This is why I like staying at home!" Fumika cried as she, Haruhi, and Kyoya ran away from the chasing stampede.


	21. Until the Day It Becomes a Pumpkin!

**A/N: Happy Halloween!**

"All right, let's move on to the next item on the agenda," the class president, Kazukiyo Soga, said to Class 1-A, "I would like to discuss the plans for next week."

"Plans?" Haruhi in confusion.

"Halloween," Hikaru said.

"Haruhi-kun, you and Fumika-chan became honor students here starting in high school, so you wouldn't know about it, huh?" Vice president, Momoka Kurakano, said, "Here at Ouran, during the grading of our in-school trial exams, we're allowed to take off until the last of October every year, and hold costume parties here on campus."

"Also, to promote camaraderie, we are allowed to take a whole day and use it however we like, as a class event," Kazukiyo added.

"An event?"

"Well, usually, we have tea parties, watch movies, and so on," Kaoru told the sisters.

"Not good enough! Not good enough! Not good enough!" Renge chanted, jumping onto a desk, "Halloween! It's the day that signals the end of summer, and the start of winter. Halloween. The day when people come out against the spirits and devils that come by, by making themselves look like them. Halloween. It also, in time, became a festival of dressing up in costumes, and playing pranks."

"Ah yes, a cosplayer's best time to shine," Fumika mused, watching Renge in amusement as the girl posed on the desk.

"Some people don't wait for permission to have costume parties and engage in cosplay all year round," Haruhi muttered, thinking back to the many, many times in which Renge cosplayed. "So, what's with that uniform?"

"To tell you the truth, this is the uniform for the girl characters who will be appearing in _Uki-doki Memorial 2_ , which isn't scheduled to come out until next spring," Renge explained, "I obtained some advance, unannounced information, and made this."

Fumika sweatdropped, "Um, you're not going to try to make my boyfriend fulfill your otaku fantasies again, right?" The only response she got was a haughty laugh.

"Hoshakuji-san, we're having homeroom," Kazukiyo said, "Please come down off of the desk."

"Cosplaying and having tea parties is something we do all the time in the Host Club," Renge declared, ignoring the class president's request, "What good is having Halloween without any further stimulation?"

"This is to be a class event," Kazukiyo said.

"I hereby propose that we have a Halloween special test-of-courage tournament!" Renge exclaimed.

"A Halloween special..." "...test-of-courage tournament?" the twins repeated, intrigued by the idea.

"We'll ask the superintendent to open the school to us at night," Renge planned, "Then we all take turns dressing up as monsters and scaring each other. It will make for wonderfully high-spirited, exciting communication!"

"Great! That sounds great! We're in!" The twins agreed. "I like the part about..." "...the school at night."

"The school at night, huh?"

"That could be kind of exciting."

"I just thought of a scary idea!"

"Everyone takes turns as frighteners, and one by one, we test our courage!"

"Going one at a time wouldn't be very efficient, would it?" Kazukiyo pointed out, "We also have to consider time allocation. There should be at least three or four at a time."

"It would be better if it were really scary, right?" Momoka chimed.

"For anyone who runs out in the middle of it, we'll have them featured on the front page of the school paper as ' _Minister of Pantywaists,_ '" Hikaru declared.

"Seconded!" the rest of the class cheered.

"Okay then, does anyone have any objection to a majority vote?" the class president asked, staring directly at Haruhi. When no one said anything, he decided to ask again, "Is _anyone_ opposed?" Again, no reponse. "Is there really no one?"

"Yes!" Fumika finally said, putting up her hand.

"Eh?" Kaoru whined, "Why?"

Hikaru smirked at the girl, "Is it by any chance because you're _scared_?"

"Yes," Fumika answered bluntly, "I am absolutely terrified of the dark."

"You can group with us, Fumika-chan," Momoka offered, "We'll bring a flashlight with us."

"Really? Thank you," Fumika beamed, "Okay, then no objections from me."

"Very well then, for 1-A's class event...settled," Kazukiyo mumbled, "...we would like to settle on the Halloween special test of courage proposed by Hoshakuji-san.

Time Skip

"Hey there!" the twins said as they, Fumika, and Haruhi entered Music Room #3.

"You guys are late," Tamaki chided, breaking out of his vampire character, "Hurry up and get changed."

"Oh, from now until Halloween day..." "...we're skipping club activities..." "...by your leave," the twins said.

"What?!"

"How come?" Honey asked.

"We have a class event until Halloween day, so we're busy getting ready for that," the twins explained.

"Then it can't be helped," Kyoya said.

"That being the case, carry on!" the twins chirped, dragging Haruhi with them as they went to leave.

"Wait, wait, why are you taking Haruhi with you?!" Tamaki questioned.

"Well, Haruhi is in our class, after all," Hikaru said, grinning.

"We're having a special test-of-courage tournament at the school, at night," Kaoru added, making the same face.

"The school?! At night..." Tamaki trailed off as he went into his brain theater.

"A test-of-courage tournament, huh?" Kyoya mused, smirking at Fumika, "Are you sure you don't need me there to protect you?"

Fumika scoffed, "Protect me? Please. You're already a demon at night. I'm sure you'll turn into the Devil on Halloween night."

"I am hurt that you think of me like that," Kyoya said, but he was smirking nonetheless.

"Haruhi, are you seriously planning to attend such an improper nighttime event?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Well, class camaraderie is important, and all," Haruhi said.

"Camaraderie? Camaraderie, you say?" Tamaki repeated, "What kind of camaraderie is that?! How trampy... Letting his little girl go playing around at night is something that Daddy...Something that Daddy absolutely forbids!"

"Alrighty, then, and this is where I cut in," Fumika said, pulling Haruhi out of Tamaki's grip, "We gotta go, guys. Bye-bye."

"Adieu, sir!" The twins cheered.

"Hey, wait! Include me in your event, too!" Tamaki cried, but the first-years had already left the club room.

Time Skip

"What should we do about the budget?" Momoka wondered, "Once we start going in for the ghost costumes, there'll be no end to it."

"Following the commoners' rule of keeping it under 300 yen," "on the cheap will make things interesting," the twins said.

"We might have people who will faint, so, maybe we should have a doctor standing by," Renge said.

"Oh, I actually know first-aid, so it's okay if we can't get one," Fumika said.

"Wow! That's amazing, Fumika-chan!" Momoka gasped, "How do you know that?"

"Um, Kyoya actually taught me," Fumika said sheepishly, "Since his family practically runs the entire medical business, Kyoya knows how to do the basic first aid. And for some reason, he decided to pass that knowledge onto me."

"Wah~ You two are so cute together!" Momoka squealed.

Renge let out a dreamy sigh, "They are my real life OTP."

"'OTP?'" Fumika repeated.

Renge nodded. "That's right! 'OTP' which stands for 'One True Pairing!' It is when you ship one character with another character and no other character. For example, Ninian and Eliwood from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade! Sweet precious Ninian and her beloved Eliwood belong together. Not Eliwood and Lyn because Lyn belongs with Hector! Oh, and their children belong together, too! Roy and Lilina are so adorable!"

"I'm just going to nod my head and pretend that I know what you're talking about," Fumika said.

"Okay, since we got the budget and medical emergencies out of the way, we should decide on the groups," Momoka said, bringing them back to the original subject. "We will be in one group, right?"

"Yes!"

"Yep."

"Okay, then...huh? Where did Haruhi-kun and the twins go?" Momoka wondered looking around the classroom.

Fumika looked around, too, before spotting the opened door. "I think they may be in the hallway, Momoka-chan."

Halloween Day...Evening...

"This is really exciting," Momoka whispered to Fumika. They were currently walking around the school because it was their turn to get scared.

"I guess..." Fumika reluctantly agreed, looking around. Maybe she's being paranoid, but she has a gut feeling telling her that something that wasn't planned was going to happen.

"Ohohoh, is that all you got?" Renge laughed. Team C had just tried to scare them by jumping in front of them, wearing a monster costume. "There are monsters in the animes I watch that are scarier than that!"

"Eheh, don't be too harsh on them, Renge," Fumika said in an attempt to calm the girl down, "We made the budget to be only 300 yen, remember?"

"That is no excuse!" Renge shouted, "You two go ahead. I will stay behind to teach Team C how to actually scare people!"

"Okay, have fun with that," Fumika said, pulling Momoka away.

Time Skip

"Momoka-chan, what's wrong?" Fumika asked, seeing the look on the brunette's face, "It looks like something's bothering you."

"Oh, it's nothing," Momoka said, plastering on a smile.

Fumika gave her a look. "Uh, no. It's obviously something. Come on, you can tell me."

Momoka sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm worried about Kazukiyo-kun," she admitted, "He's deathly afraid of anything terrifying."

"Wow..."

"He tries to hide it," Momoka said, a fond smile on her face, "But we've been friends since childhood so-"

"Aaaah!"

Startled, Momoka and Fumika both jumped, slightly clinging to each other.

Fumika glanced at Momoka. "Momoka-chan, was that...?"

Momoka nodded, "That was Kazukiyo-kun. Let's go!"

A little bit later...

"Eh? Where'd they go?" Everyone in Class 1-A-except for Haruhi, the twins, and Kazukiyo-were standing at the location where Team B should've been.

"It's not their turn yet," a classmate said, "Why would they leave their post."

"Maybe something spooked them," another classmate guessed, "There was that scream from earlier."

"Everyone," Fumika exclaimed, getting her classmates' attention, "We should split up and try to find Team B. If we can't find them in 20 minutes, then we'll meet back in the cafeteria."

"Got it!"

18 minutes later...

"Why is this school so big," Fumika grumbled as she wandered through the halls, "They could be anywhere..."

"Looking for someone?"

Fumika yelped and quickly spun around. Leaning against the wall nearby was her boyfriend, Kyoya Ootori.

"Kyoya? What are you doing here?"

"Nekozawa-senpai thought that it would be a fun idea to scare your class," Kyoya answered, "And of course, Tamaki thought that it would be a brilliant way to keep the twins in line."

"Do I want to know the details?" Fumika wondered before quickly deciding, "Actually, I really don't. I just want to go home and sleep."

Kyoya smirked and walked over to her, pushing her against the wall. "I know of a way to keep you awake," he murmured, leaning down into a kiss.

Fumika kissed him back for a few seconds before pulling away. "Kyoya, we can't." She ducked underneath his arms to escape his hold. "My 20 minutes of searching is almost up, so I should probably make my way back."

"Would you like me to wait for you and take you and Haruhi home?"

Fumika gave him a cheerful nod and a quick peck on the lips. "I love you~"

Time Skip

"Ah, they're coming back!"

"Oh, my, we were so worried about all of you!"

"What do you think you were doing, leaving your post like that," Fumika scolded as Haruhi, the twins, and Kazukiyo ran over to join the rest of Class 1-A. "We were all worried sick."

"That's right," another classmate agreed, "We called off the test of courage to look for you!"

"That was all of you playing a trick on us, right?" Kaoru asked.

"Huh? We didn't do anything."

Suddenly, Momoka and Renge let out some shrieks.

"What's wrong?" Fumika asked in concern.

"Just now, outside the window..." "...there was something white out there!" At those words, everyone up and was shocked to see a gigantic shadow loom over the dome windows.

"Aaaaah!"

The next morning

"They sure got us," Haruhi admitted. Her, Fumika, the twins, Momoka, and Kazukiyo were standing in front of Ouran's bulletin board. Plastered on it, was Ouran's newspaper with the frightened Class 1-A on the front page.

"That rotten Nekozawa-senpai," Hikaru grumbled.

"If you look closer, it's clearly Belzenef, isn't it?" Kaoru pointed out.

"I know, you know," Momoka suddenly said to Kazukiyo, "Kazukiyo-kun, you're really a scaredy-cat, but for the sake of the class, you put up with this?"

"No, well...Sorry," the class president apologized.

"How big of you!" Momoka said, "I was honestly worried at first, but I now have newfound respect for you!"

"Eh?"

"Nice mood, eh? I guess the spell on the carriage can't go on forever, after all," Kaoru mused.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, if he ran towards me in that situation, I guess it's still all right," Kaoru randomly said.

Hikaru gave his twin a confused look. "What?"

"Nothing, it's my own little joke," Kaoru reassured him, letting out a little laugh. "Come on, come on."

Fumika watched with a soft smile when she noticed Kaoru stay behind as Hikaru and Haruhi walked ahead. "You're gonna have to go your separate ways at some point," she said to Kaoru, "Maybe next year you should start trying to find yourself."

Kaoru nodded in reluctant agreement, "Yeah..."

 **A/N:** **I'm sorry this chapter was short. This episode was mostly Kaoru/Hitachiin twins-centered, and to be honest, I only wanted to write this chapter because, well, a Halloween chapter could be published on Halloween, and I just couldn't pass that up.** *warning. long rant* **I'm also really stressed about school right now. Junior year is way too stressful (personally, I think my school just makes everything way too stressful.) Like honestly, the kids in my grade are so overly competitive and smart. Like having 4.0 (weighted) isn't even considered good! It's just average (and I have a 3.95 weighted). And then I took honors classes so I wouldn't have to undergo the AP stress. Ha! Boy, was I wrong! I am practically doing the same amount of work-if not MORE-as AP Lang! And then I'm also taking Academic US History-because my school doesn't like having Honors History for some reason-and I actually AM doing more work than APUSH. Like you know the stress in courses are bad if AP AB Calculus is actually one of your more fun classes! Like ugh! My school is so stressful!**

 **-SingingGeekyBookWorm-**


	22. Mori-Senpai Has an Apprentice Candidate!

"I didn't know that late-Edo era cosplay would be this popular," Haruhi commented as she picked at her costume. This time, the Host Club's theme was "late-Edo era." The Hosts wore the uniforms of the Shinsengumi, while Fumika and Renge wore late Edo kimonos.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru said, "That's one of the basics of the basics."

"There are more girls that like the late-Edo era than you can imagine," Kaoru told her, "Especially the Shinsengumi."

"And in any case, among those who like it, there are lots of real maniacs," Honey added.

"Perhaps the reason for their popularity was their gallantry in giving their young lives for the sake of the country," Renge said, "In their single-mindedness to live the _bushido_ code, and in the stoic way in which they comported themselves. Or perhaps..."

Suddenly, Kaoru let out a strangled gasp and clutched his chest, falling to the ground. Before he could hit the ground, though, Hikaru quickly grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't you die," Hikaru muttered.

"I'm done for," Kaoru sighed, causing their guests to squeal.

"...they detect the scent of something forbidden, coming from this gymnasium-type group of young men," Renge finished, "The Ikeda- _ya_ Inn may indeed be generally well-known, but for me, just imaging the back of Hijikata-san, facing the northern lands, following the battle at Tobafushimi, sorrowfully wandering, trying to defend the Shinsengumi by himself, I could eat three whole bowls of rice!"

"Renge-chan sure does cover a lot of territory," Haruhi muttered.

"Following your advice to not have us cast ourselves in any specific roles, saying it would be better to leave it up to our guests to freely fantasize for themselves, was the right choice," Kyoya complimented Renge.

"Naturally," Renge laughed "Still, sure enough, having Haruhi-kun be Okita Soji is perfect."

"He does indeed fit in as the handsome evanscent young swordsman!" one of Haruhi's guests squealed.

"No, Haruhi-kun, don't die!" another girl cried.

Meanwhile, Fumika was intently staring at the fake ponytail on Kyoya's head. She hesitantly reached a hand towards it before quickly drawing it back. She did this a few more times before suddenly batting it with a hand. Watching the ponytail swing from side to side, Fumika's eyes sparkled as she began to bat it between her hands.

"Fumika, what are you doing?" Fumika quickly hid her hands behind her and placed an innocent look on her face as her boyfriend turned to give her a questioning look.

"Nothing~"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Don't think I didn't feel you playing with my ponytail," he told her, "Honestly, you're like a cat." He then smirked and leaned in towards her. "Which reminds me..." He suddenly took something out from-a hidden pocket, or his sleeve or something-and placed it on Fumika's head.

"Nya!" Fumika mewed automatically before realizing what he had put on her head. "Kyoya!"

Kyoya chuckled, causing Fumika to turn red. "Adorable."

"Wh-why do you even-why do you even have cat ears?!" Fumika questioned, taking them off her head, "It's not even somewhat close to being related to our theme!"

"The twins gave it to me at beginning of club hours," Kyoya told her, giving her a nonchalant shrug. "They gave me a matching tail as well, and if I remember correctly, I believe we still have that maid outfit you wore during our cherry blossoms theme."

Fumika turned even redder when she realized what he was implying, "Kyoya, no!"

"I never said what we were going to do with it."

"But you were implying-"

"Mori-senpai, what are you doing?!" The couple turned to see that Mori had stabbed a spear through one of the prop doors. This had earned excited squeals from the guests, but shocked exclaims from the Hosts.

"Mori-senpai?!"

"Why the sudden lunge?!"

"Discontent about not getting any attention?"

"Mori-senpai, please calm down!" Tamaki shouted, "I know you only get one line every chapter, and that there are only 6 more chapters left in this book-depending on if the author can make more original chapters-and you've haven't had many showcase episodes, so you must be irritated..."

"No," Mori said. He took out the spear and slid the door open. "We have a trespasser."

Lying there, on the ground, was a redheaded male student. As soon as he saw Mori open the door, the student made a lunge for Mori. "Morinozuka Takashi!"

"Surprise attack?!"

However, instead of attack Mori like the Hosts-par Fumika, Kyoya, and Honey-thought, the student knelt on the ground, bowing. "Senpai! Please take me on as your apprentice!"

"EH?"

|| Later... ||

"Kasanoda Ritsu, of 1st year, Class D," Kyoya said, reading the redhead's profile, "Heir to the 3rd generation head of the Kasanoda Syndicate, the most powerful line in the whole Kanto area. Admitted to Ouran for high school. He has a long red hair and a mean-looking appearance, and is taciturn, and without friends. If your eyes meet, you will have bad dreams for three months. If you bump shoulders, you will be sent to the hospital. Those who attempt to talk back to him are sent directly to their graves. Also, he is feared by his classmates as ' _the human blizzard._ "

"Don't you think some of that is a bit, oh, I don't know...exaggerated?" Fumika questioned, sweatdropping at how extreme some of the facts were.

"So why does a human weapon like yourself want to become an apprentice of Mori-senpai's?"

"That's not true. I am not a human weapon," Kasanoda denied, "I was born with a face that makes me look mean."

"Then you're aware of it, Casanova-kun," the twins said, butchering his name.

"It's Kasanoda!"

"Bossa Nova?"

"I said it was Kasanoda! You wanna die?!" Kasanoda shouted, causing the twins and Tamaki to glare at him while hiding behind the couch.

"He does indeed have a mean look," they said.

Kasanoda realized what he had done and looked down ashamed, "Damn it. It's all because of the way I look."

"Guys, don't bully Kasanoda-kun," Fumika chided before smiling at the male, "And you look fine."

"No, it's true," Kasanoda sighed, "From the time I was born, since I was just tyke, my old man would always say 'cause of this mean look I have...I'm set to be the greatest gangster of our time. And so, from the time I was little, I was taught how to be a godfather.

"Anyhow, thanks to that gangster's education, nobody ever comes near me. Even my friends got scared and won't get too close anymore. And so, I am all alone. But I really, I, too, would like to play with everyone else," Kasanoda admitted, "I'd like to play Kick The Can with the people that follow me."

"To be sure, playing Kick The Can is nice," Tamaki agreed.

"But I don't know how I'm supposed to associate with other people anymore," Kasanoda continued, "Morinozuka-senpai, that's why I need you to show me. How can you be the way you are? As mean-looking as you are?"

Fumika bit her lip to refrain herself from laughing when she saw the shocked look on Mori's face.

"Expressionless, unspeaking and unsociable, you've got a mug like the watchdog from hell, so how is it that you're able to get those who are around you to like you so much?" Kasanoda wondered, "Please, teach me your secrets!"

"Takashi, are you okay?" Honey asked when he saw Mori pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I'm a little lightheaded," Mori replied honestly.

"Sir...Are you sure we shouldn't do anything?" the twins asked.

"No, leave him be," Tamaki said seriously, "He said that he wanted to become Mori-senpai's apprentice. Mori-senpai must be the one who decides what to do. This is not something that we can interfere with."

"Tamaki..." When everyone turned to look at Mori, they were surprised to see a distressed look on his face.

"Very well. Mori-senpai, if you insist, I, Suoh Tamaki, will do whatever little I can to help you out," Tamaki declared.

"Actually, you wanted to get involved so badly, you couldn't bear it, huh?" Haruhi commented.

Ignoring her, Tamaki walked over to Kasanoda and lifted the boy's chin. "Lift your head, Bossa Nova-kun."

"It's Kasanoda."

"For the time being, you can call me King, Bossa Nova-kun," Tamaki said, ignoring the correction.

"I told you-"

"Are you listening, Bossa Nova-kun?"

"Yes, sir."

"There are may be many points of difference between you and Mori-senpai, but there is one definitive thing that you are lacking," Tamaki told him, "That being a lovely item!"

Kasanoda gasped, "Lovely item?!"

"Lovely item?" Fumika repeated in disbelief.

"I would now like to introduce to you this...lovely item, 'Mitsukuni-kun.' Maybe Mori-senpai does have a mean look and gives off a feeling of iciness at first glance. But what if we put this 'Mitsukuni-kun' atop his shoulders? It's almost like he's a forest teddy bear that little animals are fond of. In addition, this item also plays up Mori-senpai's tight-lipped character. Even without saying anything, just by placing Honey-senpai with him, people discover a tolerance for Mori-senpai all on their own, and they are left with a positive interpretation of him as a nice, quiet young man. That's the plan.

"It's no exaggeration to say that Mori-senpai's charm was first established once Honey-senpai was there," Tamaki said, finishing his explanation.

"Indeed, you're right," the twins and Haruhi realized.

"Now, that' you mention it, Mori-senpai..." Haruhi started.

"...basically doesn't do anything," Hikaru continued.

"His position is a big...?" Kaoru trailed off.

"Takashi...Were you just using me?!" Honey cried.

Shocked, Takashi rapidly shook his head "no".

"But 'Mitsukuni-kun' is on long-term contract to Mori-senpai," Tamaki said, "so you cannot borrow him."

"Have I been rented to you, Takashi?!" Honey exclaimed, to which the silent third-year now began to shake his entire body as a way to deny it.

"Okay, that's it!" Fumika shouted, getting up from her spot on the couch next to Kyoya. She walked up to stand behind Honey and gently stroked his hair. "Honey-senpai, calm down. Mori-senpai would never use you like that. He's your cousin. Tamaki's just being an idiot."

"Hey!"

"And you!" Fumika now turned to give Tamaki a disapproving glare, "Don't you go around spreading nonsense like that. Don't listen to him, Kasanoda-kun. You don't need a 'lovely item' to get people to like you."

"I suppose not," Tamaki reluctantly agreed, "But the next thing we need to address...is your 'yankee' fashion."

"I give up!" Fumika exclaimed walking back to sit down next to Kyoya, "Why do I even bother if no one's gonna listen?"

"Hitachiin Brothers," Tamaki called.

"Sir!"

"Come up with an image change for this man's fashion," Tamaki ordered.

"Roger!"

|| The next day... ||

"Someone's out to get Mori-senpai?"

"No doubt about it. I was there when it happened." So, the twin's makeover didn't go as planned, and so Kasanoda ditched the look. However, what they were talking about right now was an incident that happened in the morning. According to Kasanoda, two pots came crashing down, almost hitting Mori.

"Clearly, he's gotten on the wrong side of someone," Kasanoda concluded.

"Oh, no way, no way," Hikaru refused.

"Mori-senpai would be the last person to get on someone's wrong side," Kaoru said.

"You don't know that for sure," Kasanoda argued.

"Never mind that, Bossa Nova-kun," Tamaki interrupted, "as of today, we start 'Operation Bossa Nova-kun Image-up' in earnest!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Are we seriously still doing this?" Fumika sighed.

"Hey, just a minute! What do you mean, 'as of today'?!" Kasanoda shouted, "Don't go pretending that thing yesterday didn't happen! Thanks to that, people were even more afraid of me yesterday than usual."

"Bossa Nova-kun, I hope you don't misunderstand. We are really behind you on this," Tamaki said, "That thing yesterday was just the twins getting carried away. I hope you'll forgive them."

"Sorry. I am in your hands," Kasanoda mumbled.

"We're rooting for you," Fumika cheered from her usual spot on the couch in between Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Okay! Let's start planning!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Kyoya sighed and snapped his notebook shut. "I suppose that's my cue to join them," Kyoya said.

Fumika giggled. "I'll get you some coffee later," she told him.

"Much is appreciated."

She watched him leave before turning her attention back to Kasanoda, who was still sitting on the couch across of her. "I love them, but I wouldn't put too much faith in them if I were you," she advised.

"But they were recommended to me by Aniki Morinozuka," Kasanoda protested, "Besides, I'm the one who's imposing and asking a lot of them."

"I would say it's more like a project to them," Fumika said, "I'd actually like to thank you. If you hadn't have come here and given them something to do, I'm sure Tamaki and the twins would've caused more havoc for me, Kyoya, and Haruhi.

"I'm Fujioka Fumika, by the way," Fumika introduced herself, "And next to me is my si-ibling-brother-Fujioka Haruhi. We're both 1st-years as well."

"Nice to meet you," Haruhi greeted, "We were also admitted once we got to high school. I guess that makes us all friends."

"Do you like playing the Kick The Can?" Kasanoda asked.

"Well, if I had to say, I'm probably not too interested," Haruhi said honestly.

Fumika nodded in agreement. "But it might be fun if we play once in a while."

Suddenly, Kasanoda gasped and his face turned red.

Fumika exchanged worried glances before turning back to the redhead. "What's wrong?"

"Bossa Nova-kun!" Tamaki called.

"Yes!"

"We've decided on a strategy for your lovely image."

|| Time Skip ||

"You're kidding me, right?" Fumika in disbelief.

On Kasanoda's head was black cat ears.

After a few more seconds of silence, Honey finally said, "He's a cat-monster."

"That's strange. I was told by Renge-kun that these days, kitty ears are quite the do-it-all lovely item," Tamaki said.

"I told you, he doesn't need lovely items!" Fumika cried out in exasperation.

"Naturally, there are limits to what placing ears on him can do, to temper the frightfulness of his appearance," Kyoya pointed out.

"Sir, that came off pretty weak," Hikaru commented.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, "If you're going to do it at all, then look..."

"You've got to go all the way and make him a kitty-eared maid," the twins finished, showing Kasanoda a maid outfit.

"Are you guys making fun of me?" Kasanoda growled.

"Kyoya! I thought I told you to get rid of that costume!"

"But I was planning on having you wear it for me, later."

"Go to hell."

"Kyoya-senpai, please stop teasing my sister."

"Excuse me, is Little Lord Kasanoda in here?" The boy who had asked that froze in shock at the scene in front of him. While Fumika glaring at her glasses-wearing boyfriend-who on the other hand was smirking-Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey, and Mori were casually watching. However, what shocked the boy was that right in front of them, the twins had forced Kasanoda into a maid outfit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your private pastime," the boy stuttered.

"Who are you saying has a private pastime?!" Kasanoda shouted, "Damn it!" He took the cat ears off his head, threw them to the ground, and ran out of the room, "I can't take this anymore!"

"Little Lord! Little Lord!" the boy shouted, running after him.

Haruhi sat in front the thrown cat ears and placed them on her lap. "I wonder if Casanova-kun really needs an image change," she wondered.

"Yeah, you're right," Honey agreed walking over to her, "I sure hope he realizes it soon."

"Are you kidding me?!" Fumika exclaimed, "That's what I've trying to tell you guys all along!"

|| Time Skip ||

Haruhi and Fumika were now wandering around the courtyard, looking for Kasanoda. They soon found him sitting in front of a pond, holding a sparrow in his hands.

"Wah! It's so cute!" Fumika exclaimed, standing right behind him.

"What are you doing here?!" Kasanoda exclaimed in surprised.

"What happened to your sparrow?" Haruhi asked.

"It got hurt and had fallen down here the other day," Kasanoda explained, "I took it to a doctor, who said it would heal in no time."

"Can I hold it?" Fumika requested.

"Can I give it some food?" Haruhi asked at the same time.

Seeing the siblings stare at him with their big doe-eyes, Kasanoda turned red, "Yeah..."

As he watched the siblings fond over the small bird, he couldn't help but think to himself, " _Now that I notice it, these two don't seem all that afraid of me. What huge, dark eyes they've got. So sparkly. They're like chicks. Chicks are especially afraid of me, so I've never been able to talk to one like this...Wait...What am I thinking?! Fujioka's a guy! And Fumika-san has a boyfriend! I can't be thinking like that about either of them, nonetheless_ both _of them!"_

"Look out!"

Hearing Honey's warning, Fumika, Haruhi, Kasanoda turned to see a can of paint flying towards them. Honey luckily intercepted and kicked it away, but some of the paint flew out and splashed onto both Fumika's and Haruhi's uniforms.

Startled by the splash of paint, the bird in Fumika's hands jumped and flew away.

"Ah! It flew away!" Fumika exclaimed in awe.

"It flew away," Kasanoda repeated, a faint smile on his face.

"Haruhi, are you all right?!" Tamaki cried as he ran over to them with Kyoya trailing behind. "Is that blood?!"

"No, we just got some paint on us, that's all," Haruhi explained in annoyance.

"Are you sure you're all right, Fujioka? Fumika-san?" Kasanoda asked.

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

"You big behemoth!"

Confused, the group turned to see Mori dragging two struggling male students with him.

"This is dirty of you, Kasanoda!" one of them shouted, "Not only do you kidnap our boss's kid, you're also using musclemen like this one! You rotten kidnapper! Give us back the kid!"

"Silence, you ruffians!" the twins ordered, "Here's some rope!"

"What's this about?" Kasanoda questioned as he watched the twins tie the two "ruffians" up.

"You know what? You were the one they were after all along, Bossa Nova-kun," Honey told him, "We decided not to say anything until we caught the culprits. To avoid having any disturbance, you know?"

Kasanoda walked down the steps and walked towards Honey and Mori. "So, then, you helped me?" He stopped in front of them. "Why?"

Mori placed his hand on Kasanoda's head and gently patted it. "We can tell just by looking who the bad guys are."

Fumika smiled at the touching scene happening in front of her before realizing that her uniform was soaked with paint. "I'm going to go change," she informed Kyoya before turning to her sister, "You coming, Haruhi?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You need some help?" the twins offered, earning glares from the sisters.

"No thanks."

"Excuse us."

As they walked away, someone new joined the group. "You dumbasses!"

The rest of the Host Club-and Kasanoda- turned to see that the boy from earlier had returned and kicked the two ruffians in the chest.

"Sonny!"

"That's enough of your misplaced blame!" the boy shouted, "Don't you get that I left because I was sick of hanging with the likes of you?! Get lost already, will you?!"

"Tetsuya, you're..." Kasanoda trailed off as he walked towards the boy.

"I'm terribly sorry for not telling you," Tetsuya apologized, kneeling on the ground, "I am Sendo Tetsuya, son of the godfather of the Kanto branch of the Sendo Syndicate. I have long been opposed to the any-means-necessary methods of the Sendo Syndicate, and at length, one rainy day, a year ago, I got into a big blowup with my old man and ran away from home.

"I'd never before felt as anxious as I did then. I had nowhere to go, and everyone else along the street just passed by me, as though they couldn't even see me (*cough* Fumika can relate *cough*)." Tetsuya continued to tell his story, "Just then, Little Lord...Little Lord, you're exactly the sort of person I thought you'd be when I first saw you. Afterward, when I went to join with the Kasanoda Syndicate, you accepted me with kindness. I know, Little Lord, that you're more self-conscious and awkward than most people, and yet, you're warmer than most people.

"And it's not just me," Tetsuya continued, a reminiscing smile on his face, "Everyone in the syndicate knows. They just don't say anything since it would embarrass you." The smile disappeared as he bowed. "I, Sendo Tetsuya, wished to be someone like you, Little Lord, so I cut my ties with the Sendo Syndicate and consigned myself to make my home among the Kasanoda Syndicate. Please, allow me to remain at your side, Little Lord, from here on out, as well."

Kasanoda couldn't say anything as his mind replayed the words in his head.

"Oh right." Suddenly, an umbrella was offered to Kasanoda. "Here. The weather is turning bad, so please keep this. If our 4th were to get a cold, everyone would worry."

Kasanoda cracked a small smile. "You guys..." he took the umbrella and tried to hide his red face. "I will use it, then."

Tetsuya beamed, "Right."

"What a great story! I'm touched!" the twins cried.

"Oh, I should apologize to Fumika-san and Fujioka," Kasanoda remembered, "It's 'cause of me that they got paint all over him."

"Fumi-chan and Haru-chan went to the club room to change," Honey informed him.

"Oh, thanks. I'll be right back."

"Right. OH, Little Lord! Let's play Kick The Can later!" Tetsuya requested.

"Yeah!"

"We've done a good thing here!" Tamaki exclaimed as they watched Kasanoda run back to the school.

"Sir, you didn't do anything this time, did you?" the twins questioned.

"More importantly, doesn't anyone care?" Kyoya wondered, "Fumika and Haruhi went to go change clothes."

"Ah!"

|| Meanwhile...||

"Fumika-san? Fujioka?" Kasanoda called as he opened the door to Music Room #3. "Are they already changing? I'll go visit Fujioka-san, first, seeing that he's a guy. He's probably in the prep room..."

He walked over to the prep room, opening the door as he spoke. "Fujioka. You okay? I'm sorry about-" he stopped short when he saw what was happening.

In front of him, Haruhi was currently talking off her undershirt, revealing her bra. Unfortunately for Fumika, she was wearing a dress, so she was revealing to him both her bra _and_ panties.

"Hey!" the sisters shouted doing their best to cover their revealed underwear.

Kasanoda was frozen shock and red. "Ma...Ma!"


	23. Kyoya's Raging Jealousy!

_|| Previously on Invisible... ||_

"Fumika-san? Fujioka?" Kasanoda called as he opened the door to Music Room #3. "Are they already changing? I'll go visit Fujioka-san, first, seeing that he's a guy. He's probably in the prep room..."

He walked over to the prep room, opening the door as he spoke. "Fujioka. You okay? I'm sorry about-" he stopped short when he saw what was happening.

In front of him, Haruhi was currently talking off her undershirt, revealing her bra. Unfortunately for Fumika, she was wearing a dress, so she was revealing to him both her bra _and_ panties.

"Hey!" the sisters shouted doing their best to cover their revealed underwear.

Kasanoda was frozen shock and red. "Ma...Ma!"

|| Back to now... ||

Kasanoda quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Waiting for him, were angry Hitachiin twins.

"You saw..." they growled. "Did you see?" "You saw, huh, Bossa Nova-chi?"

"I didn't look," Kasanoda denied, before mistakenly correcting himself, "No, I did get a glance...but it was just for a second, so I didn't look...No, I did see what I saw, but no, I wasn't looking."

Suddenly, Honey appeared in front of him, a dark look on his face. "I think that people who can't make up their minds are scum," he said, frightening the poor boy.

"So Fujioka is really a girl?" was all Kasanoda could say.

"He appears to have learned Haruhi's secret," Kaoru said to Hikaru.

"That's no good, huh?" Hikaru replied, "Not to mention he has seen Fumika while she's at her most vulnerable."

"How much did you see?" Hikaru asked Kasanoda.

"How much of Fumika's and Haruhi's soft, maiden skin, unknown to us, did you see?" Kaoru elaborated.

"Well, they were changing, so I saw Fujioka in her undershirt and Fumika in...her...underwear..." Kasanoda muttered.

"You saw Fumika and Haruhi in their underwear?!" the twins shouted.

"What do we do?" Kaoru wondered.

"There's no two ways about it," Hikaru said, taking out a wooden baseball bat as his twin held Kasanoda in place, "First thing we have to do is clobber him, and make him lose his memory."

"Now, now, stop that. It's a lot of trouble to cover up a crime caused by bludgeon," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya-senpai, how can you be so calm?" Hikaru demanded.

"Yeah, he saw _Fumika_ in her _underwear_ ," Kaoru stressed out.

Hikaru pointed his bat in the direction where Tamaki was sulking. "Look. His highness is in such great shock, he's a mere husk of himself."

"Well, now that the secret is out, we'll just have to discuss this," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses, "Kasanoda-kun. Haruhi is hiding the fact that she is a girl due to certain circumstances. We have no right to make you keep mum about this. However, would you at least remember this much? Being a son from one of those sorts of families, you must have heard a number of rumors. If you make enemies of the Ootori family, the Ootori private police known in Japan's financial circles as the Black Onion Squad, will be mobilized. Such is a situation that, of course, we'd like to avoid, right?"

Kasanoda couldn't force himself to do anything but nod.

"Now, that _is_ what I would like to have said, however, if I do so recall, you saw my girlfriend in only her underwear-something that should be seen by _only_ me." Plastering on a fake smile, Kyoya took out a steel bat. "Now, Hikaru, this bat is steel, therefore, it has a harder force and is much easier to clean. I trust that you will put him through as much pain as possible?"

"With pleasure," Hikaru raising the bat over his shoulder to swing.

"Hikaru, put down the bat, and Kaoru, let go of Kasanoda-kun," Fumika ordered, leaving the changing room with Haruhi in tow.

"We're sorry to have startled you," Haruhi apologized, "You know, it's okay if you tell the others. I'm completely fine with it."

"But, if you don't mind, please don't go around telling others that you've seen me in my underwear," Fumika requested, "It would be pretty embarrassing, don't 'cha think?" At those last words, Fumika stuck her tongue out, causing Kasanoda to blush at how cute she looked.

"Oh, my, Bossa Nova-chi, now that you've seen her in her underwear, are you in love with Fumika?" Hikaru questioned, causing Kyoya to glare at the redheaded delinquent.

"Stop it, you two," Fumika scolded, "Stop teasing Kasanoda-kun with false assumptions."

|| The next day… ||

The next day, something unexpected happened. During the club hours of the Host Club, Kasanoda walked into the room, gaining all of the guests' attentions.

"It's Kasanoda-san, from Class D."

"I heard that he made himself Mori-kun's apprentice."

"You mean, Kasanoda-sand is going to be a host, too?"

They all watched as Kasanoda walked over to an empty couch and plopped down. "I-I'd like to request Fumika…" he mumbled, but everyone heard it.

"Eh?!"

"What is this?"

"What is going on?"

"Isn't Fumika-chan dating Kyoya-kun?"

"Yes, yes! But does he know that?"

"Someone should tell him…"

"But he's already requested!"

Suddenly, Renge popped out of the ground on her podium, doing her haughty laugh. "I think it's here! I think we finally have a real deal!"

"Renge-sama, could it be?" a guest asked her.

"Do we really finally have ourselves a…is this truly a love triangle?"

Meanwhile, Kasanoda had no idea what was going on.

"Kasanoda-kun, did I hear correctly?" Kasanoda couldn't help but slightly flinch when he heard Kyoya's hard tone.

" _It's the demon_ ," Kasanoda thought to himself, " _Do not show weakness. You are here to save Fumika from this guy_."

"I'd like request Fumika," Kasanoda repeated boldly.

"I think you must be mistaken," Kyoya said, "Fumika cannot be requested."

"I never thought I'd see that day Kyoya Ootori turns down the chance to make a profit." The two boys turned to see Fumika walking over to them. "Haruhi told me that you wanted to request me?"

"Y-Yes," Kasanoda stuttered, his cheeks heating up.

"Well, I don't see why not," Fumika said cheerfully, "Sit tight. I'm gonna go get some tea."

Kyoya made sure that Fumika was out of earshot before talking to Kasanoda. "I don't know what you think you're playing at, but do keep in mind that she is _mine_."

Kasanoda frowned at Kyoya's choice of words. "You make it sound like you own her or something."

"She is my girlfriend."

"She is _not_ a possession," Kasanoda shot back, "Fumika is free to do whatever she pleases. You do not control her."

"And what you think she would want to be with you?" Kyoya questioned, "She's already with me."

"She can be with whoever she want to!"

"If I see you try to make a move on her, I will personally visit you in your sleep and-"

"You two seem like you're talking about something pretty intense" Fumika commented as she approached them with a tray of tea, "What are you talking about?"

Kasanoda instantly turned red and began to stutter, "Um...er...well…"

Fumika gasped when she saw Kasanoda's red face. "Oh, you like someone, don't you!"

"I-It's complicated," Kasanoda muttered.

"How so?"

"The girl he feels attracted is already dating another man," Kyoya told her, giving Kasanoda a glare to which Fumika was oblivious to.

"Oh, yes...that is a slight problem," Fumika said, "Well, I think you should see if she's happy in that relationship. If she isn't, then I say go for it. Of course, you can't be outright blunt and confess when she's still dating. But maybe nudge her and/or give her advice to break up. If she is, though, then let her be. Maybe one day, she'll break up and that can be your opportunity to strike."

Kasanoda nodded in understanding, "I see…"

Fumika smiled at him before turning her attention to Kyoya. "Now, Kyoya, leave."

"Fumika-"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Fumika said sternly.

Giving Kasanoda one last glare, Kyoya reluctantly left and went over to where the rest of the Hosts were.

"Sorry about him. That man is such an overprotective boyfriend," Fumika said, rolling her eyes. Seeing how tense Kasanoda was, Fumika decided to try to ease it. "Is this your first time in this sort of establishment, Master?" Fumika teased, causing Kasanoda to freak out.

"Haha, I'm kidding," Fumika giggled, pouring Kasanoda some tea.

"You've sure got this down, don't you?" Kasanoda said.

"Well, after being around hosts for a while, you start to pick up some things," Fumika said, "But I think what works best is when you just act natural and have fun-like Haruhi."

|| Meanwhile with the Hosts ||

"Come on, Kyoya-senpai, hurry up and chase that guy out of here," Hikaru urged.

"If he's getting along better with his fellas, there's no need for him to be at our club anymore, is there?" Kaoru added.

"Besides, he's flirting with your girlfriend!"

Kyoya scowled and snapped his pen, a dark aura emitting from him. "I can see that perfectly clear," he growled, "However, if I interrupt and kick him out, Fumika will get mad." He let out an annoyed sigh, "And unfortunately, he's a paying guest, and there's no legitimate reason to kick him out."

"He's scaring all the guests!" the twins shouted.

"Unfortunately, that is not the case," Kyoya said, pointing at all of the guests. The guests were all watching Fumika and Kasanoda intently, waiting to see what Kasanoda's move would be.

"Look at his expression!"

"He is so in love with Fumika-chan!"

"Ah! I don't know what to do!"

"I know, right! On one side, Kyoya and Fumika are adorable together…"

"...but Kasanoda looks so madly in love with her!"

Her eyes sparkling, Renge quickly whipped out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Sumire-san? Come on over here at once. Never mind today's violin lesson. Come to the Host Club at once. You're going to see something amazing."

"Hello, Kurakano-san? Hurry over to the Host Club. If you don't come right now, you're going to regret it."

"Thanks to him, our take today might set a new record," Kyoya grumbled. The dark aura growing even stronger as he wrote furiously into his notebook. " _What is the longest and most painful way for him to die without me having to spend much money?_ "

"You're suffering from this aren't you, Kyoya-senpai?"

"We're sorry you have to go through this!"

The twins turned their attention back to Fumika and Kasanoda to see them smiling at each other.

"What do we do? She's flashing him that adorable smile," Kaoru cried, "That precious girl."

"Haruhi! You taught her too well," Hikaru complained.

"I didn't teach her anything," Haruhi snapped, "And relax. Nothing's going to happen."

"Hika-chan, it's unlike you guys not to go in and interrupt, huh?" Honey wondered.

"There was our screw-up in Karuizawa, and all," Hikaru explained, "We can't act thoughtless and get Fumika mad at us, you know?"

"Not ours, that was all yours, right, Hikaru?" Kaoru pointed out.

To change the subject, Hikaru quickly turned the attention to Tamaki, who had been sulking the entire time. "Sir, how long are you going to stay a husk of yourself?"

"It's in times just like this that we need our king to step up, don't we?" Kaoru questioned. When Tamaki didn't say anything, the twins let out frustrated huffs and threw the blonde away from the column and towards Fumika. "Go get them!"

Robotically, Tamaki marched over to the two and sat himself down in between them.

"Tamaki? What are you doing?" Fumika asked in an exasperated tone. She got up and pushed Tamaki over to the side, "If you're going to sit down, please sit over here."

To help Fumika, Haruhi joined them, handing Tamaki a small bag with a puzzle ring inside. "Here, Tamaki-senpai. Here's something for you to do. I got it for free from the supermarket where Fumika and I bought the instant coffee earlier."

This bought Fumika and Kasanoda a few more minutes before Tamaki managed to solve the puzzle. "Haruhi, Fumika, solved it. Solved the puzzle rings," Tamaki said in a robot voice.

"Oh, wow! That was fast," Fumika praised.

"Okay then, please try to attach them again," Haruhi requested.

A few seconds later, Tamaki received a call from the twins. "Ma?"

" _Come on, sir. How long are you going to escape from reality_?" Hikaru questioned, " _I'm warning you, sir, while you're there being a robot, the situation is rapidly becoming more serious_."

"Ma…"

" _Listen to me, and think hard about this_ ," Hikaru commanded, " _If you let things go on like this, and let Bossa Nova-chi snatch Fumika away, then Kyoya will turn into the Demon Overlord, Fumika's future will be as a godfather's wife, and Haruhi will probably get the same fate!_ " Although the last part might not actually happen, Hikaru added it just for good measure.

Hearing the comment about Haruhi caused Tamaki to crush his phone. "No way…" He got up, slamming his hands against the table. "Daddy is against it!"

"S-Senpai?!" Haruhi said in confusion.

"Tamaki? What's going on?" Fumika asked.

"Bossa Nova-kun!" Tamaki shouted, grabbing Kasanoda's collar, "What do you think you're doing here?! Now that you've finally established a bond with your fellas, what good does it do now not to strengthen it?! What about kick the can?! Go on, now. Go on, right now. Shouldn't you be enjoying your youth to your heart's content?! However, after all of this, if you mean to tell me that you still want to come around my precious Haruhi and Fumika…" He finally let go of Kasanoda and pointed at him, "...then as their daddy, you will have to go through me, first."

Kasanoda couldn't help but focus on the last sentence. "Daddy? You mean, their father? You are Fumika and Fujioka's father? As young as you are?"

Tamaki was taken aback by those questions. "Maybe we aren't related by blood, but…"

"Then, you have some sort of relationship with their mother?"

Tamaki timidly drew back his finger, getting more flustered. "No, I don't. I've never even met her."

At those words, Kasanoda gave Tamaki a mean glare. "Then, you aren't her father, are you?"

Realizing that what Kasanoda had said was true, Tamaki dazedly ran off, running in random directions.

"Wah, Tama-chan. Keep it together," Honey cried barely managing to catch Tamaki when he fell.

"He's right. Strictly speaking, I am not Haruhi and Fumika's daddy," Tamaki sulked.

"Not loosely speaking, either!" the twins said.

"I need to sort this out," Tamaki determined as the twins, Kyoya, and Mori joined Honey and Tamaki.

"Sort what out?" Kaoru asked.

"If, supposing...Supposing that I am not Haruhi or Fumika's daddy…"

"Like we said, there's no supposing about it," Hikaru interrupted.

"Then why is it that I find Haruhi to be so cute and precious?" Tamaki finished, shocking the rest of the Hosts.

"Sir, what are you talking?" Kaoru questioned, unable to wrap his head around what Tamaki had just said.

"Why is it that I get so concerned that I can't stand it when Haruhi's with someone else?" Tamaki asked, "If I'm not Haruhi's daddy, then I'm Fumika's daddy, and I shouldn't have any right to interfere with those two."

"What exactly was with all of those delusions of you making her your wife up to now?" Hikaru questioned.

"Is that strange?" Tamaki whimpered, "Fathers usually don't wish to give their girls up to other men as brides, do they?"

"What about keeping Haruhi from kissing anyone?" Kaoru pointed out.

"Is it wrong to protect a daughter's cute lips?"

At this point, the twins weren't sure what to say to Tamaki. "You know, sir…" Kaoru started, "You don't want our relationships as they are now to fall apart, do you? Wasn't our family setting your line of defense against that?"

Hikaru looked at his twin in confusion. "Kaoru?"

Tamaki blinked. "I don't know what you mean," Tamaki said, making Kaoru realized how much of an oblivious idiot Tamaki actually was.

"I get it. Indeed. I did think that your lovey-dovey delusions lacked any sense of reality on a daily basis," Kyoya said, trying to distract himself so he wouldn't accidentally destroy any more pens...or Kasanoda.

"Tama-chan is out of it when it comes to matters about himself, after all," Honey said cheerfully.

"Kaoru, what did you mean about a line of defense earlier?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing…" Kaoru said dejectedly, "It was just a hypothesis of mine. But if I'm wrong, never mind…"

|| Meanwhile, with Fumika, Haruhi, and Kasanoda… ||

"Are things all right over there?" Kasanoda asked the sisters nervously, "Did I say something I shouldn't have to Suoh-senpai?"

"I don't know. But Senpai _is_ a lot like my dad in some areas," Haruhi said honestly, to which Tamaki had heard.

"Did you hear that gentlemen?" Tamaki chuckled, "Haruhi just said that I was a lot like a father."

"Well, to be more precise, in the sense that Fumika and Haruhi's father and you share a few similar personality traits, you being their father-" Kyoya was quickly interrupted by Tamaki's relieved cries.

"That's it. That's it. I may not be her daddy, but I am like a daddy," he cried.

"Looks like you aren't listening," Kyoya sighed.

|| Back to Fumika, Haruhi, and Kasanoda… ||  
"Hey, um, Fumika. Listen, would it be okay for me to come here again?" Kasanoda asked, "I mean, I was just thinking, rather than just going around and doing chores for the Host Club, maybe it would be a relief to have someone come in once in a while, who you could talk to and have fun with."

Fumika and Haruhi both just stared at Kasanoda with their big doe eyes.

"I mean, if I'm not bothering you," Kasanoda quickly added, blushing at how intently Fumika was looking at him.

"Uwa~ I'd love that! It would let us get closer, Kasanoda-kun," Fumika said.

"There it is, there it is, there it is!" Renge squealed, "Casanova-kun made his move!"

At this, Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the delinquent, trying his best not to rush over and claim her as his.

"Fumika…" Kasanoda said, his heart pounding rapidly. " _Crap. I can't hold back my feelings anymore._ " He gulped. "Fumika, I…"

Fumika tilted her head. "Hmm?"

"Fumika, I…" Kasanoda tried again, "Fumika, I…"

"You know, it's nice to have a friend who shares the same values, don't you think Haruhi?" Fumika said, realizing that Kasanoda probably wasn't going to be able to finish his sentence.

"Yeah," Haruhi agreed as the sisters got up.

"I haven't had anyone that I could talk to like this because everyone else is always busy hosting," Fumika admitted, "It's nice, you know? Having a friend like that."

"Well, he got shot down," Renge commented, to which Fumika and Haruhi were oblivious to.

"He got shot down, huh?" the girls whispered.

"He got cut off, before he could even confess his love."

"And got told that they were just friends twice, there."

"That's just like being told, ' _Let's just be good friends_.'"

"That poor guy."

"He didn't even have a chance."

"Fumika's so oblivious."

"My heart reaches out to him."

" _Yeah, I should have seen this coming_ ," Kasanoda thought to himself, " _She's already dating someone-someone in the same club as her. If she suddenly breaks up with him to be with someone else, that would be stressful. In that case, the least I can do for Fumika's sake is…_ "

"We'll be friends forever. You and me, right?" Kasanoda shouted.

Fumika beamed. "Yep!"

"Bossa Nova-chi!" the twins and Honey cried.

"Kasanoda-kun," the girls cried.

"Casanova-kun…" Renge sobbed, "...that was beautiful. Thank you for moving me."

"Thank you for moving us," the girls cheered, and they all-and the twins and Honey-ran over to crowd around Kasanoda.

"We'll be your friends, too!"

"That was magnificent."

"Thanks for the moe."

"We'll be your friends, too, Bossa Nova-chi!" Hikaru said.

"Let's play kick the can together!" Kaoru cheered.

"I'm your senpai, but I'll be your friend. You can borrow Usa-chan," Honey offered.

"I will include a big special on you in Moe Moe Ouran Diaries, Vol. 11," Renge declared, as her podium began to lower into the ground, "Take care, now."

|| With Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori... ||

"What's the matter, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, seeing the thoughtful look on Tamaki's face.

"When I think about the way Bossa Nova-kun was feeling, and I think about if he was feeling that towards Haruhi, my heart aches a little," Tamaki admitted.

"That's strange. You are Haruhi's daddy, right?" Kyoya said, smirking at how oblvious his best friend was, "There shouldn't be any reason for you, as a man, to have your heart ache with sympathy toward him."

"Ne, Kyoya." The said boy quickly wrapped his arms around Fumika's waist when she walked over to him. "Do you know why everyone's crying?" Fumika asked.

Instead of answering, Kyoya pulled the girl into a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, Fumika was breathing heavily and her cheeks were flushed. "What was that for?"

"I just love you very much," Kyoya said with a shrug.

Fumika scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I love you, too," she replied, leaning against her boyfriend.

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, I should be doing homework, but my good-for-nothing, lazyass partner hasn't done her effing part, and honestly I'm just so frustrated. Like I stayed up till 2 am to finish my part last night, if I have to do hers, I might end up pulling an all-nighter. Gah! Welp, anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if Kyoya's jealousy didn't meet your expectations. I kinda didn't know where I was going with this. Next chapter will either be Episode 25 or an original chapter (Depending on how lazy I am).**

 **\- SingingGeekyBookWorm**


	24. Invisible Once Again!

**A/N: I wanna apologize in advance because this chapter is probably a disappointment and sucks.**

* * *

 _|| For most of my life, I've been invisible… ||_

"Do we have a Fujioka Fumika in this class?" a teacher called, looking around his class.

A shy, timid middle-school Fumika slightly raised her hand. "I'm here…"

"Sensei, we don't have a Fumika," another student called, "The only Fujioka we have in this school is Haruhi."

"That's odd," the teacher said, looking at his attendance list, "It says here that we have a Fujioka Fumika in our class...Oh well, I'll just add it to the pile."

 _|| I've only ever had one friend… ||_

"Sorry for making you wait, Fumika," Arai apologized as he ran over to the brunette, "Sensei was the boys made me put all of the equipment away."

Fumika shook her head with a smile, "No, it's fine."

Arai grinned at her. "Ready to go home, then?"

"Yeah."

 _|| That is...until he broke my heart…_

"Do you know where your sister is? I-I'm gonna confess to her."

 _|| Even my dad sometimes forgets I'm there… ||_

"Wait...Fumika-chan, when did _you_ get here?"

"I was here the entire time…"

"Wah?! I'm so sorry, Fumika-chan!"

 _|| The only person who stayed with me was my sister… ||_

"Alright, so we just got back from the supermarket and everything's been restocked," Haruhi said, looking at her grocery list to double-check, "What do you want to eat for dinner, Fumika?"

"Miso soup!" Fumika cheered.

Haruhi smiled at her and nodded, "Miso soup it is."

 _|| I thought I was gonna invisible forever...that is, until I met the Host Club. ||_

"Fumika! Tell them to stop bothering my Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, pointing at the twins.

"We weren't doing anything!" The twins protested, but the smirks on their faces said otherwise.

Haruhi sighed, "Senpai, stop bothering my sister."

"What?! Haruhi!"

"Fumi-chan, can I get some more cake!" Honey requested from his table, "And Takashi said he wanted some tea, too!"

Mori nodded in confirmation. "Yeah."

"Coming!" Fumika called before turning back to her boyfriend, "I'll be right back."

Kyoya sighed and gestured at the bills and receipts he was reviewing. "I'll be here."

Fumika giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hang in there."

 _|| Ever since I met them, it's like they opened a door that I couldn't open myself. I was now noticed. I had friends. And I don't ever want to go back to being invisible…||_

An alarm rang throughout the house, and a sleepy Fumika went to turn it off. As she broke out of her sleepy state, Fumika looked around the room.

"That's strange," she muttered, looking at the empty bed on the other side of the room, "Did Haruhi go to school early?"

|| Time Skip ||

Fumika was now at school. She was walking to her class, but her nose was stuck in a book. She turned the corner, but ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Fumika apologized, but the student just kept on walking.

"Well, that was rude," Fumika muttered to herself, "Maybe he was in a hurry."

Shaking off the odd feeling she had, Fumika walked into her classroom, unprepared for what was going to happen next.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, good morning," she greeted, walking up to the twins.

Instead of greeting her back however, the twins simply ignored her and continued their conversation.

"Haha, that's funny, guys," Fumika said, laughing nervously. However, the twins continued to ignore her.

At that same moment, Haruhi walked into the room.

Fumika let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank goodness. Haruhi, can you tell the twins to stop with their teasing?" To Fumika's horror, Haruhi also walked past her and straight to the twins.

"H-Haruhi?"

|| Time Skip ||

Throughout the entire day, Fumika was ignored by everyone. The teachers didn't call on her, her classmates didn't talk to her, and worst of all, Haruhi-her very own sister-didn't seem to neither notice nor remember Fumika at all.

If anyone had noticed her, they would've noticed a dark and gloomy aura around the girl. Poor Fumika was completely depressed when she arrived at Music Room #3.

"Please let this day get better," Fumika whispered to herself. Taking a deep breath, Fumika pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

Inside the club room was only Mori and Honey, who was eating his usual-excessive-amount of cake.

"Good afternoon, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai," Fumika greeted, but she was also ignored by them.

"Um, you guys?"

"Hello Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai~" Tamaki cheered as he and Kyoya entered the room, "How are you this lovely day!"

"Tama-chan, Kyo-chan, hello!" Honey exclaimed happily as Mori nodded in greeting.

Fumika could only watch as Tamaki ran past her to join the two third-years at their table. She let out a sad sigh when she realized that Tamaki couldn't notice her either.

Suddenly feeling a presence behind her, Fumika slowly turned around to see Kyoya peering curiously at her.

"Kyoya!" Fumika exclaimed happily. Finally, someone who noticed her. "Kyoya, something weird's going on-"

"I must apologize, ma'am, but the Host Club isn't open, yet," Kyoya told her, not a hint of familiarity shown on his face.

All of the happiness and hope drained out of Fumika. "W-What?" she stammered, "D-Don't you recognize me?"

Kyoya shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

"B-But I'm your girlfriend."

Kyoya raised his eyebrows at that. "I'm sorry, but I think I would remember if I was in a relationship with someone, much less you."

"No…" Fumika shook her head and stepped back, tears starting to form, "No, this can't be happening…"

"Excuse me?"

"Please let this be a dream…"

"I must ask you to leave."

"Please wake up," Fumika begged herself, "Please...please...please…

" _PLEASE!_ "

Fumika quickly sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. Fumika looked around and let out a breath when she saw Haruhi sleeping soundly in her own bed. Frantically feeling around, Fumika searched for her phone before finding it on her bedside table. She clutched it tightly in her hand and snuck out into the living room, her fingers dialing a number.

" _Fumika? What are you doing still awake_?" Fumika let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the nearest wall, sliding down until her butt on was the ground.

"Kyoya…"

" _Is something wrong?_ "

Fumika absentmindedly shook her head. "No, I just couldn't sleep," she confessed, "What about you? Are you working again?"

" _Just doing a little bit of finance before going off to bed._ "

Fumika thought back to her dream and bit her lip. "Hey, Kyoya...Do you think we'll last?"

" _Hm? Why are you asking something like that_?"

Fumika shrugged, "Well, we _are_ only in high school, after all. Who knows what'll happen. Maybe one day you'll meet a pretty girl...lose interest in me…"

" _That will never happen_ ," Kyoya interrupted.

"How can you be so sure?" Fumika questioned, "There are lots of girls out there who are prettier...smarter...richer…"

" _Is this your way of telling me that you do not want this relationship to continue_?" Although Kyoya's tone of voice was cold, Fumika could hear the hurt in his voice.

"No! No, I wasn't saying that at all," Fumika quickly said, "I want us to stay together-"

" _Then, there should be no reason to discuss this topic any further_ ," Kyoya said, " _It's already late, Fumika. Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow._ "

Fumika could feel the knot in her heart grow tighter. "Okay…" she said, in a soft, sad tone. "Wait, Kyoya?"

" _Hm_?"

"I love you."

" _I love you, too._ "

|| _Thanks to the Host Club, I found happiness, and I found love. I don't ever want to be invisible again_. ||

* * *

 **A/N: Here is, yet again, another short original chapter (I suck at these, oh my lord). I had this kind of fuzzy concept in my head, but then I found myself writing this at like 11 at night after doing a whole bunch of other homework, so the results ended up being sloppy. But honestly, I'm at that point where I'm just so overwhelmed by stuff, that I don't care anymore (when in actuality, I do care). Next chapter is (finally!) Episode 25. The next time I update will probably be in late December or January (but no promises). Sorry if this chapter was a bit of a disappointment. I'm sorry! TT^TT**


	25. The Host Club Declares Dissolution!

"Um...Aren't school fairs supposed to be more, I don't know, homemade-looking like we've made everything on our own?" Haruhi asked Kyoya. It was the day the Ouran Fair begins. All around, students were having goods and furniture imported as they had workers help get the school ready for the Opening Ceremony.

"You're talking about schools in general," Kyoya corrected her, "What gets emphasized at Ouran Fair is planning and leadership. Most students here are expected to be future leaders by nature, so they are required to impress everyone with their strengths."

"Oh..." The sound of a horse neighing caught the Fujioka sisters' attentions and they turned to see a horse carriage, driven by Hikaru.

"Whoa, whoa!" Hikaru called out to the horses, pulling them to a stop.

"That was good. We can turn them over to you now," Mori praised.

"Fumi-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey called out.

"Climb aboard, Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, holding his hand out towards her, "We're rehearsing for Ouran Fair's special parade!"

"Was a horse-drawn carriage really necessary?" Fumika muttered in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, Tamaki thought so," Kyoya said, snapping his black book shut. He held his hand out for her, "Shall we?"

|| Time Skip ||

"Look, look, it's the Host Club!"

"How fantastic!"

"I want to ride with them, too!"

"Hey, you've gotten so you can handle this, huh?" Kaoru commented to Hikaru.

"Kaoru, you should have come practiced with me," Hikaru said.

"Well, even twins will start to have different interests and strong suits," Kaoru replied.

"It's kind of fun to have all of us riding in a carriage like this, huh?" Honey beamed.

"Is that so?" Haruhi sighed.

"In the actual parade tomorrow, we're going to wow them with medieval French outfits," Tamaki told her, "We even have a real flashy costume for you, Haruhi."

"Flashy, you say?"

Before Tamaki could get more into detail, the school clock tower rang 10 o'clock. "Well, now, the opening ceremony is starting," Tamaki said, "Let's make this Ouran Fair one for the school history books."

|| Time Skip ||

"I want to dance," Fumika said, sighing wistfully. Instead of dancing, she was stuck inside the Central Building Saloon, serving both students and their parents for the Host Club.

"Remember, as a special event during the school fair, the Host Club will be open to all the parents and visitors, so for today and tomorrow, we will entertain them more extravagantly and in full bloom than usual," Tamaki reminded her.

"Right, right," Fumika sighed, resting her head on Kyoya's shoulder. She watched as Kyoya typed on his laptop.

"I have to say, this sure is a ritzy event," Haruhi commented, "It's too much money to be spent on a mere school fair."

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki exclaimed, "This grand campaign strategy is a chance to show off the charm of the Ouran Host Club far and wide, throughout the world-OW!" The blonde let out a yelp when he felt Haruhi pinch his hand.

"You're right, in that we have overspent our budget on this," Kyoya said, closing his laptop, "Use of this salon notwithstanding, we had a classic carriage flown in all the way from France. As is always the case, I don't know how to deal with all your capricious plans."

"Isn't that the truth?" Haruhi agreed as she walked away.

"Haruhi! Hey, you be quiet!" Tamaki shouted, "The whims of the Host King are the whims that make everyone happy!"

|| Time Skip ||

Fumika was busy serving some guests when the sound of a slap echoed throughout the saloon. Fumika turned towards the sound and her eyes widened when she saw that it was Kyoya who had been slapped.

"Kyoya!" Fumika cried out, running to her boyfriend.

"This is the sort of ridiculous club you've been in?" the man who had slapped Kyoya spat out.

"That's Kyo-chan's father, right?" Fumika heard Honey say.

"Yeah." Fumika was shocked by Mori's confirmation. How could a father ever slap his own child-in public nonetheless.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" Yoshio Ootori said before walking away. Fumika stepped forward to retort, but she stopped when she felt Kyoya hold her back.

"Kyoya, are you okay?" Tamaki asked, running over to them.

"What a mean papa!" Hikaru cried.

"Yeah, to hit someone wearing glasses like that," Honey agreed.

"No, that's not what he meant," Kaoru said, sweatdropping.

"Did he hit you because you are in the Host Club?" Haruhi asked.

"It's all right," Kyoya said, brushing it off, "I've been expecting it."

"But Kyoya-" Fumika began to protest but she was cut off by Kyoya.

"It's fine," Kyoya said coolly. He walked away, leaving the rest of the Host Club to watch him with worry.

|| Time Skip ||

"Grandmother! You were good enough to come!" Curious as to why Tamaki sounded so happy and excited, Fumika joined Honey, Mori, and the twins and watched as Tamaki ran over to an elderly woman.

"Wow, that woman is Tamaki-senpai's grandmother?" Haruhi said, joining the small group.

"I hate that woman," Honey muttered, hugging Usa-chan tightly.

"Eh?"

"Come, have a seat inside," Tamaki said, moving closer to his grandmother.

"Do not touch me," she said, walking past him, "You disgust me."

Fumika could feel her heart breaking. Out of anybody, Kyoya and Tamaki were the least deserving of the hate they got from their family.

"Eclair-san, come over here," Tamaki's grandmother called, and out of the crowd walked a young woman.

Haruhi a noise that indicated that she recognized her. "Oh, I was just..."

"Who is she?" the twins asked.

"For the duration of the school fair today and tomorrow, you are to escort Lady Eclair here." Eclair smiled at Tamaki, but he didn't do anything back. "Is something wrong?" his grandmother asked, "I'm telling you to."

"I'm in your hands, Tamaki," Eclair said.

After a brief moment of silence, Tamaki broke into his charming Host character. "Very well, Grandmother. I will do everything within my power to see that she will be happy."

|| Time Skip ||

"Tama-chan isn't coming back, huh?" Honey commented.

"Is he seriously planning to escort..." "...that girl for the duration of the school fair?" the twins wondered, "Her name was Eclair, or something like that..." "...but who is that girl?"

"I know that girl." The hosts turned to see Renge walking over to them.

"Renge-chan."

"Eclair Tonnerre, the third daughter of the renowned French Tonnerre family, which descends from royalty," Renge said.

"Renge-kun, you did grow up in France, too, and all," Kyoya said, "Yes, the Tonnerre family doesn't simply have high social standing, they are also the owners of the Grand Tonnerre, the company that the financial world has been clamoring over of late, for being a foreign-funded firm, rapidly buying up businesses in our country. Of course, we do not know why their daughter has come here to see Tamaki..."

|| Time Skip ||

"You look nice, Haruhi," Fumika complimented, but her smile disappeared when she saw the frown on Haruhi's face, "Haruhi, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Haruhi muttered.

"Nice," Hikaru said, coming over to them with his twin, "Wait, where did his highness go?"

"He was looking forward to this most of all," Kaoru added.

"Senpai was in Music Room #3. He was with Lady Eclair," Haruhi said bitterly.

"Oh, what's this?" Hikaru wondered.

"That sounded a lot like jealousy," Kaoru said slyly causing Mori and Honey to nod in agreement.

"Like I said, it is not?" Haruhi sighed.

"Like you said?" Honey, Mori, and the twins repeated whereas Fumika smirked. Haruhi had never said anything like that before.

"Still, Tamaki-senpai is being a bit irresponsible this time," Haruhi said, ignoring what they said, "Ordinarily, you might call it capriciousness, and it is that..."

"Well, let's give him a pass," Kyoya told her, "It was none other than his grandmother that ordered him, after all."

"Come to think of it, why was Tamaki's grandmother so rude to him?" Fumika wondered, "Like, saying that he disgusts her was completely uncalled for."

"Well, everyone knows about it..." Hikaru said, the mood suddenly turning solemn.

"In short, his highness is an illegitimate love child," Kaoru revealed, making both Haruhi's and Fumika's eyes widen in shock.

|| Tamaki's Story... ||

"Twenty-some years ago, the head of the Suoh family at the time passed away at a young age. The superintendent of this school, Mr. Yuzuru, entered into what could be called a marriage of political convenience with a woman of his mother's choosing and succeeded the family. However, several years later, the superintendent found true love with a woman that he met in France."

"And then, Tama-chan was born."

"His highness's father wanted to leave his wife to marry that woman. However, his grandma was firmly against it. His highness's mother is sickly, and there were other obstacles to having her live in Japan, so his highness grew up there in France until he was 14. His highness seems to have had a happy childhood, in its own way, but as time went on, his mother's family business failed, and after they had become burdened with a great debt..."

"...his grandma, who started worrying about there not being any heirs to the Suoh family, came up with a proposal: She will provide his highness's mother with enough money so that she will be able to live comfortably from then on. In exchange, she would have to send Tamaki to Japan, alone. Then, she and Tamaki were not allowed to see each other, ever again."

|| Now in Music Room #3... ||

Fumika was speechless. The best Haruhi could get out of her mouth was, "Wow..."

"The current head of the Suoh family may be Mr. Yuzuru, but in actuality, the highest power still belongs to its director, the grandmother," Kyoya said, "What's more, Tamaki's mother being of frail health, she knew what would happen if she was left destitute without the Suoh's assistance. So..."

"Tamaki chose to go to Japan for his mother," Fumika predicted, to which Kyoya nodded in confirmation.

"Afterward, whether out of sadness, or over guilt for having traded Tamaki for money, his mother apparently moved away somewhere and went into hiding. Currently, her whereabouts are unknown," Kyoya finished, "And so, ever since, Tamaki has not seen his mother even once."

Fumika and Haruhi exchanged looks. They both knew what it was like to never be able to see their mother again.

"It's easy to feel sorry for him," Kyoya said, getting up from the couch he had been sitting on, "but I'm glad that Tamaki is who he is now. He will be fine. Having accepted everything he's been through, he is here now, in the Host Club."

Just then, the doors opened, revealing Tamaki and Eclair.

"Tama-chan!" Honey exclaimed with a big smile, but Tamaki didn't smile back.

"I have an important announcement for everyone," he said seriously, "I have decided to get engaged to Lady Eclair Tonnerre here. Further, the Host Club will be dissolved following the Ouran Fair. That is all."

|| Time Skip ||

"I don't care who the hell you are, but you are messing with the wrong family," Fumika growled. After Tamaki's announcement, Eclair requested that she had a chat with Fumika, to which Fumika begrudgingly agreed to.

"You're not a real family," Eclair simply said.

"Well, it sure as hell felt like one," Fumika snapped.

"Such vulgar words coming from a lady," Eclair snipped.

Fumika glared at the french lady in front of her. "Oh, you want vulgar? I can give you vulgar. Why don't you go fu-"

"Break up with Kyoya," Eclair interrupted.

Fumika blinked and recoiled back. "Excuse me?"

"Break. Up. With. Kyoya," Eclair said slowly, "It is only four simple words. I was so sure that even commoners like you would understand."

"Oh, I understand clearly," Fumika said, "What I don't understand is why the hell Kyoya's and my relationship is any of your business."

"It is simple, really," Eclair said, "Grand Tonnerre will be working with the Ootori company, and we will not allow a son of the business be in a relationship with some _commoner_." She spat out the last word as if it was something disgusting-though to her, it probably was.

"That is bullshit and you know it," Fumika snapped, "You have no say in what happens in the Ootori family."

"I was only trying to look out for you," Eclair said, letting out a sigh, "If you continue on with this...relationship of yours, you and Kyoya will only get hurt. You will be the laughing stock in the business world. You will be ridiculed, talked about behind your back, no one would ever trust you or Kyoya with anything even remotely close to business." When Fumika only glared at her, Eclair sighed again. "I did not want not want to do this, but you leave me no choice. If you do not break up with Kyoya by the end of today, Grand Tonnerre will buy the Ootori's medical equipment company-the very company that Mr. Ootori was planning on transferring to Kyoya.

"So, think about that," Eclair said, smirking when she saw Fumika's eyes widen in distress, "All of that hard work Kyoya has done...gone to waste...all because you wanted to be selfish and keep him for yourself. Later on, Kyoya will soon realize what being with you is doing to him, and he won't be happy. He will never be happy with you. You have to realize that you and Kyoya were never meant to be. Kyoya's rich and could be extremely powerful, and you...you are just...commoner _scum_."

Satisfied with the effect she had on Fumika, Eclair plastered a smile on her face and stood up. "That will be all, and don't forget..." Eclair glanced at the door where Kyoya was probably waiting behind. "...Kyoya's future is in your hands." With those words said, Eclair left, leaving Fumika trembling on the couch.

' _Oh, God. What do I do? Is she right? Is Eclair Tonnerre right? Of course she's right, heck you even_ thought _about this before. You knew that you and Kyoya wouldn't work out. You're ruining everything for him. I love him...but I have to the right thing. Is it the right thing? Wait, why are you listening to_ Eclair Tonnerre _?! That girl is only trying to break up the Host Club. Making you break up with Kyoya is only her way of rubbing salt in the already deep wound. But what if she's right...I mean, even Akito thought that Kyoya's father wouldn't be happy. Well, Akito is a prick and so is Kyoya's father. But if Eclair's right, then Kyoya's life will be ruined. And it would be all my fault..._ '

"Fumika, are you okay?" Fumika jumped at the sudden sound of Kyoya's voice. "What did Eclair say to you."

Fumika didn't say anything, and instead, ran over to hug Kyoya, burying her head in his chest. Startled, by the sudden hug, Kyoya instinctively hugged back.

"Fumika, what's wrong?"

' _You have to decide now,_ ' Fumika thought to herself as she pulled away from the hug, ' _In three...two...one..._ '

"Kyoya, I think we should break up."

* * *

 **A/N: What is this? What am I writing? I have no idea what I just wrote, but I hope you guys like it. Only two chapters left, hehe. If any of you readers would like, I would very much appreciate if you could maybe make a drawing, or an edit for my last two chapters. It's okay if none of you want to, I just thought it might be nice/special to have. If any of you do decide to make an art for this fanfic, just send me a message and I will send you my email. Anywho, hope you guys liked it. Love you all!**


	26. This is Our Ouran Fair!

**A/N: Merry Chirstmas! (I literally updated this exactly at 12 o'clock midnight where I am.)**

 _|| Previously on Invisible... ||_

' _You have to decide now,_ ' Fumika thought to herself as she pulled away from the hug, ' _In three...two...one..._ '

"Kyoya, I think we should break up."

|| Back to now... ||

"Fumi-chan, did something happen between you and Kyo-chan?" Fumika looked up at Honey in surprise.

"What do you mean, Honey-senpai?" she asked, forcing herself to plaster on a smile.

"Well, you and Kyo-chan seem to be very distant from each today," Honey answered, "Usually you hug Kyo-chan at least 6 times a day. Today, you two haven't even been within 3 feet of each other, right Takashi?"

Fumika was surprised to see Mori nod in agreement. "Um, you guys keep track?"

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan pointed it out once," Honey told her. "But did something happen?"

"I guess you could say that," Fumika said, thinking back to what happened yesterday afternoon.

|| Yesterday...||

"Kyoya, I think we should break up."

Kyoya stared at Fumika in disbelief. "What?"

"Kyoya, I-"

"I heard you the first time," Kyoya quickly interrupted, "I just don't understand _why_."

Fumika sighed, trying her best not to tear up, "Kyoya, please-"

"No," Kyoya snapped, grabbing her shoulders, "I refuse to believe that you want to do this until you give me a reason why."

"Kyoya-"

"A reason," Kyoya said sharply, giving her a stern look.

"Fine. You want a reason? I'll give you a reason." Fumika closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Kyoya, we aren't going to work out."

Kyoya scoffed and took a step back, "Fumika, you're being ridiculous-"

"No, I'm not," Fumika said hotly, "You and I, we're in two completely different worlds. You are part of a rich one, and I'm a part of the other one."

"That doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does!" Fumika exclaimed, "It does matter, and you know it. You live in a world where people get arranged marriages. How do I know that you won't get into one."

"I won't agree to it."

"And what? Let your reputation get ruined? Let your family's company's reputation get ruined?" Fumika countered, "Kyoya, for these past 8 months I've watched you work so hard just so you can win your father's approval. Dating me would just let that all go to waste."

Kyoya shook his head in denial. "No," he said stubbornly, "I refuse to believe this nonsense."

Fumika groaned, "Kyoya, please!"

"Then tell me you don't love me," Kyoya said, staring at Fumika, "Tell me you don't love me and I'll let you go."

Fumika lowered her eyes to the ground. "I...I don't..."

Kyoya walked over to and forced her chin up so he could look into her eyes directly. "Look at me and say it," he said.

As she stared into his eyes, Fumika's demeanor turned cold. "I hate you," she bit out.

Taken aback by the harsh words, Kyoya took a step back. Taking a few seconds to compose himself, Kyoya looked at Fumika with a more hostile attitude. "I see," he said, coldly, "I will go then. I expect to see you here at 8 o'clock sharp for club duties, _Miss Fujioka_."

After Kyoya left the room, slamming the door shut behind him, Fumika's cold demeanor broke and she crumpled to the ground, sobbing softly.

"I hate you," she repeated, except this time, it was towards herself, "I hate that you broke his heart."

|| Back to the present... ||

"Fumi-chan?" Honey's voice brought Fumika out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Honey-senpai. Can you repeat that?"

"Is something wrong?" Honey asked. Both he and Mori tilted their heads in questioning.

Fumika quickly shook her head. "No, no. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." She couldn't help but glance at Kyoya before forcing herself to look down. "We're both fine."

|| Time Skip ||

Although Fumika and Kyoya never outright said it, everyone could tell that something happened between Kyoya and Fumika. They both gave each other the cold shoulder and did their best to avoid each other. Eclair had also noticed the tense atmosphere and she was extremely smug with with herself when she summoned Kyoya over to her table of one.

"You're one of the sons from the Ootori family, right?" she asked him, "But as the third son, no matter how hard you struggle, you'll never succeed the family."

"What would you like today?" Kyoya said through his gritted smile.

"How much of the Fujiokas' debt remains?" she asked.

|| Time Skip ||

"Thank you for all of the work you've done for so long, Haruhi," Kyoya told Haruhi, "With that request from Lady Eclair, you and your sister's quota has been met. The debt for that Renaissance vase that you broke is now cleared. You and your sister are free to quit being a host at any time now."

Fumika, who had just been passing by when he said that, stopped in her tracks. She stared at Kyoya in both shock and horror.

"Kyoya…" Fumika started to say, but she stopped when she heard footsteps approach them. From the corner of her eye, Fumika could see Kyoya's father walking towards them. He kept walking, but then stopped when he was directly behind Kyoya.

"When you're young, you may be under the illusion that there is all the time in the world, but in reality, that is not so," he said to Kyoya, "Don't go wasting your time in things that are of no value. It is because of this you are no son of mine."

Hearing this, Fumika couldn't stay silent any longer. As Yoshio Ootori began to walk away, Fumika called out to him.

"Kyoya works hard to make everyone happy," she said, making the man stop, "He puts everyone else first and doesn't even bother to think about himself. He may say and act like he only cares about himself, but that's all an act. He does what he does to make everyone happy. He stays up 'till 5 in the morning doing financing just so Honey can have his cake, and so Tamaki can go through with his crazy plans. He wants the twins to have their fun in the most safest way possible, he wants Mori to know that he's doing his job fine. He wants our guests to be happy and relieved of any stress that they may have, and though he may not act like it, but he only keeps adding to Haruhi's debt because he knows that the club is much happier with Haruhi in it."

Fumika can feel tears forming in her eyes, but she keeps on talking. "Kyoya does all this and so much more. All he wants is for you to acknowledge him and praise him, but instead, you just drag him down. I, personally, think that Kyoya is amazing and more of a man and person than you could ever dream to be."

Yoshio Ootori didn't react at all, and instead, continued to walk. However, when he was out of earshot, he chuckled to himself. "What an interesting notion," he muttered, "So, this is the girl my son has fallen head over heels for."

When Kyoya's father was out of sight, Fumika awkwardly turned to face Haruhi and Kyoya. Haruhi seemed impressed with Fumika's speech, but Kyoya looked more shocked.

"Well, um, I'm just gonna go," Fumika muttered, turning to walk away, "Gotta go attend to the guests and all..." Before she could get far, Kyoya strode over and grabbed her arm. "Kyoya, what-?!" Fumika's protests fell deaf to Kyoya's ears as he pulled her out of the saloon and into the empty hallways.

"Kyoya, we have guests," Fumika protested again once they were in the hallways. Kyoya ignored her and pushed her against the wall, trapping her in between the wall and his body. "Kyoya, what are you-"

"Hate me, my ass," Kyoya muttered before slamming his lips onto hers.

Startled by the sudden kiss, Fumika's instincts quickly took over and she soon found herself kissing back. When she finally realized what she was doing, Fumika quickly pulled away. "Kyoya, we-"

"Tell why you broke up with me," Kyoya demanded in a low voice, "And do not give me the nonsense you gave me yesterday."

"Okay, first of all, that was not nonsense. It actually _was_ about that," Fumika said defensively, "And second-God, you're gonna get so mad at me for doing this-Eclair threatened me to."

Kyoya's hands curled into fists. "She _what_?!"

"She told me that her family's company was buying a part of your family's company," Fumika explained, "It was part that your father was planning on transferring to you-the medical equipment company."

Kyoya's eyebrows shot up. "The medical equipment company?" he repeated, to which Fumika nodded. Kyoya suddenly grabbed Fumika's hand and pulled her after him. "Come with me," he said, pulling her back into the saloon, "I need to show you something."

He brought her over to his laptop and showed her what he had been working on for the past few days.

As Fumika scanned the laptop screen, her eyes widen. "You bought a part of your family's company?!" she exclaimed.

"It's still in transaction," Kyoya pointed out, "But yes, I did-the medical equipment company to be exact."

"But where did the money..." Realization showed on Fumika's face. "You used the Host Club's money to buy this."

"That is correct."

"No wonder you're so snippy and strict about sticking to our club budget," Fumika groaned.

"That is partially the reason, yes," Kyoya confirmed.

"So, Eclair's threat was an empty one," Fumika realized, "Oh God, why am I so stupid? I literally cried all night."

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one affected by what happened yesterday," Kyoya commented with a smirk.

Fumika glared at him with a pout. "Oh, yeah? And what did you do?"

"Let's just say that maids have a lot of cleaning up to do, and I have a lot of things that are in dire need of replacement."

Fumika's eyes widened, "Oh, no. I really hurt you didn't I?" Fumika timidly dropped her head. "I'm sorry, Kyoya," she whimpered.

Kyoya smiled softly at the girl and pulled her into a hug. "I am willing to forgive and forget," he told her, "as long as you agree to become my girlfriend again."

Fumika, with teary eyes, smiled up at him and nodded. "Yes, please."

Happy and content, Kyoya gave the girl a soft kiss, ignoring the fact that they were now in a public area. Fumika happily kissed back, also not caring that people were now looking-and awing.

|| Time Skip ||

"Is he still not picking up?" Fumika asked Kyoya. All of the Hosts-excluding Tamaki-were back in Music Room #3, now into their French Renaissance outfits. While Honey, Mori, and the twins doted on Haruhi, Kyoya and Fumika were trying to call Tamaki.

"I'm afraid not," Kyoya sighed.

"What's with this outfit?" Haruhi groaned, catching the couple's attention.

"We told you, it's a costume for the special parade," Kaoru told her.

"Haru-chan, you look cute!" Honey complimented.

"Not that. Why am I dressed as a girl?" Haruhi asked.

"Who cares? This is cosplay," Hikaru said, "so dressing like you're a girl is completely okay!"

"' _Like_ ' I'm a girl?" Haruhi repeated in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Kaoru turned his attention back to Kyoya, who was once again trying to call Tamaki's phone. "Well?"

"No good. He's not answering," Kyoya replied, snapping his phone shut.

"Tamaki-senpai really did end up not showing his face once at the salon today," Haruhi muttered.

Fumika plastered on the best smile she could muster and walked over to Haruhi to comb her fingers through Haruhi's wig. "Well, he wants to make his grandmother happy, so I guess you can't really blame him."

Not liking the fake smile on Fumika's face, Kyoya flipped his phone open to try someone else. "Ah, Shima-san? It's been too long. This is Kyoya."

" _This is about Master Tamaki, right? The Master will be departing for France._ " Kyoya's eyes widened at those words. " _I tried to stop him, but he said that the Suoh family had forgiven his mother, and that he could finally make his mother happy. Also, he said that if he stayed at Ouran any longer, his capriciousness would only make trouble for you, Kyoya-sama, and everyone else._ "

"That idiot," Kyoya growled before explaining to the other hosts, "Tamaki is planning to return to France."

"Eh?!"

"Tama-chan is leaving?!" Honey cried.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Hikaru shouted, "I'm not about to let this end so suddenly!"

Kaoru turned towards his brother with concern. "Hikaru..."

" _Kyoya-sama?_ "

Hearing the Chief of Staff of the Suoh's 2nd mansion call his name, Kyoya brought his phone back up to his ear. "Yes?"

" _I, Shima, was thinking, if the Master's mother is really the sort of lady that the Master always spoke of, then I am sure she would not be pleased with the manner in which the Master is leaving Ouran,_ " Shima told Kyoya.

"When is he leaving for France?" Kyoya asked.

" _His plane leaves this evening._ "

"That soon?!"

" _He said he would leave Japan tonight, as the Ouran Fair was ending._ "

Something red caught Kyoya's eye as he listened to Shima, and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Tamaki and Eclair driving away.

The rest of the male hosts rushed to window to see what Kyoya saw, but Haruhi and Fumika stayed put.

"Tama-chan!"

"Sir!"

"The Ouran Fair isn't over yet!" Hikaru shouted, despite knowing that Tamaki couldn't hear them.

"My family's car should be in the parking lot!" Kyoya announced.

Fumika removed her fingers from Haruhi's wig and squeezed her sister's shoulders. "Haruhi," she said, causing the said girl to look up. Seeing Haruhi's sad expression, Fumika smiled softly. "Let's go get Tamaki back."

|| Time Skip ||

Fumika, Haruhi, Kyoya, and the twins all ran as fast as they could to Kyoya's car in the parking lot.

"We are in a hurry," Kyoya told his driver, "Head out at once."

His driver gulped, "Kyoya-sama..."

"What's the matter?"

"T-The thing is..."

Hearing footsteps, the group turned to see men from the Ootori's private force blocking their paths.

"What are your orders?" Kyoya asked them coldly as he pulled Fumika to stand behind him, "Were you ordered to protect Lady Eclair?"

"I am truly sorry that it has come to this," one of the men said as they continued to march forward, "but we, the private police, answer to your father."

Kyoya gritted his teeth and slammed his fist onto the car, creating a dent. "Damn it!"

"I'm terribly sorry, but we cannot allow anyone to leave. Even if we must do so by force."

Suddenly, a horse-drawn carriage rode through the blockade, and Honey and Mori jumped out of it.

"Use the carriage," Mori ordered Hikaru, "If you take the back hills bypass, you can cut them off."

"It's Haninozuka and Morinozuka..."

Hikaru and Kaoru listened to Mori and climbed into the carriage, Hikaru taking the reins. Once he was in the carriage, Kaoru turned around and lowered his hand to Haruhi. "Haruhi!"

Seeing that Haruhi was still in slight shock, Fumika placed her hands on Haruhi's shoulders. "Haruhi..."

Kyoya placed his own hands on top of Fumika. "Go get that idiot," he finished, and together, Fumika and Kyoya pushed Haruhi into Kaoru's grasps.

"Get going Hikaru!" Kyoya shouted.

Hikaru nodded and whipped the reins, causing the horses to go.

"They'll bring him back," Fumika whispered to Kyoya as they stood back to watch Honey and Mori fight the Ootori's private police, "I just know they will."

|| Time Skip ||

And they did. There was some trouble along the way (like Hikaru getting injured, and Tamaki and Haruhi falling off a bridge), but in the end, they had caught up to Tamaki and brought him back to Ouran...to them...to home.

It was now the closing ceremony for the Ouran Fair, the hosts were all taking turns dancing with Haruhi and Fumika. Honey was a crazy dancer, dancing them around in many, many, _many_ circles. Mori was a more graceful dancer, but it was slightly awkward because of how silent he was. Kaoru liked to just sway them back and forth a little, nothing too showy. Hikaru was graceful...until you accidentally touch his injured arm and then it's more apologies than dancing.

For the second to last dance, Haruhi was about to dance with Tamaki, but then Kyoya quickly slipped in and took her away, leaving Tamaki and Fumika to dance together.

"That meanie, Kyoya," Tamaki grumbled as he and Fumika danced, "Stealing my Haruhi away from me right before I could dance with her."

Fumika laughed and shook her head. "Can I just say: you are a magnificent dancer," she said as a distraction.

Tamaki beamed at the compliment, "Why, thank you, Fumika. You are not bad yourself-for a commoner."

"I'm just gonna ignore those last three words," Fumika muttered, rolling her eyes, "But you gave us a fright you know."

Tamaki whimpered and pouted. "I'm sorry...I just didn't want to cause any of you any more trouble."

"Oh, Tamaki," Fumika sighed, "You don't trouble us-You give us something to look forward to everyday. You gave us a _family_ - _ohana_."

Tamaki gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Oh, sorry. I totally forgot that you've probably never watched it," Fumika apologized. "It's this quote from a movie that a lot of commoners watch. " _Ohana_ means family. Family means 'Nobody gets left behind.' So you better not leave us behind ever again, got it?"

Stunned by Fumika's words, it took Tamaki a few seconds before he broke into a smile. "Got it."

Fumika smiled back. "Good. Now take care of Haruhi, okay?"

"What?" Before Tamaki could ask anymore questions, Fumika turned him around and pushed him towards Haruhi, who had also been pushed by Kyoya.

"Now, if I do recall, you had wanted to dance during the opening ceremony," Kyoya said before offering Fumika his hand. "This may not be the _opening_ ceremony, but may I have this dance?"

"Why yes you may," Fumika giggled, taking his hand. "This year has certainly been eventful."

"Yes it has," Kyoya agreed, "A year ago, I never would have thought that I would find love-with a commoner no less."

Fumika stuck her tongue out at his last comment. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. And besides, you aren't the only one that has change. A year ago,I wouldn't believe it if someone told me that I would stop being invisible. To think that I would even have a boyfriend who was-"

"Incredibly attractive-and-sexy looking?" Kyoya finished with a smirk.

"-a workaholic demon king who is also a penny-pincher," Fumika finished, causing the man to chuckle.

"I love you," Kyoya whispered, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you, too," Fumika replied, leaning up to give him a kiss.

At that moment, literal fireworks exploded, but as they kept exploding, they started sounding more high-pitched and more like a ringing noise. Confused, Fumika shut her eyes…

And her hand slammed on the alarm clock beside her, waking up from her lovely dream.

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Mwahahaha! You thought I was done torturing you guys because this book is almost done. But NOPE! What is this? It was a dream all along?! Hahaha! Anywho. I am planning on posting the last chapter on New Years, so PLEASE DO NOT comment "update" or something like that. I am BEGGING you! If I see someone comment update, I WILL postpone the updating even LATER than New Years. But yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. .**

 **\- SingingGeekyBookWorm -s**


	27. Waking Up!

|| _Previously, on Invisible…_ ||

"I love you," Kyoya whispered, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you, too," Fumika replied, leaning up to give him a kiss.

At that moment, literal fireworks exploded, but as they kept exploding, they started sounding more high-pitched and more like a ringing noise. Confused, Fumika shut her eyes…

.

.

.

And her hand slammed on the alarm clock beside her, waking up from her lovely dream.

|| Back to now… ||

Fumika yawned as she awoke from her dream. She sat up in her bed and stretched.

"What a nice dream," Fumika said aloud as she looked around her room. Her eyes landed on her Ouran High School Host Club poster, and she smiled sadly. "If only it had been real."

Fumika sighed and got out of bed. She went straight towards her desk and began to jot down the parts of her dreams that she could remember onto an open notebook.

Once she finished writing down everything she could remember, Fumika leaned back into her chair and sighed again, running her fingers through her hair. She reached for her phone to check her notifications and cursed when she saw the time. "Shit. I gotta go to school."

|| Time Skip ||

"Fumika!" The brunette turned to see her red-haired friend running over to her.

"Hey, Hana," Fumika said brightly.

"So, how'd you dream last night?" Hana asked.

Fumika handed her friend the notebook she was carrying. "Ouran High School Host Club; Episode 26," she said as Hana read through the pages.

"You know, with all of these dreams of yours relating to anime and such, you could just write a fanfiction," Hana mused, " _Multiple_ fanfictions actually."

"Oh, please," Fumika scoffed, "My writing sucks."

"Okay, no. You're writing is _amazing_ ," someone corrected.

"Mia!" Fumika squealed, giving the glasses-wearing Asian a hug, "How is my wonderful lover doing?"

"Uh, yeah, hi. Here's a little reminder that: you're _wife_ is _still_ here," Hana said, making a face at Mia.

"Not for long," Mia said with a smirk.

"Okay, now I feel threatened," Hana said, rolling her eyes, "Besides, do _you_ have 2 daughters and a son with Fumika? I think not."

"Your son is your bird, which you adopted without Fumika's consent." The small group of friends all turned to see another girl walking over to them. "And it is because of that, I, as Fumika's pseudo-mother, cannot approve of your marriage."

"You're mean, Emi," Hana cried.

All of the girls-par Hana-rolled their eyes. "Okay, but back to what we were talking about before," Mia said, "Fumika, you have so many amazing ideas. You _have_ to write a story for at least one of them."

"All of my ideas are all over the place," Fumika argued.

"Oh, come on," Emi sighed, "What about Hana and Gakuen Alice?"

"I thought of that in middle school," Fumika pointed out, "I don't feel like editing it."

"Mia and Harry Potter?"

"I only have 3 chapters, and Draco is really out of character. I don't know where that's gonna lead me."

"What about Azumi and Sword Art Online?"

"I'm pretty sure I just made her replace Asuna," Fumika sighed, "And I still need to make the original chapters for that."

"Me and Criminal Minds?"

"All of my ideas are from the later seasons. I haven't had any for the more older episodes."

"Fairy Tail?"

"Too many episodes, and I'd have to think of a lot more original chapters. I'd like to though...but maybe later."

"Attack on Titan?"

"I literally only started watching it!"

"What about you and Ouran High School Host Club?"

"Ouran High School Host Club?!" Fumika repeated, her face turning a bright shade of red, "No! I can't!"

"Why not?" Mia asked, confused, "You have so many ideas about that, and you've also already written some chapters for it."

"I can't!"

"She's just embarrassed because that's her way of fantasizing herself with _Kyoya_ ," Hana explained, a sly grin on her face.

"That's not true!"

"What's not true?" Fumika let out a surprised squeal when she heard a new _male_ voice behind her.

"Kyo-Kyoya?!"

The black-haired boy gave Fumika a smile, causing the girl to blush profoundly. "Morning, Fumika."

"Morning," Fumika mumbled.

"You guys seem pretty energetic for a school morning. What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing!" Fumika quickly said, "We're not talking about anything!" She gripped her bag strap tightly and bowed to the boy. "I-I gotta go to class, now. Bye!"

"Bye?"

|| Time Skip ||

Fumika sighed as she sat at the bank of a river nearby the school. Her fanfiction notebook was open on her lap, and Fumika was fully concentrated on the chapter she was writing.

"' _It's taken me a week to realize, but it seems to me that I've (kiss kiss) fallen in love with you._ '"

Fumika shrieked and quickly slammed her notebook shut upon hearing a male that she distinctly recognized.

"Wow, you sure are skittish today," Kyoya commented as he plopped down next the girl in the grass.

"Well...well, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that," Fumika protested, "And don't go reading my stuff without my permission."

"I tried calling you, but you were apparently really concentrated on writing," Kyoya said, shrugging nonchalantly, "What were you writing anyway? And was that my name that I read next."

Fumika felt her cheeks heat up and averted her eyes down to the ground. "Maybe..." she mumbled.

Kyoya chuckled and smirked. "Are you writing fanfiction about me?"

"No!" Fumika quickly denied, "It's Ouran High School Host Club, and you just so happened to have the same name as one of the characters." ' _Please tell me that you didn't read my name_ ," she silently begged, ' _If you did, then I will die of embarrassment._ '

"Must be a coincidence, then," Kyoya mused.

"Oi! Kyoya-kun!" Both Kyoya and Fumika turned around to see a beautiful girl standing at the top hill, waiting expectantly.

"Oh, right. I promised Alice that I would take her out on a date, after school," Kyoya remembered. He got up and ruffled Fumika's hair. "Make sure to get home safely."

Fumika nodded, "Okay. Have fun."

"Thanks. Bye."

Fumika waited for Kyoya and Alice to be out of her sight before dejectedly placing her head on her knees. "I'm such an idiot," she mumbled to herself.

She hadn't been lying when she told Kyoya that she wasn't writing a fanfiction about him. She had just so happen to choose Ouran High School Host Club...and write the fanfiction about the character with the same name as him...while having her own character have the same name as her...

"That's it." Fumika ripped the papers that contained her Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction out of her book and began to tear them into little pieces. Once she was satisfied with how small the small pieces of paper were, Fumika walked to the where the river met the bank. Releasing a deep sigh, Fumika dropped the pieces into the river,

"Goodbye."


	28. The End!

**A/N: I'm kidding! That's not how this story ends. I wouldn't do that to you guys. Here's the REAL ending.**

* * *

|| _Previously, on Invisible..._ ||

"I love you," Kyoya whispered, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you, too," Fumika replied, leaning up to give him a kiss.

At that moment, literal fireworks exploded, but as they kept exploding, they started sounding more high-pitched and more like a ringing noise. Confused, Fumika shut her eyes...

.

.

.

And her hand slammed on the alarm clock beside her, waking up from her lovely dream.

|| Back to now... ||

Groaning, Fumika stuffed her face into her pillow, hoping to block out the light that was starting to seep through her blinds.

"Stupid alarm clock, waking me up," Fumika grumbled, "But wait... _I_ was the one that makes it wake me up. It's only doing its job-and now I feel guilty. But it was such a nice dream, though..."

Beside her, a man groaned, wrapping an arm around her bare waist, "Go back to sleep."

Fumika giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Sorry, Kyoya. I have a Psych exam today, and I _can't_ miss it. You go back to sleep; I'm gonna get dressed."

Fumika climbed out of bed and grabbed some fresh clothes before walking into the bathroom. Once in, she dropped her clothes onto a nearby chair, turned on the shower, then hopped onto the sink, grinning to herself.

That's right, the man that had been sleeping beside her in their bed was the one-and-only Kyoya Ootori. It wasn't a dream at all, just wonderful memories.

It has been 3 years since that night, and Fumika and Kyoya's relationship has only grown stronger. They were now college students attending Northeastern University-Fumika being a Psychology major in her 2nd year, and Kyoya being a Business major in his 3rd year.

Before Fumika finished her second year at Ouran, though, she, along with Haruhi, had gotten offers to study abroad at a school in Boston. Haruhi had been hesitant about accepting, worrying about her Dad and what-not. Fumika had also been hesitant, although for a different reason-of course she had _also_ been worried about her Dad. However, if she had to be honest, she had been more worried about Hikaru and Kaoru.

With Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori all graduated, it would've been the Fujioka sisters and the Hitachiin brothers. However, if Fumika and Haruhi were going to study in America, the twins would be alone-once again. Luckily, the twins came from a rich family-like everyone in Ouran besides the Fujiokas-and they convinced their parents to let them study in Boston for their last year of high school. Tamaki ended up going with Haruhi, and then Honey and Mori decided to tag-along. And so, the Host Club once again overcame an obstacle that threatened to separate them.

"What are you thinking about?" Startled, Fumika turned to see Kyoya standing in the doorway.

"Oh, nothing important, really," Fumika said with a shrug, "I was actually just about to get into the shower."

"How about I join you?" Kyoya said, a suggestive look on his face.

"Oh no, you don't," Fumika laughed, getting into the shower, but her statement was ignored when Kyoya also got into the shower with her. "Kyoya! I really need to shower."

"But you're already wet," Kyoya mumbled, kissing her neck slowly, "And it's too hard for me to get out, now."

"Kyoya!" Fumika let out a gasp when her boyfriend kissed the crook of her neck. He was about to go lower when suddenly, their doorbell rang.

"That's probably Haruhi and Tamaki," Fumika said between gasps.

"Ignore them," Kyoya said as the doorbell rang again, "They'll go away eve-" He stopped short when the doorbell began to ring at rapid speed.

"You were saying?" Fumika said, smirking at him.

Kyoya grumbled and was about to get out of the shower when Fumika stopped him.

"How about I go?" she suggested, "You need the shower more than me-and I also suggest taking a cold one."

"Very funny."

Fumika stuck out her tongue and got out of the shower, putting on a bathrobe. The doorbell was still ringing and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!" she shouted, opening the door. Standing there was a bubbly Tamaki and an apologetic Haruhi.

"I tried to stop him," Haruhi said, "But he wouldn't listen."

"A little advice for you in the future, Tamaki. Ringing a doorbell constantly isn't going to get the person to answer the door any faster than it would normally," Fumika said, "And before you ask, Kyoya's in the shower, and I'm gonna take one after he done."

A confused look was now on Haruhi's face. "But you're already..." she trailed off, shaking her head, "Actually, I don't think I want to know."

Fumika shook her head in agreement, "No, you really don't."

"The shower's all yours," Kyoya said, coming up from behind her, fully clothed.

"Thanks, Kyoya," Fumika said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I won't take long."

|| About 10 minutes later... ||

"Alright, I'm done," Fumika said, walking into the living room, "You ready to go, Haruhi?"

"Yep." Haruhi got up from where she sat in the couch and turned to talk to Tamaki. "Don't bother Kyoya-senpai too much, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Tamaki exclaimed a grin.

"I'm sorry, I'm leaving him with you, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi apologized.

Kyoya sighed, "I suppose it can't be helped."

Fumika giggled and went over to give Kyoya a peck on the cheek. "Haruhi and I should probably be done around 12, so after that we can go out and eat lunch. Don't have too much fun."

|| Time Skip ||

"Fumi-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed, jumping onto Fumika's back, "Kyo-chan and Tama-chan, too! I've missed you so much!"

"Us, too!" the twins shouted, bringing Fumika and Haruhi into a group hug. Mori joined Kyoya and Tamaki, watching the interactions in amusement.

"We all literally saw each other yesterday," Haruhi pointed, getting out of the hug.

"Exactly!" Hikaru cried, "Too long!"

"Much too long," Kaoru agreed.

Fumika rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of the hug. "You guys are way too clingy for your own good."

Tamaki nodded in agreement. "That's right, that's right!"

"Tamaki, that goes to you, too," Haruhi muttered, causing the blonde to let out a dramatic gasp.

"Haruhi! How could you!" he cried, to which the twins started teasing him about.

At their antics, Kyoya let out a tired sigh. "Why did we get out of bed again?" he grumbled to Fumika.

Fumika rolled her eyes with a smile and bumped shoulders with her boyfriend. "Admit, you would miss this."

"I highly doubt that," Kyoya retorted.

"Well, think about it this way," Fumika said, wrapping her arms around Kyoya's waist, "If it weren't for the Host Club, we never would've met."

"I suppose that's true," Kyoya agreed, "I simply cannot imagine a life without you."

Fumika let out breathy laugh and leaned her head against Kyoya's shoulder. "I love you."

Kyoya smiled down at her and pulled her into a chaste kiss. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it guys. The last chapter. Aaaaaaah! I did it! I finally did it! I finally completed a story! Hooray! Oh man, it took me 1 year, 7 months, and 28 days to do it, but I did it! If only I was this dedicated towards my schoolwork. But...wow...I somehow managed to write a 26 chapter fanfiction that got about 3,600 favorites on Quotev, about 300 favorites and 400 follows on , and about 7K votes on Wattpad. Pretty good for a high school girl, don't 'cha think?**

 **Oh gosh, what do I do now? I mean, obviously, I will be working on my Criminal Minds fanfiction, but I feel like I should make a fanfiction for something else. I'm thinking Harry Potter (since I've already rough drafted a few chapters) and maybe another fanfiction? I'm not sure yet. I'm sorry to say, but I don't take requests for fanfiction, but I _am_ open to suggestions. I'd prefer to do something with subtitles (so pretty much anime like Fairy Tail, etc.), but you can suggest TV shows, books, or movies. Again, there's no promise that I will do them, but I would love to see suggestions. BTW: I'm one of those people who tend to stay away from mainstream anime (with the exception of Fairy Tail, SAO, and now Attack on Titan-I'm also on a mini break from Death Note), so there's a strong chance that I might've not watched the anime (for example, I've never watched Black Butler, Naruto, One Piece, Soul Eater, Tokyo Ghoul, or Fullmetal Alchemist). Of course, you can try suggesting anime, and if I find the anime plot interesting, I'll try to watch the anime and decide. **

**Oh! And for those of you who have been with me from like 3 or so years ago (or maybe even earlier) I have FINALLY republished my Gakuen Alice fanfiction. I was pretty lazy about the editing, so there are only a few minor changes, but I hope you guys like it. I will also be working on that too.**

 **Anywho, I guess that's all for me. Unless you read my other fanfiction, I guess this is goodbye (I'm not crying... _you're_ crying TT^TT). I love you all, and I really do appreciate each and every one of you (even though I don't even know you)...Happy reading.**

 **-SingingGeekyBookWorm-**


End file.
